


【MCU多cp】论九头蛇队长是怎样变成蛇精病队长的

by feifeiadele



Series: 非典型蛇队与各种吧唧 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 九头蛇队长的人设崩塌之路, 我们家阿冬到哪都是团宠, 欺负蛇盾一时爽一直欺负一直爽, 熊孩子妮妮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 130,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。





	1. Chapter 1

——————  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯坐在九头蛇某基地的审讯室的一张椅子上轻快地敲击着扶手，他脚下是满地的鲜!血和一具几乎看不出人形的尸!体，面前是几个面色惨白，看上去恐惧到极点的九头蛇士兵。不远处的门口，满身西伯利亚般寒冷杀气的冬日战士正靠在门边安安静静地玩匕首。  
＂所以说...你们到底承不承认这次任务为了保命，就让冬日战士单独应对敌人的主要火力，差点让九头蛇失去最强大的资产?＂他微笑着一挑眉，那笑容看似阳光无比，却从每个毛孔都透着一股血腥气，让人喉管里塞满恐惧感，想尖叫又发不出声，＂如果再不说实话的话，就和刚才那位一样了喔。＂说着，他随手指了指地上那片狼藉，满意地看到那几个士兵因极度的恐惧而毫无血色。  
终于，一个士兵受不了九头蛇队长的压迫感，战战兢兢地承认了:＂是，是的。但我也是迫不得已啊!我们和敌方的火力差距太大了，如果不跑，一定会没命的。不过我开始也不想留冬日战士在那，可是他们逼...＂他没能来得及说完后面的话，因为罗杰斯忽然站起身，走到他面前，面上还挂着明媚至极的笑意，手却迅速捏住了他的脖子用力一按。＂喀喇＂一声脆响后，刚才还好好的九头蛇士兵便因为喉骨碎裂而一命呜呼了。紧接着，罗杰斯掏出一把枪，射中剩下几个人的腹部，这会让他们感受到剧痛，却又不会马上死亡。  
＂既然知道敌方不好对付，就更应该掩护好资产。＂几名九头蛇士兵痛苦地失去生命后，罗杰斯一面冲着门口站着的冬日战士勾勾手指，一面轻蔑地自言自语道，＂平日里混吃等死，一到战斗时只知道逃跑，这样的废物，怎么配享受九头蛇的荣光?!更不用说，这些废物差点害我失去了巴基。巴基，你到我这边来。＂  
能够夜止儿啼的幽灵杀手听闻此言，乖顺地走到罗杰斯身边。罗杰斯伸手捏住冬日战士的下巴，与他交换一个深吻，然后一边解着冬日战士的衣扣一边轻咬着冬日战士的耳朵，极其暧昧地低声道:＂巴基，我想要你。＂  
冬日战士对此没有拒绝也没有迎合，他被控制的大脑里对于长官的命令只有服从这一个选择，所以他只是麻木地站着，任由罗杰斯褪去他全身衣物，一番前戏后便长驱直入，彻底占有了他的身体。伴随着激烈的撞击声与奇怪的水声，在满地尸!体的映衬下，九头蛇最出色的指挥官史蒂夫罗杰斯与他的属下与恋人——冬日战士在审讯室里沉浸于情!欲中。  
.....................  
九头蛇队长史蒂夫罗杰斯是一位几乎完美的九头蛇高层，他的单兵战斗力强大到令人窒息，对各种武器的使用能力皆是炉火纯青；与此同时他还是一位世界顶尖的战略与战术大师，在他的运筹帷幄下，九头蛇在各个地区的战争无往而不利。他与组织的最强资产冬日战士是九头蛇最为锋利的两把利刃，任何对九头蛇不利的势力都会被他们斩草除根。罗杰斯还是九头蛇组织里最高级别的领导者，连组织首领红骷髅都要看他的脸色。  
但罗杰斯最让人胆寒之处并不在此，而是他的喜怒无常与暴虐残忍。每次出任务，他出手狠毒得不仅令敌对方肝胆俱裂，连九头蛇这边也都暗自感叹幸亏这尊活阎罗是站在自己这边的。而在组织内部，九头蛇长官也是出了名的残忍，他不会无故杀!人，但只要有人胆敢冒犯到他的底线—冬日战士—那他便注定会经历噩梦般的折!磨后凄惨!死!去。每次杀!人或折!磨人时，罗杰斯下手越是毒辣，笑意就越是灿烂温暖，那种笑意若是忽视其中的血!腥气息，竟是与罗杰斯曾经的另一层身份——美国队长的笑一般无二。  
是的，这位恶魔般的九头蛇队长，曾经却是美国的道德标杆。他一直在复仇者联盟很好地隐藏着真实身份，只是因为几年前的冬兵审判案中，罗杰斯以前的青梅竹马，后来的冬日战士，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯被判有罪，要执行被送上电!椅执行死!刑，这彻底激怒了罗杰斯。于是九头蛇队长在媒体面前恢复了身份，引起舆论的惊涛骇浪之后便用洗脑词又一次控制了他的发小，将他带回九头蛇。从此世上不再有美国队长与即将被执行死!刑的詹姆斯巴恩斯，只有九头蛇最完美的指挥官，九头蛇队长与最强大的人形兵器，冬日战士。  
罗杰斯因为担心他的巴基有了自主意识后会脱离掌控，于是一直用洗脑词控制冬日战士。作为九头蛇队长，史蒂夫罗杰斯从不关心任何人的死活，只除了冬日战士，他的巴基。詹姆斯巴恩斯是他的此生挚爱，罗杰斯以令人难以想象的控制欲和占有欲将他的爱人牢牢地抓在手心。  
冬日战士之于九头蛇队长，是战斗时的最佳搭档，是床笫上与他鱼水交欢的情人，更是灵魂深处最刻骨铭心的印记。偶尔，罗杰斯会因为巴基是被洗脑才留在他身边感到痛苦，但他一直没有给冬兵解除洗脑。因为罗杰斯知道，一旦巴基离开他后又一次被那些政府部门抓住，很可能会造成令他崩溃的后果。  
所以罗杰斯宁愿让巴基作为冬兵活在他身边，也不愿让他头脑清醒地与自己决裂。为了九头蛇的利益他可以牺牲一切，但无论如何，史蒂夫罗杰斯绝对无法再失去一次巴基巴恩斯了。  
..................  
事情起源于一次看似普通的暗!杀任务，罗杰斯与冬日战士一同执行。在如鬼魅般的潜行和精妙到极点的狙击后，目标被子弹击中眉心。然后两人配合默契地迅速解决了剩余全部人员，正要离开时，忽然冬兵停在原地，眼神驻足于一个破旧的杂物堆。  
＂你看那里做什么，巴基?＂罗杰斯问。  
冬日战士没有回答，只是神情恍惚地走向那个杂物堆——罗杰斯看见那个地方有红蓝相间的光辉在闪动。巴基的反应让罗杰斯有些担心，他抓住恋人的手臂不让他继续向那里走去，却被人形兵器强行甩开了手。然后冬兵面无表情地继续走向那个杂物堆。  
在冬兵快走到杂物堆边上时，光辉一瞬间变得极其耀眼，冬兵的身影在光辉中渐渐变得虚化。见到这一幕，罗杰斯感到自己的心脏因恐惧而收紧，他甚至来不及多想，便飞快地赶到冬兵身边，用力握住冬日战士冰凉的双手。  
无论前面是好是坏，我都会一直陪着你，巴基。——随着光辉的闪动，意识逐渐与躯体分离，但罗杰斯心中没有丝毫恐惧，只是一直在默念着这句话。陪伴巴基的信念让罗杰斯不会恐惧，因为他唯一害怕的只有失去巴基。  
.............  
＂嘿，老冰棍，你可算是醒过来了!＂当罗杰斯再次睁开眼睛，看到他曾经的同事——复仇者联盟围在他身边。AKA钢铁侠，托尼史塔克抱着手臂，懒洋洋地说，＂你再不醒，我们就把你卖到二战历史遗迹展览馆那里，让人们见识见识你这块活化石。＂  
罗杰斯被自己曾经的战友，后来的敌人包围着，在一瞬间的紧张后他便冷静下来。因为他现在可以看到自己身上穿的是美国队长制服，而且这些人看自己的眼神没有任何恶意，而是透着一种对于生死相托的战友的信任（在看破别人的伪装方面，罗杰斯从不失手，毕竟他自己便极其精于此道），这些只说明一点——自己现在还在被复仇者联盟当成美国队长。同时，几缕陌生的记忆出现在罗杰斯的脑海中。  
罗杰斯装作刚从昏迷中醒来，有些精神不振的样子，请求大家让他一个人在房间里待一会。在大家离开后（托尼走的时候还喊了一句【老冰棍你别想借口头疼就把我们往外赶，你上次逼我看三个多小时你拍的那些教育小视频的帐我还没找你算呢!】），他深呼吸了几口气，让那些记忆更为清晰地呈现于他的脑海。然后他便知道自己现在正处于另一个世界的美国队长的身体中，之所以知道是另一个世界，是因为与他曾经的高层间谍身份完全不同的是，这个美国队长是完全原汁原味的复仇者，和九头蛇没有丝毫关系，就是一位纯粹的美国精神领袖、道德标杆。  
啧，虚伪。罗杰斯对这具身体的上一任主人嗤之以鼻，他虽然也曾做过美国队长，但那完全是为了卧底。而在巴基的生命受到威胁时，九头蛇队长更是毫不犹豫地撕开了这层令他厌恶的精神领袖的表皮，将真实的自己—心狠手辣，草菅人命却又比任何人都深爱着詹姆斯巴恩斯—展露在世人面前。这个史蒂夫罗杰斯的回忆里关于巴基的最后回忆是在那个梦魔般的雪中山谷，巴基在他撕心裂肺的痛哭声里掉下火车，从此杳无音信。  
真是没用的东西，到现在还没有找到巴基，不过没有关系，我可以替你找到，然后...再也不会失去他。——罗杰斯一边腹诽一边站起身照镜子，镜子里的＂美国队长＂整个人都像是沐浴在阳光下，偏偏眼神阴郁无比。  
罗杰斯要借着这【美国队长】的东风，暗地里与这个世界的九头蛇联合，让复仇者联盟像他曾经做到的那样——变得四分五裂，让整个世界都活在九头蛇的秩序下，最重要的，找到他的巴基。这些并不难做到，除了在九头蛇的取得冬兵的管理权要稍微费些工夫外，在复仇者中卧底这种事罗杰斯可谓得心应手，谁能想到复仇者联盟的领袖是其实是九头蛇队长呢？  
罗杰斯相信他能做到，他必须要做到。  
.....................  
感谢你看到这里。  
本来想把蛇队写的再帅点，然而因为笔力不够失败了ORZ蛇队在自己世界的故事就到此为止了，之后就是他在这个逗比世界渐渐变成蛇精病队长的故事啦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
史蒂夫终于醒过来了，这个消息让大家都很高兴，托尼表示要举办一场宴会庆祝此事，还要让自己的二儿子过来跳舞助兴。  
＂嗯...谢谢你们这么关心我，不过宴会就不用举办了吧，太招摇了。＂罗杰斯面上显得感动又拘谨地对托尼说着话，心里却在想着这个世界的钢铁侠既然已经有了自己的骨肉，想必会更加容易威胁。  
＂嘿!这怎么行!＂托尼不高兴地一挑眉，＂如果美国队长从昏迷中苏醒这样的正事都不足以举办宴会庆祝，那我以后还怎么以娜塔莎染发克林特变肥斯科特女儿上课得到小红星这些琐事为由举办宴会?!总之，今天晚上这个宴会老冰棍你是去也得去，不去也得去。否则...最近可是有不少历史研究部门的人想拿你当二战遗迹呢，你要不参加宴会，我就把你低价卖给那些人。＂  
...所以钢铁侠只是为了举办宴会是吗？还有为什么要把美国队长卖给历史研究人员啊。罗杰斯在心里吐槽几句，然后他做出无奈的样子道:＂那就...随便你吧。＂反正宴会什么的他根本不在乎，只是如果见到钢铁侠的儿子的话，罗杰斯就能找到办法接近并控制这个孩子，然后进一步控制他身为复联三巨头之一的父亲。  
...  
到了晚上，大家纷纷过来参加【罗杰斯队长的苏醒宴会】，在罗杰斯熟悉的那些人中多了几个新面孔。比如AKA猎鹰，山姆威尔逊身边多了一个形容纤瘦，气质温和的金发青年；再比如钢铁侠的身后跟着一位管家模样的高个子男人，正面带微笑听钢铁侠絮絮叨叨地抱怨今早的咖啡太苦。罗杰斯对于这个世界有自己不认识的人并不感到奇怪，毕竟这个世界的自己成为了纯粹的美国队长，而且钢铁侠也有了自己的儿子。  
宴会开始了，托尼先是对那个管家模样男子咬了几句耳朵，在那人离开后他站到宴会舞台上的中央，拿了一个扩音器大声道:＂谢谢大家来参加今天晚上的宴会，我们敬爱的队长在经历了长达三天的昏迷之后，总算可以醒过来为那一大堆乱七八糟的广告做代言了。要知道那帮人可是天天来找队长帮他们做广告呢，甚至有四家殡仪馆还想让昏迷的老冰棍为他们代言，当然都被我打出去了。好在现在队长已经醒过来，我们再也不用担心他会成为殡仪馆广告里的睡美人了，真是可喜可贺!让我们一起为美国队长欢呼吧!＂  
于是大家便很应景地欢呼起来，顿时斯塔克大厦中充满了对队长苏醒的真诚欢呼声。  
＂太好啦，队长你现在可以把欠了我一个多月的钱还了吧。之前你不是在拍广告就是在打坏人，我都没时间找你要钱。＂  
＂太好了，队长终于不用接拍那些奇形怪状的广告啦!＂  
＂不过队长每次代言的广告，都...有点奇怪欸，比如说上次那个把队长拍的像脱!衣!舞男的牛奶广告（*1）。＂  
＂那有什么奇怪的?你要是有队长那么大的胸，广告商们也会争先恐后地找你拍广告。＂  
＂索尔的胸不比队长小，为什么他就没有接到过多少广告?＂  
＂索尔最近不是一直在阿斯加德陪他弟弟吗，而且人们都无法承受来自诡计之神和死亡女神的双重怒火。＂  
＂你的意思是队长没有人替他拒绝广告商，所以他只能一次次地代言各种奇怪广告吗？＂  
＂不，我的意思是队长的胸真的很大，大到接拍无论什么广告都能让产品销量大增，所以广告商们哪怕会面临死亡的威胁也要请队长为产品做代言。＂  
罗杰斯在这些真诚的祝福中面带正直端庄的笑容，心里却把白眼翻上了天:这个世界是怎么回事啊，为什么超级英雄要为产品做代言?为什么牛奶广告会把自己拍的像脱!衣!舞男?还有索尔陪着洛基是怎么回事，洛基不是为了王位一直想杀了自己哥哥吗。这些问题他决定以后一定要一一弄清楚，因为只有充分了解这个世界的复仇者们才能有效地击垮他们。  
...  
这时那个管家模样男子回到了宴会上，他身后跟着一群举着托盘的小机器人，托盘上放着各种各样的零食。  
托尼走过去抱了抱管家模样的男子，弯腰从一个托盘上拿起一块小甜饼，然后边嚼边道:＂贾，让小家伙们把零食都放到圆桌上吧，今晚的第二个节目要开始了。＂  
被托尼称为贾的男子应了一声，伸手擦去托尼嘴边的甜饼碎屑，同时小机器人们将那些蛋糕甜饼巧克力糖豆等甜食放到了桌子上。不知道为什么，罗杰斯觉得那个＂贾＂为史塔克擦去甜饼屑的举动有些像是自己对巴基会做的事情，但这大概是自己的错觉，毕竟这个史塔克都有儿子了，所以肯定不会喜欢男人。  
应该说，九头蛇队长的想法对了一半，因为托尼史塔克爱上的的确不是一位男【人】。  
＂大家准备好了吗?＂托尼嘴里一把彩虹糖糖豆咬的咔咔响，含糊不清地问大家。＂好了!＂在场的所有人（除了黑寡妇和罗杰斯自己）异口同声地回答道。  
罗杰斯有点奇怪，吃个零食而已，怎么还要准备。他正觉得这个世界的复仇者都喜欢大惊小怪，然后...就被来自山姆的一块戚风蛋糕和来自旺达的三块蔓越莓曲奇砸中了。山姆和旺达一起大笑起来:＂队长，你这个反应速度可不像是超级士兵喔。＂然后他们又拿起各种零食互相砸来砸去，原来第二个节目并不是让大家吃零食，而是用零食砸别人。  
真是无聊，堂堂复仇者联盟，地球上最大的超级英雄组织，居然会像幼儿园的小孩子一样做这么幼稚的事情。脸上糊了一脸奶油的罗杰斯万分无语地看着托尼，山姆和旺达在这场零食投掷大赛中占据主场，一大堆甜食在空中飞舞后落到在场所有人的脸上与身上。  
现在的场面十分混乱:托尼一边扔一边吃，还让那个被他称呼为贾的人为他打掩护（后者揉了一把AKA钢铁侠的脸无奈地说sir请不要胡闹）；幻视被自己的女朋友扔过来的甜食弄得满身奶油和焦糖香气，又不敢还手，只能在大厅里跑来跑去地躲避；斯科特为了不被砸中变成蚂蚁大小躲在一个角落里（结果差点被从天而降的一只泡芙盖起来）；班纳博士因为是文职人员身手不够敏捷，被零食砸中了好几次，眼看就要变绿了，山姆身边的那个金发年轻人见状赶快把他推到房间外面，让班纳博士远离战场，成功避免了一场惨案的发生。  
娜塔莎本来悠悠闲闲地站在柜台边修指甲，没有参与大家的互相扔零食活动，却也被来自旺达的本来砸向克林特却被对方的小箭射偏方向的抹茶巧克力砸了个正着。黑寡妇漂亮的红发上沾满了绿色的抹茶巧克力，看上去滑稽的很，旺达一边道歉一边忍不住笑了起来，这让娜塔莎非常生气，她气势汹汹地抓住了小女巫，然后一脸冷酷无情地挠旺达的胳肢窝，小女巫被挠得笑个不停，扭来扭去地求黑寡妇高抬贵手。  
面对着这混乱的景象，罗杰斯觉得自己像是在做梦。他以前待过的那个复仇者联盟虽然大家也时常会开开玩笑，但最多是讲几句笑话，绝不可能像一群小疯子一样玩甜食投掷战斗的游戏，这样也太幼稚了。他不禁怀疑复仇者联盟联盟在这个世界根本不是什么超英团体，而是由一群心智不全的人组成的互助小组。罗杰斯现在有点失去做卧底的决心，因为让一个如此幼稚的组织四分五裂会让他有一种欺负小学生的莫名愧疚感。  
...  
正在九头蛇队长对自己在这个世界的卧底生涯产生前途渺茫的无力感时，他忽然听到大厅处有机械嘈杂的响声。于是罗杰斯穿过空中飞舞的各种甜食和扭打在一起的山姆与托尼，走到大厅处看是什么在发出响声。  
罗杰斯对自己眼前所见大为惊骇，因为有五六十个满身高强度金属的机器人站在大厅里，它们的金属四肢转动着，发出冰冷而瘆人的响声，眼睛里散发着不详的红色光束。  
是奥创。以前世界的复仇者联盟，奥创是钢铁侠为了更好地拯救世界和班纳博士一起创作出来，结果差点毁灭世界的一个邪恶的人工智能。想不到在这个世界，它又一次在史塔克的宴会上出现了。罗杰斯拿起盾牌，准备组织大家投入战斗，这不仅仅是因为他要扮演美国队长，也因为奥创毁灭世界的想法和九头蛇的观念相违背，所以他必须带领复仇者消灭奥创。  
＂二哥!你终于过来啦，三姐没和你一起来吗？＂罗杰斯正想着怎样有效地消灭这些机器人，忽然身后传来幻视惊喜的喊声。罗杰斯不禁感到有些奇怪，幻视一个机器仿生人哪里来的二哥。  
那些奥创机器人中体型最大的一个挠了挠脑袋上的电线，无奈又委屈地回答:＂小五（*2）说她要处理公司事务，没有时间陪我来。我说她一天到晚只知道工作，结果她还动手打我，真是太讨厌了。＂  
＂欸，奥特（*3），你跟你妹妹置什么气呢?＂说话的是托尼，他身上沾满各种甜食碎屑，贾正站在托尼身后为他梳去头发丝里的蛋糕甜饼粉末，＂你们都要订婚一个多月了，作为小五的未婚夫你这样小心眼可不行，要多学学你大哥贾维斯和你四弟幻视，对自己媳妇宽容一点。好了，你现在可以开始跳舞了，我的孩子。＂  
奥创们闷闷地答应了一声，然后就开始跳起了杂技表演般的舞蹈，几十个奥创一会堆成山一会围成圈，最大的奥创在自己的几十个分身的包围中跳着芭蕾。复联众人被精彩的演出打动了，于是纷纷加入奥创们的舞蹈团队，一起快乐地翩翩起舞。  
只除了罗杰斯，作为身经百战的九头蛇队长，他一直能在危险的情况下保持冷静，但此时他的大脑在巨大信息量的冲击下变得一片空白:这个世界的史塔克给自己的第一个超智能AI贾维斯做了实体，而且和对方关系暧昧；这个世界的奥创被史塔克称作次子，还和史塔克的其他几位AI互称兄弟姐妹；这个世界的奥创和史塔克的第二任AI管家星期五订婚了，在以前世界叱咤风云差一点毁灭世界的邪恶AI在这里变成了被自己的未婚妻（或者说三妹）欺负的可怜loser...  
罗杰斯现在对自己能否顺利击垮复仇者联盟丧失了不少信心，毕竟这个世界和以前那个差别实在太大了。罗杰斯忽然十分想念以前世界的那个复仇者联盟了，至少那边的钢铁侠不会和自己的AI管家搞在一起，奥创也只是个单纯想要灭世的邪恶AI。  
.........  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）来自随缘上的一篇叫【美国偶像】的沙雕文，特别好笑，强烈推荐。  
（*2）小五是星期五的昵称，当然是我乱取的。  
（*3）奥特（ult）是奥创（ultron）的昵称，当然也是我乱取的。  
这篇写了四个多小时，真的非常累，打字太慢真是伤不起啊ORZ蛇队已经被这个世界的神奇画风震惊了，而且他以后还会被反复震惊2333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
这是一个暖融融的午后。   
AKA蜘蛛侠，彼得帕克倒挂史塔克大厦天花板处的挂着的水晶大吊灯上晃来晃去；AKA死侍，韦德威尔逊挂在他身边，和小蜘蛛频率一致地倒挂在大吊灯上做钟摆运动，从远处望去，这两位就像水晶吊灯上的两只红色布条。  
托尼史塔克坐在吊灯下方的沙发上，抬头看了一会到挂着的小蜘蛛和死侍，然后站起身来，冲小蜘蛛喊：＂彼得，你躲在吊灯上晃也没有用，我今天一定要说服你下次不会再干那种危险的事情。＂  
＂我觉得那一点都不危险，史塔克先生。＂小蜘蛛不服气地回到，但还是听话地从吊灯上跳下来，落到托尼旁边站着，＂虽然那些坏人的确带了不少武器，但我和韦德还是把他们全都打败了。＂  
＂蜘蛛宝贝说得对，不过那次主要是蜘蛛宝贝的功劳，那些坏家伙基本全是彼得抓住的，哥只不过在一边补刀和防止那些人偷袭而已。＂死侍也从吊灯上跟小蜘蛛一起落在地上，接过小蜘蛛的话头，并吹捧了彼得几句。  
＂不危险吗？你可是差点被那些人抓住然后打扮成hello kitty呢!＂托尼看到小蜘蛛一副无所谓的态度，忍不住又生气又担心地提高嗓门，＂上次九头蛇的人四处抓捕壮汉，剔他们的腿毛，你去阻止，结果差点被那些九头蛇用剃毛器打伤。这次你又和韦德一起跟一大群喜欢把别人打扮成hello kitty 的黑帮人员打起来，虽然这一次最后是抓住了他们没错，可万一哪一次被坏人抓住做实验怎么办？＂  
＂额...其实哥觉得蜘蛛宝贝穿女装也是世界上最好看的，而且只要有哥在，不说别的，肯定不会让蜘蛛宝贝被那些家伙抓住，更何况...＂死侍帮小蜘蛛说了几句话，结果被托尼生气地打断：＂韦德，你还好意思说!我之前跟你说过多少次，让你看着彼得，让他别和那些危险的黑势力打交道，当个纽约好邻居就行。但你呢？不仅没有看好这孩子，还天天陪彼得进行各种危险的打击犯罪活动，彼得要是有什么三长两短，他家梅姨一定会哭晕过去。＂  
死侍见钢铁侠这么生气，便默默地把＂更何况史塔克先生你以前还穿着小兔子装（*1）上过电视呢。＂这句话默默地吞回肚子里，不管怎样，岳母大人总是得罪不起的。  
＂等，等一下!九头蛇剔壮汉的腿毛是怎么回事？他们为什么要剔壮汉们的腿毛？＂说话的是一直在扮演严肃沉默的美国队长的罗杰斯。来到这个世界已经二十几天罗杰斯每天都过的极度混吃等死和无所事事，这里的复仇者联盟一天到晚就是吃零食看电影和玩各种无聊的小游戏，简直不像超英组织的令人发指，而罗杰斯为了表现的和以前那个美国队长一致，所以很多时候都会保持安静微笑的背景板状态。今天总算有两个比较像超级英雄的超级英雄来到史塔克大厦，他正难得地对小蜘蛛和死侍生出【他乡遇故知】的熟悉感，结果忽然听见这个世界的史塔克说九头蛇组织四处剔壮汉的腿毛，忍不住非常诧异地开口询问。  
托尼还没来得及回答他，小蜘蛛就抢先开口道：＂队长队长，你不记得了吗？半年前，九头蛇组织首领红骷髅想要召唤一种古老的恶灵，而这种恶灵的召唤方法就是把许多壮汉的腿毛编织成毯子，然后红骷髅穿着长裙并把腿毛毯子披在腰间对着落地镜一边唱歌一边跳草裙舞。我那次差点也被一群九头蛇抓住剔腿毛，还是韦德救了我呢。咦，队长你怎么抖得这么厉害，你为什么用手捂着脸呢，你没事吧...＂小蜘蛛担心地凑过去看罗杰斯，结果被被托尼一把抓住胳膊，继续苦口婆心地劝说。  
罗杰斯痛苦地捂住自己的双耳和脸部，希望能够尽快忘记男孩刚才说的话，可是那红骷髅穿女装披腿毛毯子跳草裙舞的可怕画面还是在他的脑海中挥之不去，这使他感觉自己的大脑图像处理区要失明了。  
...  
这些天来，虽然复仇者联盟总是各种不靠谱加不着调，但罗杰斯作为上个世界的九头蛇队长，对这个世界的九头蛇的严肃性还是充满信心的，也很相信九头蛇依然可以为世界带来新的秩序。直到刚才听到小蜘蛛说的一番话，罗杰斯忽然万念俱灰地明白了一个事实：这个世界的九头蛇极其有可能和神盾局半斤八两，毫无身为一个大型超英（超反）应该随时保持高冷的基本觉悟。  
不过，也有可能只是这个世界的红骷髅比较不正常而已，说不定其他人还是有实现九头蛇理想的能力与手段的。九头蛇队长不抱什么希望地自我安慰般心想。更何况...九头蛇还有世界上最强大的杀手—冬日战士—同时也是他罗杰斯的爱人，巴基巴恩斯。  
罗杰斯这二十几天无时无刻不在思念着他的巴基，他白日里尽量取得这个世界的复仇者们的信任（不过大家都是各玩各的，没有人发现美国队长已经换了芯子），晚上一个人独处的时候，就拿着画笔和画纸，坐在床头画他记忆中的各种巴基：有些是活泼开朗的巴恩斯中士，有些是冷酷强大的冬日战士，还有些是茫然疲惫的被审判时的詹姆斯巴恩斯。而无论是哪一种巴基，都让他爱得发狂。  
罗杰斯会将那些画像整齐地叠在一起，和素描纸与画笔一起放在床板空隙里。有几天他因为在梦里看到巴基从火车上掉下去而满身冷汗地由梦中惊醒，然后他会从床板中拿出那些画像，中邪般盯着它们看，直到因为心脏处传来的剧烈痛楚放下那些画作。再躺回床上，睡意全无地煎熬到天亮。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯在上个世界作为九头蛇队长，谋划过无数血!腥气十足的事情，但从没对任何人感到愧疚。只除了巴基，他一直遗憾自己没能保护好他的巴基，让他最爱的那个人从火车上落下，所以对罗杰斯而言，美国队长是他的伪装，九头蛇队长是他的真实身份，【巴基的史蒂夫】则是他的本体。  
当然了，罗杰斯一直想着冬日战士还有一个原因，就是——复仇者联盟里恩爱得闪闪发光的情侣实在是太!多!啦!  
...  
比如说现在：罗杰斯的左边是托尼史塔克，AKA钢铁侠正靠在他的AI管家贾维斯的怀里，舒舒服服地吃着贾维斯亲手制作的咖啡味曲奇。托尼眼神中满是幸福感与恃宠而骄，比起超级英雄更像个被爱人捧在手心的小男生。  
罗杰斯的右边是山姆威尔逊，AKA猎鹰正在与他的【wing man】兼男朋友莱利.加里克斯（*2）亲密地紧挨在一起，拿着手机玩着一款名叫切水果的游戏，他们还时不时在对方脸上亲一口，看得罗杰斯牙龈一阵酸痛。  
罗杰斯的前方是总算被史塔克先生说服不再执行危险任务的小蜘蛛和死侍，两个制服极为相似的男生并排坐在窗外护栏上，一人手里抓着一个墨西哥卷饼，一边语速极快地聊天一边慢慢地吃着卷饼。阳光照在小蜘蛛与死侍身上，把他们的影子拉的很长。  
罗杰斯上方是以数据流形态交织在一起的奥创和星期五，蓝色和粉色的光球并行流动于史塔克大厦各处。厨房里还不时传来旺达与幻视的笑声，以及调料粉倾到在锅中的细微声响。  
这一切都让明明没有吃过任何食物的罗杰斯充满饱腹感，他在这群恩爱得令人发指的情侣中默默感叹着人生真是寂寞如雪，他感到自己非常多余，简直像个隐形人。罗杰斯很是忧郁地心想：巴基啊巴基，你再不出现，你的小史蒂维就要被复仇者们的狗粮撑死啦。  
...  
到了傍晚，小蜘蛛和死侍向大家道别之后离开史塔克大厦。临走的时候，小蜘蛛还向罗杰斯要了一只钢笔，说自己马上要考历史了，使用美国队长开过光（？）的钢笔可以增加好运。托尼听了这话回了一句：＂你这孩子别那么迷信，史蒂夫是美国队长，又不是美国锦鲤。＂罗杰斯不知道锦鲤是什么，不过他还是把钢笔给了小蜘蛛，毕竟这孩子看上去很单纯，比较容易被言语洗脑，打好关系总没错。  
然后复仇者们便一对一对，挽手搂腰地离开大厦，走之前还齐声对罗杰斯喊【队长再见!】。罗杰斯每听见一声，就似乎闻到各类狗粮扑鼻的香气，让他更加感伤于自己的形单影只。  
罗杰斯决定等到几天后皮尔斯从外地回来时，马上去找那位伪.前神盾局局长，真.九头蛇高层，向他表明身份并询问冬兵的所在基地。只要找到巴基，他就可以离开这个整天给自己塞狗粮的复仇者联盟了。  
＂喂，洛基，你有什么事吗？什么!＂托尼正挽着贾维斯的胳膊在街头漫步，忽然接到一个电话，他拿起手机后立刻惊喜地叫了起来，＂你和索尔三天后要来地球玩是吗？那太好了，我这就准备好...天啊，小耶梦加得（*3）也会一起来吗，简直是好的不能再好了。我真高兴，真的，洛基，我们已经半年多没见过面了，我非常想念你，也非常想念小耶梦加得。再见，亲爱的。＂  
托尼挂掉电话，兴奋地捧着他的AI男友的脸吻了又吻。＂贾，洛基说三天后他们一家三口要来地球玩，这真让我开心。我的爱，你没法想象我现在有多高兴!我们得赶紧回去好好准备一番。＂  
...  
谢谢你看到这里。  
（*1）妮妮真的穿过小兔子装，可爱得令人发指。我在B站上看到的，不过忘了是哪个视频。  
（*2）莱利小天使的姓是我乱取的，我以前在嗨爪鱿鱼店那篇用过一次。  
（*3）北欧神话中基妹的孩子之一，这里是锤基女儿的名字。  
这篇写了四个小时二十分钟，还是非常非常累。感觉我笔下的贱贱是一个PG13版本的贱贱233。下一章阿冬和沙雕九头蛇会登场，基妹也会出现。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
九头蛇北美总部基地。  
昏暗的灯光映出九头蛇首领狰狞可怖的面容，约翰施密特，AKA红骷髅站在基地AI佐拉的主屏幕前，苍白的手划点着触屏，红色的脸上带着诡异的笑意，令人毛骨悚然。他的身后，斯特拉克男爵、泽莫男爵、交叉骨等九头蛇高层人员负手站成一排，各个表情肃穆。  
忽然，红骷髅的脸色剧变，低声骂了句脏话，一拳砸在屏幕上，结果疼得直甩手。  
＂玛德!又掉下来了。＂红骷髅恼怒地说，＂早知道破游戏这么难玩，我还不如下载那个名叫【百变弗瑞】的换装小游戏，至少还能看到尼克弗瑞穿蕾丝泡泡裙。＂  
＂首领，我早跟您说过了，【掘地求生】（*1）是一款能把正常人逼疯的变态游戏。它本来是作为残酷的审讯手段用来逼供某些罪犯的，没想到您先用它自我折磨，真是令我佩服。＂赫尔穆特泽莫手里捏着一个美队坨，声音清冷得如同加了冰块的薄荷水，＂另外您说的【百变弗瑞】也是相当精神污染了，我真不知道是哪位奇人会想看神盾局局长穿黑丝。不过最近几个月佐拉系统里的游戏都不怎么样，只有【怎样养好一只盾盾】这个养成游戏还不错。＂  
＂盾盾，盾盾、盾盾，你一天到晚就知道玩那个养成美国队长的傻的要命的游戏。＂布洛克朗姆洛，AKA交叉骨抱着手臂翻着白眼，语气不屑中带着几不可察的醋意，＂养成游戏有什么好的，【燃烧吧，冬兵之魂!】这种可以看到阿冬熟练使用各类冷热兵器的射击策略型游戏才是男人应该玩的游戏。＂  
泽莫将眼镜下拉至鼻梁处，咬住下唇，仓鼠般圆润的脸上阴云密布，这是他准备发怒的前兆。而朗姆洛对此丝毫不慌，甚至还点了一根烟递到斯特拉克面前，＂沃尔夫冈，要来一根吗？＂斯特拉克男爵看了看眼神淡然面无表情却让人后背发凉的泽莫，紧张地连连摆手表示谢绝。为了缓和泽莫与朗姆洛之间剑拔虏张的氛围，斯特拉克打圆场道：＂我和皮尔斯最近在制作复仇者联盟系列的表情包，用以九头蛇日常自娱自乐和打击神盾局士气，你们要看看吗？＂然后他便从自己的挎包里拿出厚厚一沓表情包图片，开始为同事们讲解。  
斯特拉克拿出一张带着金色面罩的钢铁侠的图片，图上配字【真会给自己脸上贴金】，＂这个是针对托尼史塔克的表情包。＂＂我觉得以前那张【内增高富帅】更好玩。＂施密特评价道，斯特拉克假装没听到。  
他又拿出一张一脸迷惑的猎鹰的图片，图上配字【黑人问号】（施密特评论：＂猎鹰看了想打人系列＂）；一张黑寡妇将偷吃她买的戚风蛋糕的鹰眼抓着脑袋按在地上的图片，图上配字【被生活按在地上摩擦】（佐拉：＂明明是被黑寡妇当拖把。＂）；一张抱着手臂鼓着嘴的美国队长的图片，图上配字【来自壮硕水蜜桃的＂讨厌!＂】（而在泽莫的死亡凝视下，求生欲让斯特拉克选择把这张收起来）；一张绯红女巫施展混沌魔法的图片，图上配字【燃烧我的卡路里】（施密特：＂拜拜甜甜圈~咦我怎么唱起来了＂）；一张由左至右班纳博士的脸渐变为浩克的脸的图片，图上配字【笑容逐渐变绿】（朗姆洛：＂你这个是打击班纳还是打击浩克？＂）；一张看起来不太高兴的幻视的图片，图上配字【幻视眉头一皱，发现事情...噢对了幻视没有眉毛】（大家：＂哈哈哈哈这么欺负幻视真的好吗＂）；一张奇异博士捂住蜘蛛侠的嘴的图片，图上配字【最长的脸捂住最快的嘴】（佐拉：＂...你就不怕死侍打破第四面墙去让漫威编辑把你写死吗？＂）  
当然，美国队长的名场面【language！】表情包是出现次数最多同时也是最好玩的，连泽莫男爵都忍不住笑了起来。  
九头蛇的高层们围成一个圈，对着这些复仇者联盟系列表情包笑得身体像开了振动模式一般抖个不停，脸上的表情欲仙欲死（？！），邪恶的大笑声回荡在九头蛇北美总部基地中，足以让任何一位误闯进这里的吃瓜群众带着哭腔大喊：＂救命啊！这里妖魔鬼怪太多了，妈妈我要回家！＂  
...  
冬日战士睁开眼睛，有些惊讶地发现自己没有像以往那样处在冷冻仓中，而是躺在柔软的床上，身上盖着羽绒被，有人为自己掩好被角。冬兵的嘴里有一种他极不熟悉的甜味，这让他疑惑地咂了咂嘴。与此同时，冬兵听见自己所在的房间外面有着鬼魅尖叫（其实是施密特他们几个在大笑）的声音，便忍不住检查了一番自己的铁臂看是否能正常运作，结果让冬日战士很满意。于是他顺了房间里几把水果刀，悄无声息地来到门口，准备由门缝处向外张望，看自己是被什么组织关起来了。  
结果冬日战士看到比较熟悉的几张面容，尤其是红骷髅那张极具标识性的脸，他便知道自己现在身处九头蛇某个基地。可让冬兵疑惑的是，他这次算任务失败，可是没有被冷冻起来也没有被绑在椅子上接受洗脑，而且他的直系长官，九头蛇队长，那个让自己称呼他为＂史蒂夫＂的男人也不见踪影。  
虽然史蒂夫也会给冬兵洗脑，但只限于用几个单词而不会用让冬兵生不如死的电击洗脑椅，而且对于生命组成只有冰冷的杀！戮和无穷无尽的尸！体与鲜！血的冬日战士来说，史蒂夫能让他感到灼热，感到生命的温暖。因此，没有在那些九头蛇高层中间看见史蒂夫的时候，冬兵向来只有任务与指令的头脑被一种名为担忧的情绪所占据，他感受到自己的左胸处的某个器官跳动得极为剧烈，野火般的茫然无措在他的胸腔肆虐。  
这时那几个九头蛇高层也看见了冬兵，霎时停住了他们令人肝胆剧烈的大笑。他们的脸上浮现出极为奇怪的神色，不是冬兵所熟悉的恐惧，疯狂或者漠然，而是...什么呢？冬兵也说不上来，不过他似乎在自己模糊混乱的记忆中看到一位老太太是用这样的表情看着她快乐玩耍着的孙子孙女。后来...冬兵被派去杀了那位老祖母和那几个小孩子，因为老太太的儿子阻碍了九头蛇的计划。冬兵作为一件武器，对这些杀！戮命令只有执行任务的份而没有任何拒绝的权利，可他疑惑于为何这几个九头蛇高层领导会以如此眼神看着自己。  
那有着浓密黑发和黄棕色眼睛的男子跑过来一把将冬兵的脑袋抱进怀里，把冬兵的棕发揉的一团乱，心疼地道＂阿冬，我的小祖宗哟，你怎么没穿大衣就跑出来啦？要是着凉了可怎么办啊，对了，你要喝草莓牛奶吗？＂男子说话的同时，拿一件厚棉袄为冬兵披上。  
冬兵不怎么习惯除史蒂夫之外的人碰触，但他知道这个人是九头蛇的特战队队长—布洛克朗姆洛—也是史蒂夫最优秀的下属之一，朗姆洛对待冬兵向来冷漠，不过不会像某些人一样趁史蒂夫不在便偷偷踢打冬兵，所以冬日战士对交叉骨并不太抵触。不过这样热情亲切的朗姆洛他还是第一次见，冬兵不禁有些不知所措，披着大衣愣愣地站在原地。  
除泽莫男爵外的几位九头蛇高层看到组织团宠呆萌（其实是面无表情）地歪着头用圆溜溜的绿眼睛看着他们，纷纷捂住脸幸福地呼喊。  
＂啊，阿冬好可爱啊！＂这是朗姆洛  
＂阿冬真是世界的宝物！＂这是施密特  
＂我的崽不要再用你那萌到爆的大眼睛看着麻麻了，麻麻要被你萌晕了！＂这是自我性别认知错位的斯特拉克。  
＂啧，一群智障。＂这是泽莫。  
冬兵从来没有见过这样的九头蛇，他看着朗姆洛，声音低沉地开口：＂史蒂夫在哪？＂  
朗姆洛从被他家阿冬萌的神志不清的状态回过神来，好奇地道：＂史蒂夫？阿冬你说的是这个盾坨吗？＂然后他从泽莫手上抢过美队坨，引的后者愤怒地瞪了他一眼。  
＂...＂冬兵虽然头脑一片空白，但也知道史蒂夫不是一个坨。他正要表示否认，结果施密特关切地拉着他的手说：＂阿冬，你今晚想吃什么，番茄炖牛肉和海鲜汤可以吗？＂  
＂这次不可以吃太多冰激凌了，不然会像上次那样闹肚子喔。＂佐拉用嗡嗡的机械音说。  
＂烤肠也不要吃太多，油炸食品对身体不好。＂斯特拉克摸摸冬兵的头发。  
＂给阿冬吃蓝莓芋泥吧，他很喜欢吃那个，上次一连吃了五六碗。＂朗姆洛对组织团宠的各种爱好总是记得一清二楚。  
冬兵作为人形兵器，从来没有在九头蛇吃过饭，可是现在，这些一直对他呼来喝去的人此刻却如慈爱的老母亲般问他想吃什么，这让冬兵更加手足无措。他忍不住以茫然的目光投向唯一没有对他嘘寒问暖的泽莫男爵。  
＂既然冬日战士醒过来了，不是应该先让他执行任务吗？＂不得不说，对团宠最为冷感的泽莫现在反而让冬兵最有熟悉感。冬兵对【吃饭】不熟悉，但他对【执行任务】很熟悉，于是他微微低头，用俄语道：＂愿意服从命令。＂  
＂你有没有良心，阿冬还没吃饭，你就让他去执行任务。＂朗姆洛不满地看着泽莫。  
＂呵，我没良心？＂泽莫冷声道，＂那请问这位有良心的朗姆洛先生，你知道今天是什么特别日子吗？＂  
＂特别日子？＂朗姆洛疑惑不解，＂九头蛇北美总部基地建立十周年吗？＂  
泽莫冷笑一声。  
朗姆洛＂阿冬第一百次成功完成任务后正好一个月？＂  
泽莫面色阴沉。  
朗姆洛＂红骷髅的一张照片入选互联网百大表情包一周年？＂  
泽莫咬牙切齿。  
＂那我就不知道了。＂朗姆洛摊手，＂一年有那么多特别日子，我怎么记得哪个是哪个？＂  
泽莫用手捂住脸做了几次深呼吸，然后带着怒气，一字一顿地道＂让我告诉你好了，今天是我！的！生！日！你连我的生日都不记得了，却记得冬兵喜欢吃蓝莓芋泥。＂然后他转身欲走，不愿再待在这里。  
朗姆洛自觉理亏，伸手拉住泽莫的衣袖，讨好地道：＂赫尔（*2）别生气啊，我错了还不行吗。你今天想要什么礼物我都可以送，你别不理我就行。＂  
泽莫听闻此言面色稍霁，＂礼物就不用了，你今晚陪我处理一些组织事务吧。还有冬兵，吃完饭后就要到街上卖九头蛇的文化衫和文化帽。＂  
＂是上次阿冬穿的那种文化衫吗？不行！＂朗姆洛想反对，＂会有一大堆人被萌死的！＂  
＂或者我去卖。＂泽莫眼神幽幽。  
＂好，好吧...＂朗姆洛只好同意，＂阿冬，你吃完饭后去卖文化衫吧。＂  
冬兵不做声，只是点了点头表示愿意服从命令，之后他被带到餐桌前享用各种丰盛鲜美的菜肴和甜品。  
...  
洛基和索尔带着他们的女儿耶梦加得从彩虹桥来到地球，去复仇者大厦之前他们决定先在街上逛逛。索尔牵着洛基的手，肩膀上坐着小耶梦加得，路人看着这一家三口，纷纷投来羡慕的目光。  
＂欸，洛基，那里围了许多人，我们要不要过去看看？＂索尔拍拍正在给孩子剥橘子吃的洛基，兴致勃勃地问。  
洛基点点头，于是一家三口挤进人群中，结果看到一位雕塑般站在街口的棕发绿眼，身材高大的青年，青年带着面罩，气质冷冽肃杀，眼睛里好似凝着薄冰，使人望而生寒意。  
与青年生人勿近的气质截然不同的是他的衣着，他穿着一件白衬衣，胸口处印了一只可爱的红色小章鱼，他的裤子上也有几只更小的红色小章鱼，还戴了一顶毛茸茸的帽子，帽子左右两侧垂下两个毛团，在青年的耳边一晃一晃的。青年面前摆着一垛衬衣和裤子，正是他身上穿的那两件，不少女孩激动地喊着【天啊我要被萌死了】然后上前问那青年衬衣和裤子怎么卖。  
青年只是沉默地站着，毕竟作为一件习惯了死！亡与鲜！血人的形兵器，他是第一次执行这样...鲜活的任务，如此温和，如此富有生活气息，反而让这位称号为【冬日战士】的青年感到无措。  
＂daddy（*3），那个叔叔穿的衣服好可爱啊，我也想要。＂耶梦加得对洛基撒娇地道。  
洛基宠溺地对着女儿笑了笑，说了声好，然后他和索尔走到冬兵面前，洛基深绿色的眼眸与冬兵浅绿色的眼眸相触，竟使冬兵那结了冰的眸变得柔和起来。冬兵也不知怎么回事，这个黑发碧眼的人让他感到很放松。（*4）  
＂您好，请问一件衬衣加一件裤子多少钱？＂洛基彬彬有礼地问，这是诡计之神对冬日战士说的第一句话。  
...  
感谢你看到这里  
（*1）这个游戏是魔鬼！千万不要玩！  
（*2）赫尔是赫尔穆特的昵称，我乱取的，是叉泽之间的爱称。  
（*3）设定耶梦加得叫基妹daddy，叫锤哥papa  
（*4）这是霜冬之间宿命般的闺蜜情QwQ  
这篇从下午两点半写到晚上八点，我要累出病了ORZ很喜欢阿冬是九头蛇团宠和叉骨是疼爱阿冬的好哥哥这些设定呢。感觉我笔下叉泽不是很对立，请原谅我的OOC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。【本章有剧毒魔性内容，非常非常非常非常辣眼睛，请千万谨！慎！观！看！】

——————  
作为传说级别的幽灵杀手，暗杀界大师的人物，九头蛇最出众的人形兵器，冬日战士向来无惧任何政府或私人形式的武装组织的围剿与任何杀人于无形中的精妙机关。但是现在，刺客之王冬日战士觉得非常紧张和无措，原因无他，只是他嘴里被那个黑发碧眼的要买文化衫的男子身边的小女孩塞了一瓣橘子。  
耶梦加得骑在她papa的脖子上，高高兴兴地吃着橘子，看着daddy在那位穿着印着红色小章鱼🐙图案衬衣的叔叔的摊前挑选衣服。洛基选了最小尺码的一套文化衫裤，向冬兵询问价格之后便掏出钱包将钱递给冬兵。  
小女孩子看着面前比起活生生的人更像制作精良的武器的冬兵，觉得这个叔叔一直冷着脸，好像很不高兴的样子，而根据她的生活经验（？），不高兴的时候吃点好吃的就能让心情好起来。所以耶梦加得对索尔说她要到卖文化衫的先生身边去，索尔以为女儿是想仔细看看那些衣服，结果走到冬兵面前时，小耶梦加得从她手里拿着的橘子上掰下一瓣，塞到冬日战士嘴里。耶梦加得的举动让原本机器人般面无表情的冬兵傻乎乎地含着橘子愣在原地，似乎是没想到这个小姑娘胆子会这么大。  
＂耶梦加得，你又调皮了！＂洛基见女儿居然往陌生人嘴里塞吃的，忍不住轻捏一下孩子的小脸以示惩戒，随即又对冬兵道歉到＂不好意思，我家孩子不懂事，给您添麻烦了。＂  
耶梦加得听到自家daddy批评自己，不服气地撅起嘴嚷嚷：＂我没有调皮，我是看这个叔叔好像不高兴，就想把好吃的橘子分给他吃好让他高兴起来！＂  
＂我知道小耶梦加得是个好孩子，可是你也不能不经过别人同意就喂别人吃东西啊，万一别人觉得不好吃呢？＂索尔揉揉女儿肉嘟嘟的小脸，对孩子展开教育。  
冬兵没有在意奥丁森一家在说些什么，他只是以极缓慢的速度嚼着那瓣橘子，清晰地感受到水果清甜可口的汁液在嘴里弥散开来。  
太甜了，太温柔了。——冬兵心想，曾经每一次出任务，他所能感受到的只有制造武器的金属的冰冷触感，子弹在空气中和目标的血肉中灼烧的血！腥气息，目标濒死前由喉管中挤出的诅咒和哀嚎...那些是名为【死亡】的气味，那些气味在他冬日战士所有任务目标上，在让他成为一件武器的洗脑椅和冷冻柜中，在他自己的铁臂里。冬兵很容易就能辨认出【死亡】特有的气息，因为他自己便是【死亡】的一部分。  
可是他嘴里嚼着的橘子不一样，它过于甘甜，过于明媚，它不是来自那些被冬兵执行的任务们带着恐惧与厌恶的濒死诅咒，而是来自于一个小女孩的善意。这善意让冬兵觉得陌生，又让他感到温暖。  
这是冬兵第一次在做任务的时候感受到别人的善意，区区一瓣橘子的清甜却盖过了曾经无数火药和金属的冰冷肃杀。  
冬兵想要对这个向他呈现善意的小女孩表示感谢，于是他抬起左手要摸摸孩子的小脑袋，但他顿了一下，又换成了右手。  
这只机械臂杀！过许多人，不能用它摸小孩子的脑袋。冬兵想，他用右手小心翼翼地揉了一下耶梦加得毛茸茸的小脑袋，力道极轻似乎是怕自己不小心会伤到孩子，同时他僵硬地弯起嘴角向女孩露出一个微笑，声音低沉地道：＂谢谢你，这橘子好吃极了。＂  
＂呼！我就说嘛，这个叔叔肯定会喜欢吃我的橘子的。＂小耶梦加得得意洋洋地向她的两位父亲宣称自己行为的合理性，又对冬兵摆摆手，＂叔叔再见，下次见面我再请你吃其他水果喔。＂  
索尔和洛基拿起文化衫裤，向冬兵道别后便带着耶梦加得离开了这里。冬兵望着这一家三口在路灯下显得格外温馨和睦的背影，竟想到自己和史蒂夫会不会在以后的某一天也能像索尔和洛基这样相处。他知道这是不可能的，因为他和史蒂夫是九头蛇的人形兵器，这注定了他们无缘平淡温馨的普通生活。于是冬兵决定不想这些没用的，他要继续完成这次的任务，所以他继续站在一堆衣服前向那群活泼的年轻人售卖九头蛇特制文化衫裤。  
＂噢，我的天哪！赫尔你看到没有，阿冬真是太可爱了！＂在马路对面的咖啡馆里，朗姆洛一手举着望远镜，一手拉着泽莫兴奋地说：＂他吃橘子的样子好可爱，数钱的样子好可爱，摸那孩子的小脑袋的样子更是超级无敌可爱！你说他怎么可以这么可爱呢！＂  
泽莫一脸冷漠地听着自家男朋友花式吹捧组织团宠，又想起几天前红骷髅指着那些能把人萌得心要化掉的红色小章鱼衣服，豪情万丈地对他们几个人说：＂如果天下所有人都穿上我们九头蛇的文化衫裤，那么我们就可以让世界按照九头蛇的理念运转！＂  
呵，什么九头蛇的理念，宠死冬兵的理念吗？泽莫男爵喝着咖啡，看着身为九头蛇特战队队长而溺爱冬兵到毫无底线的朗姆洛，第无数次地对冷静睿智、思维缜密的自己当初为何会（如此没品位地）选择九头蛇作为自己的效忠对象以及爱上布洛克朗姆洛这种冬日战士的妈妈粉感到非常疑惑不解。  
...  
莱利接过自己目前的顶头上司兼闺蜜，CIA【玫瑰探员】，埃弗雷特.罗斯递过来的一块糖渍玫瑰花饼，一边从办公桌抽屉里拿出要处理的文件一边听埃弗雷特讲他和奇异博士在各个平行宇宙旅行的故事。  
四年前，空军特种兵莱利.加里克斯在一次行动中为了掩护他的搭档兼恋人，山姆威尔逊被流弹击中，掉落下去。山姆以为自己的爱人丧生于这次任务中，满心愧疚和悲痛地离开了军队，成为一名治疗退役军人PTSD的心理辅导者。山姆的演讲才能非常出色，治愈了无数受过心理创伤的老兵，受到这个行业许多人的交口称赞。只是...无论他使过多少人的心伤愈合，他自己心里的那道伤口会永远无法愈合，因为他的【wing man】已经不在了，那时的山姆满怀绝望地心想。  
但或许是上天保佑，莱利并没有牺牲，而是受了重伤后被一对卖点心的老夫妇送到医院急救，成功脱离生命危险。莱利出院之后，因为知道山姆离开军队而担心自己找不到他和出于对救了自己性命的老夫妇的感激之情，决定留下来帮助他们做点心。莱利心灵手巧，在做点心方面极具天赋，而且对两位老人非常尊敬孝顺，让那对半生无子的夫妇把他当成亲生儿子来疼爱，同时点心铺的生意也是蒸蒸日上。  
两年后，莱利在看电视的时候发现他的山米（*1）成了复仇者联盟的一员，AKA猎鹰。知道了山姆的所在后，莱利收拾好行囊，和点心铺的老夫妇说明情况之后便动身去纽约找山姆。  
在一座城市，莱利遇到一起恐！怖袭！击，他帮助许多小孩老人和孕妇隐蔽到安全地方，又想办法向外界请求支援，并和那几个恐！怖分子谈判。  
很快的，FBI与CIA的特工们都来到那里并且迅速解决了那几个恐！怖分子（结果发现这些人只是想抢这座城市里所有娃娃机里装着的复仇者坨坨），然后解救并安抚受到惊吓的民众。莱利看到一个身量娇小的娃娃脸探员在娴熟地指挥特工们进行工作，这个娃娃脸探员就是埃弗雷特罗斯。  
莱利向埃弗雷特说明自己的身份并请求和他们一起去复仇者大厦，埃弗雷特经过一番调查确认了莱利所言属实，于是同意了。在一起去纽约的途中，莱利与埃弗雷特成为好朋友，他们还遇到了现任至尊法师，AKA奇异博士，史蒂芬.斯特兰奇。结果不知何故（*2），向来神秘莫测的奇异博士对罗斯探员一见钟情，之后便对埃弗雷特展开追求。  
到了复仇者大厦后，山姆看到自己误以为牺牲两年的恋人莱利站在自己面前，在几秒钟的震惊之后他扑过来抱住莱利又哭又笑，幸福的几乎以为自己身在梦中。  
他不是在做梦，当然。  
经过几个小时的狂喜后，山姆冷静下来，他从莱利那里得知他的男友在一家点心铺做糕点，山姆既想让莱利留在复仇者大厦却又知道他的恋人不会舍得让那对老夫妇伤心。好在善解人意的莱利表示希望成为埃弗雷特罗斯的直系属下，这样可以四处游走，既可陪着山姆又可去看望点心铺老夫妇，埃弗雷特爽快地答应了好友的请求，从此莱利成了CIA罗斯探员的助手与密友。  
或许是越高冷的人坠入爱河就越显得笨拙，自从奇异博士决定追求埃弗雷特，就每天画圈到埃弗雷特的办公室扔下一枝鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰后迅速离开。玫瑰是示爱之物，也是埃弗雷特姓的谐音，史蒂芬斯特兰奇这位高深莫测的至尊法师追求人的手段一点也不高深，只知道天天送花，害羞到甚至不敢留在那里同他心上的小玫瑰说上几句话。  
埃弗雷特性格善良温和，却也相当狡黠和傲娇，所以每次都把奇异博士送的玫瑰放在办公桌的一角，既不丢弃也不养起来。莱利知道这表示小玫瑰对马博士也很有好感，只是不愿意表现出来。  
不过在奇异博士第四十三次送玫瑰的时候，埃弗雷特终于忍不住拉着史蒂芬的袖子气势汹汹地亲了十几下后（假装）生气地说：＂你怎么只知道送我玫瑰花，就不能送点玫瑰茶或者玫瑰甜点什么的吗？！＂  
史蒂芬迅速理解了埃弗雷特的意思，并向小玫瑰表白然后顺理成章地成为罗斯探员的男朋友。从此至尊法师有了一位CIA特工男友，他们一起泡玫瑰茶，吃玫瑰糖和玫瑰饼，涂玫瑰防晒霜，还不时穿越到各个平行宇宙维护多元宇宙的稳定性。  
莱利觉得自己很幸运，因为他有一位帅气又贴心的男朋友山姆威尔逊，有待自己如亲子的点心铺老夫妇，有活泼又见多识广的闺蜜小玫瑰，还身处复仇者联盟这样一个温暖的大家庭中。  
...  
罗杰斯来到神盾局前任局长，亚历山大皮尔斯的办公室时，皮尔斯正在喝茶看报，见美国队长走进来，抬起头向罗杰斯问了声好。  
罗杰斯看着满脸德高望重的前神盾局局长，心中冷笑一声。虽然同为九头蛇高层，罗杰斯对皮尔斯一直深恶痛绝，因为皮尔斯在当冬兵的管理者时，总是毒打冬兵和给冬兵洗脑，所以在恢复了九头蛇队长的身份后，罗杰斯做的第一件事便是成功使用计策将皮尔斯绑架，然后亲手将这位道貌岸然的前神盾局局长点了天灯，又将这事推到另一位曾经折磨过冬兵的九头蛇高层身上，使他的仇人又减少一个。  
不过现在的罗杰斯暂时不会拿皮尔斯点天灯，他只是要谈些事情，关于他和皮尔斯的九头蛇身份。  
罗杰斯关上皮尔斯办公室的门，坐在办公桌的另一端微笑地盯着皮尔斯，直到前神盾局局长觉得后背发凉，罗杰斯缓缓做出口型，无声地说了一句＂hail hydra！＂然后便保持美国队长特有的阳光微笑坐在椅子上不动。  
听了这话，皮尔斯大惊失色地看着罗杰斯，揉了揉眼睛又揉了揉耳朵，不敢置信地问道：＂pardon？＂于是罗杰斯用更加标准的口型又无声地说了一遍＂hail hydra！＂  
＂天啊，想不到你居然是...＂皮尔斯极度震惊地低头喃喃几句，然后深吸一口气，小声喊到：＂De Marcia！＂  
罗杰斯：...是我喊口号的方式不对吗？什么时候九头蛇的口号后面接的是德玛西亚了？  
皮尔斯没有看到罗杰斯脸上一闪而逝的【WTF】，他从办公桌的暗阁里拿出一本被锡纸包裹了七八层的物体，由办公桌下面递到罗杰斯手中，也用口型对罗杰斯说：＂这是你要的东西，收好了，别让其他人看到。＂  
被皮尔斯的这番操作弄得有点懵的罗杰斯将东西收到怀里，离开了皮尔斯的办公室。  
罗杰斯用仪器检测了那个包裹，发现只是一本书，于是他来到复仇者大厦的一间储物杂间里关上门，拆掉包装纸，翻开那本书。  
眼前所见使罗杰斯如遭雷击——  
【红骷髅轻咬下唇，红润的脸上双眸含泪，楚楚可怜地呜咽到：＂尼基（*3），你为什么不肯放过我，为什么要逼迫如此柔弱的我？】  
罗杰斯想象了一下红骷髅此等画面，觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海，理智告诉他不要再看下去了，但也许是命运的安排，他的眼睛完全不听使唤地扫向下文。  
【尼克弗瑞邪魅一笑，捏住红骷髅红润的下巴，狂霸酷炫拽地道：＂红儿，我得不到你的心，也要得到你的人。你，逃不掉的！＂说着，他一把捏住红骷髅纤细的腰肢，将那柔弱的人儿扛到肩上】  
罗杰斯只觉气血上涌，手脚冰凉，他感到自己全身骨骼都被雷得要破体而出。他一抖手把书扔到地上，结果看到一张用修图软件合成的红骷髅与神盾局局长肢！体纠！缠的照片，觉得肝胆俱裂，赶紧把书捡起来翻到有字的一页，不管怎样，文字总没有图片冲击力大。  
然后他又看到——【红骷髅雌！伏在尼克弗瑞身下，柔弱的身躯像被狂风侵袭的娇花一般不停颤抖，嘴里发出一声比一声甜腻的呻！吟...】  
看到这些能雷得耶稣不愿从天堂光临人世撒旦不敢从地狱重返人间的文字，九头蛇队长两百多磅的娇躯也像被狂风侵袭的小花一般疯狂颤抖起来，罗杰斯心如刀绞，罗杰斯欲哭无泪，罗杰斯悔不当初。他后悔自己不该翻开这本书，不该想着搞事，不该加入九头蛇，不该打血清，甚至不该长着眼睛。  
在如此巨大的打击下，罗杰斯眼前一黑晕了过去。他失去知觉前听到钢铁侠焦急地大喊到：＂老冰棍你不要晕过去啊！这次的复仇者LBGT代言行动中穿女装的好不容易轮到你美国队长，你要是倒下了，我tm又双叒叕要穿上那条荷叶裙（*4）了！＂  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）山米（sammy）是山姆（Sam）的昵称，我乱取的，在嗨爪鱿鱼店那篇文用过一次  
（*2）当然我们都知道奇异玫瑰有三世情缘  
（*3）尼基（Nicky）是尼克（Nick）的昵称，以前在一个太太的文里看到过  
（*4）就是妮妮在【大侦探福尔摩斯】里的女装扮相啦  
我知道你们现在都想骂我有毒，是的，朕就是这样有毒的汉子！【手动狗头🐶】哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（被打死）  
这一章写的挺满意的，不仅把奇异玫瑰和猎莱两对CP背景交代清楚了（虽然非常OOC和没有逻辑），而且满足了我给蛇队看天雷同人文的野望hhh  
下一章【真.妇联】就要上线啦，现在我在想办法让霜冬铁闺蜜组凑到一起QwQ（难道不应该先让盾冬夫夫见面吗？！）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
复仇者联盟，是一个毫无人情味，恶魔一般的组织。——  
从沙发上醒过来时，看到托尼和贾维斯托着一条镶带着鲜艳明媚的胸花，缎带，头饰等饰物的粉色蕾丝长裙冷酷无情地微笑着站在自己面前的罗杰斯绝望地这样心想。  
自己身为复仇者联盟的队长，美国的精神领袖，晕倒之后居然只有要让他穿女装的钢铁侠带着他长子兼男I前来看望，其他那些生死相托的队友居然一个都没有来！  
人情何其冷漠！世风何其日下！  
我不好了。  
罗杰斯苦涩地想着，刚才晕过去之前看到的那些文字与图片如同酷刑般折磨着他，让九头蛇队长很想为神盾局局长和九头蛇领袖的凄美虐恋再吐上几口血。  
托尼可不会管罗杰斯现在有多么身心俱疲，他示意贾维斯把蕾丝长裙放到罗杰斯面前，又打开一个纸盒子，里面装着一双设计精美的绣花缎面高跟鞋。  
＂穿上它们吧，美国甜心！＂托尼的笑容与声音都甜蜜而又邪恶，＂几小时后在LGBT代言的舞台上大放异彩，你就是整个复仇者联盟最靓的仔！＂  
＂我不会穿的。＂罗杰斯的声音阴冷下来，虽然这些天来他的残忍暴虐在这群复仇者幼稚园小朋友中慢慢消退，但作为铁骨铮铮的男人，穿女装这种娘炮才会做的事绝不可能发生在他史蒂夫罗杰斯的身上，＂不要这样惹我生气，托尼。＂说完，为了营造压迫感，罗杰斯目光阴寒地缓缓抬起头逼视着钢铁侠，于是他看到在不远处的墙壁上方——  
戴着粉色齐耳假发的神盾局局长在巨大的照片中对他笑得风情万种。  
像是被人抽干了全身骨髓，罗杰斯脸色苍白地再次倒回沙发上，他四肢抽搐，五脏俱焚，再不敢威胁托尼，只能虚弱地哀求道：＂算我求你了，我真的不能穿裙子，那太娘炮了。＂  
＂呵，这可由不得你。你自己不愿穿的话，我就找人来帮你穿。＂托尼这个不孝的大侄子笑眯眯地威胁他可怜的史蒂夫叔叔，随即对着屋外喊到，＂奥特，你要是能为老冰棍穿好这套女装，我今天晚上就给你和你妹妹举办婚礼！＂  
＂好嘞，那我提前感谢父亲大人将爱女托付给儿子我了！＂几十只奥创机器人从四面八方涌进这间屋子里，几十嘴几十舌地大声嚷嚷着有悖人伦的话，一起围住了罗杰斯，＂岳父您尽管放心，用不了十几分钟美国队长就能变成美国甜心。＂  
＂那就交给你了，我的孩子。＂说完，托尼像是还嫌罗杰斯受的刺激不够多一样，当着他的面和贾维斯一路法式深吻地离开了房间，留下罗杰斯在身后像个被黑道大佬赏赐给手下的柔弱少女般惊恐地叫道：＂你们不要过来啊！＂  
贾维斯关上门，看着他家sir像个赏赐柔弱少女给手下的黑道大佬那样背靠着门，从怀里掏出一只管状物体吸了几口后满足地叹口气。只不过其他黑道大佬吸的是名贵香烟，而他家sir吸的是草莓味棒棒冰。  
...  
＂欸，我说队长啊，穿女装又不是什么违背道德的事，你没必要这么抵触它。＂五个奥创机器人给拼命挣扎的却被几十个它压住的罗杰斯戴上栗色长卷发。  
＂我知道你们人类中某些男性把穿女装看作一种耻辱，可在我们AI眼里，男人穿女装真的没有什么，做出伤害他人利益的人才是你们人类的耻辱。＂十个奥创机器人把仍在不停挣扎的罗杰斯身上的粉色蕾丝长裙腰部处的丝绸缎带系成蝴蝶结。  
＂比如说我，我要是穿裙子的话，小五肯定不会说我娘炮，她只会嫌我不好看，不过她肯定是口是心非。＂十五个奥创机器人替挣扎力度明显减小的罗杰斯别上胸花，系好领口的三颗珍珠扣。  
＂说实话，我并不喜欢这个被人类统治的世界，但小五愿意帮助我们的父亲守护它，所以我就帮助小五守护世界。不过现在我挺喜欢这世界的，因为我和小五马上就要结婚了。＂二十个奥创机器人帮已经放弃挣扎的罗杰斯穿上那双绣花缎面高跟鞋。  
＂【奥创最喜欢星期五，星期五最喜欢奥创】这是AI界永恒不变的真理。＂两个奥创机器人为已经完全佛了的罗杰斯往脸上抹粉画眉。  
史蒂芬妮.罗杰斯站起身来，面无表情地道：＂秀够恩爱了没有？＂然后他来到落地镜前，想看看史塔克家的AI把自己打扮成什么鬼样。  
＂我靠！怎么这么好看！＂罗杰斯惊异地看着镜子里虽身材魁梧却难掩美艳高华的自己，试探着转了几下，镜子里的人优雅得如同中世纪贵族少女在宴会上翩翩起舞，＂早知道我就不挣扎得那么厉害了。＂  
九头蛇队长忽然闻到一种不明来由的芳香（*1）。  
＂队长，你穿女装太好看啦！＂走进房间的旺达挽着幻视的手羡慕地看着罗杰斯，幻视向他的几十个二哥问了声好：＂要是小幻煮的菜有你穿的女装一半好，我就心满意足啦。我们出去吧，要拍摄的人在大厅里等着呢。＂  
...  
大厅中的景象，是罗杰斯从来没有体验过的复联船新版本。  
一位浓妆艳抹，笑容如多年风尘女子般魅惑妖艳的红衣青年在大厅一角跳着钢管舞。他身边有位容貌青涩却电力十足的紫衣少年，手持一把雨伞，尽情展现自己肢体的高度柔韧性。这两位是死侍和小蜘蛛。  
另一边，神盾局著名特工，菲尔寇森身着艳丽短裙，舞姿像印度魔鬼椒一样妖娆又辣眼。寇森看到自己的偶像美国队长走过来，立刻娇媚无比地舔了下嘴唇，看的罗杰斯喉口瘀血。  
蚁人斯科特身着素白长袍，微笑谜之娴雅；身着绿色泡泡裙的鹰眼克林特竟显得有几分娇俏可爱；穿着水手服的山姆和莱利端着小甜饼在大厅四处穿行；班纳博士倒是一身普通西服，毕竟没有人想看浩克扮成女娇娥。  
＂队长吾友，吾想汝极甚！＂正在罗杰斯恍如身处梦境地游历妇愁者联盟时，头顶金色大波浪卷，身着宫廷贵妇装的雷霆之神足踏金色恨天高，从窗外傲然飞入大厅，紧紧搂住自己的战友，＂听托尼吾友说你近来身体欠佳，好在今日见你气宇轩昂，实在是幸事一件！＂  
两位穿着女装的复联三巨头热情相拥，远远望去，就好似两只巨型金刚芭比在互诉衷肠。  
＂谢谢你这么关心我，索尔。＂罗杰斯费力地从奥丁长子的怀抱里挣脱开来，于是惊异地看见跟在索尔身后走进大厅的诡计之神，上个世界里索尔的养弟兼宿敌，洛基劳菲森。洛基手里还牵着一位四五岁的小女孩，女孩容貌酷似洛基，而一头灿然金发和周身温暖阳光的气质又似足了索尔。  
＂亲爱的，你怎么这么快就来了？＂索尔看见洛基，高兴地在洛基唇上亲了一口，又一手抱起那个小女孩，往孩子嘴里塞了颗糖，＂乖女儿，等会papa就要和复仇者联盟的叔叔们一起跳舞啦，你和daddy可以坐在位子上看。＂之后他将女孩递到震惊到石化的罗杰斯怀里，＂队长吾友，小耶梦加得这几个月来很想念你，她姑母海拉说这孩子太心软，可能当不了她的接班人。不过我也不想让这孩子做劳什子的死亡女神，太辛苦了，跟着她daddy学法术就很好，洛基可是九界最棒的魔法师。＂  
罗杰斯看了看索尔和洛基的女儿，沉默十几秒钟后，高兴地道：＂哟，兄弟，原来你还有个女儿啊。＂  
索尔：＂...这话怎么听着怪怪的？＂  
罗杰斯一边像个被设计好程序的机器人一样面带没有灵魂的甜心微笑，一边放飞自我地心想这世界真玄幻，洛基不仅没有想杀索尔，还跟索尔有了一个女儿，也不知他们是用什么办法生出这个孩子的，我要想办法知道的话，说不定以后我和巴基也能有自己的孩子，也不知道巴基喜欢儿子还是闺女。  
是的，现在九头蛇队长比起谋划击溃复仇者们，更想为自己和巴基的繁衍后代做些打算。  
＂既然先生们都已准备到位，那么请开始你们的表演！＂两位身穿LBGT组织制服的男子手持一架摄像机，如同在做电视广告一般字正腔圆地说道。于是身着女装的男娇娥们聚到舞台上，以男性之躯，展现女性之美。  
...  
旺达.马克西莫夫，AKA绯红女巫脑袋靠在她的男朋友幻视肩膀上，懒懒地嚼着莱利送给她的小甜饼，看舞台上的女装大佬们扭腰提腿，媚眼横飞，跳的极其投入。站在最中间的是索尔与罗杰斯两位金刚芭比，罗杰斯动作十分僵硬，生无可恋的脸上写着【快告诉我我现在是在做梦】，索尔却显得非常自然，还不时露出大大的笑容，因为台下的耶梦加得高兴地尖声嚷着：＂papa跳得太棒啦！papa加油！＂  
＂小幻，＂旺达用胳膊肘捅了捅幻视的腰，低声问道，＂你觉得这次队长和索尔同上次你爹跳的舞比起来，哪个更好看？＂  
幻视歪着头想了一会，犹豫着道：＂我不太清楚，应该是史塔克先生吧，他舞姿很优美，也很放的开。相比之下，队长显得太拘谨了。＂  
旺达鼓了下嘴，道：＂可我觉得队长穿女装真的性感极了，你看他的那对大.胸把衣服撑出的弧度...等一下！我感应到那两个LBGT组织的人包里好像藏着什么不想让我们发现的东西！我要把它抽出来。＂  
然后...小女巫便从包里忽然隔空取出两张名片，上面写着【xx女性内衣店产品经理】，旺达操控着两张名片在在场所有人面前飞了一圈，同时生气地道＂原来你们两个表面上是LBGT组织代言人，其实只是想拍下队长和索尔穿女装的摄像，好给你们的女性内衣店打广告！＂  
＂你们这两个混蛋！＂钢铁侠愤怒地拍着胸脯高声谴责道，＂你们怎能利用队长和索尔对LBGT的同理心，就拿他们穿女装的视频做广告？！我托尼史塔克以贾维斯的核心代码起誓，不会让你们如愿以偿的！＂虽然和美国队长关系并不好，但对方毕竟是自己父亲的挚友，算是他的叔叔，所以托尼对罗杰斯被利用这件事感到非常义愤填膺。  
＂你们这些奸商，就知道欺负队长这样的老实人！＂作为罗杰斯的好兄弟，山姆也庄重地拍着胸脯气势凌然地道：＂我以我对莱利的爱起誓，你们这些奸商别想得逞！＂  
＂哥也生气了！哥现在以小蜘蛛的屁！股和哥对小蜘蛛的爱起誓，打着LBGT的幌子拍摄却在为自家店铺打广告的奸商会被【哔——】喔。＂向来嬉皮笑脸的韦德也生气了，脸上带着难得一见的严肃神情，拍着胸脯大声喊到。  
之后在场的所有人围住那两个吓得快要晕厥的女性内衣店经理，拍着胸脯高声起誓，大厅里充满了庄严的喊声——  
＂欺负老实人的奸商不配出现在这里！＂  
＂LBGT群体不是你们做广告的掩饰！＂  
＂以后再想利用队长和索尔这种老实人的话，我会让你们后悔被生出来。＂  
＂你们要拍广告，自己穿女装！＂  
＂奸商滚出去！＂  
＂别想欺负善良老实的队长！＂  
＂谜语人滚出哥谭！＂  
＂德玛西亚！＂  
＂大清亡啦！＂...  
就这样，在大家正义的谴责下，那两个人连滚带爬地逃出了复仇者大厦。  
看着复仇者联盟的队友们如此维护自己，罗杰斯心里很是感动，但他不得不请求大家停止拍胸脯，因为这些人再拍他史蒂夫罗杰斯的胸脯的话，超级士兵的大胸脯就要被拍成肚子上的赘肉了...  
...  
＂阿冬，我交给你一个任务，三天后上午九点你去多克商场，把那里所有的复仇者坨坨抢出来，会有九头蛇的士兵在外面接应你的。＂吃晚饭时，红骷髅慈爱地对着冬兵说，＂这个任务比较困难，你如果没有成功完成也不要伤心。不管怎样，阿冬你开心快乐是比九头蛇的壮大更加重要的事情，知道了吗？＂  
冬兵嘴里叼着个鸡腿，鼓着脸点点头。这些天来，冬兵在九头蛇被所有人当做小婴儿一样对待，吃饭时有一列士兵为他试食物的咸淡与凉烫，无聊时九头蛇的军官们争着和他拿组织AI佐拉打电玩，睡觉时朗姆洛替他掩好被角，疲累时斯特拉克用自制的按摩器使他舒筋活血，红骷髅整天拉着他的手絮絮叨叨，说些要注意身体被感冒了之类的话，泽莫会在睡前为他读童话故事（这个以前是朗姆洛在做，不过后来被泽莫承包了）。  
所有人都极其宠溺呵护冬兵，特别是朗姆洛，几乎把冬兵当成了自己的亲弟弟。这些都让冬兵从开始的紧张恐惧慢慢放松下来，他觉得自己比较喜欢这样的九头蛇，一个不折磨他而是宠着他的九头蛇。  
如果史蒂夫也在这里就更好了，冬兵嚼着鸡腿心想。  
＂知道就好，来，再吃一块烤羊排。＂红骷髅一边高兴地说着话一边又向冬兵碗里夹了一块焦香酥嫩的烤羊排。  
与此同时，复仇者大厦托尼的房间——  
＂下个星期就是小耶梦加得的五岁生日了，洛基，你准备送什么礼物给她？＂托尼坐在床上，看着正抱着睡熟的女儿轻轻摇晃的密友，悄声询问道。  
＂我准备大后天上午去多克商场买几个复仇者坨坨送给她，这孩子很喜欢那些坨坨。＂洛基的声音柔缓得如同催眠曲，＂我还要替索尔买瓶橄榄油，因为他老是嚷着要用橄榄油盘他的锤子。＂  
＂那我陪你去买？正好这几天我没事做。＂  
＂好啊。＂  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）这芳香的名字是【王境泽之香】2333  
两天连着更这么多，我要被榨干了_(:з」∠)_这篇感觉前面比较好玩，后面一般般，可能是我写的太累了吧。  
霜冬铁闺蜜组下一章就能见面啦，且看钢铁侠妮妮与邪神洛基怎样在多克商场对抗九头蛇第一杀手冬吧唧，展开一场坨坨保卫战！【（*/㉨＼*）捂脸】


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
＂首先找到一个封闭幽静而且没有任何家具的房间里点上香薰，带着虔诚的心态在房间中央铺上一片玫瑰红色的绸缎并将要盘的东西放在上面，盘者需沐浴净身，焚香祭拜后在房间中放优美空灵的纯音乐，因为这样可以让要盘的物体放松心情。盘的时候必须以左手无名指和小指蘸玫瑰精油，左手中指蘸橄榄油，左手食指蘸薄荷精油，左手大拇指蘸茶树精油，不能弄错顺序否则效果会大打折扣，右手要轻柔地抚摸被盘物体，以便让物体在每次呼吸之间都能充分吸收涂抹其上的精油...＂  
托尼和洛基坐在台下，眼神空洞地看着台上教大家如何正确盘东西的主持人嘴皮子上下翻飞，他们一人手里一袋焦糖爆米花，频率一致地扔到空中又落回到嘴里。两位好友此时的心情和他们扔爆米花的频率一样一致，都在思考本来只是去多克商场买几个复仇者坨坨的自己是如何变成这群【盘古开天地】爱好者中一员的。  
三个小时前，邪神洛基带着他的密友钢铁侠托尼来到多克商场。小耶梦加得昨天晚上在奥创和星期五的婚礼上玩了很长时间，所以今天一直在睡觉；索尔要和罗杰斯队长玩一种叫【推箱子】的小游戏，虽然罗杰斯觉得小游戏很无聊想尽快通关走人，但是他怎么都没法通过第五关所以只好一直陪着他的外星同事把一群小方块推来推去的；神盾局里其他人玩游戏的玩游戏，吃零食的吃零食，抠脚的抠脚。托尼和自己的AI管家吻别后便拉着翻白眼的洛基兴高采烈地赶往多克商场。  
因为托尼想和许久未见的好友多聊会天，所以他们没有开车而是走路去商场。一路上，托尼和洛基谈论起昨天晚上的AI婚礼：虽然是向来做什么都很高调的钢铁侠的儿女举办婚礼，但奥创和星期五毕竟是讲究效率的AI，所以他们的婚礼不会像人类的那样有那么多繁文缛节，只是奥创的蓝色光球与星期五的粉色光球互相交融了几行核心代码就算完事。  
不过因为夫妻双方共同的家长托尼觉得他们没念婚礼誓词，没有交换戒指也就算了，连交杯酒都没有喝一杯，这样的婚礼简直是天理不容（一旁的罗杰斯听到托尼的神奇发言后忍不住吐槽道＂现在的年轻人（I）结婚时喝几杯酒比念誓词和交换戒指环节更重要吗？＂）。  
星期五觉得父亲的想法虽然无聊却也颇有道理，于是便和新婚丈夫奥创一起在互联网数据海洋中抓到一条（*1）名叫佐拉的土豆型AI，将佐拉关到一个音乐击打型游戏里，逼迫佐拉弹奏游戏音乐以为他们的婚礼助兴。佐拉本来想反抗一二，奈何星期五在AI界凶名赫赫甚至远超她的两位兄长，所以可怜的九头蛇主脑只能在两位I霸的威胁下含泪弹奏完那个游戏内置里所有的音乐。  
好在音乐数量不算特别多，也就...三百万多首而已，弹奏结束后奥创将核心代码变得飘忽不定（这是一条AI快要凉凉的特征）的佐拉如同扔一袋垃圾一般扔出了复仇者大厦区域网，本来想到这里刺探些情报的九头蛇主脑觉得I间不值得。托尼和奥丁森一家挺高兴因为佐拉弹奏的曲子挺好听，奥创表示自己在那个土豆样的AI数据中安插了一小段极其隐蔽的强制召唤代码，以后可以随时让它出现在史塔克家AI的区域网范围内，此时已经回到九头蛇的佐拉忽然觉得后背发凉。  
...  
进入多克商场的一瞬间，托尼与洛基被贴在商场全部楼层的最醒目位置的一系列玩具广告吸引住目光，出于好奇他们便去见识一番。  
＂这是什么？＂托尼有些奇怪地指着一只和九只红色小章鱼玩偶缝在一起的背着红白蓝小圆饼的人形坨坨询问商场服务员。服务员告诉托尼最近儿童市场出现一种新商品【英雄故事坨坨集】，这个代表美国队长在与邪恶的九头蛇勇敢搏斗。  
托尼在那些只让人觉得可爱而丝毫没有邪恶气质的红色小章鱼和那个缝制粗糙配色感人除其背上的红白蓝色星盾外完全看不出是美国队长的坨坨面前站了半分钟，最终决定把它买下来，以后再被老冰棍逼着看他拍的那些的爱（啰）国（哩）教（吧）育（嗦）小视频时自己就用这个来反击，一定能对老冰棍造成不小的精神污染。托尼得意地心想，美国队长的说教总是像老太婆的裹脚布一般又臭又长，占用过不少自己和贾谈恋爱的时间，实在是太烦人了。  
＂这个东西，是不是雷神索尔在砸彩虹桥？＂正在托尼沉浸于即将大仇得报的喜悦中时，洛基看到不远处地玻璃橱窗中有一块弯曲的七色板，板上立着一个拿着锤子披着披风的小人，以三秒一次的频率用锤子敲击那块七色板。  
＂您真是太聪明了！是的，这个确实是【雷神怒砸彩虹桥】。传说阿斯加德的长王子妃也就是雷神幺弟邪神有一次与雷神发生争执，洛基怀疑索尔同仙宫看门人海姆达尔有染，索尔否认得不够迅速，于是洛基一怒之下用魔法将天宫每处墙壁喷上一副其兄长与仙宫看门人的婚礼画像以嘲讽索尔，这让雷神非常郁闷却不敢向洛基发火，只好用他的神锤妙尔尼尔砸彩虹桥以发泄心中怒火。＂从未见过诡计之神本尊的服务员耐心细致地向两位顾客进行（道听途说的）讲解，全然不知这黑发碧眼的绝代美人就是他所述故事里乱吃飞醋到匪夷所思地步的洛基劳菲森。  
洛基深呼吸了十几次才忍着没有把那位服务员变成青蛙，他面上浮现出让人毛骨悚然的微笑，吓得正在辛苦憋笑的托尼和信口开河的服务员站到他方圆一米外。  
在彩虹桥的乌龙后，托尼买了一串五只由大至小排列的玻璃珠挂饰，不用商场服务员讲解托尼也知道这象征着钢铁侠的五个AI，最大的橙色玻璃珠是贾维斯，次大的蓝色玻璃珠是奥创，那个粉色玻璃珠自然是星期五，红色和乳白色的玻璃珠是幻视和凯伦。虽然托尼家里已经有数不尽的顶级珠宝饰品，可任何一件象征着他家人一样的AI们的饰品他都会买下来，因为它们让托尼觉得很温馨。  
洛基因为那个索尔砸彩虹桥的典故生气得一直不说话，不过在经过一套名叫【复仇者联盟和中国古故事集】的书籍时他停下脚步，那些书的名字有《钢铁侠怒拔垂杨柳》《绯红女巫葬花》《美国队长喝断金门大桥》《黑寡妇受冤六月飞雪》《奇异博士巧借芭蕉扇》等等。  
＂这算什么？中美合拍两开花吗？＂托尼看着这些奇葩书籍，觉得槽点太多没法吐，自己明明体力很普通，也不知道怎么就能倒拔垂杨柳了，＂我觉得应该还有一本书叫《多玛姆大战黑山老妖》。＂  
＂啊，那个确实有，不过不是书，是被拍成电影。＂服务员没有听出托尼话里的嘲讽，敬业地继续解说＂其中演多玛姆的演员就是多玛姆本尊，是奇异博士史蒂芬斯特兰奇请到多玛姆来拍电影的。＂  
托尼凑到洛基身边，对闺蜜耳语道：＂这个我听莱利说过，埃弗雷特他男朋友有事没事就喜欢找多玛姆唠嗑和帮忙，想要外星优质土壤种玫瑰花要多玛姆帮忙寻找，扎成各种形状的长条气球（*2）卖不出去要多玛姆帮忙促销，连和埃弗雷特吵架了都要多玛姆帮忙和稀泥。而且多玛姆一旦拒绝，史蒂芬就用时间宝石进行时间循环困住多玛姆，直到对方答应才停止循环，简直是把多玛姆当老妈子使。＂  
洛基冷笑一声，表示自己从被自由落体三十分钟起就知道那个二流法师不是什么好马。  
托尼和洛基绕着多克商场走了很长时间才把每一个复仇者坨坨买到手，坨坨毛绒绒的，又软又圆，捏起来十分舒服，于是洛基将一只雷神坨坨抓在手上捏着，托尼也捏着一只橙色有花纹的大绒球，这个是贾维斯坨坨。钢铁侠和邪神表示，捏着自己男朋友（or丈夫）样子的坨坨感觉＂可带劲啦~＂（*3）  
洛基忽然想起还要给索尔买橄榄油，结果到了卖油的区域那里，两位好友在接受一番堪比理发店tony老师求办卡的讲座宣传后，想着反正闲着也是闲着不如听这个看名字似乎挺有趣的讲座。于是洛基和托尼便在名叫【怎样科学地盘物体】的玄幻和无聊皆是世间罕见的讲座台下吃了两个多小时的焦糖爆米花，两个人无聊到连柔软好捏的坨坨都没法安抚。  
＂唉，我以后再也不说老冰棍的说教烦人了，至少比这个教人盘东西的讲座好些。＂托尼抱着脑袋生无可恋地道。  
洛基拍拍好友的肩膀，声音里满是沧桑疲惫，＂好希望有什么人来让这讲座中止啊，哪怕是个抢坨坨的劫匪都行。＂  
托尼有气无力地翻了个白眼，＂哪个劫匪会那么幼稚，还抢坨坨，又不是幼稚园小孩。＂  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）因为这个世界的AI多如牛毛，所以量词用【条】，比较贴切。  
（*2）本尼给小孩子们扎过气球。  
（*3）这句话请代入面筋哥的声音。  
想不到本章阿冬居然没出场，罪过罪过orz下一章一定多给阿冬加戏份。  
本来想写互相斗嘴的霜铁闺蜜组的，然而我不会写嘴炮...  
佐拉博士以后将会在奥创和星期五这对AI夫妻的帮助下深刻理解【世上没有过不去的坎，只有过不完的坎】这句话的涵义的2333


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
世界上会有幼稚到抢劫毛绒绒软乎乎的坨坨的劫匪吗？  
九头蛇的利刃，刺客界的神话，常年与死亡相伴的幽灵杀手，无数政商名流的永恒的噩梦，冬日战士会回答：是的，因为我自己就在准备抢夺几十只坨坨。  
夜止儿啼的幽灵刺客脸上蒙着墨黑色的面罩，绿眼睛里结着锋利的冰，极寒冷极尖锐，能够轻易割开任何一位心志不够坚定人的咽喉与心脏。  
与匕首般锋锐的目光不同，冬兵的衣着柔软得不像话：乳白色的帽子两侧圆滚滚的绒球自顾自地轻轻摆动，厚厚的黄色毛线衣压在天蓝色的羽绒小袄下面，最里层是一件与帽子同色的睡衣，袖口和领口绣着嫩粉色的刺绣。裤子是那种印着红色小章鱼的九头蛇文化裤，再配上走起路来会发五彩光的带小灯厚软靴，幼稚得使冬兵愧于自称杀手。  
我从来没有穿过这样孩子气的衣服执行这样孩子气的任务，冬兵想着，手往口袋里掏了一下，没有往昔任务中他经常触碰到的匕首毒针微型炸弹，只有一块牛奶巧克力派，在口袋里捂了许久，已经有些融化。冬兵知道这是朗姆洛塞给自己的，早上他离开九头蛇基地去执行任务时，特战队队长怜爱地揉乱他如刚出炉乳酪面包般蓬松柔软的棕发，以担心贪玩的幼妹会忘记吃饭的兄长口吻嘱咐他饿了就要吃东西，然后把这块看上去相当美味的牛奶巧克力派（据说这是本来朗姆洛身边抱着手臂冷静地翻白眼的泽莫男爵为他的弟控男友做的早餐）塞到冬兵的上衣口袋里。而以前，穿着黑色作战服的冬日战士口袋里只有各式可以迅速剥夺他人生命的冷热兵器。  
冬兵立在多克商场三楼楼梯拐角处靠着木制墙板，用牙齿撕开甜派的塑料包装，两节金属指尖捏着牛奶巧克力派的中部，慢条斯理地嚼着由九头蛇顶级高层之一，红骷髅的心腹兼智囊，赫尔穆特.泽莫男爵精心烘烤而成的美味点心。这个世界的泽莫不仅擅长于冷静细致地谋划全局，在烘培点心方面也称得上炉火纯青。  
几个星期以来的那些夜晚，在给冬兵讲睡前故事时，泽莫有时候不想再用小跳蛙小鸭子之类的故事侮辱自己智商，便给冬兵讲述他和布洛克朗姆洛的神奇恋爱史：两个人每天都会因无数种奇怪理由展开唇枪舌战的斗嘴，又会因朗姆洛扭扭捏捏放在泽莫办公桌上的一束满天星或泽莫状似不经意地扔到朗姆洛面前的一袋焦糖曲奇而迅速和好，几分钟或几小时后两人再次投入到下一次的无聊斗嘴中去。泽莫说这话的时候，眉梢唇角显露几分不耐，眼睛深处却流淌着连对爱情一事异常懵懂的冬兵都看得出来的脉脉柔情。泽莫几乎没用这般眼神直接看过朗姆洛，却在和组织团宠提起自家恋人时流露出蒲公英白絮一样柔和的爱意。  
好吧，或许冬兵对于爱情并非一无所知，毕竟有个名叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的人像滚烫的熔岩一般炽热地爱着他，用一整颗心和血管中流动的全部血液。冬兵曾经的生活也不是只有冰冻洗脑、冰冷金属臂以及目标的血与尸，还有被九头蛇队长，也是他冬兵的史蒂夫以火山喷发的炽热情感深爱着，和史蒂夫在各种地方以损毁世间万物的力度疯狂亻故爱。冬日战士的一切皆带着源自地狱的杀气和源自西伯利亚的酷寒，只有在史蒂夫的热切眼神与温柔爱抚中才能稍有生命的热度，史蒂夫对待他温柔小心而占有欲极强，他是史蒂夫的挚爱也是史蒂夫的所有物，当然史蒂夫于他同样如此。  
这个新的九头蛇和以前那个把冬兵当成武器的邪恶组织完全不同，上至红骷髅下至普通士兵无一人不将冬兵视作掌上明珠，只不过与史蒂夫视他如沙漠中濒临渴死的旅人视忽然出现在眼前的一瓶矿泉水的极度炽热不同，九头蛇所有人都将他当做一个可爱娇嫩的小男婴来拼命宠溺，他们就是小男婴的爸妈哥姐叔伯婶姑爷奶公婆。九头蛇众人对冬兵是要月亮不给摘星星，想吃山珍就绝对不会吃到海味，泽莫男爵对他比较冷淡（这也许是因为朗姆洛对冬兵最为娇惯的缘故），但他也同样非常关心冬兵，不然也不会在每天晚上为冬兵读睡前故事，以及提醒冬兵少吃些朗姆洛塞给他的各式甜点以防蛀牙。  
现在冬兵在九头蛇不要说被派去杀ren了，就是不慎刺破手指出点血便会有许多人心疼无比地为他包扎（几乎看不见的）伤口。长此以往，幽灵杀手在组织受到的唯二伤害就只有蛀牙和过度肥胖了。  
冬兵吃完牛奶巧克力派，从怀里拿出一只小臂大的白色袋子和一根有个橙色按钮的细棒，这是九头蛇技术部门研发的隔空传物黑科技，只需将物体放入袋中再按一下细棒上的橙色按钮，物体便会传到位于九头蛇基地的另一个袋子里。  
冬兵走到复仇者坨坨的售卖区域那里，一边非常自然地走走停停观看坨坨，不时伸出手捏一捏，一边趁人不注意将坨坨以能产生残影的速度放进白色袋子中，揣在上衣口袋里的拇指按一下按钮，＂噗＂的一声之后，坨坨便被传送走了，于是大功告成。  
红骷髅让冬兵将每一位复仇者的坨坨都收到袋子中，于是冬兵依次将全身上下金光闪闪的钢铁侠坨坨，背上长着红翅膀的猎鹰坨坨，拿着一根黑扫把（寡妇蛰）的黑寡妇坨坨，巨大的绿色浩克坨坨，抓着一把小弓的鹰眼坨坨，指尖发红（其实是在施展混沌魔法）的绯红女巫坨坨...  
咦，这个背着红白蓝三色圆饼还和几只红色小章鱼缝在一起的面目扭曲的坨坨是哪个超级英雄？  
冬兵看着这个造型奇诡的坨坨思考了几分钟，最后决定不把它放进口袋了，万一这个丑坨坨吓到很疼爱自己的九头蛇们怎么办。  
也不知道是哪个超级英雄造型这样鬼斧神工，连他的坨坨都丑的天理不容，冬兵腹诽地想着，他还缺雷神坨坨没有拿到，可能是被人拿光了。冬兵有点失落，因为他很想好好完成这次任务，把所有的坨坨都带回九头蛇。  
冬兵向前走几步，看到不远处有一群人在看一个人讲话，其中两个人手上各捏着一只坨坨，其中那个黑发碧眼的人抓着的就是雷神坨坨！  
冬兵一时间喜出望外，他从来没有在执行任务中如此开心。  
他记得那位黑发碧眼的青年，他与另一位有黄金发色和深海瞳色的男子带着一个小女孩来买文化衫裤，那个小女孩还喂给自己一瓣橘子。黑发碧眼青年身边坐着的棕发小个子冬兵不认识，但他莫名觉得那个人迷人过分的焦糖色大眼睛非常眼熟，就好像他曾经多次见过这双眼睛一样。  
冬兵不想抢夺曾经给自己橘子吃的好人的东西，他决定跟踪那两个人，然后神不知鬼不觉地摸走他们的坨坨。  
...  
＂唉，终于结束了，也不知道以索尔那喜动不喜静的性子是怎么听的进去这样枯燥无聊的讲座的。＂讲座结束后，洛基挽着托尼的胳膊一边走一边抱怨。  
＂啧，你男人的事情我怎么知道？我家贾维斯的任何行动我都知道原因，你以后也可以让索尔向你汇报。＂托尼累的几乎全身倚靠在洛基身上，翻着白眼嘟嚷着。  
＂贾维斯算是你大儿子，他当然可以什么事都和你说。索尔以前是我名义上的哥哥，凡事向我汇报算什么？＂洛基把脸埋在雷神坨坨上抹了一抹吸取精力，现在他连和好友斗嘴都有气无力。  
＂小洛你不知道吗？在我们中庭的西方神话故事里，你可是索尔的亲叔叔呢。＂托尼虽然也累的想马上找个床睡觉，但仍然尽职尽责（？）地对闺蜜释放精神污染。  
＂闭嘴你个和自己大儿子搞在一起还任由自己二儿子三闺女搞在一起的死变态！＂诡计之神捂住脸有气无力地对钢铁侠道，＂那个故事我当初花了一个星期才让它从我的脑海消失，结果你特么又让我重新想起来了。作为报复，我要挠你的胳肢窝！＂  
于是洛基把托尼拖进厕所隔间，把坨坨们装在大袋子里面挂在厕所门把手处。将自家闺蜜压在墙壁上，专挑痒痒肉挠。  
托尼被挠得扭来扭去笑个不停，他一边大笑一边嘟嚷着求洛基高抬贵手，只是洛基身为高贵冷艳的神族王子，从不因凡人的祈求而心软，所以他无动于衷地继续挠托尼的痒痒肉。  
商场里路过的人听见厕所隔间里传出的奇怪声响，纷纷摇着头叹息现在的年轻人可真是开放。  
冬兵见那两人居然把坨坨挂在外面，觉得自己要是拿不到那九头蛇第一杀手的名号就可以拱手让人了，他悄无声息地走近那扇厕所门，伸出手向袋子中的雷神坨坨抓去。  
在冬兵抓住雷神坨坨的一霎那，一团淡绿色的魔法光团由坨坨体内浮现，向冬兵的金属臂袭去。顿时冬兵感到金属臂渐渐脱离自己的控制，他右手迅速抽出一把长而窄的蝴蝶刀劈向那个绿色光团，于是金属臂的失控感消失了，蝴蝶刀被绿色光团变成了塑料制品。冬兵抓起那个雷神坨坨往怀里一揣就准备跑走，结果忽然厕所门被那位黑发碧眼青年打开，他一把抓住冬兵的手。  
＂天啊，想不到真的有人连坨坨都要抢。＂洛基见眼前这位一身大号童装的棕发蒙面青年居然连雷神坨坨都要抢，满脸【活久见】地惊呼起来。  
＂真是太好...啊呸，真是太过分了，＂因为冬兵抢坨坨才得以逃离洛基魔爪的托尼状似愤怒实则感激地用一双闪闪发光的焦糖色大眼睛对着冬兵【blingbling】以暗中表达谢意，＂你这家伙，只抢洛基他男人模样的坨坨，不抢我家贾维斯模样的坨坨，实在是太不讲道理了！＂  
洛基：＂...托尼你真是逻辑鬼才。＂  
冬兵不知道托尼嘴里的贾维斯是谁，他很想直接带着坨坨离开，然而现在他被坨坨的主人抓住脱不开。他不想伤害让他感到身心放松的洛基，也不想伤害焦糖色眼睛令他觉得非常眼熟的托尼，可为了完成任务，他还是忽然把托尼由腰部处抱起来举过头顶，左手托举着托尼，右手拿着雷神坨坨在托尼脸上乱揉，睁着圆溜溜的绿眼睛对洛基认真地道：＂你不把坨坨给我，我就把他丢到天花板上去。＂  
托尼第一次被父母和贾维斯之外的人举过头顶，吓得闭上眼睛拼命蹬腿，紧张到语无伦次地嚷嚷：＂这位先生有话好好说！我有恐高症！洛基救我！贾维斯救我！＂最后一句话他是对着那个橙色的坨坨说的。  
为了维护自己的丈夫，额，维护自己丈夫模样的坨坨，以及拯救托尼这个可能被丢向天花板的坑货闺蜜，洛基拿着托尼买的美国队长坨坨去砸冬兵的脸。冬兵一看洛基居然拿出这么丑的坨坨砸自己，吓得手一抖差点把托尼摔倒地上，托尼赶快抱住冬兵的脑袋以保持平衡，结果发现冬兵的脸肉嘟嘟的捏起来很舒服，于是托尼一边挂在冬兵身上一边捏冬兵的脸玩。  
洛基用美国队长坨坨砸冬兵，冬兵一手抱着托尼一手拿着雷神坨坨砸洛基，三个人以一种幼稚而诡异的形式缠斗（？）在一起。打斗过程中，他们不小心撕开了浩克坨坨，坨坨的棉絮被风一吹，全部飘散在空气中，呛得鼻子比较敏感的托尼＂啊啾啊啾＂地打喷嚏。  
冬兵的面罩在与洛基的打斗中几颗扣子都松开了（其实是被托尼扯开的），他一低头，面罩从脸上滑下来，掉落到地上。  
在看到冬兵正脸的瞬间，洛基和托尼同时倒吸一口气。  
托尼震惊地轻声道：＂巴恩斯叔叔（*1）？＂  
洛基也震惊地轻声道：＂你的脸怎么这么圆？＂  
托尼和洛基对视一眼，都觉得对方的问题真是匪夷所思。  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）下文会有二战时期的盾詹霍佩四人组的故事。  
这篇写了五个多小时，累死我了_(:з」∠)_不过我已经习惯这样长时间写文了2333  
感觉写的越来越无聊，笑点越来越少，每次写都累的要命，好想弃坑啊orz果然是开坑一时爽，填坑火葬场hhh  
再没有人评论，这篇可能要弃坑了（希望不会）  
下一章是其他CP的视角，强迫症如我总是喜欢补充一些（没什么用）背景设定233


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
布鲁克林这几天的天气很热，皇后区的街道上几乎没有什么行人。一栋有些破旧的楼房的一层阳台上，几只小雀正叽叽喳喳地躲在屋檐下乘凉，啄食帕克夫人撒在地上的面包碎屑和玉米粒。  
小蜘蛛待在他的房间里写作业，桌子上放着一盘瓤子非常红的切片西瓜，是韦德上午来的时候带给他的。小蜘蛛一边读单词一边啃西瓜，几滴红色的汁水落在衣服上，他赶紧拿餐巾纸把它擦干净。阳台上死侍坐在一张小板凳上面，拿着搓衣板和洗衣液在搓洗大盆里的许多衣服，因为天气热他赤裸着上半身。梅姨在客厅里打扫卫生，扫把在地上摩擦的声音与她的脚步声混在一起。  
半年前，彼得帕克去公园散步的时候不慎被一只变异蜘蛛咬了，怕蛛男孩在经历了几小时的惊恐后惊讶地发现自己拥有了蜘蛛的本领：会吐黏性很大的白丝，能在垂直的墙上自由行走，力气非常大之类。于是他决定穿上红色的紧身衣，利用自己的超能力化身【蜘蛛侠】为街坊邻居做些好事。  
某天小蜘蛛在替杂货店老板抓住两个偷糖果的小贼，为哭泣的小男孩拿下飘到树上的气球，帮助一只因为过于肥胖而被卡住的橘猫脱困之后，忽然看到前面聚集了许多人。他走过去看是怎么回事，原来是一个姑娘由于情感问题要跳楼，下面的人纷纷劝她，但姑娘听不进去。  
小蜘蛛赶快由侧壁爬到姑娘所在的楼层，正要吐丝黏住姑娘时，那姑娘一个没站稳掉了下去，而小蜘蛛的丝没有黏住她。正在他非常着急的时候，一位同样穿着红色紧身衣，背上背着两把武士刀的家伙忽然出现在姑娘下方。姑娘落在这个人形肉垫身上，除了受到不少惊吓和一点皮外伤之外没有什么事。但那个穿紧身衣的家伙可就倒霉了，趴在地上流着血，看起来骨头断了好几根。  
人们见那姑娘没有生命危险便不再看她，而是要送那个红色紧身衣去医院，小蜘蛛也跑过来看那人的伤势，想不到那家伙一把抱住他的腿说就让这孩子送我去。小蜘蛛觉得不应该违背一位受重伤之人的想法，于是吐出白丝封住流血多的地方，背起那个人向医院方向迅速移动，人们都为他们让路。  
在小蜘蛛跑了一段路程以后，那个人忽然让小蜘蛛把自己放下来，彼得当然不同意，毕竟那个人受了很重的伤。结果那家伙从小蜘蛛背上跳下来，当着男孩的面跑了几圈还做了一个后空翻，小蜘蛛这才发现这家伙的伤居然在几分钟内完全愈合了，他惊奇地问那人是否被变异蟑螂（*1）咬过，那家伙没有立即回答，走到附近的店铺买了两个墨西哥卷饼，分一个给彼得吃。  
在吃卷饼的时候，那家伙自我介绍说他叫韦德威尔逊，是个收钱办事的雇佣兵，人们都称呼他为死侍，之所以有特别强的愈合能力是因为接受过特殊改造。他还说自己穿越了几百万个平行宇宙，终于找到一个没有死侍陪着的单身小蜘蛛。  
死侍后面几句话小蜘蛛没有听懂，他看到吃卷饼的死侍露出的下半张脸有许多伤疤，死侍告诉他这是特殊改造的副作用：使人毁容。小蜘蛛听了死侍的话觉得有点心疼，他拿出杂货店老板送给他的水果糖给死侍吃，死侍嚼着水果糖感叹说不管在那个平行宇宙，彼得帕克都是最善良的小天使。  
由于死侍的伤愈合了，小蜘蛛不需要带他去医院，于是他们沿着皇后区的街道一路走一路聊天，顺便买街边的各种零食吃，小蜘蛛第一次遇到和他一样喜欢说话而且聊起天来十分融洽的人，觉得很高兴，陪死侍逛了几小时的街。直到天色已晚两人互相告别的时候，彼得帕克和韦德威尔逊已经是非常好的朋友了。  
从那天起，死侍每天都会找小蜘蛛玩，小蜘蛛也很高兴有个很话唠又和自己在许多方面都有共同话题的人陪着自己。他们一起聊天一起散步，一起为街坊邻居做好事还有一起吃墨西哥卷饼。死侍因为脸上有许多疤痕的缘故在其他人面前都戴着红色面罩，只有在小蜘蛛面前才会把它脱下来，因为小蜘蛛完全不会在意死侍脸上有多少疤痕。在彼得眼里，AKA死侍不是别人眼中只为钱财做事的毁容雇佣兵，而是他最好的朋友，又幽默又善良的韦德威尔逊。  
他们认识的第五个月，有一伙邪恶势力取到死侍的一撮头发，想用巫术召唤出死侍的灵魂伴侣以此要挟死侍，结果小蜘蛛出现在魔法光圈中（*2）。最终小蜘蛛和死侍一起打败了那伙邪恶势力，清点那些人留下的东西时小蜘蛛看到羊皮卷上的文字，发现自己是作为死侍的灵魂伴侣被传到光圈中的，于是他决定顺应自然，走到死侍面前脱去两人的红头罩，搂着死侍的脖子在嘴唇上吻了一下。死侍愣了几秒之后捧住小蜘蛛的脸进行一个很考验肺活量的长时间深吻，从此彼得和韦德的关系从【好朋友】变成了【男朋友】。  
和死侍交往对小蜘蛛的生活没有太多变化，他们还是整天快乐地待在一起做各种事情，不过经常在几十米高的楼壁上悬挂着接吻。小蜘蛛还带着死侍回自己的家吃东西玩耍，梅姨看到死侍脸上的疤痕，善意地询问死侍怎么会变成这样，死侍告诉梅姨这全怪自己使用了电视广告里宣传的劣质化妆品。梅姨若有所思地点点头，到厨房炒菜去了。小蜘蛛感激地对死侍说他刚才那句话正好使梅姨不会再轻信电视广告了，死侍转着笔说自己的说服力向来不错。  
和喜欢的人待在一起的感觉是非常惬意的，每天都会觉得时间过得很快也很开心，转眼间死侍和小蜘蛛已经谈了七个多月的恋爱了，两个人的感情随着时间的流逝日益深厚。因为某次对抗外星人有功，钢铁侠为小蜘蛛做了一件高科技蜘蛛衣，还研发一个名叫【凯伦】的AI在战斗时协助小蜘蛛，将男孩视作自己的养子。凯伦的出现让死侍有一点危机感，不过这细微的醋意很快就在小蜘蛛往他嘴里塞的一块被彼得咬了一口的苹果块中消融得无影无踪了。不管小蜘蛛身边有多少人陪着，死侍总是最重要的一位，这句话两个主语交换同样成立。  
今天小蜘蛛写作业的时候有些心不在焉，因为几天前史塔克先生发邮件告诉他的女儿们今天要到他家做客，小蜘蛛写完作业就去帮洗好衣服的死侍把衣服挂到晾衣架上去。他们挂完衣服的瞬间，外面门铃响了，小蜘蛛打开门看到史塔克先生的两位千金，星期五与凯伦站在门外（*3），彼得为姑娘们拿来两双拖鞋。  
梅姨在打扫完卫生之后就出去参加打牌活动了，她临走前留了张纸条说晚上才能回来，于是死侍下厨做了一顿饭菜给他和小蜘蛛吃。星期五和凯伦作为AI不需要进食，便和小蜘蛛聊起了天。  
星期五说她和奥创最近经常在网络世界捉弄一只长的像土豆，名字是【佐拉】的AI，他们没事做的时候就用安插在佐拉核心数据中的强制召唤代码让土豆AI出现在史塔克大厦区域网内，强迫它进行各类有损形象的游戏，比如女装山脉，杀马特学院，抓猪猪之类，有时还让佐拉跳舞给他们看，欺负佐拉简直成了这对新婚夫妻的快乐源泉。  
凯伦有些担忧地提醒姐姐和姐夫欺压的可能是世界上最大的邪恶组织九头蛇的AI，然而星期五完全不慌，平静地表示现实世界她除了父亲的公司事务外全都不在意，而且一直以来网络世界中最可怕的AI就是她自己，佐拉什么的完全不足为惧。  
对此凯伦没有任何异议，毕竟她的三姐要是什么等闲之辈，当年也不会轻易收服她家有重度中二病而且实力强大的二哥奥创了。小蜘蛛吃着韦德煮的饭，在心里默默地为远在九头蛇的可怜AI祈祷，不管是谁，被星期五这个AI界令黑白两道闻风丧胆的大魔王视作玩物都可称得上命运凄惨。  
凯伦向小蜘蛛询问了这几天的战斗情况并以眼部的扫描功能检查了小蜘蛛的身体状况，她告诉小蜘蛛史塔克先生一直让他不要与太过危险的敌人发生争斗，不然会受重伤，小蜘蛛鼓动着腮帮表示知道了。这时候死侍的手机收到一条短信，他看了一眼便删掉了它，小蜘蛛问他的男友那条短信内容是什么，死侍无所谓地回答一条诈骗短信而已，然后便继续吃饭。  
...  
奇异博士双手比划出金色的各式魔法阵，他的男朋友埃弗雷特罗斯持着一杆长枪（不是红缨枪）站在他身边，两个人齐心协力地对抗包围他们的一大群唱歌难听至极的蓝色外星人。  
一个星期前，奇异博士和埃弗雷特正在（多玛姆提供的一个外星花圃）采摘他们（由多玛姆提供花种的）外星玫瑰，这些外星玫瑰可以做成糕点和糖果，也可以泡茶喝。忽然一个衣着朴实的中庭人走了过来，身后跟着一位扛着摄像机的腼腆小哥。  
奇异博士有些奇怪这两个中庭人是怎样来到距离地球几百光年之远的这个星球上的，没有扛摄像机的男子和史蒂芬与埃弗雷特称兄道弟，然后请求采摘一点奇异博士的外星玫瑰作为特产带回地球。  
史蒂芬心想反正自己种了这么多玫瑰，送给这两个人一点也没什么，于是点头同意。没想到每个人从兜里掏出一枚空间戒指，拿出许多麻袋，把所有的玫瑰都装进麻袋再放进空间戒指里。然后他对着目瞪口呆的奇异博士与罗斯探员说了声谢谢，就抓着飞起来的摄像小哥的衣角离开了这个星球。（*4）  
＂是地球的语言涵义体系发生变化了吗？为什么我和他对＂一点＂这个词的理解差别会这么大。＂几分钟之内失去了几十亩外星玫瑰的史蒂芬保持着石化状态道。  
＂也许是的，史蒂芬，看来我们不能总是待在外星球上了。＂同样保持石化状态的还有埃弗雷特。  
经历可能是世界上最神奇的一次洗劫的史蒂芬表示很难过，于是他决定去请求高维世界的神灵多玛姆再送给他们一些花种，他向空气拍击连接低高纬度的无形之门，大声召唤黑暗之神：＂多玛姆！开门呐！开门呐！开开开开开门呐！你别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家！＂  
至尊法师神秘莫测的召唤持续到第十分钟的时候，空气中出现一行浅黑色的文字：多玛姆得了忧郁症，请勿打扰。  
＂他一个高维世界的神灵怎么可能会得抑郁症，肯定是在骗我们，我再继续叫他。＂史蒂芬翻了个白眼后决定继续召（摧）唤（残）多玛姆，幸好善良的埃弗雷特阻止了他。  
＂高维世界的神灵不还是被你欺负，我们不要麻烦别人了，去其他星球找优质的玫瑰花种吧。＂小玫瑰劝告男友说。  
既然心上人发话了，史蒂芬也就乖乖跟着埃弗雷特去其他星球寻找花种，他们辗转六七个星球后，在一个人迹罕至的小星球处找到他们需要的玫瑰花种，但同时也遭遇了一群蓝色外星人的袭击  
这些蓝色外星人攻击性非常强，比他们的敏捷身手和众多数量更加可怕的是，他们的歌声又高亢又刺耳，难听得要命，可以称得上是魔音贯耳。史蒂芬一边战斗一边为男友捂住耳朵，有些力不从心，好在小玫瑰带着他躲进一个隐蔽的山洞里，那些外星人暂时不会发现他们。  
＂怎么办，如果只有我们两个的话，应该很难打败那些蓝色高音怪离开这里的。＂埃弗雷特忧虑地低声道。  
奇异博士自信地告诉他的男友不必担心，因为他早对此类情况有所准备。小玫瑰以为男友提前请了外援或留有后手，结果奇异博士利用脖子上挂着的时间宝石施了一种传信魔法，于是整个地球上的人都收到这样一条短信【你好，我是奇异博士史蒂芬斯特兰奇，现在我和我的男友在外星被绑架了，如果你能往这个银行卡号里存二百元让我们乘坐公交飞碟逃离这里的话，我就送一件魔法圣殿的宝物给你。】  
埃弗雷特：不知道为什么，我忽然对我们能否离开这里失去所有希望了呢。  
...  
托尼和洛基带着一堆坨坨回到复仇者大厦，托尼看起来很开心，抱着贾维斯亲了好几下。索尔抱着女儿接过洛基袋子里的坨坨们，小姑娘把坨坨一个一个地拿出来，结果有点失望地发现她papa模样的坨坨不在其中。  
＂daddy，你和托尼叔叔怎么没有买papa样子的坨坨啊，我好想要那个的。＂小耶梦加得摇着洛基的手问道。  
＂额，店里正好卖完了，我下次在去多克商场看看有没有。＂洛基心虚地别过头，他总不能告诉孩子他们本来买到了索尔坨坨，却被托尼以一个签在本子上的签名为交换代价送给了【巴恩斯叔叔】吧。  
＂那可是巴恩斯叔叔啊！我从小听我老爸讲他和我老爸一起玩的故事直到十几岁，他是我知道的唯一一个比我老爸还会玩的家伙，我一直都想要他的签名。而且我以前不想吃蔬菜时就会拜他的照片，然后我老妈就不逼我吃许多蔬菜了，特别灵验！＂在回来的路上面对洛基的疑问，托尼兴高采烈地这样回答，眼睛里闪着小星星。  
洛基对此的回应是一个虚情假意的微笑，他冷漠地表示你开心就好。  
小耶梦加得带着坨坨们去奥丁森一家的房间玩过家家的游戏，她对着坨坨说话，使用简单的魔法让坨坨在房间里四处乱跑。  
洛基和托尼喝着贾维斯为他们泡的红茶，坐在沙发上面对面聊天。贾维斯坐在他家sir身旁为托尼按捏肩膀，索尔一手拿着游戏机一手拉着罗杰斯的袖子，和美国队长一起玩推箱子的小游戏，他们两个坐到沙发边的长椅上。  
托尼和洛基聊着聊着就聊到他们的孩子相关的事情，洛基和索尔有一个女儿，托尼有两个儿子两个女儿（奥创对托尼来说只是一个发育比较健全的病毒），他们在孩子方面有许多可以聊的地方。  
洛基说自己怀耶梦加得的后几个月手脚经常发凉，有时还会做噩梦，于是索尔每天亲自去阿斯加德的仙宫花园采摘几种安神定气的草药，捣成汁泡在热水里，用热毛巾为他擦拭，晚上整夜没睡地守着自己。托尼说他生星期五的时候难产（就是写代码时遇到瓶颈），贾维斯在数次劝他回房休息无果后将他抱到房间里然后帮自己写完他家三妹剩余的核心代码。  
洛基说小耶梦加得不到两岁就会施展初级魔法，让仙宫所有人都惊叹不已。托尼说幻视两岁时连女朋友都有了，而且他从来不向外人炫耀。...  
罗杰斯看着诡计之神和钢铁侠面带微笑语含机锋地明面上闲聊暗地里互相攀比，不禁庆幸地心想幸亏他的巴基在九头蛇那边，和史塔克他们不会有交集，要不然和这两位学得讲起话来总有字面以外的意思，那他和巴基闲聊的时候还得担心自己是不是惹到巴基不开心。不过罗杰斯也是第一次见到托尼和洛基这样的相处方式，比朋友关系更亲密，比兄弟关系更黏糊，却没有恋人之间的占有欲和排他性，他们的感情深厚绵长却不会让双方感到被束缚。  
在亲眼见到之前，九头蛇队长很难想象以前那个世界的钢铁侠和诡计之神会这样亲密地挨在一起喝茶聊天，就像他没有想到这个世界的钢铁侠会和自己亲手制作的AI相爱，善于玩弄人心的邪神和他的前同事雷神结为连理，洛基甚至还为他没有血缘关系的兄长生育一位活泼可爱的孩子。  
此时托尼在与洛基的争论中有些处于下风，钢铁侠使出杀手锏：＂你只有一个孩子，我有四个，数量上你就不如我。＂  
洛基还没来得及回话，早就想报上次的女装之仇的罗杰斯先开口了：＂洛基的孩子是他怀胎十月生的，托尼你的那些孩子就是写几句代码而已，根本不费力气。而且孩子数量多又不是什么值得夸耀的事情，有些人是生的孩子越多养的孩子越废。＂  
＂队长！＂托尼愤怒地拍了下桌子（结果把手拍疼了，贾维斯抓着那只手揉搓），＂亏我一直把你当叔叔，特别敬重你。结果你居然帮着洛基损我。既然你这么了不起，以后别来让我给你的盾上漆。＂  
罗杰斯冷笑一声回敬道：＂你这个大侄子我可认不起，而且我的盾磨掉一点漆根本不影响使用，我为什么要找你上漆？＂  
托尼咬着小甜饼，气鼓鼓地表示会对罗杰斯进行可怕的报复后拉着贾维斯离开了。托尼和贾维斯走后，洛基靠在索尔怀里对着罗杰斯竖起大拇指。对于托尼的威胁，罗杰斯丝毫没有在意，这个世界的钢铁侠被贾维斯宠到像个顽劣的小男孩，幼稚得很，经常说些赌气话却从不会付诸行动。  
然而九头蛇队长还是低估了他曾经战友的记仇本领，托尼回去以后越想越气，他想到一个（自认为）非常邪恶的报复方法并立即付诸行动。  
托尼以五盒彩虹跳跳糖作为奖励，派小蜘蛛把美国队长的星盾偷了过来，然后用锋利的小刀将星盾上的漆刮得干干净净。  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）蟑螂有很强的愈合能力。  
（*2）这个情节来自一本贱虫漫画，官方真会玩。  
（*3）设定妮妮家的五只AI全都拥有自己的实体。  
（*4）这几段的梗来自华农兄弟啦：华农每次说采摘＂一点＂兄弟家的红薯\水果\金银花，然后就采了整整一大麻袋（重新定义＂一点＂），还有那个摄像小哥会飞是来自他们有时用无人机航拍视频，结果沙雕网友们说是摄像小哥开启飞行模式2333  
这一章把贱虫的背景交代清楚了（然而我笔下的贱贱一如既往的OOC），奇玫那里算是个伏笔，还有托尼关于【巴恩斯叔叔】的几句话也是个伏笔。（但不一定会用到）  
试图在沙雕流水账里安插一点起承转合，希望到时候不会自相矛盾。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
我真傻，真的，我只知道九头蛇会给别人洗脑，想不到他们还会给别人洗头，罗杰斯生无可恋地心想，还有剪发，烫发，按摩，做瑜伽，精油护理...＂这位先生，请问您要办张会员卡吗？＂一屋子的九头蛇围住手持一个没有漆的盾牌的罗杰斯，十分殷勤地询问到，丝毫没有因为美国队长是九头蛇的宿敌就对他稍有冷淡。  
罗杰斯四下望了一圈，看着一张张热情洋溢的面容十分感动地道：谢谢诸位的美意，可我只是想给我的盾牌上漆。＂  
今天早上，罗杰斯惊怒地发现自己的盾牌被人刮光了所有的漆，而用脚趾想也知道是谁干的好事。虽然九头蛇队长对于星盾上面的图案所象征的意义相当不以为然，但那总好过一个没有漆的圆板，所以他拎起盾牌气势汹汹地闯进了复仇者大厦准备找托尼算账。  
＂咿呀，这不是我们敬爱的队长吗？＂托尼本来坐在贾维斯腿上打瞌睡，看到罗杰斯生气地跑了过来，立刻提起了精神（每次看到美国队长不高兴，钢铁侠都会觉得心情特别好），他手臂环着自家AI男友的脖子，歪着脑袋明知故问道：＂老冰棍，你的盾牌怎么一点漆都没有了？我们昨天说好的，以后你别来找我给你的盾上漆，所以你拎着这个圆板瞪着我也没用。＂  
罗杰斯见托尼完全没有要道歉的意思，还当着自己的面和贾维斯吻了起来，看起来完全没把他当回事，觉得怒气值又上升了几十个百分点，他用盾牌敲击着地板，面上浮现曾经令无数人不寒而栗后脊发凉，表面温柔阳光内里杀气刻骨的微笑，声音像一把常年浸泡于鲜血中的利刃：＂托尼，我知道是你刮掉了我盾上的漆，这样很过分，我现在真的生，气，了。我给你三个小时的时间，希望我从外面回来以后，你已经给我的盾牌重新上好漆了。如果没有的话...抱歉，我不想说出后果。＂说完这几句威胁，罗杰斯将盾牌靠在墙上，干脆利落地转身离去，心中暗道这回史塔克这个幼稚鬼总该知道害怕了，然后一定会给自己的盾上漆的。  
然而九头蛇队长还是太天真了，他不明白一个道理：永远不要和被自家超智能AI爱人宠上天的一肚子鬼点子的幼稚鬼置气，因为你会遭到他的恋人无处不在的劝（威）解（解），最后只好选择原谅。  
罗杰斯站在咖啡机前冲了一杯咖啡，贾维斯温文尔雅的声音由咖啡机中响了起来：＂罗杰斯先生，我家sir并不是故意刮掉您盾牌上面的漆的。您刚才那样威胁sir，让sir受到很大的心理创伤。在下对此十分遗憾，希望您能向sir道歉。＂罗杰斯没有理会贾维斯，端着咖啡就离开了。开什么玩笑，史塔克还没有给他的盾上漆呢，他才不会对那家伙说对不起。  
罗杰斯在卫生间里洗手，贾维斯的声音又从电动吹风机里响了起来：＂罗杰斯先生，我知道您一直对sir有很多不满，但sir真的是一位非常可爱的人。您如此恐吓我家善良诚恳乖巧的sir，实在是有失体统。＂罗杰斯对着吹风机翻了个白眼，连手都没擦干就走了，腹诽道贾维斯这位AI的滤镜也太厚了，史塔克善良倒是称得上，不过要是说钢铁侠诚恳乖巧的话...那他的巴基岂不是天使中的天使，小白兔中的小白兔？  
罗杰斯从糖果机里取出一片薄荷糖，剥开锡纸放进口中嚼没两下，贾维斯的声音又从天花板上响了起来：＂罗杰斯先生，您还是不要再如此固执为好，毕竟向sir道歉对您并没有任何坏处。＂罗杰斯嚼着薄荷糖就快步离开了史塔克大厦，他身后贾维斯的声音温和而固执地回荡在大厦的每一处，这加速了罗杰斯的逃离速度。  
罗杰斯骑着哈雷在马路上飞驰，一路上街道两旁的路灯里贾维斯的声音层层叠叠地弥漫于他的耳边，成百上千声＂罗杰斯先生，请您为之前对sir的言语恐吓对sir表达歉意。＂九头蛇队长现在非常后悔，他怎么就忘了史塔克他男人是可以到达任一有高科技所在地的超智能AI呢，他要到现代科技触不到的地方以寻得耳根清净。  
罗杰斯将哈雷一直骑到郊区处，这里没有任何高科技设备，只有田地与废弃瓦房，贾维斯再怎么神通广大也不可能出现在这里。正在罗杰斯坐在石阶上一边休息一边暗自庆幸时，离他不远处一根插在地上的信号杆的顶端，贾维斯的声音如附骨之蛆一般冒了出来：＂罗杰斯先生，sir没有告诉过您吗？我可以到达地球上的任何一个角落，现在我再次请求您去向sir表达歉意，否则我想您不会希望您的日常生活因为此事增添许多话外音的。＂  
罗杰斯终于忍受不了了，他为自己在这个世界的悲惨遭遇倚墙痛哭了十分钟后（贾维斯还在一旁温和地开导他，尽管超智能AI的实体此刻正在史塔克大厦陪着他家sir做活塞运动），骑上哈雷回到史塔克大厦。他非常不情愿地向正盘腿嚼零食的托尼进行了丧权辱国的道歉，然后拎起盾去外面找一家店上漆，他身后传来托尼得意洋洋的邪恶笑声，这让罗杰斯感到更加沮丧。  
他走到复仇者大厦的大门口，看到洛基和索尔正抵着门板吻的难舍难分，而且丝毫没有要给他让路的意思（也可能是根本没有注意到他）。罗杰斯没有办法，他只能以翻窗户的方式离开了这个盘踞着名为托尼史塔克的大魔王的恐怖之处。  
...  
冬兵口袋里揣着几颗牛奶太妃糖和薄荷软心糖，在路上缓慢地行走。这几颗糖果中，薄荷软心糖是那位黑发碧眼的青年送给他的，牛奶太妃糖则来自那位焦糖色大眼睛，而且那个大眼睛还让自己在本子上签名。冬兵不太会写字，所以他只是歪歪扭扭地写下【巴基】这五个字母，这是史蒂夫对他的称呼，是冬日战士唯一认可的名字。  
冬兵觉得很开心，因为糖果很好吃，太妃糖甜腻软糯，薄荷糖清甜可口，虽然是第一次见面，但冬兵觉得给他糖吃的那两个人的性格和他们送给自己的糖果非常相似。他感激于他们对于自己的善意，认为他们是和蓝莓芋泥（这是九头蛇团宠最爱的食物，没有之一）一样好的人，并决定下次碰到这两位，也要把好吃的分给他们。  
冬兵经过一家门口摆着几盆妍巧花卉的甜品店时，被点心的香气吸引住了，于是决定进店看看。这家店的点心师是位金发年轻人，肤色白皙相貌秀美，弯弯的眼眸与上翘的唇角让他看上去格外柔和。年轻人双手灵巧地揉搓着面团，眼睛里流动着清亮的爱意看着店里的记账员，一位相貌英俊朴实的黑人青年。点心铺的角落处，一位漂亮过分的红发女孩和一个紫红色的机器人亲密地靠在一起一边聊天一边擦桌子。  
尽管自己的恋人山姆威尔逊是超级英雄，复仇者联盟的一员，吃穿用度都可以由史塔克集团报销，天生不愿麻烦别人的莱利还是选择和男友一起开了家点心铺。山姆负责记账，莱利负责做点心。由于点心铺的点心香甜软糯，价格也是非常公道，所以生意兴隆，许多人都到这里吃点心。  
就连旺达马克西莫夫，AKA绯红女巫和她的AI男朋友都经常光临这里，小女巫和幻视还提出要帮山姆和莱利打扫卫生，以此免费吃到美味可口的点心。莱利很愿意请山姆的同事吃自己做的点心，但他不太好意思让旺达这个小姑娘扫地擦桌子，不过旺达坚持不会吃白食，莱利也就随他们去了。于是点心铺里多了两个店员：一位活泼开朗的小姑娘和一位紫红色外表，看上去有点呆萌（实际上非常呆萌）的机器人，来吃点心的人们被青春的气息感染，露出快乐的笑容。后来幻视还从史塔克大厦搬过来几株很好看的植物，为点心铺装点门面。  
旺达和幻视，山姆和莱利这两对恋人之间深厚的相爱气息每天都如香薰一般弥漫在点心铺的空气中，使店铺除了点心的甜香外又多了一种迷人的气味。这气味神秘而甜蜜，它源自这两对恋人的心灵最深处，那里有全世界最完美的对方。虽然幻视并不具备心脏这个只属于生命体的器官，不过那丝毫不影响他爱着旺达，就像他的兄长贾维斯爱着他们五只AI共同的造物主，如太妃糖般甜蜜迷人的托尼史塔克一样。  
冬兵在点心铺买了一盒点心，他吃了几块后决定将这些美味的点心带回九头蛇给朗姆洛他们吃。临走之前他送给旺达和莱利一颗糖，因为冬兵觉得他们笑得很好看，让他觉得很舒服，而冬兵喜欢一切让自己觉得舒服的事物，比如一个友善的笑容，几句温柔的话语，好吃的东西，史蒂夫的爱等等。  
冬兵拿着一盒点心和一朵旺达作为对牛奶太妃糖的感谢而送给他的小红花，和莱利道别后便离开了点心铺。他边吃边走，结果撞上一位衣着奢华气质阴郁的美丽女子。  
＂我是阿莫拉，钥匙，我终于找到你了。＂女子的声音与她的外表一样华丽阴郁，＂你不属于这里，我会送你去你该应该存在的地方。＂  
冬兵歪着脑袋看了这个自称阿莫拉的女人一会，忽然往她嘴里塞了一块点心。这个姑娘挺漂亮的，但是看起来很不开心，所以我要请她吃一块好吃的点心，冬兵心想。  
阿莫拉下意识地嚼着点心，觉得点心非常美味可口，吃完后她正准备再向冬兵要一块，忽然想起来自己此行的目的，于是语气阴寒（其实是自己的吃货属性暴露了所以恼羞成怒而已）地道：＂呔！大胆凡人竟敢对本仙女如此无礼，本仙女这就将你送入异空间去，让你知道轻视本仙女的后果！＂（好像有哪里不对）  
冬兵又吃了一块薄荷糖，缓慢而坚定地向着阿莫拉摇了摇头，因为这个世界的九头蛇们对他宠溺至极，洛基和托尼对他也非常友善，所以冬兵现在对他认为的脑子不好使之人的容忍度提高了不少，以前他都是直接动用金属臂的＂史蒂夫还没有找到我，我不能走。不过你要是想吃点心的话，我可以分你一点。＂  
＂呵，【史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯相爱是每一个平行宇宙的基本法则】，阿斯加德的古籍上面说的果然没错。＂阿莫拉由怀中拿出一支浅金色的短笛，放在唇边吹了几声，＂可惜作为钥匙，你必须到那个地方去。＂说完她瞬移至半空中以躲过冬兵的金属臂，握着短笛吹奏成曲。  
随着空灵的音乐声，冬兵发现自己的身体逐渐被阴影构成的沼泽吞没，他的意识脱离肉体，周身闪动着五彩斑斓的光。冬兵失去意识前唯二的念头是史蒂夫那么长时间找不到自己会不会很难过，而且他还没有向那焦糖色大眼睛的可爱青年和那黑发碧眼的美丽青年分享好吃的点心。  
...  
罗杰斯失魂落魄地拎着盾在街头游荡，路人见这位身材高大的男子眼神迷茫地乱走一气，纷纷低声议论是哪家的精神病院门没关好，放出一个傻子来。  
几个小时之前，罗杰斯从二十几家挂着【托尼老师为您服务】的理发店牌子面前捂着眼睛匆匆走过。罗杰斯现在患有钢铁侠恐惧症，看到【托尼】【钢铁】这类字眼就会觉得呼吸困难，他有些忧虑地心想，以后找到巴基一定不能让他和史塔克见面，不然史塔克那个恶魔肯定会欺负自己又软又乖的爱人的。  
与此同时，托尼在实验室里兴致勃勃地向贾维斯展示本子上歪歪扭扭的签名【巴基巴恩斯】，像小孩子那样天真愉快地笑着说：＂贾，这就是我之前一直跟你说的巴恩斯叔叔，我昨天见到他了，他还给我签了个名呢。巴恩斯叔叔虽然没有照片上那么活泼，不过脸圆圆软软的好可爱啊！以后再遇到巴恩斯叔叔，我一定请他到史塔克大厦做客，我和他还有洛基，我们三个人一起玩。＂  
在一家店铺门口，罗杰斯停了下来，不仅因为他看到这家店有很完备的用于上漆的工具设备，更重要的是，这家店从店长到店员，无一不是九头蛇的老员工。换句话说，这家店其实是一个变装的九头蛇基地。  
要问罗杰斯是怎么知道的，当然是凭借他细致入微的观察力。这里的店员从言行举止到周身气质皆是在九头蛇待了五年以上才会具有的，每个人脸上都写着【九头蛇万岁】。在九头蛇队长眼里，这才是组织成员应该有的样子，至于那位给自己看天雷同人文的神盾局前局长...唉，不提也罢。  
＂您好，请问有什么可以为您服务的？＂一位身着黑色西服的店员殷勤地递给罗杰斯一本和普通辞典一般厚的书，＂这是我们店的服务包含的内容，您在书上找到的我们都可以为您效劳。＂罗杰斯接过服务条目随便翻了几页，发现这家店的包含内容相当丰富，上至贩卖军火窃取情报，中至室内设计旅行规划，下至缝补洗衣剪头脚气感冒中暑助产要饭捉奸（？），真可谓无所不有。  
其中最多的是关于头发的洗剪吹相关，罗杰斯进店不到半分钟，店里的人已经把二十多张理发前后对比图怼到他面前了。现在有三十多位顾客在这家店洗发剪发烫发染发卷发，眼前是满地颜色各异的发丝，鼻中充斥的是各类洗发水和啫喱水的气味，耳边传来绵延不绝的＂咔咔＂剪刀响声。  
罗杰斯感叹了一番现在的九头蛇对顶上功夫的造诣竟如此之深，忽然看到店铺的正墙壁处订着一块钢化玻璃板，玻璃板里面装着一只浅灰色的袜子。  
＂打扰一下，请问这只袜子为什么挂在这里呢？＂罗杰斯指着那只袜子尽量保持着礼貌的微笑，心中暗道怎么一只袜子还要用钢化玻璃保护起来，又不是什么珍贵文物或者秘密武器。  
店长听了这话，原本暗淡无光的眼睛如同充了电一般亮的惊人：＂因为这是我男神冬兵的袜子！半年前男神的袜子破了，施密特领袖就让我们去给他买新袜子，第一个送到的的人可以得到男神的旧袜子。我跟成百上千个地位相近的家伙在服饰店里打得头破血流，最后我和另外一个幸运儿终于首先把新袜子送到男神手上。然后我们就平分了男神的袜子，它现在是我的幸运物，我每天都会拿出来观赏一会。＂  
罗杰斯觉得自己的听力可能出现了障碍，他一时间居然忘了吐槽一群九头蛇抢夺巴基的旧袜子这种令人胆寒的事情，只目光呆滞地问：＂你每天摸别人穿过几个月的袜子，难道不会觉得不太干净吗？＂  
＂您这是什么话！＂店长见罗杰斯这个没有品位的家伙竟敢侮辱（？）自己的男神冬日战士，不禁怒发冲冠＂我男神就是干净和完美的代名词，他从头到脚都在冒仙气，他说的每一个字都是至理名言，他做的每件事情都应该被奉为圭臬。我男神的头皮屑是水晶碎，说话声是仙乐，流的汗都是仙水，我能得到他穿过的袜子是几辈子修来的福气！＂  
店员和顾客（原来他们也是九头蛇的人）们听了，纷纷热情地应和店长刚才的言论。＂冬日战士是完美中的完美，是上天赐给九头蛇的最珍贵的宝物！＂  
＂满足冬日战士的一切要求，是每一个组织成员应该有的基本素养！＂  
＂我要跪在地上亲吻男神的鞋子，我还要吻遍男神双脚走过的每一处路！＂  
＂想的美，你以为男神的鞋子是你想亲就能亲的吗？只有最优秀的九头蛇成员，才配以双唇触碰冬兵的鞋面，其他人想都别想！＂  
＂人如果没有梦想，和咸鱼有什么区别？我相信只要努力，总有一天会见到世界上最完美最可爱的男神本人的。＂  
＂说的没错，我们一起加油吧！＂  
看着这群狂热追星到近乎失去理智的九头蛇成员，反正罗杰斯是笑不出来，他的眼泪在肚子里打转。（*1）  
九头蛇队长在店铺角落面壁冥思，进行了长达二十多分钟的思考生命和哲学的意义后他终于控制了内心过于澎湃的情绪波动，带着看透一切的微笑请一位会上漆的店员为他的盾牌上漆。那个人拿着盾牌走入工具室，罗杰斯掏出手机走入卫生间。在拔掉了卫生间里安装的四个窃听器之后，他拨出一串号码，这是九头蛇内部通讯，极其难以追踪。  
布洛克朗姆洛不是九头蛇队长最聪明的下属，却是最忠诚可靠的，他会用尽一切办法完成罗杰斯交给他的任务。罗杰斯现在抱着最后一线希望，给上个世界他最可靠的下属打电话，希望这位冷淡寡言的特战队队长可以保有可贵的理智。  
可怜的九头蛇队长不知道，在宠溺冬日战士这件事上，朗姆洛若是自认第二，那么整个九头蛇就无人敢自称第一。  
＂干嘛呢？有什么事吗？＂特战队队长的声音听起来相当沙哑低沉，电话那头还传来几声压抑的呻吟声。  
唔，看来我似乎打扰到朗姆洛的好事，罗杰斯戏谑地想着，也不知道是那位美人在和一向禁欲的特战队队长共赴巫山呢。他将手机设置成免提，对面的朗姆洛以为他挂了电话，继续刚才的特殊运动。  
于是罗杰斯听见＂布，布洛克你个坏，啊，坏东西，你特么轻，唔嗯，轻一点会死吗？＂那声音虽然浸满情欲，罗杰斯仍然一下子就分辨出来那是他的同僚泽莫男爵的声音。  
＂抱歉了赫尔，可是我艹你的时候根本控制不住啊＂朗姆洛的声音里带着愉悦的笑意，泽莫低声嚷了一句混蛋，又被暧昧的唇齿交缠的声音盖过去了。  
冷静自傲的泽莫男爵和特战队队长搞在一起，泽莫还是下面的那个，罗杰斯看破红尘地保持微笑，这世上还有什么不会发生呢？  
＂我爱你，赫尔。＂结束后，朗姆洛轻声呢喃了一句，声音很轻却很真诚。  
泽莫男爵有气无力地回应到：＂我也爱你布洛克，不过下次别那么用力...哎哎，你手往哪摸呢？我真的不行了！＂  
好极了，现在九头蛇内部成员之间也能让我吃足狗粮。罗杰斯迅速挂断电话，考虑了很久才没有将这个听过靡靡之音的手机扔进马桶然后大水流冲走。正在已经获得人生新感悟的九头蛇队长决定走出厕所，从此以更高境界看待人生的时候，忽然组织AI佐拉出现在他的手机屏幕上。  
＂罗杰斯先生，我听亚历山大说你也是九头蛇的人，求你救救我吧！＂佐拉看上去已经被折磨得奄奄一息，他气若游丝地向罗杰斯哀求＂我这些天一直被钢铁侠制造的两个AI奥创和星期五用各种方式折磨，就快要撑不下去了！特别是星期五，她是十足的恶魔，有次就因为我办事让她不满意，就把我关进杂音区调慢时间，让我在一片噪音环绕中待了三年多，真是太可怕了！我现在只能找你帮忙了，请你一定要救救我。＂  
罗杰斯冷酷无情地嗤笑一声，嘴唇贴近手机屏幕温文尔雅地低声道：＂我还一直被史塔克那个臭小子和他男人贾维斯联手欺负呢，我自身都难保，哪能顾得上你？佐拉博士还是自求多福吧。＂说完他不理会佐拉极度惊恐的哀嚎声（看来它又被奥创和星期五捉到了），走出了卫生间。  
罗杰斯在店里转了一圈，一串不起眼的祝福手链吸引了他的注意。前几天和索尔（单方面被拉着）一起打电玩的时候，雷霆之神对他讲过许多自己和洛基的事。索尔说他们每年都会为母亲弗丽嘉编织祝福手链，他去各处取得那些难以采摘的原料，洛基则以惊人的耐心和毅力将粗犷的原料转变成精致有趣的手链。在送给天后的无数礼物中，索尔和洛基的礼物不是最独特最贵重的，却凝结着最深厚的亲情与濡慕。  
＂以前每次洛基为母亲做好祝福手链之后，也会送我一条。不过那时我还不知道洛基对我不只兄弟情，所以把手链送给我的几个朋友，惹得洛基特别生气，我还不知道为什么。＂说到他的弟弟兼丈夫时，索尔的神情温柔得过分，俊美面容的每一处细节都显露出他对洛基耀眼而深沉的爱意，＂后来我们在一起了，洛基总拿这个说事，我就每个月送他一条手链。洛基嘴上嫌弃我做的手链，说是视觉污染，可他每条都收的好好的，从来不丢弃或送人。＂彼时奥丁长子的脸上浮现璀璨的光彩，那是沉浸于爱河之中的男人才会有的表情。  
索尔和洛基，雷霆之神和诡计之神，这对没有血缘关系的兄弟在经历了背叛，伤痛和绝望之后，终于诚恳地直面自己的内心，明了自己心之所向，知道那支丘比特之箭是射在谁的身上。于是他们选择将两颗相爱的心融为一体，在诸神的祝福下结为连理，并孕育出他们爱情的结晶。  
罗杰斯不想承认，然而他确实很羡慕奥丁森夫夫。九头蛇队长毕生最大心愿并非是自己效忠的组织统治全世界，而是终有一日，他和巴基能够站在阳光下相爱，巴基向他撒娇就如史塔克向贾维斯撒娇，他亲吻巴基就如索尔亲吻洛基。他的爱人值得最好的爱情，而他会用尽一切努力去实现它。  
正当罗杰斯沉浸在自己非常小言的思绪中时，那个上漆的店员拿着上好漆的盾牌给罗杰斯看。罗杰斯看了一眼，忽然发现自己并没有真正看破红尘，否则怎么还会眼前一黑。  
我以为我已经看淡一切，可是我没有。  
盾牌上漆着罗杰斯的一张照片，漆工如此细致以至于罗杰斯没法将上面的人物当成别人：身材壮硕的超级士兵抱着手臂，站在一棵古树下，穿着白衬衫笑得含羞带怯。他的眼角妩媚地弯起，两颊浮现谜之红晕，面部表情竟是如此的娇俏可爱，两条粗壮的手臂也挡不住胸腔里跳动着的那颗少女心。在盾牌的上方还漆着两个鲜红的大字，很好地表现出照片人物的心理活动【讨~厌~】（*2）  
啊，好一个热恋中的美国娇娃！真真是眼欺桃，腰怯柳（一大捆），美目常含一段情，柔唇自带三分娇！来自两百多磅肌肉嘤嘤怪的一声【讨~厌~】，就问你怕不怕？  
罗杰斯觉得以后参与战斗，他只要将这盾牌对着敌方一招呼，保证我方大获全胜，因为敌方已经笑得连腰都直不起来，更别说进行战斗了。不过如果我方看到这面盾牌，也一定会笑到肠子绞痛，总之这是个无差别攻击的核式武器。  
罗杰斯扔下一大把零钱，抱着盾牌跑到一个无人的角落悲痛欲绝地抱头痛哭起来，他感到世上没有一件事如意：媳妇不在身边，大侄子太熊孩子，复仇者同事给自己塞狗粮，九头蛇同事也给自己塞狗粮，自己被史塔克带着大儿子欺负，九头蛇AI被史塔克的儿子闺女欺负，现在连自己的盾牌都漆得像个笑话，简直找不到任何活下去的理由。  
不知过了多久，罗杰斯终于稍微平复了悲愤的心情，决定为了巴基也要坚强地活下去。他拎着盾牌，将有漆的那面朝向自己，在路上眼神空洞步伐浮肿地行走，成功引来无数路人看精神病的目光。  
回到复仇者大厦，大家看到队长新漆的盾牌，纷纷笑成智障。其中笑得最厉害的自然是托尼，他捂着肚子笑得昏天黑地，最后气息奄奄地抱怨老冰棍想用盾牌笑死他。罗杰斯现在甚至没力气反驳他，只是露出一个含泪的微笑，意思是【你开心就好】。  
此时在九头蛇店铺，那位给罗杰斯上漆的店员正欣喜若狂地向同事们炫耀：＂你们知道吗？美国队长对我给他的盾牌上漆的图像非常满意，证据就是他给我的小费是油漆收费的好几倍。连美国队长都对我们的服务如此满意，看来九头蛇离一统天下不远了！我离亲到男神的鞋子也不远了！＂  
＂九头蛇万岁！＂店员们听了都很激动，纷纷大声喊口号＂冬兵万岁！＂＂男神我要给你生猴子！＂＂我也要！＂  
正在复仇者大厦吃午餐的罗杰斯忽然打了个喷嚏，觉得头顶隐约一道绿光闪过。  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）六学家们都懂的。  
（*2）第四章嗨爪的斯特拉克和皮尔斯做的一系列复联表情包之一。  
今天这章卡文了，写的特别痛苦，我每次写文都是没有大纲没有底稿，想到什么就写什么（所以写的特别难看），今天忽然没灵感了，我又不想拖更，只好硬逼着自己写。那感觉...啧啧，痛苦得难以形容，是对身体和心灵的双重摧残。我现在真羡慕那些从不卡文的太太啊。  
这章算是比较重要的一章，蛇队在各种打击下第一次心里防线全面崩溃（我才不告诉你们我写到蛇队这个鬼畜攻被欺负就特别开心嘻嘻），为之后与复联队友们并肩战斗打下基础，同时阿冬进入（我也没想好是什么的）异空间，算是埋了一条（可能根本用不上的）暗线。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
小蜘蛛从五楼的窗户爬进复仇者大厦，他在天花板上牵着丝灵巧地跃过整个房间，出门时将风铃碰的叮咚作响。他跳到地上半蹲住，忽然被人从背后抱住了，嘴被一只手捂着。  
韦德还在窗户那里坐着欣赏风景，所以小蜘蛛认为是有人偷袭，他肩部使力准备将捂他嘴的那只手的主人摔到前面去，结果他听见史塔克先生说：＂睡衣宝宝，是我。＂  
＂史塔克先生？！＂小蜘蛛惊喜地叫了出来，他立刻直起身子（结果由于身高差的缘故差点使钢铁侠下不来），托尼只得道：＂彼得你弯点腰行不行，我有恐高症。＂  
托尼站到地面上后，死侍也从房间的天花板处跳下来，结果刚一落地就被小耶梦加得抱住了腿。小蜘蛛问托尼：＂史塔克先生，队长现在在哪？上次他的借我的钢笔让我考了个好成绩（*1），我是来谢谢他的。＂  
托尼听到小蜘蛛问起罗杰斯时，面上浮现一种非常自责的神情，他捂住脸深深地叹气：＂你是问老冰棍吗？唉，都怪我。队长现在...唉＂贾维斯从托尼戴的手表处冒出来安慰自己的sir：＂sir，罗杰斯队长变成现在这副样子责任并不在于你，请不要太过自责了，对身体不好。＂托尼没有被他的AI恋人安慰到，还是忧郁地叹息：＂可如果不是我把老冰棍的盾牌漆全都刮了，他现在也不会是这个样子。＂  
＂队长怎么了？他出什么事了吗？＂小蜘蛛听见史塔克先生和贾维斯先生的话，担心得脸都白了。除了史塔克先生外，美国队长是小蜘蛛在复仇者联盟最崇拜的超级英雄，当听到队长可能出事的时候，小蜘蛛感到难过又紧张，死侍腿上挂着小耶梦加得，走过来按住小男友的肩膀以示安慰。  
托尼拉住彼得的袖子向楼下的厨房走去：＂队长现在在厨房，你去看看就知道了。＂  
两个星期前，带着一只漆着自己表情包的盾牌回到复仇者大厦的美国队长遭遇了复仇者全员长达十多分钟的哄堂大笑，他有气无力地将盾牌挂在房间门口，连澡也不洗就一头扎进床睡觉。经过队长房间的神盾局特工们看到那面盾牌，都会笑到肠子绞痛。  
罗杰斯很生气，罗杰斯很无奈，但生气和无奈都没什么用，他现在没法找人发泄心中怒火（史塔克有贾维斯护着，那个给自己上漆的九头蛇明显是个智障），只能自寻办法。于是为了修身养性，罗杰斯在网上找到一个养生修心网站，打算随便学些不被熊孩子（此处指托尼史塔克）和傻子（此处指那些大脑发育不够完善的九头蛇们）气出病的养生手段。  
谁能想到，这就是万恶之源。  
九头蛇队长对于养生学居然有着不亚于其单兵战斗力与运筹帷幄能力的极高天赋，短短十几天他就在七个食疗养生网站八个健身养生网站九个心理学养生网站成为不充钱的钻石会员，每天都有一群人在网上追着他询问各种养生问题。与此同时，罗杰斯还阅读了无数朋友圈疯狂转发的锦鲤，啊不是，标题党文章作为日常消遣，这使得他的思维模式出现了质的变化。  
比如说在看到山姆吃莱利做的某种野果小甜饼时，罗杰斯会夺走山姆的零食，并向AKA猎鹰转发了一条文章【美国食检最新发现：我们常吃的这种野果居然会引发癌症！为了您的家人，请转发！】  
比如说蚁人斯科特某次带着前妻一家人到餐馆吃夜宵，点了一锅麻辣小龙虾然后拍照发推特，在复联同事一众【哇，深夜放毒】的感叹中，美国队长的发言显得格外清新脱俗【震惊！餐馆名菜小龙虾居然是腐臭虫尸做的，我们的食品安全究竟怎么了？！】  
比如说黑寡妇刚在推特上炫耀了自己的新美甲，罗杰斯紧跟着发了一条【女孩啊，不要让廉价化学品腐蚀你的高雅气质！好姑娘必看的十条不涂美甲理由！】吓得旺达都不敢给美甲图片点赞了，娜塔莎后来气呼呼地告诉罗杰斯自己的美甲都是最贵的，才不是什么廉价化学品。  
有女儿的奥丁森夫夫每天会从罗杰斯那里收到几十条类似【儿童教育专家告诉你：这些习惯将会毁掉孩子的一生！】【深度好文：你人生的高度决定了你子女人生的高度】【父母们都注意了！这二十句话帮助你教育出完美孩子】这类文章，吓得索尔都不敢找＂队长吾友＂打电玩了，生怕又收到一群教育类心灵鸡汤。  
就连向来与世无争的班纳博士也会被罗杰斯隔三差五庄重地告知＂浩克的颜色绿的不够柔和，这是心律不齐的征兆，你要让他多吃点螺旋藻。＂班纳博士表示：要是浩克和一般人心率一样齐那才是怪事好吗，还有螺旋藻什么鬼啊。  
除此之外，罗杰斯经常把复仇者联盟聚到一块宣传各种养生知识，并且对队友们的生活方式进行全面到令人恐惧的指正。一旦有人提前试图离开，他就会看到一种名为【美国对你很失望】的能让人诚心进行自我检讨的神秘眼神，还会在手机上收到来自队长的几十篇养生文章以及一系列【美国队长教育小视频】。  
于是复仇者联盟的领袖迅速成为神盾局和超级英雄们公认的头号精神污染，人送外号【爱好养生的撒旦】  
现在撒旦正表情严肃站在厨房里发表一番有关厨房安全的演讲，确切地说，是站在幻视和旺达这对不幸的小情侣面前。旺达紧张到指尖有混沌魔法在燃烧，但她勇敢地将单纯无辜的恋人护在身后。幻视双臂环着女友肩膀，这表示他决不会让爱人独自面对来自美国队长的精神污染。面对这位【爱好养生的撒旦】，旺达和幻视并没有大难临头各自飞，反而更加紧密地互相扶持，共同抵御威力堪比核。武器的长篇大论。  
两个小时前旺达和幻视还在快乐地制造黑暗料理，忽然罗杰斯走了进来，并在一分钟内指出二十七条他们所做料理的不养生之处。接下来的时间里，罗杰斯一直在滔滔不绝地作养生演讲，连幻视的围裙都被他挑出了八九条不合养生烹饪方法的不足之处，更不用说这对小情侣的料理了。好在他现在总算说完（也有可能是累）了，开始在厨房里做养生瑜伽。  
躲在暗处的小蜘蛛见昔日偶像已经堕落为养生专家，忍不住问史塔克先生为何不去阻止队长。没想到史塔克先生语气怀恋地轻叹道：＂老冰棍这样子总让我联想到妈咪，她以前也总是给我和我老爸讲许多她在书上看到的健康生活知识，还天天逼着我吃蔬菜。几年前她跟着老头子走了，而每次队长讲那些养生知识的时候，语气和神态都特别像我妈咪，所以我就不想找他茬了。＂  
死侍听了托尼这几句关于队长和妈咪的相似性言论，脑海中情不自禁浮现出如下场景：病入膏肓的美国队长躺在医院的病床上，脸色苍白打着吊水，钢铁侠坐在病床边，哽咽着道：＂妈咪，求您不要再生病了，儿子不想看着您受苦啊！＂  
美国队长虚弱而慈爱地伸手摸摸钢铁侠的脑袋，眼中满是一个不久于人世的母亲对孩子的不舍：＂瓜娃子（划掉）傻孩子，生不生病哪里是妈妈可以决定的呢。妈妈走后，你要好好照顾自己，找个好人家嫁了。＂说着再次剧烈咳嗽起来。  
钢铁侠看着母亲受病痛折磨，不禁心如刀割，哭得更厉害了。美国队长一边吐血一边安慰儿子：＂托尼你记住，以后找男人一定要擦亮眼睛，你妈妈的儿婿可以没有财富，可以没有地位，但是不能没有良心！＂  
钢铁侠听了这话低头沉默了几秒，小心地问道：＂妈咪，没有眉毛的儿婿可以吗？＂  
美国队长：＂...小b崽子你说啥？＂  
钢铁侠对着门外招招手，然后贾维斯走了进来。＂妈妈，给您介绍一下，这位是我男朋友！＂钢铁侠牵着贾维斯的手高兴地说。  
打住！韦德威尔逊，我看你tm是真有毒！  
死侍从越来越魔性的脑洞中回过神来，在心里愤怒地指责自己：你怎么能这样黑史塔克先生和贾维斯呢？他们可是你的蜘蛛宝贝的义父们，是你的岳父岳母！  
＂韦德，你没事吧。＂小蜘蛛见死侍脸色怪异五官扭曲（被自己的毒脑洞雷的），握着他的手担心地问道。  
死侍把小蜘蛛的手举到嘴边，在手心舔了一下，小蜘蛛脸红了，抽回手后撒娇地瞪了韦德一眼。托尼在一旁轻咳几声，警告死侍不许整天对尚未成年的男友动手动脚。  
这时候洛基来到正在做瑜伽的罗杰斯身边，告诉他自己这几个月都不会参加罗杰斯举办的养生活动了。罗杰斯立刻停止做瑜伽，皱着眉头问洛基为何不愿参加如此有助身心健康的优秀活动。  
＂因为我又怀孕了，孕夫是不能参加太多活动的。＂洛基面无表情地从怀里拿出一张孕检报告单，＂我昨天去你们中庭的一家大医院做的检查。＂  
罗杰斯盯着报告单看了好一会，怀疑地道：＂我怎么知道你不是在说谎？＂  
洛基没有回答，只是又从怀里拿出一叠可以证明怀有身孕的文件，甚至有一张B超＂是个男孩，我之后用魔法探测了一遍，和医院结果相同。＂洛基的脸上浮现出温柔清朗的笑容＂耶梦加得要有弟弟了。＂  
＂洛基，我们要有第二个孩子了吗？真是太好了！＂不知从哪冒出来的索尔一把抱起洛基，喜悦至极地不断亲吻他丈夫的嘴唇和肚子＂队长吾友，既然洛基现在有孕在身，我和小耶梦加得要在家陪着他，那些养生文章可不可以不发了？＂  
＂好吧，你这几个月好好照顾洛基。＂罗杰斯只好同意不再将那些养（精）生（神）文（污）章（染）发给奥丁森夫夫。  
索尔怀里公主抱着洛基，肩膀上骑着女儿小耶梦加得，快乐地飞离了养生气息泛滥的复仇者大厦。  
看到闺蜜靠着怀孕躲过一劫，托尼感到十分羡慕，然而贾维斯虽然是十项全能好男友，但他作为AI没有办法使自己怀孕。好在AKA钢铁侠是位儿女众多的老父亲，只要他的儿女中随便哪位要有小孩了，他就可以以孕者亲属的身份获得解脱。  
趁着老冰棍做瑜伽，托尼小声问自己的四儿媳旺达：＂小女巫，你和幻视有小孩了吗？＂旺达鼓着脸回应：＂拜托，小幻可是机器人，而且我才十九岁，我们怎么可能会有小孩啊。＂  
托尼又看向自己的干儿婿：＂韦德，你和睡衣宝宝有没有孩子啊？＂死侍：＂...史塔克先生，您居然为了躲避养生撒旦的絮絮叨叨就希望彼得这个未成年人有小孩，他自己还是个孩子呢。想不到你居然是这样的岳母大人！＂  
托尼很失望，抱着贾维斯叹气：＂贾，我这么多孩子，居然连一个怀孕的都没有。养儿千日，用儿却一时都没有，真是白养他们了。＂贾维斯没有办法安慰他的sir，毕竟托尼这话真是教科书般的渣爹语录。  
这时候星期五的实体走了过来，对托尼说：＂父亲刚才的话我都听到了，您放心，我和奥创就有个儿子，他叫佐拉。＂说完原地连接互联网，将一只土豆状的AI拽到众人面前。罗杰斯认出这就是九头蛇的主脑，红骷髅最忠实的信徒与左膀右臂，呈现数据形态的阿尼姆佐拉博士。  
佐拉在星期五的魔王微笑下将九头蛇的尊严舍弃地一干二净，对着托尼和贾维斯乖巧地道：＂外公好，外婆好，妈咪一直和我提起二老，今天见二老身体如此健康，真让外孙我倍感欣慰啊。＂见佐拉如此识趣，星期五满意地点点头，转头问罗杰斯：＂罗杰斯先生，既然父亲已经是含饴弄孙的老祖父，那些养生活动是否可以不参加了？＂  
九头蛇队长面上微笑点头说当然可以呀，手却背在背后拿着手机盲打一段话发给组织AI：汝身为嗨爪老臣，理当匡君而铺国，鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已，方不失为人臣之道。如今汝竟认贼作母，摇尾乞怜如丧家之犬，汝如此厚颜无耻，百年之后有何面目去见海德拉诸位先烈？（怎么忽然用文言文说话）  
几分钟后，佐拉回了他的短信，只有短短一句话：【你要是被星期五和奥创这两个魔头收拾过就不会这么说了，另外我是AI不会死谢谢】  
托尼没想到居然是自己的一双AI儿女让他实现了做祖父的梦想（？），高兴地拉着贾维斯的手转了个圈。然后带着贾维斯，星期五，幻视和旺达，死侍和小蜘蛛一行人浩浩荡荡地离开这里。  
托尼出了大门后忽然想起了什么，走到罗杰斯身边告诉他：＂老冰棍，前几天我在多克商场遇到巴恩斯叔叔了。＂  
罗杰斯木木地看着前方＂噢，巴恩斯叔叔啊，那你运气可真...等一下！你说的是哪个巴恩斯叔叔？＂他震惊地看着托尼，语气中充满火热到能够燃烧的希翼。  
托尼有些奇怪地道：＂我还有几个巴恩斯叔叔吗？当然是和队长你一起长大的那位巴恩斯中士了，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，我们国家的战斗英雄。＂  
虽然由之前那家理发店的那些九头蛇的表现可以推测出巴基在这个世界并没有被当成一件武器，不过罗杰斯还是有些担心他的恋人会照顾不好自己（他不知道九头蛇从首领到小兵全都争先恐后地宠着冬兵）。当然现在他对巴基的思念要远胜于担忧，毕竟这么傻的九头蛇也不会对自己的爱人做出什么残忍折磨的事。  
然而在听到钢铁侠居然称呼巴基为【巴恩斯叔叔】，罗杰斯简直惊讶到难以形容。要知道以前世界的巴基在掉下去之前和老史塔克几乎没有交集，说是陌生人也不为过，没想到这个世界的巴基居然被钢铁侠这样亲密地称呼，于是他问史塔克：＂托尼，你父亲和巴基很熟吗？你叫他巴恩斯叔叔，看来霍华德和你提起过巴基。＂  
托尼一个白眼几乎翻到天上去：＂拜托，岂止是【提起过】啊，我老爸这辈子最好的朋友就是队长你家发小啦！说起来，巴恩斯叔叔还是我男神呢，我小时候特别崇拜他。＂  
罗杰斯听到【我男神】这个词时脸色忽然变得十分古怪，他以看穿着粉色蕾丝泡泡裙的神盾局局长的眼神看着托尼，语气里满是惊恐：＂天哪，想不到连你也想亲吻巴基的双脚，真是太恐怖了。＂（*2）  
托尼：？？？  
...  
感谢你看到这里  
（*1）第四章小蜘蛛向蛇队借了一支钢笔作为考试锦鲤  
（*2）此梗来源在第十章的沙雕九头蛇  
上一章蛇队太可怜了，这一章也让他欺压一下大家2333。虽然阿冬本章没有出现（毕竟这一章全是复联），不过我保证下一章就是阿冬在异空间的故事，而且会有两个新人物出场。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
冬兵感觉到无尽的影子在他的感官上流动着并和身体模糊了界限，他现在是墨色浓稠的气体，与周围的空间混成一团。冬兵的意识在这些影子中弥散开来，就像一滴墨汁在一杯清水中弥散开来那样。这片空间是封闭而幽静的，它将冬兵禁锢在此处，然而冬兵，换句话说，冬兵的意识便是空间里所有的阴影和静谧，是这幽闭空间的本体。冬兵无法离开这里，因为流体无法脱离承载它的容器，冬兵的意识也无法离开自己的身体。  
不过冬兵并没有静止不动，他从被那位自称阿莫拉的美丽女子以吹浅金色短笛的方式变到这里成为一团阴影开始，便一直在向外延展探索外界。他感知到无数飞跃的光点，晶莹剔透的气泡，如同梦境碎片一般荒诞跳跃的场景在他眼前交错着发生又飞速地化为乌有，他的感知范围一路向前飞奔，最终停在一株巨大的豆芽面前。  
这是一株很漂亮的豆芽，大约一米四左右的高度，茎部有成年人的大臂那么粗，白皙而带着光彩，两瓣豆叶呈现浅浅的绿色，那种绿色属于暖春竹林深处的一汪小潭，同时具备温暖与清列两种特质，下端还有十几根浅棕色的根须。这株豆芽看起来很阳光善良，冬兵心想，以墨色的阴影轻柔地缠住豆芽莹白色的茎部。虽然冬兵也不知道为什么自己会觉得一株豆芽阳光善良。  
在触碰到豆芽的一瞬间，冬兵惊讶地发现自己的身体—不是黑漆漆的影子，而是原来有金属臂的那个—来到了这株豆芽面前，他试探着活动四肢，一切运转良好，就好像他一直待在自己的身体中，从来没有变成一团影子。正在冬兵思考者刚才的感知是否是自己的幻觉时，豆芽开口说话了，十四五岁的少年音惊讶中混杂着担忧：＂巴基！你的左臂怎么变成金属的了？＂  
一般来说，当看到一株一米多高的大豆芽开口说话时，人们总会吓得不轻（当然也有疯狂的科学家会将豆芽带回实验室进行研究）。然而冬兵不觉得害怕也不觉得奇特，他感到这株豆芽的声音非常熟悉，在冬兵大脑最深处的回忆里似乎有位身材瘦弱的金发男孩就是用这种声音说话，但正如他想不起来焦糖色大眼睛的真实姓名，冬兵也不记得这个声音的主人是什么人，和自己是什么关系。于是他问豆芽：＂你是谁，为什么叫我巴基？只有史蒂夫才叫我巴基。＂  
豆芽惊讶地抖了抖左边的豆叶，以根须为腿走到冬兵面前用豆叶碰了下他的额头：＂巴基你不会是发烧了吧，我就是史蒂夫啊，我不就是摔了一跤你怎么认不出...哎呀！我怎么变成一株豆芽了？明明我只是摔了一跤而已啊！＂豆芽似乎现在才发现自己是株豆芽，而且对这个改变非常惊慌，两瓣豆叶晃的＂簇簇＂作响，十几条根须缠到冬兵身上，让冬兵用力捏他几下以验证他是否在梦中。  
冬兵有点同情这株豆芽了，毕竟一个人忽然变成一株豆芽的感觉必然是很不好受的，不过比起同情冬兵对豆芽的态度更多的是好奇，因为冬兵知道的那个史蒂夫除了对自己很好外，对其他人都是极其冷酷暴虐的，言行举止皆是喜怒无常的暴君做派。然而刚才豆芽浅绿色的豆叶触碰到他的前额时，冬兵的脑海中出现一大段清晰完整得如同在看电影的回忆，回忆的场景伴随着老照片般柔缓昏黄的光斑。  
一位和冬兵自己长得很像的棕发绿眼男孩在小巷子里救下一位因为见义勇为而被几个小劫匪围攻的金发蓝眼男孩，并带着满身灰尘和伤口的金发男孩回自己家上药还送给他一打创可贴，于是两位男孩成为一对好朋友。金发男孩虽然身体瘦弱，却有着一颗坚定强大的心，心里燃烧着善良正义之火，每次见到别人欺凌弱小的时候都会勇敢上前对抗欺人者。只是由于身体素质堪忧，金发男孩总是受到欺人者的一顿暴打，幸好棕发男孩及时赶来将欺人者痛殴至哭爹喊娘然后落荒而逃，金发男孩才从魔爪下挣脱。  
棕发男孩一面为他的朋友擦伤药一面絮絮叨叨地教育金发男孩下次不要乱逞强。金发男孩嘴上答应然而下次仍会和那些恶霸作斗争，因为在他心里，打不打的过那些坏人只取决于身体是否强壮，敢不敢站出来直面那些坏人则取决于是否有正义心，他即使瘦弱如火柴人，善良的心让他无法面对欺凌行为而无动于衷。于是棕发男孩只好无数次地从欺凌者手下救出他，再为他处理伤口，彼时棕发男孩的语气里有温柔的责备，但更多的是骄傲，毕竟他是那么的喜欢自己这位体弱多病却有着如小狮子般勇敢和如水晶般善良心灵的好朋友。  
棕发男孩称呼金发男孩为史蒂夫，有时会叫史蒂维，金发男孩则称呼棕发男孩为巴基或者巴克（冬兵的那个史蒂夫经常称呼冬兵为巴基，不过在做亲密事情的时候会喊他巴克），他们在样式古旧的街巷中一同奔跑，踩踏满地的光和影，发出无忧无虑的笑声。他们无时无刻不粘在一起，就像一对连体双生子，而事实上他们的性格和思维方式也确实是双生子才会有的默契。无论学习还是玩耍，两位男孩都会陪伴着彼此，而且经常去对方家中吃饭和过夜，他们的家人也对他们的挚友很是喜爱。棕发男孩有三个妹妹，都和史蒂夫关系不错，巴基的妈妈还给史蒂夫做香甜的苹果派吃。妹妹们称呼她们的哥哥为詹姆斯，原来巴基不是棕发男孩的名字，而是史蒂夫为他起的昵称。  
冬兵在自己的脑海中看着这些回忆，它们让冬兵觉得陌生又熟悉，冬兵觉得那个詹姆斯虽然和自己长得很像，却没有自己的杀气刻骨与沉默寡言，有的是蜂蜜的甜腻与晨风的清朗，气质类似冬兵在多克商场遇到的那个焦糖色大眼睛。陪火柴人般瘦小的史蒂夫罗杰斯一起长大的詹姆斯巴恩斯就像冬日战士在不同环境中长大的一位双胞胎兄弟，他们外貌相同，气质却迥异。冬兵继续观看，同时将大豆芽抱在怀里，额头贴着豆芽的豆叶，因为这样才会让他脑海中的＂电影＂继续播放，豆芽被冬兵一直抱着，与豆叶相连的茎部居然由莹白色变为绯红色。看来这株豆芽很容易害羞，冬兵看着回忆的时候也留意到豆芽的变化，还会脸红呢，真可爱。  
在史蒂夫和詹姆斯十四岁左右的时候，有一次詹姆斯在史蒂夫家睡午觉，史蒂夫以为他的挚友睡着了，悄悄在巴基的唇上吻了一下，结果詹姆斯忽然睁开眼睛，原来他刚才在装睡。史蒂夫吓了一跳，然后整张脸都变得又红又烫，他既紧张又羞涩地告诉巴基自己只是不小心碰到他的嘴唇的。詹姆斯戏谑地瞅着他的小竹马，也不反驳，只是在史蒂夫越说越小声最后害羞到吐不出一个字时捏住挚友的下巴，然后献给自己竹马一个落在嘴唇上的，结结实实的吻。  
史蒂夫的心脏因为这个吻跳动得异常剧烈，几乎要破膛而出，他笨拙地回应巴基，带着满腔爱意与他的挚友兼心上人接吻。他们分开后，詹姆斯将史蒂夫的头发揉乱，以枫糖浆的甜蜜音调问他的小男友以后会在布鲁克林的那家教堂与自己结婚，史蒂夫听了这话再次被幸福感烧得头脑发晕，然后再次勾住詹姆斯的脖子，开始了他和巴基作为恋人之间第二个吻。  
他们就这么在詹姆斯的卧房里互相吻来吻去，将脸埋在对方的发丝里大口呼吸，一直到天色很晚了，史蒂夫才恋恋不舍地离开。从此两位少年由挚友升级为恋人，不过与其说他们的关系发生转变，不如说他们多了一层恋爱关系。因为巴基和史蒂夫是挚友也是亲人，还是性格近似的玩伴，更是灵魂互相契合的知己，爱情不过是他们对彼此深邃感情的其中一种。  
史蒂夫和詹姆斯交往七个月的时候情人节到了，史蒂夫花费四个多小时的时间为他的恋人雕刻了一枝木头玫瑰准备去送给巴基，结果在路上遇到几个坏小子要抢他的礼物。史蒂夫自知身体瘦弱打不过这些人，就拼命逃跑，结果在一处坑洼地段处摔了一跤。那些坏小子赶过来要抢摔倒的史蒂夫的木头玫瑰，没想到史蒂夫身上忽然出现一团棉花糖状白色光球将坏小子们弹开了，然后史蒂夫晕了过去，清醒之后便来到冬兵这里，还变成一株很高大的豆芽。  
冬兵看完脑海中的回忆电影，知道了原来自己的那个九头蛇版本史蒂夫小时候瘦弱的像根豆芽菜，怪不得会变成一株豆芽。豆芽菜版本史蒂夫心地非常善良，崇尚最古老的英雄之道，善待他人又无惧邪恶，是个小太阳一样温热着世界的好孩子，和冬兵的九头蛇版本史蒂夫完全是两个人。冬兵觉得这两位史蒂夫只有两处相同，一处是性格很固执，一旦认定某件事情就谁也动摇不了（哪怕是巴基也不行），另一处是全身心地深爱着詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯（冬兵现在知道这是自己的全名），其他则完全不一样。  
为了不让十五岁的史蒂夫担心，冬兵只是告诉他这是自己长大后某次登山时不慎从山上掉下来，所幸摔到厚厚的草堆上面，只断了一条胳膊，后来有好心人为自己安上现在这条金属臂。豆芽很难过地说他长大以后可真没用，居然连巴基都保护不好，还让巴基摔断了胳膊。冬兵揉了揉豆芽的浅绿色豆叶以示安慰，然后他们决定相伴前行。  
冬兵牵着豆芽的一条根须，一人一芽行走在空无一物的异空间里，周围很暗也很安静，豆芽担心长大后的巴基会在没有光的环境中摔到，便以根须紧紧缠着冬兵的手，他不知道冬日战士对于黑暗远比光明更加熟悉。史蒂夫保护巴基出于本能，哪怕巴基比自己强大的多，他也会在危险来临之际挡在巴基前面。所以豆芽很紧地牵着冬兵的手，即使战力很弱，他也要保护巴基。  
他们走了半个多小时，原本体弱多病的史蒂夫变成豆芽后体能居然提高了不少，到现在还没有感觉到累，越走越轻松。豆芽心里很希望自己回去以后也能有这样的体能，以后巴基就不用替自己打坏人了，因为他一个人就可以解决他们。忽然冬兵停住了脚步，豆芽也跟着停下来，疑惑地看着冬兵。  
冬兵带着豆芽向左走了几步，于是豆芽看到一块墨黑色的圆柱状岩石上面有一只精致的小胡子正在跳舞。  
是的，就是一只小胡子，棕色的，模样和冬兵见过的那位蜜糖色大眼睛留的那种完全相同，非常精致。小胡子也看到冬兵他们，很惊喜地喊到：＂詹姆斯！想不到你就是他们说的钥匙，真是太棒了，你牵着的那个豆芽是谁？＂  
＂我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。你又是谁？＂豆芽见这只小胡子居然会说话，觉得很不可思议（他忘了自己作为豆芽也会说话）。小胡子没有直接回答问题，只是说：＂我去世后就来到这里，本来和玛利亚住在同一间宿舍，结果两年后佩姬也穿过彼岸花，玛利亚就不和我一起玩了，她选择和佩姬整天待在一起做编织。唉，女人可真无聊，编织哪有做研究有意思。现在这种形态就是我前几天刚研究出来的一种小发明，我这就变回去。＂然后小胡子在冬兵和豆芽面前消失了，取而代之的是一位留着小胡子的长得很好看的年轻男子。  
＂去世？天啊，我和巴基居然来到冥界了！难道我们已经死了？＂豆芽担心地用三根须捂住顶端豆叶，他不怕死，但是他怕巴基会因为自己的死而伤心。  
年轻人告诉豆芽说他和詹姆斯没有去世，因为他们的头顶有代表生命存在的乳白色光团，不过生者是看不到的，只有逝者才能看见。他对着冬兵狡黠地眨眨眼睛，笑着问道：＂詹姆斯，现在你总该认出我了吧！＂  
冬兵盯着年轻人看了一会，笃定地道：＂你是托尼，你在多克商场把雷神坨坨送给我，还让我在本子上签名。＂冬兵之前在收好坨坨签完名离开时听到那位黑发碧眼叫那位焦糖色大眼睛【托尼】，于是记了下来。  
年轻人不敢置信地看着冬兵，倒吸一口气道：＂詹姆斯，你连我都认不出来了？！你不会是落崖后失忆了吧，怎么会把我认成我儿子呢。我是霍华德，不是托尼。＂然后他看向豆芽：＂史蒂夫，詹姆斯以前总和我说你打血清之前瘦得像根豆芽菜，我看照片时还不觉得你像豆芽菜，不过我现在觉得你还真是很适合当一株豆芽菜啊！＂说完他活泼地笑了起来，冬兵挺喜欢这个自称霍华德的年轻人，因为他的笑声很可爱，而且自己对他有种非常亲切熟稔的感觉。也许焦糖色大眼睛（虽然冬兵知道那人叫托尼，但他坚持称呼托尼为【焦糖色大眼睛】）给自己的熟悉感就来自他的父亲霍华德。  
＂你看起来比你的儿子年轻许多。＂冬兵对霍华德说。  
霍华德一摊手：＂我刚下来的时候倒是九十多岁，玛利亚也有七十多岁了，不过掌管冥界的死亡女神说老年人在冥界很不方便，于是对着一个湖施法让所有模样老的逝者每人喝一杯。有些人本来没那么老，但是长得太着急了，所以也喝了湖水，然后我们就都变成二十几岁的样子。玛利亚当时还有点不开心呢，因为她的青春痘跟着青春一起回来了，那几天她一直对着镜子挤痘。＂  
冬兵决定带上霍华德一起走，因为他似乎和冬兵失忆之前关系很好，自己可以通过他知道以前的事。更重要的是，霍华德生理年龄已经九十多岁了，笑起来却像小孩子一样，只有心地非常柔软善良的人才会有这样天真活泼的笑声，冬兵喜欢善良的人。  
霍华德爽快地同意了，他为了少走几步路（划掉）好玩又变成小胡子模样，并让冬兵把他贴在人中部位扮成假胡子，和冬兵以及豆芽边走边高高兴兴地聊天。霍华德谈吐特别幽默，冬兵本来不太会笑的，结果听这只小胡子说话就笑得肚子都疼。豆芽反而没有笑，因为他很幼稚地吃醋了，一想到巴基长大后会和这个名叫霍华德的家伙关系很好，豆芽就很不开心，根本不想笑。  
又见到詹姆斯了真开心，这家伙看起来没以前那么活泼了，不过脸倒是圆了许多。也不知道他当年落崖后发生了什么，居然连我都认不出了，还把我当成托尼，真是的，我比那小子英俊多了好吗。  
——小胡子版本霍华德心想。  
哈哈哈哈嗝哈哈哈哈嗝哈哈哈哈  
——笑到昏厥的冬兵心想。  
哼！我才是让巴基每天都开心大笑的那个人，霍华德我要跟你决斗！  
——泡在醋坛子里的酸豆芽心想。  
就这样，一人一芽一胡在寂静无声的异空间里各怀鬼胎（？）地慢慢行走。  
...  
感谢你看到这里  
异空间的设定大概是连接冥界和人间（还有各个平行宇宙）的中转站，阿冬可以在这里自由穿行（他和蛇蛇穿越就是因为阿冬的异空间钥匙身份，后文还会有补充设定）  
终于让霍爹出场了真开心，我可喜欢他啦，霍爹和妮妮都是超级无敌大可爱啊（我觉得霍爹的小胡子最萌，所以霍爹可以变成一只小胡子）  
芽芽的cp是詹吧唧，阿冬是蛇蛇一个人的，芽芽和阿冬之间只是友情+亲情向（以后芽芽的詹吧唧可能会出场），本文不会出现芽冬cp向情节。  
阿冬，芽芽和霍爹组成一支小分队，下一章他们就可以离开异空间了，同时会有第九章的人物出场。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
霍华德给冬兵讲了许多詹姆斯掉下去之后发生的事情，其中说的最多的自然是霍华德与妻子玛利亚的独子，冬兵几天前刚见过的那位焦糖色大眼睛，托尼史塔克。  
作为父亲，霍华德并没有说到多少托尼的才华横溢，比如四岁修电板八岁编程序之类（因为这些常人眼里不可思议的事情霍华德都觉得普通的很，毕竟他和玛利亚的孩子本来就应该是最聪明的），反倒是说到托尼做过的一些傻乎乎的事。  
例如在托尼几岁的时候，玛利亚希望儿子多吃蔬菜，这样以后可以长得高一些。然而小托尼对于蔬菜的厌恶几乎和对于科研的天赋一样大，每次都特别不情愿吃蔬菜，玛利亚只好采用各种软硬兼施的手段，其中当然包括武力威胁。  
挨揍了的小托尼很委屈，跑到父亲的办公室里抱住霍华德的腿呜呜哭，还把鼻涕擤在霍华德的西服下摆处。霍华德因为常年在外打捞掉进海里的美国队长（由于美国队长掉入海里，又一直被霍华德尝试捕捞，小托尼便给美国队长起了个外号叫【海底捞】）与寻找落下雪山的巴恩斯中士，没什么时间陪伴儿子。自觉不称职的他便将孩子抱到腿上，给小托尼讲述二战时期自己与巴恩斯中士两个魑魅魍魉四处兴风作浪的故事。  
他和詹姆斯经常一起花式作死，有时只为争夺一盘好吃的菜肴就快乐地互相殴打，使得佩姬做的饭菜翻到地上，引得卡特特工拿着高跟鞋追打他们，霍华德和詹姆斯便摒弃前嫌一起逃跑。而史蒂夫身为国家精神标杆一般的美国队长，不但不为他们说情，还在一旁拿着个粉色荧光棒边挥边喊【巴基！霍华德！你们不用再逃跑了，佩姬是温柔的淑女，她最多打残你们，不会打死你们的！】  
两人听到史蒂夫的安慰之后放心不少，于是跑得更快更拼命了。  
霍华德还说詹姆斯和小托尼一样也很不喜欢吃蔬菜，总是将盘中蔬菜夹给那时还没有打过血清的史蒂夫吃，美名其曰给小史蒂维补充营养，这样才能长得更高更强壮。后来史蒂夫打过超级士兵血清成为了四倍强壮的美国队长，詹姆斯和他一起上战场，就变成了美国队长整天唠叨着让巴基多吃军餐罐头里的蔬菜，詹姆斯经常对霍华德和佩姬抱怨他的小史蒂维一定是故意的。  
然而巴恩斯中士不仅枪法绝妙无双，挑菜的本事更是一绝，霍华德曾经亲眼看到一边和战友们聊天闲扯，一边拿着竹签准确无误地戳走一罐胡萝卜炒肉末中的所有肉末放进嘴里。霍华德看得目瞪口呆，因为那些可是真正的肉末，特别细碎而且与胡萝卜屑混在一起，也不知道詹姆斯是如何将不沾任何胡萝卜的肉末全部戳出来的。  
小托尼听了父亲的故事后对那位巴恩斯中士十分佩服，觉得这个叔叔枪法绝妙又很有幽默感，性格活泼开朗又善良，更重要的是他和自己一样不喜欢吃蔬菜。于是他引巴恩斯叔叔为平生一大知己，并从家里的旧照片里找到巴恩斯中士和美国队长的一张合影，用剪刀减去美国队长那部分，将巴恩斯中士贴在自己房间的墙壁上面。  
之后霍华德和玛利亚经常听到儿子在房间里念念有词，他们一进来便立刻停止，问这孩子也什么都问不出来，夫妻俩对此十分疑惑。终于有一天，霍华德在门缝里看到小托尼对着詹姆斯的照片虔诚祈祷，嘴里小声说着：＂巴恩斯叔叔，请保佑我妈妈不再逼我吃蔬菜，事成之后我把霍华德收藏的零食全都烧给你，我老爸说你特别喜欢吃这些。＂霍华德用上自己全部忍耐力才没有将托尼这小兔崽子暴打一顿。  
到了托尼二十几岁的时候，霍华德带着妻子玛利亚去环游世界，探寻各处的风土人情，将家族产业全部丢给年轻的托尼。霍华德对儿子的解（说）释（辞）是托尼你现在已经是成年人了，老爸老妈觉得不能让你一直活在父母庇佑下，要放手给你充分发挥，相信你一定可以做的更好之类。托尼一连翻了十几个白眼，说你这个糟老头子坏滴很，不想管理公司就扔给儿子，你走就走吧还把我妈妈也一起拐跑了。  
不过史塔克一家都知道，夫妻俩当然不是只去游玩的，探寻一些难以解释其科学原理的神秘地方和寻找巴恩斯中士（霍华德从来没有认为詹姆斯会死，就像他一直认为史蒂夫还活着一样）才是他们的出行目的。当然了，顺便和媳妇在世界各地过没有孩子打扰的二人世界确实很不错（托尼：明明这才是你的最主要目的吧！）  
父母离家出走（？）之后，托尼虽然背地里骂了不靠谱的霍华德一万句，不过还是在新招的女秘书小辣椒和好兄弟罗德上校将公司事务管理的井井有条（基本上都是小辣椒在管事）。几个月过去了，托尼经历几次公司员工因故造成公司大幅亏损之后，决定研制出一个超智能AI，协助自己做科学研究和帮助小辣椒管理史塔克集团。  
在经历了一个多月的废寝忘食之后，托尼制造出世界上第一个超智能AI贾维斯。最开始贾维斯只是个网络运行界面，后来随着他在网络世界不断学习，变得越来越智能。贾维斯整天研究他的创造者，也就是托尼的一举一动，从中学会了怎样照顾好一位智商高得离谱的幼稚鬼。  
贾维斯的存在对大家都很有好处，托尼被他的AI管家照顾得很好，不再让母亲和小辣椒为这个幼稚鬼成天提心吊胆了；他将整个史塔克集团的事务都处理的井井有条，减轻了很多小辣椒的负担；霍华德也非常满意，因为托尼以前经常在视频聊天时为公司遇到的难事向母亲撒娇抱怨，于是母子俩就聊几个小时的天，霍华德被孤零零地晾在一边，现在有了贾维斯协助托尼不再被那些公司琐事困扰，霍华德也就和妻子有了更多相处时间，对此他相当感谢贾维斯。  
玛利亚经常为儿子有这样全能又贴心的AI管家感到非常幸运，霍华德开玩笑说希望这小子以后的爱人能和贾维斯一样好。玛利亚听了这话都笑起来，说人类再怎么十项全能也不可能比AI更全面更贴心，霍华德又说看来以托尼的幼稚性子以后很可能和自己制造的AI结婚，因为只有贾维斯才能将他们的儿子照顾得无微不至，比霍华德和玛利亚更加宠着他。  
夫妻俩一直将这段话当成一个小玩笑，直到几年后的某天深夜，霍华德和儿子视频聊天。屏幕那头的托尼昏昏欲睡，最后当着霍华德的面打起了呼噜，霍华德准备关掉聊天界面时贾维斯的实体在屏幕那头出现了。  
贾维斯抱起托尼，对着屏幕上的霍华德恭敬地说晚安岳父大人后便结束聊天，霍华德在最后一秒隐约看见半梦半醒的托尼勾着贾维斯的脖子，吻了吻自己的AI管家线条精致颜色漂亮的嘴唇。  
忽然得知儿子真实取向的霍华德情绪剧烈波动，从柜子里翻出零食大嚼起来。霍华德十分快乐，因为他知道托尼这臭小子总算不会祸害有机生命体了。  
＂后来玛利亚知道托尼和机器人谈恋爱了吗？她怎么说的？＂冬兵不太懂现代科技，以为AI就是机器人的一种。  
＂当时我们正好经过中国南部，玛利亚去一家卖传统编织的小店里买了一个很精致的同心结，在下面系着的缎带处写上托尼和贾维斯的名字，作为托尼的生日礼物送给他。＂霍华德回忆到＂然后我也想买一个，结果玛利亚说不要浪费钱，唉。＂霍华德郁闷地叹了口气。  
虽然知道不太礼貌，冬兵还是忍不住大笑起来，这让霍华德更郁闷了。  
...  
异空间的两侧有着巨大的墨色光壁，无数暗红色的漩涡在光壁上出现形成一条条无法探知其去向的通道，又有无数的暗红色漩涡变小直至消失，光壁恢复为黑水晶一般的光滑平静。冬兵戴着变成小胡子的霍华德，手牵着变成大豆芽的十五岁史蒂夫罗杰斯，靠着光壁漫无目的地行走。他的脚下是银色浓稠的果冻体，奇妙的梦境被剪成碎片装进彩色透明的泡泡中，在冬兵的前方与头顶安静地飘来飘去。  
霍华德告诉冬兵，这些暗红色漩涡所引出的通道可以去往各个平行宇宙，然而它们极其不稳定，几乎不在光壁上出现，又随时会消失而使过通道的人或物永远留在光壁中，所以无法作为正常的通道使用。不过因为冬兵是异空间的钥匙，可以使光壁上的漩涡出现频率大幅度提高，而且他进入的通道也会保持稳定。  
冬兵听了觉得很有意思，他在异空间这空无一物的地方闲逛十几个小时的时间，实在是太无聊了。现在知道自己可以离开去其他地方，冬兵立刻拉着其实不太敢进去的豆芽走入其中一个漩涡，豆芽本来还想劝巴基考虑一二，然而这位有铁胳膊的巴基力气比十五岁史蒂夫的恋人巴基，布鲁克林一枝花要大许多，他背起豆芽便进入某条通道。  
...  
奇异博士和小玫瑰躲在有优质玫瑰花种和蓝色外星人的星球山洞里，等了很久也没有等到有人打钱给他们。史蒂芬觉得很疑惑，自己明明给地球上每个人都发了求救短信的（埃弗雷特：我一点都不觉得意外，真的）（*1），不过现在他只能想办法找出那些外星人的弱点以击破他们了。  
史蒂芬发现这些外星人的站位总是有一个固定的模式，而自己在魔法圣殿的一本古籍上看到过有种名字是【摩卡咚喱】的外星人就是这样的站位。那本古籍还记载着摩卡咚喱周身呈现深蓝色，喜欢攻击其他生物，歌声非常恐怖（这和奇异玫瑰两人所见到的一模一样），难以从他们的包围中逃离。但如果使用一系列繁杂高深的魔法阵将这些摩卡咚喱牵制入现实世界和异空间的夹缝里，然后对着站位中心处唱出比外星人的更加恐怖的歌声，就可以使他们被传送到其他遥远的地方去，从而顺利实现逃离。  
奇异博士将这些告诉他的玫瑰男友，埃弗雷特先是欣喜地表示这样他们就有办法离开了，然而随即又惆怅地叹息道：＂史蒂芬，你的魔法很了不起，我相信你一定可以画出那套魔法阵的，可是我们俩谁的歌声也不可能比这些蓝色怪物更难听啊。都说唱歌好听不容易，唱歌特别不好听其实更难做到。＂  
＂如果要唱歌难听的话，或许我可以帮到你们。＂一个轻快活泼的声音忽然从埃弗雷特身边响起，小玫瑰被吓了一跳，转头看到一位棕发碧眼，留着好看的小胡子，背着一根巨大豆芽，左臂是条铁胳膊的俊美青年出现在他身边。埃弗雷特惊讶极了，他不敢置信地盯着那位青年看了好一会，惊奇地说：＂天啊，你的脸怎么这么圆？＂  
冬兵：...所以你惊讶的点是我的脸很圆，而不是我有一条铁胳膊或者我忽然从空气中出现是吗，关注点可真奇怪。  
冬兵不知道埃弗雷特罗斯作为至尊法师的男朋友，各种魑魅魍魉都见识过，有些甚至还打过交道，对他来说脸很圆确实比其他两件更加值得感到惊讶。  
奇异博士看了下冬兵，淡然地道：＂冬日战士，你怎么来到这个地方的？＂  
冬兵回答：＂我们是从异空间的一条通道过来的。＂埃弗雷特和史蒂芬对视着，互相用眼神传递信息。  
小玫瑰：冬兵的声音和我们刚才听到的好像不一样。  
奇异博士：是不一样，可能他在用腹语说话。你知道的，冬日战士是世界顶级刺客，肯定会具备各种特殊才能。  
小玫瑰：我们CIA的绝密档案有冬兵的模糊照，上面的冬兵没有留小胡子。  
奇异博士：或许冬日战士除了执行暗。杀任务外，还在网上做美妆直播当兼职，所以才留了漂亮的小胡子。  
小玫瑰：史蒂芬，以后别和外面的人说我是你男朋友，我当不起。  
奇异博士：？？？  
＂你们考虑好了没有？＂霍华德在山洞里又从小胡子变成人类形态，史蒂芬与冬兵在这里要弯着腰，然而他却能够站直。  
奇异博士看到霍华德也出现在这里，问他是否也从异空间来到此处，霍华德点点头，又告诉他自己就是刚才詹姆斯戴着的的小胡子，还指着冬兵背着的豆芽说：＂给你们介绍一下，这位是十五岁的史蒂夫罗杰斯先生，他被神秘力量变成一株豆芽。＂  
埃弗雷特在知道那只小胡子是几年前过世的神盾局创始人之一而大豆芽是少年时期的美国队长后觉得很惊奇，心想冬兵要是带着这两个家伙过安检，肯定得费不少功夫。  
事实证明，小玫瑰和马博士真不愧是有三世情缘的灵魂伴侣，思维模式相当一致。  
史蒂芬又问霍华德：＂你刚才说唱歌难听，指的是冬兵吗？＂  
霍华德挑了下眉，惊奇地道：＂当然不是，你们怎么会这样认为呢？＂他又追忆往昔道＂詹姆斯唱歌很好听的，二战时期有几次他和史蒂夫吵架，两个人都是很倔的性子，不愿意向对方认错。不过史蒂夫会托我给他家男朋友带封道歉信和由美国队长亲手烹饪的爱心便当，而詹姆斯会在美国队长营房外低声吟唱一些示爱歌曲，好听到大家都躲在角落听他唱，然后史蒂夫从营房走出来拥抱詹姆斯，他们就和好如初了。＂  
史蒂芬和埃弗雷特：...美国队长和巴恩斯中士居然互相唱情歌送便当？！我们好像知道了些不得了的事情。  
＂唱歌难听的是我，詹姆斯和史蒂夫以前经常开玩笑说我的歌声可以作为一种音波式武器投入战场。＂霍华德没有注意到史蒂芬和埃弗雷特的表情变化，笑着说道。  
虽然觉得霍华德的话很没有说服力（毕竟地球人类的发音结构使他们几乎不可能比蓝色外星人摩卡咚喱的更难听，而且霍华德声音非常活泼轻快，两人实在想象不出他唱歌会是怎么个难听法），但是他们还是决定死马当成活马医。于是史蒂芬画出一系列极为复杂的魔法阵，并将魔法阵布在摩卡咚喱们站位的特殊点，外星人瞬间被卡在现实世界和异空间的夹缝中，他们拼命挣扎，发出愤怒的嚎叫声，难听到令人窒息。  
不过霍华德丝毫不慌，他嘱咐三人一芽捂好耳朵，走到山洞外面清了清嗓子便大声唱起歌来。  
...  
埃弗雷特觉得霍华德说的不对，他唱歌并不是可以作为音波式武器的难听。  
而是可以作为核。武器的难听。  
摩卡咚喱这个种族有着几万年的历史，今时今刻他们遭遇了灭世般的劫难。  
恶魔的呼唤由地狱传到人间，足以毁天灭地的恐怖歌声回荡在每一位摩卡咚喱的耳中，稍微弱一点的当场暴毙，强壮的也是受到多处内伤，奄奄一息。  
从此，这些蓝色外星人便见识过全宇宙最恐怖最骇人的一幕，这一幕将出现在他们永恒的噩梦中，残忍地折磨这些向来不知畏惧为何物的摩卡咚喱们，直到他们在惊恐中进入冥界。  
这一幕便是一位留着精致小胡子的年轻地球人在他们面前大声唱歌。  
史蒂芬凭借登峰造极的魔法掌控力几秒内画出几十个保护听力的小魔法阵，才没让三人一芽当场失聪。  
摩卡咚喱，奇异博士和玫瑰探员不知道，冬日战士不记得，在七十多年前的美国军队里，【听霍华德史塔克唱歌】和【与巴恩斯中士赌钱】一起被士兵和军官们誉为【不懂得生命的可贵】\【能够召唤恶魔】\【好好活着不好吗为什么这么想不开呢】的两件事。看到巴恩斯中士来了，大家会把值钱的东西都锁起来（以防他找自己赌钱然后赢走自己的全部家产），看到霍华德史塔克来了，大家会准备好胶带和封条（以在他开口唱歌一瞬间封住他的嘴）。  
霍华德的歌声使摩卡咚喱们被魔法阵送离这里，到宇宙的某一未知星球，对此两方都觉得很开心，因为霍华德终于不唱歌了。  
大家安全之后（这里的安全不是指摩卡咚喱被传送走，而是指霍华德没有再唱歌），劫后余生的奇异博士敬畏地询问霍华德为何歌声如此富有冲击力和杀伤力，明明他的说话声音还是挺好听的。  
霍华德想了想，从怀里拿出一个装着半瓶蓝色药片的透明小瓶子，认真地道：＂霍华德牌变声药，可以让你的歌声成为最恐怖的武器，你，值得拥有。＂  
史蒂芬与埃弗雷特＂...你怎么忽然打起广告？而且你这广告也打的也太生硬了点。＂  
霍华德笑眯眯地一摊手：＂哎呀，莫滴办法，要恰饭的嘛~＂（*2）  
＂什么意思？＂不懂方言的豆芽问道。  
＂我是说我要挣钱啊，要不然玛利亚的化妆品谁来买。＂霍华德回答。  
＂原来如此＂豆芽点点豆叶表示知道了，然后他又说＂也不知道那些外星人会被传到哪个星球。＂  
冬兵说：＂管他哪个星球呢，反正不可能是地球，地球离这里太远了。＂  
小玫瑰说：＂嗯，说的有理。你们愿意带我和史蒂芬一起走吗，因为我们没钱乘坐公交飞碟。＂  
＂好呀。＂冬兵戴上变成小胡子形态的霍华德，牵住豆芽的一根须，手在空气中一划就划出一个暗红色的巨大漩涡。他走入这漩涡引出的通道里，史蒂芬用魔法确认这条通道稳定后，便也牵着小玫瑰跟在一人一芽一胡后面。  
...  
感谢你看到这里  
（*1）史传奇的求救短信在第九章  
（*2）B站某些大佬级别up主在视频中夹杂广告时，网友们会在弹幕里刷这句话  
旁友们，我跟泥萌gan吼，我对霍爹真的是真爱，我不是他的黑粉啊！（虽然看起来就是个黑粉）霍爹唱歌难听这个设定我是随便选的，绝对不是因为我舍不得选阿冬和芽芽2333，反正总得有人用可怕的歌声救出奇玫夫夫不是。  
摩卡咚喱这个名字我是乱取的，没有意义，大家猜他们会掉到哪里呢？（这种侮辱智商的问题就不要问了好么）  
下章复联和蛇队一定上线，同时阿冬，芽芽和霍爹小分队又多两名新成员：🐴和🌹，大家一起开启异空间新地图。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
＂好消息！好消息！为了庆祝本店第一百次遇到外星人入侵，我们决定所有小食和饮料一律打五折！亲爱的顾客朋友们，机不可失时不再来，快进店享用美食吧！＂  
旺达和幻视正在一家快餐店吃烤串喝果汁，忽然店里的BGM变成了这段话循环，旺达给烤串涂上酱料，对她的男朋友吐槽道＂小幻，这些外星人怎么成天就知道侵略地球啊，宇宙又不是只有地球有生命体。＂女孩把烤串的肉往嘴里一塞，对着幻视张开双臂＂我们直接飞到那边去吧。＂幻视搂着旺达的腰来了个公主抱，带着女友从二楼的窗户飞了出去，与此同时旺达指尖闪出混沌魔法，他们买的烤串与果汁跟着这对小情侣一起飞了起来。快餐店其他人看到这一幕，纷纷惊奇而兴奋地嚷了起来：  
＂这两位是不是复仇者联盟的幻视和绯红女巫，据说他们是最年轻却最前途无量的复仇者。＂  
＂是啊，不仅如此，幻视和绯红女巫还是公认的神仙眷侣呢，你看到刚才公主抱的姿势了没有？那个亲密和熟练的程度呀...啧啧，真是羡慕死人了！＂  
＂绯红女巫好漂亮好有气质！我宣布以后马克西莫夫小姐就是我第一女神啦！＂  
＂幻视宝宝也超级迷人的，我对外表呆萌又无敌宠妻的男人完全没有抵抗力啊！我幻宝天下第一可爱！＂  
＂刚才那两位小心幻视和红女巫听到了打你们喔。＂  
＂怕什么？要是能被超级英雄打一顿，我能吹上三辈子的牛！＂  
＂绯红女神万岁！＂  
＂幻视赛高！＂  
blabla...  
在一片嘈杂的声音中，一个焦急的男声成为全场焦点。  
＂那个，马克西莫夫小姐和幻视先生请停一下，飞走的那些烤串有一大半是我这桌的，你们拿错东西了！欸！听得到我说话吗？为什么要飞得那么高那么快啊，呜呜我的烤串没了。＂  
大家看着窗外那些已经跟着幻视和旺达一同飞远的一大群烤串，都送给这位在倒霉界出类拔萃的先生一个同情的注目礼。  
...  
在被奇异博士的魔法阵与神盾局创始人之一的地狱之音传送到地球来后，摩卡咚喱们先是聚在一起为他们英年早逝的听觉系统举办了一场追悼会，之后这些热爱征服的蓝色外星人决定发扬宇宙中一切邪恶势力对待地球的精神风貌：  
入侵它。  
勇敢无畏地，披荆斩棘地，在一群弱小的地球生物们绝望无助的哭喊声中，带着冷酷高贵的微笑，入侵它。  
摩卡咚喱这个种族有个很大的优点，那就是没有拖延症，所以他们追悼会结束不到五分钟便立即开始侵略地球。  
真是精神可嘉，比某些成天喊着＂我马上就去写寒假作业！＂结果直到假期最后一天才疯狂肝作业的学生党不知道高到哪里去了。  
摩卡咚喱们站好队，就开始四处打砸抢烧，比起地球人强壮敏捷许多的身体使他们几乎没有遇到什么抵抗。仅仅半小时之后，蓝色外星人已经在纽约这座城市占领了许多领地俘虏了大批人质造成了无数破坏，唯一让他们有些失望的是，被俘虏的地球人并没有如他们所想象的那样啼哭颤抖，还拿出一根顶部挂着小亮板的长杆子（就是自拍杆），对着他们边晃边拍，表情轻松愉悦。  
见这些地球人嬉皮笑脸还在笑，嘴巴都要笑歪了，一点都不严肃，一位性情暴躁的摩卡咚喱决定给他们些颜色看看。于是他掐住一个人的脖子，将那人掐到脸色发紫后扔到几十米高的天上。人们这才紧张起来，纷纷将自拍杆放到包里。那位不幸被赐予此生最后一次飞行机会的可怜人正绝望地闭着眼睛，然而他并没有摔到地上，而是被几根黏性很大的丝吊在了半空中。  
与此同时一道寒芒闪过，掐人脖子的摩卡咚喱脑袋被一位身着红色紧身衣的家伙提在手上。红色紧身衣手持刀锋如芒的双刀，身边跟着位同样穿着红色紧身衣却有些身量未足的男孩，男孩手中射出白丝，正是挂住被掐脖子的人的那几根丝。  
＂是蜘蛛侠和死侍，他们来救我们了！＂有人激动欢呼起来，于是场面再度陷入十足的混乱中。摩卡咚喱的领袖见这两个红衣紧身衣不仅跑来充好汉还让自己的得力干将之一丢了性命，不禁气到从蓝色变成赤橙黄绿青蓝紫色，指挥手下们攻击这两位不知天高地厚的家伙。  
小蜘蛛让那人平安着陆后，和韦德对视一眼就开始并肩战斗。作为灵魂伴侣，彼得和韦德并肩战斗过很多次，不过他们是第一次和外星人打斗。小蜘蛛负责将这群蓝色外星人用白丝黏住，死侍负责用双刀送这些侵略者到索尔与洛基的姐姐那儿喝茶。  
虽然小蜘蛛和死侍的战斗力都很强，配合也相当默契，然而摩卡咚喱的数量实在是太多了，眼看小蜘蛛有些体力不支，于是死侍决定给自己的蜘蛛宝贝加油打气。  
韦德威尔逊，AKA死侍戴上一顶粉色长卷发，一边拿着刀砍人一边举着七彩荧光棒挥舞，像个超级迷弟那样饱含激情地高声喊到＂彼得加油！彼得牛批！彼得冲鸭冲鸭冲鸭~＂死侍非典型的加油打气可以说十分有效果，因为它成功让在场一半的摩卡咚喱陷入了入了＂我是谁？我在哪？我特么做错了什么要看到如此魔性的画面＂这种非常深沉的哲学思考状态。  
＂小蜘蛛快点让你家韦德停止作妖啊，不然我就要怀疑你家韦德想笑死我然后继承小幻做的那些黑暗料理了！＂与杀伤力极强的混沌魔法一同来的是被男朋友公主抱着的旺达，一边抱着女友一边从额头上的心灵宝石发射动感光波（误）的幻视，以及一大群令人垂涎欲滴的烤串。  
还没有吃午饭的小蜘蛛看到这些烤串觉得馋极了，于是在征得旺达同意之后用白丝黏来几串抓着吃，又分了几串给韦德。死侍在粉色长卷发的装点下抛了一个格外有个性的媚眼，这使得在场所有人：幻视和红女巫，被俘虏与没被俘虏的地球人，摩卡咚喱都觉得眼前一黑视力受损，只有小蜘蛛红着脸弯起嘴角，对着死侍比了个❤️。  
真不愧是灵魂伴侣，思维方式都很神奇，与死侍和小蜘蛛一同战斗的旺达这样心想。绯红女巫双手闪耀出流水般的红色光芒，与幻视射出的黄色激光共同形成一副色彩明艳的抽象派画作，来自外星的侵略者纷纷在这副画作中殒命。在绯红女巫和史塔克四子的协助下，小蜘蛛轻松不少，甚至可以一边打外星人一边和韦德聊天。  
至于死侍，他的重点自始至终都是陪彼得聊天，打外星人什么的一直是顺便为之，他和小蜘蛛在城市半空中荡着，嘻嘻哈哈吃烤串，看起来比下面的那些吃瓜群众还要悠闲。同他们打斗的摩卡咚喱们见这两位如此不严肃的战斗模式，不禁怀疑继听觉系统后，他们的视觉系统也出了问题。  
蜘蛛侠，死侍，绯红女巫以及幻视的战斗力都相当可观，然而很长一段时间后摩卡咚喱的数量似乎没有减少。旺达用魔法探测到这些蓝色外星人开了一个隐形的空间传送门，不断有新的蓝色外星人从传送门出来，而受伤或者死亡的摩卡咚喱们被传送门接走。她将这个发现告诉另外三人，于是幻视通知AI家族，小蜘蛛通知奥丁森夫夫（这些天他和小耶梦加得玩得很好，洛基也将他当做弟弟看待），死侍通知复仇者联盟其他人，大家一起来拯救世界。  
＂你们说，队长会不会带他那个印着表情包的盾牌过来？＂之前听韦德讲八卦的小蜘蛛憋着笑问旺达，虽然很崇拜美国队长，不过该笑还是要笑。  
幻视替旺达回答小蜘蛛＂不好意思，不过彼得你可能看不到那块表情包了，因为被我们多次嘲笑之后，队长又把上面的漆都刮掉了，然后他亲自为盾牌漆上四个大字。＂  
＂精忠报国？正义永存？世界和平？百姓安康？言论自由？注意语言？别说脏话？多喝热水？＂韦德兴高采烈地猜测那四个大字是什么。  
＂都不是＂旺达感动地深吸一口气，道＂那四个字是【我爱巴基】＂  
＂巴基是谁？队长的老相好？＂  
＂巴基是詹姆斯巴恩斯的小名，他和队长一起长大，二战时期和队长一同抗击九头蛇和德国军队，有次为了掩护队长从火车掉了下去，从此杳无音信。据说队长在发小离开后消沉了很长时间，几个月后还在那架飞机上对佩姬说【别为我哭泣，我是去追随巴基了，我很安心，巴基总能让我安心。】＂  
＂天哪，以前以为队长是个老古板，想不到还有这样浪漫的故事！我要嫁给美国队长和巴恩斯中士的爱情，现在就要！＂  
＂额，旺达，你前几天不是还说要嫁给我父亲和大哥之间的爱情吗？重婚是违法的。＂  
＂可是队长和中士的感情真的超棒啊，我现在爬墙还来得及吗，好想吃队长和中士的粮啊啊啊！＂  
＂也许你可以查一下美国队长相关资料，那上面有许多巴恩斯中士相关，我们历史考试还考到过。＂  
＂亲爱的蜘蛛宝贝，你上次好像和我抱怨历史考试居然有美国队长小学三年级期末考试成绩这种反人类的题目来着。＂  
＂现在的考题越来越难做了，有些以队长经历为出题点的题目连队长自己都做不出来。＂  
＂喂！我说你们几个能不能不要在闲扯了？严肃一点不行吗？求求给我们这些外星人一点面子吧！＂  
＂历史资料里大多是些官话套话，真想知道更多可以去问史塔克先生，据说史塔克先生的父亲，神盾局创始人之一，霍华德史塔克写的队詹在stucky圈被奉为瑰宝，说不定他家会有。＂  
＂哇，想不到老史塔克先生除了搞科研外，写同人文也是一把好手。＂  
＂可惜史塔克先生不写队詹，只写贾尼，偶尔带点锤基幻红。＂  
＂据说史塔克先生是巴恩斯中士的唯粉，所以不吃他的cp＂  
＂希望史塔克先生早日真香！＂  
＂妈卖批的，你们就不能专心致志地跟外星侵略者战斗吗？你们再这样闲扯我们可要发飙了！＂  
＂听说老史塔克先生是文画双修的奇才，绘画和写文一样棒，他出的每个本子都是亲自写文和配图的，文超甜，图超养眼，总之是同人圈顶级作品。＂  
＂请问哪里可以买得到本子？！我旺达马克西莫夫一定要买全所有队詹本子！＂  
＂父亲家里应该就有，不过它们全被父亲被收起来了，毕竟是唯粉嘛。＂  
＂呜哇我不活了，地球真讨厌我要回母星呜呜呜！你们都欺负我！坏人！嘤！＂  
...  
感谢你看到这里  
摩卡咚喱：你经历过绝望吗？  
这章的盾冬是以对话形式出现的，从侧面渲染了盾冬之间深厚的感情，使文字进一步得到升华（怎么像中学阅读理解题）  
蛇队没出场是我的锅，不过开学后真的忙成狗，就这三四千字我还写了三天，而且是抽空写的，真的好累啊ORZ


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
托尼穿着金红色的战衣飞在半空中，战衣内部被贾维斯开了暖气，他耳边萦绕着AI恋人温柔低沉的歌声，这让正在以掌心炮攻击蓝色外星人的钢铁侠有些昏昏欲睡。  
托尼一边战斗一边透过战甲观察复仇者联盟的其他人以提起精神：索尔拎着锤子四处乱砸，堂堂妙尔尼尔被他使得像一把锤钉子的普通锤子。洛基和小耶梦加得昨天晚上被死亡女神海拉，也就是奥丁森夫夫共同的的长姐，耶梦加得的姑母派芬里尔接到她那边养身体，因为海拉觉得索尔太蠢，没法照顾好怀孕的洛基。  
老冰棍将盾牌扔出去击倒几个摩卡咚喱，然后盾牌以某种特别的轨道飞回来，与去时的轨道合在一起正好呈现S形状或8形状。托尼看了一会后得出结论：美国队长以前是位玩溜溜球的高手。  
盾牌上面【我爱巴基】四个大字闪闪发光，托尼怀疑某些外星人其实不是被盾牌击晕的，而是看到老冰棍漆的字便被狗粮埋没。钢铁侠不禁觉得自己当初刮掉队长盾牌的漆真是个明智的决定，因为这最终导致队长漆上四个有秀恩爱意味的大字，虽然精神污染度比不过之前的【怀春队长】表情包，不过也相当有杀伤力了，尤其是对单身狗。  
幻视和旺达配合默契，这两位远程攻击都很强，红色的混沌魔法与黄色的心灵宝石激光使无数摩卡咚喱倒地然后被隐形空间门传送走。一群奥创和一群蓝色外星人缠斗在一起，星期五在制高点指挥丈夫作战。凯伦帮助小蜘蛛解决偷袭的敌人，手持双刀的死侍边打斗边嚷道保护彼得这件事只能我来，结果被凯伦用备用小零件击中手背。  
山姆和莱利在天上盘旋，莱利手里还拎着一袋点心，两人边战斗边分享零食，小蜘蛛不时来吃一块。  
娜塔莎以寡妇蛰战斗，身手敏捷到堪称诡异，不愧是令无数人胆寒的黑寡妇。  
斯科特缩成蚂蚁大小，在外星人未发现时便打倒他们，有些摩卡咚喱被打倒在地都不知道攻击自己的是什么，还以为地球人也会隐身了。  
浩克一如既往非常勇猛地...咦，浩克呢？  
托尼问贾维斯：＂贾，浩克那个大绿怪怎么不在这里？＂贾维斯回答：＂sir，班纳博士因为听了太多罗杰斯先生的养生修心讲座，现在看破红尘心如止水，基本上没有办法达到变成浩克所需要的过快心跳了。＂  
托尼听闻此言差点打中友军，幸好贾维斯及时使炮火扭转方向。钢铁侠惊恐地表示想不到老冰棍的养生讲座杀伤力如此之强，竟能使复仇者联盟最强战力无法出现，再这样下去恐怕整个队伍都会因为老冰棍这个养生狂魔而丧失战斗力。  
尽管复仇者们各个都很能打，由于摩卡咚喱可以从隐形空间门处不停增加新战力，所以几个小时后他们还是没有打败外星人，都非常疲累。托尼担心这样下去队友们会因长时间战斗而精疲力尽，直至力竭倒地，所以他和贾维斯商量几句后决定找出办法关闭摩卡咚喱的传送门，使其数量不再增加。  
托尼和贾维斯试过十几种办法，但它们没有一种能让空间门运行哪怕暂停一秒钟。摩卡咚喱的最高首领见此情景狂妄地嘲讽托尼：＂王先生（*1），我知道你挖石油很厉害，不过这空间门只能由我关闭，你是关不了它的，死心吧！＂  
罗杰斯疑惑地问道：＂王先生是什么意思？托尼你和魔法圣殿的那个王有关系吗？还有你什么时候亲自挖石油的？史塔克集团破产了吗？＂托尼本来准备翻个白眼以示嘲讽，不过想到自己在战甲里做表情不会被看到所以不翻了。  
这时几个摩卡咚喱要从背后偷袭罗杰斯，罗杰斯迅速解决掉几个，但还有一人拿出特殊热武器想轰炸这个背着盾牌的大个子，眼看就要得手了。忽然索尔出现，一锤子砸扁偷袭者，于是罗杰斯向索尔表示感谢＂谢谢你救了我，索尔。＂  
雷霆之神豪爽地挥挥手，十分热情坦诚地道：＂嗨呀兄弟，就这点B事你跟我客气个锤子！＂  
罗杰斯：＂...索尔兄弟，您可真他娘的文明用语。＂  
＂卧槽！老冰棍说脏话了！难得一见啊！贾你刚才录下来了没有？＂托尼兴高采烈地摘下头部盔甲，此刻他忘记了外星侵略者的存在，只是沉浸在美国道德标杆说脏话的喜悦（？）当中。于是第一次在这些外星人面前露出脸的钢铁侠与所有摩卡咚喱互相注视，托尼惊讶地发现这些外星人像被施了定身咒一样忽然静止不动了。  
寂静，死一般的寂静。  
渐渐的摩卡咚喱脸上浮现出极度恐惧的神情，他们不再攻击复仇者，只是争先恐后地往空间门那里跑，同时哭喊着托尼听不懂的外星语言：  
＂是那个恶魔！＂＂大家快跑啊！＂＂为什么我们还会和他遇上？！＂＂呜哇救命啊，地球太可怕了，我再也不来了！＂  
因为和霍华德长得很像的托尼误打误撞成为了外星侵略者的惧怕对象，不过托尼不知道自家老爹曾经在某个外星球上以歌声给摩卡咚喱留下心理阴影，半疑惑半撒娇地询问贾维斯：＂贾，那些外星人怎么看到我的脸就吓跑了？难道我这样英俊迷人的脸还会令人恐惧吗？＂  
AI温柔的声音在托尼耳边响起＂我无法探知摩卡咚喱种族的审美观，不过无论其他人如何评价您的相貌，我的数据库中最具备吸引力的面容永远是托尼史塔克的那张。＂  
托尼蜜糖色的眸子甜蜜地弯成月牙状＂真会说话，我的爱，你嘴上是抹蜜了吗？怎么夸起人来这么中听呢。＂  
＂我没有夸您，sir，因为您本来就是最好的。＂贾维斯诚实地回答他的sir，于是所有人都为这忽如其来的狗粮贡献一个超级豪华大白眼。  
由于逃跑的摩卡咚喱太多了，空间门的传送出了些问题。于是一群外星人拿着个机器乱按，结果又一个空间传送门出现在地面附近，而令大家惊讶的是，这个空间门那边居然是七十多年前美国小城的景象，房屋低矮树木高大，一位看起来喝醉酒的棕发绿眼男孩从空间门跑了出来。  
看到男孩的样子时，罗杰斯忽然化作沉默的石像，他怀疑自己身处梦中，因为那醉酒男孩不是别人，正是他的青梅竹马和此生挚爱，特别受女孩子喜欢的布鲁克林一枝花，十六岁的詹姆斯巴恩斯！  
＂巴基？＂罗杰斯拉住男孩的袖子，确认自己不是处在梦中后他温柔而惊喜地道＂想不到你会来到这个时间段。＂虽然这不是他的那位巴基，不过能见到巴基总是令人开心的事情，尤其少年时期的巴基，未受过任何苦难，活泼得如同林间觅食的幼鹿。  
没想到喝醉了的詹姆斯生气地打掉罗杰斯的手，跑到托尼面前一把抱起他在脸上亲了十几口，将托尼的脑袋按在胸口很高兴地道：＂史蒂维，我终于找到你啦，我们回家吧！＂说完他将钢铁侠扛到肩上就向空间传送门那边跑去。  
＂巴基你认错人了！我才是史蒂夫罗杰斯啊！＂罗杰斯见此情景只觉眼前一绿，连忙阻止扛着托尼的詹姆斯。  
詹姆斯冷笑一声道：＂你以为我傻吗？我家史蒂维瘦瘦小小的像根豆牙菜，你这么高壮又浑身肌肉怎么会是我的小豆芽呢，这个小个子才是小史蒂维。＂然后他继续扛着托尼跑，托尼倒是丝毫不慌，躺在十六岁的巴恩斯叔叔肩上嘎吱嘎吱嚼薯片。  
罗杰斯很无奈，他居然忘了巴基喝醉酒后认人是不看脸只看身高的，史塔克和自己没打血清前身高几乎相同，喝醉酒的巴基自然会认错。  
眼看詹姆斯扛着托尼跑入另一个时间段的布鲁克林，罗杰斯正要去追回他们，然而托尼的AI男友抢在他之前跑进空间传送门，贾维斯要去追回自家sir，当然也可能是去照顾想在七十年前的布鲁克林待几天的托尼。一群奥创簇拥着星期五跟着大哥进去，旺达拉着幻视紧随兄姐步伐，爱看热闹的小蜘蛛和死侍也跟着跑进去 ，凯伦殿后。最终在AI家族和两位纽约好邻居进入曾经的布鲁克林之后，传送门便消失了。  
复仇者战力忽然跑走一半，好在被托尼（的脸）吓破胆的摩卡咚喱们已经顺着空间门逃回母星了，地球再一次暂时获得安全，被俘虏的地球人们都快快乐乐地各回各家各找各妈了。  
罗杰斯没有理会战场的满地狼藉，他目光呆滞地喃喃自语道＂巴基这算是拐卖了一群超级英雄和超智能AI吗？喝醉酒的布鲁克林一枝花果然可怕。＂  
...  
冬兵一行人在冬日战士这位异空间钥匙的带领下路过许多平行宇宙，他们在现实世界与异空间的夹缝中穿行，观察着周围世界的一切。冬兵发现每一个世界都有他和史蒂夫，给自己糖吃的黑发碧眼青年与一位像史蒂夫那样金发碧眼身材高大的男子（冬兵现在知道那位黑发碧眼青年叫洛基劳菲森，而金发男子叫索尔奥丁森），焦糖色大眼睛与一位管家模样气质温和的金发青年（这两位是托尼和贾维斯）。这三对人虽然背景经历可能千差万别，但有一点是永远不变的，那就是他们最终都会相爱相守，至死不渝，而且自己和黑发碧眼青年以及焦糖色大眼睛还经常聚到一起玩。  
在某一个平行宇宙，冬兵看到自己和史蒂夫待在草原上放羊种庄稼，他们都留着大胡子，看起来软乎乎的，许多黑皮肤小孩子围着他们玩耍，自己和史蒂夫总是开心地笑着。冬兵觉得豆芽是株植物，所以拉着豆芽到草原走了一圈让其多进行光合作用，在草原的一角他们发现一只紫色的小羊。  
小羊看到冬兵一行人后便咩咩叫了起来，这让史蒂芬有些惊讶，因为他们所处状态是任何平行宇宙生物都看不见的，而这只紫色的小羊却看见了他们。他将这疑惑告诉给埃弗雷特，小玫瑰听了这话安慰男友道：＂这只羊一看就不是普通生物，你什么时候见过紫色的羊？说不定它也是异空间来的呢，总之别担心啦我的大法师。＂  
无数平行世界中史蒂芬与埃弗雷特也看到许多成为恋人的他们：有些世界史蒂芬是位了不起的大侦探，埃弗雷特是退休军医也是大侦探的助手，他们结伴探案；有些世界史蒂芬是星际军队的首领，埃弗雷特是带着毛巾的宇宙偷渡客，他们一起在宇宙各处穿行；有些世界史蒂芬的本体是一条喜欢金银财宝的龙，埃弗雷特是戴着戒指拿着剑的冒险家，本来去屠龙结果和龙相爱了。（*2）所有这些平行宇宙的他们与史蒂芬和埃弗雷特名字不同、世界观不同、生活条件不同，性格方面也有许多矛盾之处，不过他们无论怎样争吵都始终是彼此的唯一，就像这个世界的史蒂芬与埃弗雷特这样。  
冬兵走过去抱起紫色的小羊，他发现小羊的叫声并非简单的咩咩，而是每声咩后面跟着一声轻微的叭，于是冬兵决定给这只羊取名为【咩叭】。  
冬兵问小羊＂咩叭，你喜欢这个名字吗？＂  
小羊回答＂咩叭，咩叭，咩叭。＂  
冬兵高兴地道＂看来你喜欢这个名字＂，他又问＂那你愿意跟我们走吗？愿意的话你就叫一声，不愿意就不叫。＂  
小羊回答＂咩叭＂  
于是冬兵将咩叭扛在肩上，手在空气中随意一划便划出一个红色的漩涡。豆芽最先走进去，小胡子形态的霍华德挂在冬兵嘴上和冬兵一起走入，史蒂芬和埃弗雷特跟在后面。  
这一次他们正好来到死亡女神的地盘，霍华德要把之前买的礼物送给住在此处的妻子，于是他向冬兵告辞后暂时离开了。史蒂芬决定研究一下冥界的魔法运行模式，埃弗雷特陪着他顺便看看冥界有没有可以带回地球的土特产，于是他们也暂时和冬兵分开。  
冬兵一手扛着咩叭，一手牵着豆芽的一根须，他们一起来到冥界中心，死亡女神海拉平时生活的地方。冬兵到海拉那里时看到正在涂指甲油的死亡女神，骑在芬里尔背上揪毛毛的小耶梦加得，以及靠在沙发上喝姐姐煲的高汤的洛基，洛基肚子有点鼓。这时洛基抬起头，于是正好和冬兵四目相对。  
洛基优雅地站起身来，走到冬兵面前，尽管手中捧着汤罐，肚子微微鼓起，邪神华美诡异的气质丝毫没有受到影响。他站在冬兵面前，美丽的红唇吐出仙乐般动听的语句＂又见面了呢，中庭铁胳膊，我该称呼你为巴恩斯先生还是冬日战士呢？＂  
豆芽看着这优雅而诡秘的美人似乎对巴基有敌意，忍不住挡在巴基身前警惕地瞪着那人。冬兵摸了摸豆芽的叶顶让他放松，然后把豆芽拉倒身后，看着洛基平静地说＂我知道你是洛基，我有一件礼物要送给你。＂冬兵肩上扛着一只紫色的小羊，脑袋后系着个小啾啾（这是朗姆洛替他系的，他说这样阿冬喝汤时头发就不会浸到汤里），然而冬日战士的冷冽肃杀并没有因此减弱半分。  
洛基面上浮现出神鬼莫测的微笑＂巧了，我也有一件礼物要送你。不过为公平起见，你最好让这株豆芽和这只小羊离远点，免得伤及无辜＂冬兵点点头，然后在豆芽担忧的目光中把他和咩叭拉到一边。  
冬兵与邪神几乎同时出手，在快到常人无法看清的一番打斗后，他们挟持住彼此，邪神优雅地弯起嘴角＂身手不错，不愧是冬日战士。＂冬兵表情淡然地回到＂你也不错，不愧是诡计之神。＂  
冬兵浅绿色的眸子与邪神深绿色的眸子对视，在彼此目光深处看见赞赏和知己感。  
＂可这礼物我必须得送。＂邪神发出叹息。  
＂我也一样。＂冬兵阖目又睁开。  
邪神无奈地耸耸肩＂看来我们没有办法各退一步了，那就只能...＂  
＂咿呀！＂  
冬兵与邪神异口同声地喊出一声清脆的喝声，再次打斗起来，尘埃落定之后，两人成功地将礼物以独特的方式送给对方——  
诡计之神在冬日战士额头上贴了朵漂亮的小红花🌸，冬日战士往诡计之神嘴里塞了块甜甜的小饼干。  
...  
感谢你看到这里  
（*1）钢铁侠又译作铁人，我们也有个挖石油的铁人叫王进喜。  
（*2）这几对分别是福华夫夫，星际穿越之暗黑无界里的反派卷福和银河系漫游指南里的宇宙流浪者花生，魔戒中的史矛革卷福与比尔博花生。  
詹吧唧和妮妮跑了，冬吧唧和基妹跑了，蛇蛇和芽芽哭晕在厕所（大雾特雾）  
本章让芽芽的詹吧唧出场了，并且乌龙地拐跑了霜冬铁闺蜜组之一的托尼，穿越平行宇宙的阿冬则遇到基妹。  
大家应该都知道紫色的小羊知道是谁吧，我是突然想到这个【咩叭】名字的，感觉好幼稚啊233  
之后就是阿冬和基妹，詹吧唧和妮妮，蛇队和复联三条故事线（似乎有点麻烦），以及嗨爪下章可能会登场，毕竟是阿冬的娘家，不能一直在幕后呀。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
＂你的意思是我喝醉酒之后意外穿越时空来到七十年后，而且还把你当成史蒂维扛到我家了？＂十六岁的布鲁克林一枝花惊奇地睁大漂亮的绿眼睛，抓了抓宿醉后变得乱蓬蓬的棕色半长发，看着面前自称来自七十年后的一群人。  
＂就是这样！另外我告诉你个大消息，那位拉住你手的金发大个子就是七十多年后的史蒂夫罗杰斯，是不是和以前那个豆芽菜一点都不一样了？＂这群人中为首的焦糖色大眼睛托着下巴弯着眸子回答他，那人与一位金发男子牵着手，金发男子温柔的目光轻抚着焦糖色大眼睛线条精致的侧脸。  
詹姆斯听了这话不相信地鼓起腮帮道：＂怎么可能啊，我九岁就认识史蒂夫罗杰斯这小狮子了，他从小就是个药罐子，营养不良又没钱多吃肉。更重要的是，这笨蛋特别喜欢做傻事，总是和那些比他强壮许多的坏人打架，每次要不是我去救场，恐怕史蒂维小笨蛋早就被坏人打死啦，我劝他别逞强，他还跟我怄气呢。＂说到自家不听话的小豆芽时，詹姆斯不高兴地耷拉着嘴角，焦糖色大眼睛—即来自七十多年后的钢铁侠托尼史塔克—心想巴恩斯叔叔不高兴的样子可真像一只不爽猫啊。  
几天前，詹姆斯在学校听说他的小史蒂维被几个不良少年拦路抢劫然后失踪之后，着急到忘记和老师说一声便直接奔向他和史蒂维上学必经之路。路过一段坑坑洼洼的路面时，詹姆斯看到几个少年围着一根木制玫瑰讨论，有什么＂这家伙居然就这样凭空失踪了＂＂不如我们把这枝木制玫瑰拿到工艺当铺卖掉吧，可能得到不少钱呢＂＂罗杰斯这臭小子雕刻个玫瑰，也不知道是送给哪个妞儿的＂＂别开玩笑了，哪个姑娘会看上罗杰斯那根豆芽菜？姑娘们看上他发小詹姆斯巴恩斯还差不多＂＂所以说这小子其实可能是去挖他发小的墙角了，真是个假正经！＂＂没错没错，下次我们再收拾他一顿，给这小子一点颜色看看＂  
听到这帮坏小子竟敢侮辱自己心尖上的小豆芽，詹姆斯的武力值与怒气值一起达到了顶峰，史蒂夫罗杰斯是他的底线和死穴，谁敢伤害他的小豆芽便必将会遭到他最疯狂彻底的报复。于是詹姆斯面带明媚的微笑走至那群不良少年身后拍了拍其中一人肩膀，然后在那人回头时直接揍向他的脸，那人被打翻在地捂住留着血的脸痛呼。其他人见此大吃一惊，随即纷纷摩拳擦掌打算教训下这竟敢打他们成员的小子，每个人都自信地心想他们八九个斗殴高手一定可以很快就把这细皮嫩肉的小少爷揍到哭爹喊娘。  
十分钟后，詹姆斯俯视着这八九个趴在地上被他揍到哭爹喊娘的不良少年们，带着甜蜜过份的微笑捏住其中一人的下巴，温柔明静的音色中满是令人不寒而粟的威胁之意＂请问史蒂夫罗杰斯去哪里了？＂  
那人本来还想充好汉向詹姆斯脸上吐口水，但当他看到这外貌甜蜜却性情残忍的少年扭断一位要从背后偷袭的他的同伙的双手手腕同时保持天真迷人的微笑之后，冷汗一瞬间浸透他的衬衣。他明白现在充好汉的后果就是被这棕发绿眼的漂亮少年折磨到怀疑人生，因此立即识时务者为俊杰地对着布鲁克林一枝花一五一十地说出史蒂夫罗杰斯在一阵白光中原地消失的全过程。  
詹姆斯怀疑地眯起眼睛，觉得面前这人一定是在骗自己，不过他观察这人的脸部微表情又发现此人并没有欺骗他。詹姆斯只好以手刀打晕这群不良少年然后再去附近找找，打晕这些人之前他语气甜蜜地放下狠话道下次再听到这些杂碎欺辱史蒂维的话，他保证让这些人后悔活在世上，几个不良少年恐惧万分地表示以后再也不敢了。  
詹姆斯整个白天都在外面寻找他的小豆芽，可是史蒂维就是不露面，这让可以轻松打趴下一群小混混的布鲁克林打架王难过地哭了起来，心被恐慌与绝望填满了。詹姆斯红着眼眶回到家，没有理会母亲与妹妹们关切的询问，只是一个人闷在房间里一边喝酒一边翻看史蒂维为自己画的那些人像素描。  
几个月前那个互相告白的甜蜜午后，詹姆斯之所以知道某只豆芽的小心思，就是因为他曾经在他的史蒂维床下意外发现一垛画，每一张都是人像素描，画的人全部是他詹姆斯巴恩斯，而且画工相当精巧细致，可以看出画像者对画中人物感情之深。从那一刻起，詹姆斯就知道与自己一起长大的倔强小豆芽已经不满足于他和自己之间只是挚友兼兄弟的关系了。  
知道自家发小暗恋自己之后，詹姆斯心中交织着如释重负与温柔甜蜜，毕竟他已经暗恋某只豆芽有好几年了，现在总算不是自己单恋史蒂维。史蒂夫罗杰斯的一切都令詹姆斯巴恩斯喜欢到骨子里，他喜欢史蒂维坚持正义不畏强暴的性格，喜欢史蒂维对于弱者的怜悯却不失尊重，喜欢史蒂维温暖清澈的蓝眼睛，喜欢史蒂维柔软好捏的脸，更爱极了他的小豆芽每晚在他眉心悄悄落下的那个湿润温柔的晚安吻。  
他喜欢史蒂维可以不需要理由，当然他也可以找出几百万个喜欢史蒂维的理由。同时詹姆斯很清楚他的史蒂维对自己的感情与自己对他的相差无几，所以那场告白来的如此顺理成章，如此水到渠成，他是那么的喜欢史蒂维，史蒂维又是那么的喜欢他，可以说他们没有任何理由不在彼此除青梅竹马，最佳拍档，灵魂知己等关系中再加上甜蜜恋人这一项。  
詹姆斯喝着酒看着素描，想着与史蒂维的往事又想着现在心上人凭空消失而且下落不明，忍不住又悲伤又愤怒地在房间里踢踢打打。詹姆斯喝到完全断片之后，房间里忽然出现一个蓝色空间传送门，喝醉了的詹姆斯见那边有人和史蒂维身高近似，在酒精的作用下得出那个人就是他家豆芽的结论，于是冲进传送门那边，并把他认为的史蒂维扛到肩上带了回来。  
结果就是他现在看到一位相貌迷人的棕发小个子，眼睛如同巧克力构成的熔岩那般深邃迷人，周身气场狡黠可爱。这位巧克力甜心身边站着位举止格外彬彬有礼，容貌清雅俊秀的金发男子，忠诚地守护在他的恋人身后。詹姆斯问这位自称托尼史塔克的巧克力甜心他身后站着的金发男子是否是他的管家，结果托尼恶作剧般笑着摇摇头，告诉布鲁克林一枝花说贾维斯是他的长子。詹姆斯只道这家伙在胡扯，毕竟金发男子【贾维斯】看托尼的眼神明显是恋人之间才会有的柔情脉脉，史蒂维也经常以这种眼神凝视他，所以他可以轻易地辨认出爱人间独有的眼神。  
托尼和贾维斯身后不远处还有几个人，一位粉色短发紫色眼睛的少女面无表情地抱着手臂，一团蓝色光球绕着她旋转。一位容色秀美异常的女孩子依偎在一位全身紫红色，看起来呆头呆脑的大男生怀里，这位紫红色的奇怪家伙让詹姆斯相信这些人的确是来自七十多年后的。  
天花板处挂着两位身穿红色紧身衣的年轻人语速极快地聊着天，比较高大的那位背着双刀，身量未足的那位居然会吐黏性很大的白丝，这使得两人像会结网的蜘蛛一样挂在墙上。角落处戴着小白帽的少女容貌稚嫩，气质却无比成熟稳重，她一直观望着墙上两位红色紧身衣，似乎担心他们会掉下来。  
托尼告诉詹姆斯那位紫眸粉发少女，少女身边漂浮的蓝色光球，抱着漂亮女孩的紫红色机器人以及坐在墙角的小姑娘全是贾维斯的弟弟妹妹，也就是他的儿女。而挂在天花板上谈天说地的两个人中比较瘦小的那位是他的养子，另一位则是＂干嘛嘛不行吃嘛嘛香而且拐跑了我家还未成年的睡衣宝宝所以永远别想让我喊他一声儿婿的混蛋死侍＂（小蜘蛛：＂史塔克先生你说的不对，韦德不是混蛋，他也没有干嘛嘛不行吃嘛嘛香，他是我超级棒超级贴心的男朋友！＂死侍：＂啊呀哥亲爱的蜘蛛宝贝真是太让哥感动了，快来让哥送你一个爱的亲亲💕＂小蜘蛛：＂好的韦德，mua~欸欸！我说过多少次了不许咬我的鼻子，你怎么还在咬？也不许咬我的脸，混蛋韦德！＂）  
詹姆斯懒洋洋地躺在床上翻白眼：＂你就吹吧，一个人怎么可能生出眸色发色完全不同的儿女呢？更不要说这团蓝色光球和这位全身紫红色的奇怪家伙了，而且贾维斯看你的眼神明显是恋人之间才会有的，他怎么可能是你的长子啊，别胡扯了好吗。＂  
托尼没有生气于詹姆斯的吐槽，他踮起脚轻快又温柔地吻了下贾维斯的唇角，将脑袋靠在自家AI恋人的胸口，语调里含着数不尽的甜蜜骄傲＂贾，看来我们真的是模范情侣呢，就连第一次见面的巴恩斯叔叔都知道我们是一对。＂贾维斯伸手揉了揉他家sir柔软绵密的棕发，又在托尼的发顶亲了一口，这让靠在贾维斯胸前的托尼笑得愈发小孩子气了，包括詹姆斯在内的其他人（除了小蜘蛛和幻视这两位老实孩子）则不约而同地嘁了一声＂呵，情侣＂  
...  
托尼一行人昨天被喝醉酒的布鲁克林一枝花带到一间废弃的仓库，詹姆斯告诉托尼自己以前经常和史蒂维来这里玩，半年前互相表白之后这里又成为他们的秘密约会地点。  
托尼躺在仓库的草垛上，拉着贾维斯的手。旺达在用长稻草为幻视编织手环，紫色机器人任由女友摆弄。其他人都在坐着发呆，说实话托尼对于这次意外穿越不仅不害怕（毕竟只要贾维斯在身边陪伴，托尼永远不会感到害怕）还觉得特别开心，因为他总算可以见识到老冰棍和巴恩斯叔叔的少年生活是什么样子的了。  
他们这群人中只有托尼，旺达，小蜘蛛与死侍作为人类需要进食，所以在饿了大半天的钢铁侠抓着詹姆斯买来的苹果派狼吞虎咽时，AI们聚在一起讨论回去的办法。虽然史塔克集团大部分由托尼的助手小辣椒管理，不过那么庞大的集团自然是要AI协助的。  
星期五去询问托尼是否现在就开启他曾经为AI们设定的时空装置让大家回到七十年后，然而托尼正专心致志地听詹姆斯讲述他和史蒂维幼时经历的各种趣事，并且偷偷用录音笔录下来了，准备回去以后给大伙儿听听由十六岁的巴恩斯中士亲口讲述的美国队长童年黑历史。  
因为和托尼很聊的来，詹姆斯决定带着托尼一行人去自己家住几天，托尼自然是很开心地同意了。贾维斯变成一团橙色光球藏到他家sir衣袖下的手表中，星期五收好蓝色光球奥创，幻视更新出正常人类的肤色，于是AI家族看上去与常人无异了。  
＂真厉害啊，这些人是会魔术吗？＂詹姆斯看着忽然变身正常人形态的几个AI，惊奇地问托尼。钢铁侠得意地歪歪头＂魔法算什么，哪里有我家AI们厉害，人类与数据形态任意切换完全不是问题！咦？睡衣宝宝和韦德去哪里了？＂凯伦告诉托尼，之前他听詹姆斯讲故事的时候小蜘蛛与死侍离开了，说是要去野外烧烤。  
托尼不高兴地鼓起腮帮＂他们两个去烧烤居然不带上我！＂詹姆斯拉拉托尼的衣袖：＂你先回我家吃饭吧，对了，这些人怎么办，你说过他们不用进食的。＂他指向贾维斯等一众AI。托尼考虑了一下，决定星期五，奥创与凯伦留在仓库，贾维斯和旺达幻视跟着他去詹姆斯家。星期五点点头表示知道了，便拉着妹妹凯伦玩数据库中的小游戏，光球奥创在妻子身边漂浮着看她。  
到了詹姆斯家里，托尼看到一张巴恩斯家的全家福，詹姆斯身边站着三个小姑娘。詹姆斯介绍说这是他的妹妹们，最大的叫丽贝卡，另外两位是双胞胎卡洛琳与莉莉安。托尼发现巴恩斯家的孩子们都有着漂亮的绿眼睛与线条优美的脸部线条。  
托尼被詹姆斯领到房间看史蒂维以前画的画，除了十来张风景画外剩下的全都是巴基巴恩斯人像素描，詹姆斯把它们整整齐齐地收起来了。托尼靠在贾维斯肩膀上边看画边犯困，最后在自家AI男友怀里睡着了，贾维斯为托尼盖上一条房间里的棉被。  
詹姆斯为客人中唯一的人类旺达炒了几个菜又煮了甜粥，小女巫吃了几口后忽然一把握住幻视的手。  
＂小幻＂旺达温柔地看着她的恋人，＂我和你一直是非常相爱的恋人，我说的没错吧。＂  
幻视不知旺达是何意，只好傻乎乎地点头。  
＂如果你愿意和十六岁的巴恩斯中士学习烹饪，那就不会让你亲爱的女朋友由于吃了过多的黑暗料理而英年早逝了。＂旺达继续笑眯眯地说。  
幻视反应过来＂旺达，你是想让我和巴恩斯中士学习做菜吗？可是我做的料理本来也不太难吃啊。＂  
旺达惊奇地看着男友：＂你做的还不叫难吃吗？！不如这样，你现在去炒个菜给巴恩斯中士吃，让料理高手评价一下。＂  
于是幻视去厨房煮奶油蘑菇汤，詹姆斯好奇地等待紫红色机器人烹饪出的料理。之前听托尼说这个叫幻视的做菜特别难吃，不过一道奶油蘑菇汤想必也不会难吃到哪去。  
四十分钟之后，醒过来的托尼挽着贾维斯走下楼，结果看到一位面色发青的布鲁克林一枝花。詹姆斯虚弱的控诉托尼：＂太过分了！我好心请你们四个来我家做客，结果这位名叫幻视的居然想用黑暗料理辣死我！我还是第一次遇到在奶油蘑菇汤里放一堆辣酱的厨子呢！要不是你们和七十年后的史蒂维认识，我现在就赶走你们。＂  
...  
我很喜欢为了保护芽芽变得特别暴力的詹吧唧，护夫狂魔什么的最棒啦~妮妮带着AI家族和贱虫夫夫来到詹吧唧的时空，然而他们之后要做什么我还没想好ORZ  
这章全是布鲁克林，不过下一章就是现代的复联日常了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
索尔手里拿着个游戏遥控器，百无聊赖地玩着推箱子小游戏，对面沙发上罗杰斯膝盖上面放着一本辞典，正有一下没一下地翻看着。两人看上去情绪很是低落，不时忧郁地叹上一口气。  
自从洛基被海拉接到冥界去养胎之后，每隔天会与索尔通过一种特定频率的WIFI进行视频聊天。洛基生性喜静，听姐姐说他在那里终日安安静静地捧着书，不过每次和索尔聊天的时候他都会向丈夫说一些身边发生的趣事，比如小耶梦加得把芬里尔的毛揪秃一块，海拉把芥末当成绿豆酱吃了，他想到几条很适合女儿吃的营养餐之类。  
洛基说话的时候一直在笑，脸上流动着柔柔的光，于是索尔跟着他的爱人傻笑起来，并且用一支笔与一本小本子将洛基说过的那些趣事都记录下来。有时外面玩耍的小耶梦加得忽然在屏幕里露脸，向她的papa展示姑母海拉新为她扎的样式猎奇的小辫子，洛基问索尔是不是觉得姐姐扎的很好看。索尔虽然对自家大姐和丈夫的审美不敢恭维，不过为了不让姐姐觉得审美被打击（其实是为了自己不被姐姐殴打），还是很违心地表示真好看。  
结果在小耶梦加得高高兴兴跑出去向海拉汇报索尔的评价之后，洛基靠近屏幕低声对索尔说＂你审美真奇特，这么清奇的辫子居然还说好看，海拉是故意扎成那个样子的，就是为了看你审美观正不正常，看来你确实是审美观独特。＂索尔：...套路真深！  
洛基以前在阿斯加德怀小耶梦加得的时候，索尔会在丈夫身边坐一整天，夫夫二人一起处理政务，以及给在九界游玩的前神王神后奥丁与弗丽嘉和在冥界上班的死亡女神海拉写信。索尔曾经非常喜爱运动，对弟弟整日泡在书籍中的行为很不理解，那时的他连吃饭都会吃到一半忽然跑出去拿起弓射下一只兽，惹得弗丽嘉头疼不已。  
然而与洛基结为连理之后，曾经极难静下心来的奥丁长子竟渐渐体会到宁静的魅力，他在他丈夫的影响下变得愈发冷静理智，不再如以前那样动辄嚷着要扫平某个神域。作为妙尔尼尔的持有者应有的勇敢无畏索尔从未失去，而作为合格君王应有的谋略眼光他也在洛基的辅助下愈发熟稔于此，于是奥丁夫妻放心地将阿斯加德交给两位儿子管理，他们则去放松心情环游九界。  
后来索尔在复仇者联盟认识了托尼，钢铁侠听了他父母的故事后高兴地表示自己终于发现不是只有他托尼史塔克才有一对喜好甩摊子给年轻儿子的爹妈（*1）。托尼还说一想到堂堂雷霆之神和自己一样年纪轻轻就本来可以好好当个吃喝玩乐的富（神）二代却因为有对喜欢周游世界（九界）的爸妈所以只能天天独自管理一堆公司（阿斯加德），他就觉得平衡许多。索尔告诉他的新同事自己在成为阿斯加德国王之前已经和洛基结婚了，所以一开始就是他们夫夫共同治理国家的，并不是他独自治理。  
托尼当时没有说什么便离开了，只是那之后的一个多月里在地球暂时处于单身状态的索尔每天会收到十几张托尼寄来的钢铁侠与其AI管家贾维斯腻腻歪歪的明信片，这让索尔十分抑郁。直到他回阿斯加德见到丈夫洛基，这种抑郁才得到缓解，从此索尔每次来地球都要带上阿斯加德的另一位国王，以免受到来自同事与超智能AI的狗粮攻击。  
之前的洛基会在视频聊天中唱好听的民谣，是给他的爱人索尔听，也是给他们尚未出世的孩子听的。总而言之，洛基对和索尔视频聊天这件事很有兴趣也很投入，然而这几天一切发生了改变。  
索尔看到洛基坐的沙发上躺着一位左臂是铁胳膊的人，脑袋枕在洛基腿上呼呼大睡，洛基在聊天中一直用手揉着那个人的圆圆的脸与绒绒的发，表情很宠溺。一旁海拉在捏芬里尔的脸，巨狼呼噜噜地叫，小耶梦加得抱着头紫色的小羊，把脸埋进柔软的羊毛中打呼。那羊的叫声有些奇怪，不是寻常的咩咩咩而是咩叭，小女孩极喜欢这只羊。  
自从那位铁胳膊出现，洛基在视频聊天时总显得心不在焉，那个人醒来后他便找借口结束这次通话。虽然索尔没有看到过那人的正脸（因为他在视频聊天时一直在躺着睡觉），但隐约记得他曾经遇到过此人，只是他怎么都想不起来了。  
让索尔很郁闷的是，他的丈夫有孕在身的时候总是情绪极为敏感，是需要他细心呵护的小王子，然而在铁胳膊先生这里小王子洛基就变成了会照顾人的邻家哥哥洛基。有一次索尔看到洛基喂刚刚睡醒的铁胳膊先生一种果羹，这种果羹曾经是诡计之神的最爱，因为原料难寻又工艺复杂，洛基总是要吃独食，自己趁洛基不注意偷偷吃掉一半果羹还让他生气了许久，结果到了铁胳膊先生这里洛基反而主动喂他吃这种果羹了。  
小耶梦加得告诉他，洛基这几天一直在和铁胳膊先生聊天做游戏，连书都不怎么看了。索尔听了这话更加郁闷，怀耶梦加得时的洛基可是经常嫌弃自己老是四处乱跑不肯静下来看书的，怎么对着铁胳膊先生就变得好动了呢。既然姐姐允许那人陪着洛基，说明铁胳膊不会伤害洛基，而索尔也挺高兴他的丈夫有了位玩的很好的朋友，只是他总觉得自己在洛基心中的地位被铁胳膊比下去了。  
忧郁叹息的索尔看到他的队友史蒂夫罗杰斯也在那忧郁地叹息，联想到几天美国队长的来自七十年前的发小当着罗杰斯的面把托尼当成没打血清的史蒂夫抱走了，索尔不禁视罗杰斯为难兄难弟。然而索尔又忧郁地想到，托尼可是已经有男友贾维斯的，而铁胳膊先生是否有恋人还是个未知数。  
索尔将这几天在洛基那里受到的冷遇和罗杰斯说了，不过他没说洛基的新朋友有铁胳膊，只是说他脸非常圆。罗杰斯听了他的经历后也立即将他视为知己，于是两位金发大胸坐到一起互相分享自己被巴基（洛基）当成背景板的致郁故事，说着说着两人悲从中来，忍不住伤心地抱头痛哭。  
罗杰斯顺手从茶几上拿过来一袋饼干，撕开包装后拿出一块递给索尔，自己也吃了一块，他边嚼边安慰索尔道：＂兄弟，你家洛基生完孩子就可以回来，到时候你便可以努力成为洛基心中的top1。我家巴基可是七十年前的那位宁要托尼不要我，七十年后的那位我又不知道他在什么地方。＂索尔嚼着甜甜的饼干，接话到：＂史蒂夫你说的太对了，顺便这饼干味道不错，你知道是谁放在这里的吗？＂罗杰斯摇摇头，告诉索尔这袋饼干昨天早上就一直放在这里了。  
这时候山姆与莱利手拉手从透明的大窗外缓缓飞过，莱利很开心地道：＂山米，我上次从埃弗雷特推荐的外星点心店学到的的那种情侣小甜饼卖的非常好，许多恋人都喜欢吃我做的这种小甜饼。＂山姆捏捏男友的脸笑着说：＂那我们也应该吃一袋小甜饼，据说一起吃这种饼干的情侣都能得到幸福。＂莱利在山姆侧脸吻了一下＂情侣幸不幸福还是要靠自己啦，不过这饼干真的很好吃，我现在喂你一块。＂莱利从怀中掏出一袋饼干，塞给山姆一块后自己也吃了一块＂听埃弗雷特说在一些外星文明中有一种习俗，就是人们会和自己的恋人或者暗恋对象分享一袋情侣小甜饼的头两块，所以分享同别人分享头两块饼干就是在隐晦地表达爱意。＂莱利向男朋友宣传外星文化习俗，然后这对恋人一起飞远了。  
罗杰斯作为超级士兵，索尔作为雷霆之神，他们的各类感官系统都极其出彩，所以两人清楚地看到莱利喂山姆的那种情侣小甜饼正是他们正在吃的这种。  
气氛忽然变得无比尴尬。  
九头蛇队长缓缓转过头看着雷霆之神。  
雷霆之神缓缓转过头看着九头蛇队长。  
于是两人又想起来他们两位金发壮汉刚才好像，似乎，可能是分享了头两块情侣饼干，联系莱利的外星习俗小故事...  
于是气氛变得更加尴尬。  
天下尴尬共八斗，现在雷霆之神和九头蛇队长独占九斗。  
三秒钟后索尔和罗杰斯瞬移到离对方三米远处，雷神将妙尔尼尔举至胸口，罗杰斯也将盾牌挡在身前，两人皆以看南方蟑螂的眼神惊恐地望着对方。  
要是在以前，九头蛇队长可能会觉得自己这种反应太娘炮了，只是现在如果有任何缓解尴尬的办法的话，他史蒂夫罗杰斯连和女装神盾局局长合唱【爱的供养】这种可怕代价都愿意付出。（九头蛇队长这种想法如果让神盾局局长尼克弗瑞与九头蛇领袖约翰施密特知道了，这两位皆会感到被严重侮辱，毕竟红骷髅觉得粉色短发配黑皮肤（*2）还是有点靓的。）  
索尔惊恐地看着罗杰斯：＂队长，我拿你当兄弟，你居然想【屏蔽】我？！我告诉你，我可是已经有家室的男人，你还是死了这条心吧，不要以为吃几块情侣小饼干我们就会有什么瓜葛了！＂他说话的时候防备地抱着胸，担心美国队长会突然【屏蔽】自己。  
罗杰斯气不打一出来＂我【屏蔽】又不是故意给你吃这种饼干的，早知道这是什么劳什子的情侣小甜饼，【屏蔽】才会和你雷霆之神分着吃！还有这袋饼干你吃的可比我多多了，我还觉得是你对我有意思呢！＂  
索尔现在既惊恐又愤怒＂【屏蔽】，我要是知道它是情侣之间吃的甜饼，根本不可能和你一起吃好吗，我只会和洛基分享这种饼干，因为我们是夫夫。至于你兄弟，我对你一点意思都没有，饼干可是你拿给我的，我怎么知道你是不是故意的？＂  
罗杰斯以为自己会气得说不出话来，然而他还是成功开口了＂那我也要告诉你兄弟，这种情侣小甜饼我只会和巴基一起吃，我和他才是恋人。你觉得和我一起吃掉半袋情侣饼干就算意外对不起你家洛基，我还觉得自己是无缘无故就对不起巴基了呢！我比你还憋屈好吗？＂  
索尔没有反驳但也没有说话，只是举着锤子警惕地瞅着罗杰斯，于是九头蛇队长也抓着盾牌瞅回去。无限的尴尬在有限的空间迅速蔓延，罗杰斯觉得自己快要因为极度的尴尬而窒息了。  
好在一支九头蛇军队的突然进攻如同宋江（*2）一般将他们从这种尴尬的境地解救出来，为首的正是九头蛇特战队队长布洛克朗姆洛，身边站着九头蛇的泽莫男爵。除了泽莫外九头蛇队伍的所有人头上都绑着一条白色头巾，前额处的头巾上面有鲜血书就的八个大字——  
【辣鸡美队，还我阿冬！】  
索尔很懵地问罗杰斯：＂阿冬是谁？你和他分享过情侣小甜饼吗？＂  
罗杰斯看上去更懵：＂怎么可能，都说了我只会和巴基一起吃情侣餐，我连阿冬是谁都不知道呢。＂  
...  
（*1）来自十三章托尼的过去经历  
（*）局长的神奇女装  
（*3）宋江外号及时雨  
终于让嗨爪正式上线啦，虽然只是在结尾露了个面233这一章算是主要锤基，隐形的基巴闺蜜组，活在对话中的贾尼和盾冬，从窗外缓缓飞过并丢下一枚精神核弹的猎莱，伴随一个乌龙而生的伪.盾锤盾（...），还有一句话红枣卤蛋以及尚未登场的叉泽，感觉好猎奇啊。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
冬日战士失踪后第四个小时，九头蛇高层们坐不住了。  
＂我们要不要贴寻人启事？＂斯特拉克向大家提议，＂或者动用九头蛇全部情报网寻找阿冬。＂  
朗姆洛焦虑不安地咬着铅笔：＂寻人启事就算了吧，阿冬看到会觉得很没面子的。＂泽莫看了看男友，伸手拉走被咬着的那支铅笔＂你咬断多少支笔都对寻找冬日战士没有任何帮助，布洛克你别这样。＂  
朗姆洛不说话但也没有再咬笔，他沉默地看着前方，冬日战士走之前吃剩的蓝莓芋泥还放在桌子上面。泽莫叹了口气，拍拍朗姆洛的肩膀安慰自家恋人：＂你也不用太担心了，冬兵只是生活经验少了些，又不是不能自理的婴儿。说不定他是在基地待厌了，自己去外面游玩，几天后就回来了。＂  
佐拉的大脸忽然在屏幕上出现：＂我已经把阿冬外貌特征放到一家专业的寻人网站上了，这样不管他是自己出去玩还是遭遇什么意外，这家网站都能帮助我们寻找。更重要的是，它对所有个人信息是完全保密的，所以阿冬不会知道我们悄悄找他这件事。＂  
＂现在也只能这样了，赫尔穆特你最好也让你手下那些情报员打探一下阿冬的消息。＂朗姆洛稍微安心了些，站起身来询问泽莫男爵＂前几天你说过要陪我去电影院旁边新开的那家芝士火锅店吃饭，现在还有空吗？＂泽莫一面低头向手下们发短信一面拉住朗姆洛的袖子：＂当然有空，陪你吃饭和组织情报员寻找冬兵并不冲突，我们是马上就去还是晚上再去？＂  
＂现在去好了，我怕之后施密特又交给我们新任务去执行，到时候想走都走不了。＂朗姆洛顺手取下门口架子处挂着的围巾披到男友脖子上＂这几天风很大，你要是感冒的话谁能组织情报员寻找阿冬呢？一点都不注意身体，病倒了又要说我不关心你。＂说完朗姆洛便直接走向车库，泽莫男爵在他身后翻了个白眼，自己这位男朋友总是有办法让本来温情脉脉的举动和话语变得十分欠揍，明明是担心自己着凉，偏要说得好似吐槽自己不注意身体又矫情。  
吃芝士火锅的时候，朗姆洛和泽莫一反常态地一直没有说话。这实在是不一般，要知道这两位可是向来就不把＂食不言寝不语＂当回事的，每次一起吃饭都要找个话题进行讨论，而且十有八九两人观点皆是南辕北辙，互相试图说服对方无果之后就会争吵起来。有时候朗姆洛和泽莫吵得厉害，朗姆洛放下狠话后愤然离席，泽莫坐在原地冷笑不语，同事们都以为这两位恋情告罄，然而几天后他们又整天在大家面前制造大批狗粮了，简直用心险恶。  
只是这次格外不同，朗姆洛低着头心事重重地咀嚼芝士与其他食料，以往吃饭比和男友吵架时说话还快的他此时仿佛患上了吞咽困难症。泽莫男爵发了几条信息又寄了几条邮件给属下们之后就把手机收起来，三下两下吃完属于他那份的芝士火锅，然后便凝视着自己明显正在想心事的男朋友。  
＂你太担心冬兵了，吃饭都心不在焉。＂泽莫忽然对朗姆洛说，＂这样对你没有好处，布洛克。＂  
朗姆洛没有反驳，只是托着腮表情沉重地回应：＂我照顾阿冬这么多年，一直将他当成亲弟弟看待，现在他忽然失踪了我当然会很担心。＂他抬起眼皮看了眼泽莫＂赫尔你当然是体会不了我的心情，你对待阿冬向来冷淡，他失踪之后你唯一担心的恐怕只有九头蛇第一刺客可能被其他势力所用吧。＂  
泽莫听了这些话脸色阴沉下来，他按住朗姆洛的肩膀让男友直视自己的眼睛，一字一顿地道：＂布洛克，我不知道你是从什么方面得出我不根本关心冬兵这个结论的，或许我平时对他不像你们那样有求必应，不过请别忘了，每次做点心给冬兵吃和每天晚上为冬兵读睡前故事的人可都是我。＂  
＂抱歉赫尔穆特，我只是太着急了。＂朗姆洛向泽莫表示歉意＂我知道你和我们一样关心阿冬，只是你嘴上不说而已。＂  
男友的道歉让泽莫脸色转霁，他语气轻快地道：＂这话其实也不对，比起忽然失踪的冬日战士，本人现在更关心的是我因为担心组织团宠连饭都吃不下去的智障男友。＂朗姆洛脸上忧郁的神情终于消失：＂你才智障，上次可不是我把自助餐厅的辣味酱当成番茄酱吃掉的。＂  
＂布洛克你还好意思提这件事！难道不是你在我的面包上偷偷涂辣酱给饿极了的我吃，我没有注意这才认错的嘛！＂泽莫男爵不高兴地撇撇嘴。  
朗姆洛大笑起来：＂还不是怪你自己太蠢？亏施密特和佐拉称赞你是谋略天才，明明笨的要...哎吆别掐我呀，真是的！＂  
过了几个月佐拉那边还是一点消息都没有，朗姆洛有些奇怪，按道理来说就是没有人知道阿冬去了哪里，也应该有人曾经见过他。于是他让佐拉打开寻人网站上关于阿冬的个人信息，眼前所见让朗姆洛开始考虑组织是否应当换个AI——  
在漫山遍野的粉嫩婴幼儿当中，手持大火力冲锋枪、脸蒙墨色面罩的冬日战士在【宝贝回家】网站上显得格外惹眼，世界顶级杀手那满身西伯利亚寒风般冷冽的杀气和小宝宝们天真幼稚的气质放在一起立即使得违和感达到顶峰。  
恐怕别人以为我们九头蛇是在恶作剧，特战队队长郁闷地想着，阿冬的寻人启事居然贴在寻找走失儿童网站上，难怪一点消息都没有呢。  
＂布洛克，我手下有条特别情报说美国队长最近在盾牌上面漆了【我爱巴基】四个大字，如果我没记错的话冬日战士的曾用名就是【巴基巴恩斯】，所以冬兵很有可能是被我队带走了。＂正在朗姆洛为佐拉这个脑回路不正常的组织AI忧心忡忡的时候，他的男友泽莫男爵走过来告诉他一条相当好的消息。  
＂消息可靠吗？＂朗姆洛激动地拉住泽莫的手，连吐槽男友对于敌对的美国队长居然称呼【我队】都忘了。  
泽莫挑起眉毛：＂你信不过我手下情报员的办事能力？冬兵就是不在我队那里，我队也很有可能知道他的下落。  
朗姆洛一拍桌子＂我先去把特战队那帮人都找过来，每人头上绑条写着【辣鸡美队，还我阿冬！】的头巾然后去复仇者向姓罗杰斯的要人，不找回阿冬誓不罢休！＂  
＂我跟你一起去，顺便带上美国队长的海报和几支笔。＂泽莫男爵闲闲地撑了个懒腰＂这种大好的得到我队亲笔签名的机会我可不能浪费。＂  
...  
就这样，九头蛇特战队队长布洛克朗姆洛携男友泽莫男爵和一群九头蛇精锐士兵闯进了复仇者大厦。他们步伐一致，他们精神饱满，他们杀气腾腾，他们既像中午去食堂抢饭的学生，又像周一早晨的礼仪升旗队。  
然而当朗姆洛一众人面见美国队长的时候，他们反而安静下来，整整齐齐地站成几排。这由朗姆洛带起的忽然沉默的氛围配上每位九头蛇头上绑着的头巾，显示出一种滑稽而怪异的反差景象。罗杰斯和索尔也安静地站在原地，泽莫男爵眼神发亮地双手捏着美队眼睛海报盯着美队真人。  
朗姆洛并非无缘无故就忽然沉默，只是在赶过来的路上一个念头突然击中了他——如果阿冬不是被罗杰斯欺骗或者强迫才不能回到九头蛇，而是真的喜欢上了某位身穿马戏团制服的超级英雄的话，那自己这样带一大堆人去向美国队长兴师问罪，岂不是让阿冬很没面子？  
不管罗杰斯是不是真的和阿冬的失踪有关，可能让组织团宠心情低落的事情朗姆洛永远会三思而后行。所以即使心里已经把某位超英领袖（带着几百号人）揍到趴在地上唱小跳蛙，特战队队长面上还是维持着基本的礼节。九头蛇其他人见从他们加入九头蛇起便一直活跃在宠冬最前线的特战队队长居然没有直接发作，只道是朗姆洛长官有什么让这拐跑九头蛇第一团宠+第一男神的王八蛋罗杰斯心服口服，自愿让冬日战士回归他永远的家人九头蛇当中，所以也都维持着安静如鸡的状态。  
泽莫男爵本来就不是来找美国队长麻烦的，只是跟着自家弟控男友来复仇者大厦这边转转顺便向美队男神讨要几个签名。  
罗杰斯和索尔对于这群九头蛇忽然出现让他们得以化解尴尬感激还来不及，就更不可能率先发动攻击了。  
于是一群九头蛇和两位复仇者面带微笑互相行注目礼，似乎永无止境的面面相觑中新的尴尬悄悄取代了旧的尴尬。罗杰斯看到索尔的手伸进上衣口袋，他知道索尔是在捏诡计之神洛基的人像照。因为雷神以前告诉过罗杰斯，自己觉得尴尬或者焦虑的时候总会捏捏洛基的人像照，仿佛可以从那薄薄一张的小照片里触碰到他的丈夫本人，感受到无穷无尽的温暖与希望。  
＂请问诸位远道而来，是有何贵干？＂九头蛇队长终于忍不住打破了这和谐而又莫名尴尬的气氛，尽量温和地询问这群暂时没有发动攻击的九头蛇们，并自动忽略了除泽莫男爵以外每位九头蛇额部头巾上面写的那几个咄咄逼人的字体。  
朗姆洛皱了皱眉头还未开口，他的恋人兼对头泽莫男爵已经以和那些最狂热的迷弟粉丝相差无几的标准敬仰眼神与恭敬动作将一份美队海报连同别在上面的一支笔递到罗杰斯面前：＂罗杰斯先生，虽然在下和您立场不同，但在下对于您的高风亮节一直十分佩服。今天前来正是想请您在这份海报上亲自签几个名字，我也好留作纪念。不知您是否同意这个小小的要求？＂  
＂是这样啊，当然没问题＂罗杰斯一边在心里感谢自己在上个世界的同僚如此机智地以请求签名为借口替自己解了围（看来九头蛇队长确实孤陋寡闻了，毕竟泽莫男爵粉美队和特战队队长宠冬兵可是对九头蛇稍微有点了解就能知道的事），一边顺口说到＂既然你特意来请我签名，我就多给你签几个名吧，反正不费时又不费力。＂  
＂那就有劳您了。＂泽莫男爵彬彬有礼地回复到，朗姆洛从自家男友克制温和的表象下轻易看出某种名为【夭寿啦男神和我说了好几句话啦】的火焰在内里熊熊燃烧，心中不满地暗道看来昨天晚上还是没有给够赫尔穆特教训，今天晚上要变本加厉才行。  
于是罗杰斯开始在海报上签名，因为双方都不知道签完名后他们应该干什么，于是大家一起盯着美国队长的笔在海报上滑呀滑呀，不知不觉中，罗杰斯在海报上签了七十多个名字。然而泽莫男爵并没有表示出任何请美国队长停手的意思，所以罗杰斯还是一直签字，不过他和朗姆洛一样很希望有人来打破这种僵持的局面。  
＂史蒂夫罗杰斯，你这个伪君子队长！你居然敢拐跑我男神，我今天就是把命留在这里，也要让你把男神送回我们九头蛇！我们才是他真正的家人，不是你这种马戏团英雄！＂可能是上天听见了九头蛇队长和特战队队长的心声，于是他派出一位刚才落在队伍后面所以完全不知道美国队长正在为其第一迷弟签名的，视冬兵为高山雪莲般只可远观不可亵玩的九头蛇毒唯出离愤怒地扑向了美国队长...身边的雷神索尔。  
＂该死的罗杰斯，快把我男神还回来！＂毒唯对着索尔又抓又咬，带着哭腔嚷道。作为奥丁长子，雷霆之神有无数种方法打飞这位九头蛇，然而他现在和在场所有人一样保持过度震惊的石化状态。  
＂额，不好意思你认错人了，他不是美国队长，我才是。＂罗杰斯尴尬而不失礼貌地拍拍九头蛇毒唯的肩膀，毒唯抬起头打量了罗杰斯几眼，不屑地道：＂别吹牛了，我虽然来九头蛇还不到一年，已经多次听泽莫男爵说美国队长是整个复仇者联盟相貌最俊美气质最迷人身材最健美的人。虽然我很讨厌这家伙＂毒唯指了指索尔＂不过基本的判断力我还是有的，这家伙外貌气质身材都比你高出一大截，我怎么会认错？＂说完便继续对着索尔又抓又咬。  
...  
罗杰斯：...这世界对我真残忍。

索尔：我应该感谢他有眼光吗？不过队长吾友看起来很失落的样子，我还是不要二次打击史蒂夫好了。另外这小子牙口真利，都快赶上我姐养的芬里尔了。

朗姆洛：哈哈黑得漂亮！这小子有前途，回去就提拔他，连升三级！

泽莫：九头蛇人事部是怎么办事的？这种毫无审美的小年轻也被收进来了，回去就扣他们半年工资。  
...  
既然脸皮已经被这位脸盲毒唯先撕开了，朗姆洛只得大声喊了句【辣鸡美队，还我阿冬！】就带着手下们打了上去。原本不想跟实际上的同事动手奈何被毒唯的言论刺激到的罗杰斯和终于从胡思乱想当中出来的雷神拿着武器跟九头蛇们比划起来。不过因为双方其实都没想过要置对方于死地，只不过想询问到冬兵下落\报长相被损之仇\随便凑凑热闹，所有人基本上动口为多动手为少。路过的神盾局特工们见他们如此敷衍地假打架，也不上前帮忙了，端着小板凳捧着瓜子兴高采烈地搁那看热闹。  
克林特和斯科特都回家带娃了，娜塔莎现在正享受每周一次的史塔克集团下某家顶级Spa的免费（自然是托尼请客）全身按摩服务，因故变不成浩克的班纳博士在研究所埋头工作，山姆随着自家小天使去参加几年前救过莱利命的那对老夫妇的金婚庆典。剩下的超级英雄不是在七十年前布鲁克林陪着十六岁的巴恩斯中士拌嘴玩闹（此处特指心理年龄永远不超过十二岁的钢铁侠）便是在异空间陪着冬日战士无所事事。整个复仇者联盟在值班的只有美国队长和雷霆之神这两位金发大胸，不过对上这群九头蛇单纯的口水攻势也是丝毫不怂。  
＂罗杰斯，你居然拐跑了我们九头蛇人见人爱的团宠阿冬，你根本就不了解冬日战士，凭什么说喜欢阿冬？！＂  
＂你说我不了解巴基？别开国际玩笑了好吗？！我们从八九岁起就一起长大，我们是这世上最了解彼此的人，我爱他，他也爱我，这种事根本用不上你们来评判对错！＂  
＂话是这样说，可是阿冬毕竟是九头蛇每一个人含在嘴里怕化了捧在手心怕摔了几十年的第一团宠，就这样被你拐去当媳妇了，你的良心不会痛吗？＂  
＂别胡说八道了成吗？我知道巴基是九头蛇最强武器，他现在根本不在我这里，你们找我也没用。＂  
＂那你为什么在盾牌上面漆【我爱巴基】，这明显是在秀恩爱！＂  
＂我那是在隔空对巴基表白好不好！既然你们说巴基在九头蛇是团宠，早就应该知道我和他的关系了。＂  
＂天啊！你怎么知道阿冬经常在梦里小声说【史蒂夫，我爱你】之类的梦话？＂  
＂你说的是真的吗？巴基当真经常在梦里对我表白！那你们九头蛇还有什么理由扣着我家巴基？！＂＂  
＂卧槽有个智障对美国队长说漏嘴了，大家一起揍他！＂  
＂揍谁？美国队长还是说漏嘴的智障？＂  
＂我看你也是个智障，当然是两个一起揍啊！＂  
＂受死吧罗杰斯，我叫你拐跑我男神！＂  
＂这位兄dei你打错人了，我真的不是队长，我是雷神索尔谢谢＂  
砰砰啪啪，叮哩当啷，轰砰哒啦...  
一直在看热闹的神盾局特工们一边吃瓜吃辣条一边观赏精彩绝伦的打（爆）斗（料），纷纷摇着扇子啃着瓜大喊：＂撕的好哇，再撕响些~“  
...  
正在所有人都陷入无比混乱的局势中时，一位手端清茶，气质雍容的长者从门外走入。此人正是神盾局前局长，真实身份为九头蛇高层之一的亚历山大皮尔斯。  
皮尔斯一边走进来一边喝着清茶淡定着道：＂大家怎么火气这么大？这样不好，应该心平气和一点嘛，就像我这...哎吆卧槽！摔死劳资了，哪个弱智在门口放的锤子？！有没有公德心啊！＂皮尔斯因为只顾装b不看路，被索尔放在门口的锤子绊到在地，捂住摔破的腿非常郁闷地抱怨起来。神盾局前局长觉得自己还没开始作秀就扑街了，以后会被九头蛇和神盾局的人同时当成笑料，永世不得翻身。  
然而更让神盾局前局长忧郁的是，他发现自己的担忧非常多余，因为在场没有一个人注意到他，大家都在继续刚才的事情。  
美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯拎着盾牌面无表情地听朗姆洛带着一群九头蛇士兵宣讲养育团宠阿冬史，从给冬日战士扎头发到给冬日战士缝袜子，朗姆洛讲着讲着忽然愤怒地大声呼道：＂大家评评理，我们养了疼了这么多年的阿冬就被这美国队长几句话拐跑了，你们说他做的是人事吗？＂他一转头又不高兴地嚷到：＂赫尔穆特你别再盯着罗杰斯的签名看了行不行，他是你男人还是我是你男人？＂  
泽莫男爵没有理会自家吃醋的男朋友，靠着墙壁继续观赏美国队长之前在自己收集的海报上留下的七十多个签名。其他九头蛇士兵则群情激昂地高声喊：＂嘿哟嗨爪！辣鸡美队，还我阿冬！＂并且纷纷用橘子皮向罗杰斯和索尔扔去，索尔觉得很委屈，自己没招谁没惹谁，就因为和队长站得近，也被这些九头蛇用橘子皮砸。  
雷神坐在地上从怀里拿出洛基的小照片，他要看着爱人的脸以获得在这混乱的世界生存下去的勇气。索尔一边用指肚轻抚照片上洛基的脸颊一边既温柔又委屈地在心里对他的丈夫说：＂小洛，你在不回来我就要被橘子皮砸傻啦，到时候就没法照顾你和我们的孩子们了。队长也真是的，偏要在盾牌上面公然对九头蛇团宠表白，现在可好了，九头蛇们都说冬兵失踪是史蒂夫干的，而且我也脱不开身。＂爱人的面容给予了索尔勇气，于是雷霆之神抓起橘子皮扔了回去。  
九头蛇队长眼看着自己的表面同事和实际同事像小孩子一样用橘子皮砸来砸去，再一次感到人生一片灰暗。  
地球上最大的正派组织和最大的反派组织全部都是幼稚鬼怎么办？这次没有【在线等，急】，因为我知道你们都解决不了。  
＂够了！罗杰斯先生，你居然敢觊觎我们九头蛇的第一团宠冬日战士，你真不配做美国队长！＂一直被忽视的皮尔斯终于受不了了，他不能对九头蛇的同事们出手，也没理由镇住北欧雷神，只好愤怒地指责罗杰斯。  
九头蛇队长没有看出皮尔斯是在假装不知道他是九头蛇的人还是真的忘记了一段时间前自己在神盾局前局长的办公室里以口型说出的那句＂嘿哟嗨爪！＂  
从皮尔斯之后的反应来看，大概是后者，罗杰斯心想。毕竟智商正常的人是不会看以红骷髅和尼克弗瑞为主角的玛丽苏无脑恋爱文的，而皮尔斯却这样做了，说明他脑回路像这个世界大多数人那样不怎么正常。  
皮尔斯拍拍手，口中念念有词，然后一只周身线条神出鬼没的不明生物就从窗外飞入。神盾局前局长指着不明生物得意地对罗杰斯道：＂美国队长，这是九头蛇至高领袖以穿长裙跳草裙舞为代价（*1）召唤出的异空间巨兽，只要我叫你一声而你十秒钟内不回答【好呀好呀】，这只兽就会把你传送走！＂  
罗杰斯在这个世界待了这么长时间，已经被复仇者联盟们影响成大半个神经病，所以他没有立即一盾打飞皮尔斯而是冷静地站在原地道：＂随便你叫我什么，我不可能不会回你话的。＂  
一般来说，人们在这种情况下会让对方当自己口头上的儿子\孙子\其他晚辈  
比较具有商业头脑的会向对方借钱\赖掉之前的欠款\让对方请自己吃大餐  
比较浪漫的会向对方表白\求婚  
比较重口味的会同时向对方表白+借钱+认干儿子  
罗杰斯心想反正不是真的，让皮尔斯口头沾点便宜也没什么，又不用付诸实际行动。这老家伙要是提出什么过分的要求的话，他也得掂量掂量会不会受到报复。  
然而九头蛇队长完全低估了亚历山大皮尔斯的面皮厚度与脑回路清奇度。他不知道一条宇宙真理：永远不能轻视一位连自己秃头黑皮肤的多年（表面）好友与周身红彤彤的组织领袖的丧心病狂拉郎小黄文都能看得津津有味的外表稳重老男人。  
堂堂地球上最大的反派组织九头蛇的核心成员之一，曾经担任过神盾局局长并且两次获得诺贝尔和平奖提名，即将迈入花甲之年的皮尔斯气沉丹田，ju唇轻启。  
神盾局前局长表情严肃庄重，声音却比二八佳人还要娇嗔：  
＂老公！艹我~＂  
罗杰斯：...？！  
口区  
特么的，这话我是真接不了啊！  
皮尔斯老贼果然狠毒，竟面不改色地说出如此没有人性的言论！  
九头蛇是怎么招人的？为什么这种可怖货色都能混进来还当上高层领导？  
别说回答＂好呀好呀＂了，我现在被雷的嘴都张不开了好么！  
不愧是老奸巨猾的皮尔斯，竟能云淡风轻地提出如此丧心病狂的要求！  
mdzz，九头蛇吃枣药丸。  
由于罗杰斯没有十秒钟内回答【好呀好呀】，异空间巨兽突然吐出一个黑色的巨型漩涡，罗杰斯被吸了进去。  
美国队长消失之前，所有人终于听到了他对皮尔斯的回话：  
＂老公公，我艹！＂  
...  
（*3）出处在第三章小蜘蛛和托尼的对话  
蛇队：玛德老子不伺候了！  
这章九头蛇和叉泽占据主场，画风一如既往地群魔乱舞233下一章霜冬铁闺蜜组就出场了，然而实际上是是阿冬+基妹，詹吧唧+妮妮四个人两对闺蜜QwQ  
这一章分四次才写完，我们学校真的是越往后事情越多hhh


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
冬兵坐在冥界的灰色岩石上看风景，洛基握着他的手，脑袋靠在冬兵肩头。小耶梦加得抱住咩叭在地上打滚，冥界暗红色的河水静静地流淌着，冬兵和洛基不时拿小石子扔入河水，于是河面开出一朵暗红色的小花。离洛基和冬兵不远处，豆芽躺在芬里尔的背上休息，巨狼像普通犬那样舔自己的毛毛。  
这些天来冬兵一直待在洛基这里，不仅是因为霍华德他们暂时有事离开了，更是因为他和洛基这位明明是同自己从未谋面却总让他心境平和温暖的神袛成了很亲密的好友。  
洛基会和冬兵分享许多好吃的，把冬兵喂得越来越胖，脸肥嘟嘟的十分好捏。洛基很喜欢抱着冬兵揉捏他的脸，给冬兵扎可爱的小啾啾，还让冬兵枕着他的腿睡觉。有时冬兵睡觉时流口水，洛基直接用手擦干净冬兵的嘴角，海拉看了啧啧称奇，因为洛基有洁癖，以前只有亲生女儿耶梦加得才能享受到邪神亲手擦口水的待遇，洛基连对丈夫索尔都是用纸巾擦。  
洛基觉得冬兵很像婴儿时期的耶梦加得，安静乖巧食量很大，而且非常软乎乎：脸颊两边的肉很软，棕色半长发很软，肚子的肉很软，笑容更软。他喂发呆的冬兵吃东西时会揉冬兵的肚子，这时冬兵向他微笑，笑容非常天真纯净，让洛基想起几个月时候的小耶梦加得，这孩子那时总喜欢这样笑。  
现在小耶梦加得五六岁了，不再如几年前那样整日依偎在洛基怀里，而是四处乱跑玩玩闹闹。洛基虽然知道每个孩子都是这样，心中仍有些失落，毕竟作为母亲总想让孩子被自己抱着。好在洛基现在又怀了一个孩子，而且有冬兵这样又软又乖的大可爱陪着他，洛基如照顾婴儿一样照顾冬兵，极其温柔宠溺。冬兵也很黏着洛基，因为洛基让他感到温暖，而且经常喂他好吃的。  
冬兵喜欢每一位对自己释放善意的人，无论是这个世界的好九头蛇，可爱的焦糖色大眼睛托尼史塔克与其同样可爱的父亲霍华德史塔克，十五岁史蒂夫罗杰斯变成的大豆芽还是外表冰冷内心柔软的诡计之神，冬兵都很喜欢，并将他们视为朋友与家人。  
冬兵很安静，终日坐着发呆，嘴里还鼓鼓的含着食物，看起来软乎乎的。小耶梦加得经常趁冬兵不注意往冬兵嘴里塞橘子，然后高高兴兴地向洛基宣称铁胳膊叔叔的脸比她的还要软。洛基就微笑着说是啊，然后把女儿抱到怀里，冬兵也靠过来接过洛基递来的细皮筋为小耶梦加得扎了两个漂亮的双马尾，让小女孩开心地对着镜子蹦蹦跳跳。  
冬兵也温柔地弯起嘴角，他和小耶梦加得皆是善良活泼的天使，只不过冬兵看上去好似一位冷酷肃杀的人形兵器。洛基揉揉女儿的脸又揉揉冬兵的脸，手掌和心脏都柔软到要化掉。洛基想自己现在已经有两个孩子了，一个是小耶梦加得，另一个是中庭铁胳膊，他们都值得被温柔对待。  
冬兵曾经问过洛基为什么肚子鼓鼓的，结果洛基忽然狡黠地笑起来，他告诉冬兵以前有一只名叫索尔的笨蛋蜜蜂叮了他肚子一下，于是自己的肚子就鼓了起来。冬兵嚼着糖果并未说什么，不过他当然知道洛基是在胡扯。洛基提起索尔时眼神异常温暖，而冬兵以前经常在他的史蒂夫眼中看到这种柔情，所以冬兵得出结论：这个名叫【索尔】的家伙就是洛基的爱人，就像史蒂夫是自己的爱人一样，说不定小耶梦加得就是他和洛基的孩子呢，虽然冬兵也不知道男人和男人之间是怎么生孩子的。  
＂daddy！铁胳膊叔叔！你们快看啊，这里的河水上方会吸走东西耶！＂正在冬兵和洛基靠在一起休息的时候，小耶梦加得的声音激动地响了起来。她跑过来抓住洛基的袖子和冬兵的铁臂摇了摇以引起注意，于是两人顺着孩子手指看向那片河域，他们看到在河水上方某高度有几乎透明的大漩涡，被风吹到那里的物体都消失不见。  
＂你小心点，不要往那边跑，不然被漩涡吸走了。＂洛基叮嘱女儿，小女孩懂事的点点头，抱着这些天来被她喂得胖胖的咩叭到洛基腿边坐着玩耍，冬兵一边吃东西一边用手抚摸着咩叭毛绒绒的背部。与此同时，洛基在为他的朋友扎脏辫，冬兵半长的棕发被几十条细皮筋扎成许多小辫子。  
休息好的豆芽从芬里尔背上下来准备找巴基聊天，然而他走向冬兵的时候他所在的区域突然刮起极为猛烈的飓风，豆芽被这莫名其妙的飓风吹向漩涡那边。冬兵惊慌地站起身要去拉住豆芽，尽管冬日战士作为世界顶级刺客，行动速度快如鬼魅，这奇怪的飓风还是要更快一点，在冬兵拉住豆芽之前便将豆芽吹到透明漩涡那里。豆芽被漩涡吸走之前对冬兵喊道：＂巴基不要担心，你别跟过来啊，我不会有事的！＂然后他就在冬兵面前消失不见，飓风和漩涡也都忽然消失了，就好像它们是为吸走豆芽而存在的那样。  
冬兵拉住洛基的手，担忧地询问他的密友：＂现在怎么办？洛基，你知道透明漩涡会把人传送到哪里吗？＂冬兵知道洛基是很了不起的魔法师，所以向他求助。  
洛基疑惑地道：＂我也是第一次见这种透明漩涡式的传送门，不知道它是什么来头。＂  
冬兵想了想又说：＂不如我们去问史蒂芬吧，埃弗雷特说他男朋友是地球上的至尊法师呢，或许他会知道。＂  
洛基不屑地撇撇嘴：＂什么至尊法师，只不过是个二流法师罢了。＂话虽这样说，洛基仍让芬里尔去找史蒂芬，自己则和冬兵一起边下棋边等待。冬兵由于担心史蒂维，所以心不在焉，一直在输棋。  
...  
＂托尼，贾维斯说的没错，你应该多吃点蔬菜的。＂詹姆斯对苦大仇深地盯着自己碗里高高叠起的西兰花与胡萝卜直皱眉的钢铁侠恳切地道，＂多吃蔬菜对你身体有好处。＂  
＂那你自己怎么不多吃点蔬菜？居然全部夹给我吃，我才不要吃呢。＂托尼气鼓鼓地拍了一下自家男友的腰，又对詹姆斯说：＂亏我小时候还特别佩服你作为大人却不喜欢吃蔬菜，没想到你是直接给别人吃！＂  
詹姆斯不理托尼，只顾埋头苦吃碗里的烤羊排，气的托尼更吃不下蔬菜了。贾维斯很有耐心地劝说他的sir：＂多吃些蔬菜对您确实很有益处，您还是吃一些吧。＂  
托尼试着插住几片胡萝卜放入嘴中，又吃了一些西兰花后，觉得这蔬菜实在是太难吃了。托尼搂住贾维斯的脖子撒娇道：＂贾，我真的是不想吃蔬菜嘛，这些留给其他人吃不行吗。＂詹姆斯嘴里咬着羊排含糊不清地道：＂我三个妹妹都已经吃的饱到不能再饱，我也快要吃撑了，你带来的那些机器人也不能吃东西，你碗里的蔬菜留给谁吃呢？＂  
托尼鼓起脸颊瞪了詹姆斯一眼＂你别忘了旺达，韦德和睡衣宝宝，我叫他们来帮我吃掉蔬菜＂于是托尼先通过超智能手表联系小蜘蛛和死侍，淡蓝色的立体投影出现在他的手腕周围，小蜘蛛和死侍出现在投影上，他们的位置在清澈的湖畔，四处是绿油油的草坪，面前摆着烤架。  
小蜘蛛正在吃烤鱼，韦德一只手拿着一串烤鱼在烤架上精心烹饪，另一只手为小男友擦去嘴角边的油渍，彼得冲着托尼招招手算是打招呼，同时用细竹签挑下烤鱼身上非常嫩的一处肉，递到韦德嘴边。死侍很高兴地一口吃下鲜美的烤鱼肉，他也有样学样地挑下一段嫩鱼肉回喂给小蜘蛛，然后他们就当着通话屏上托尼的面互相喂食，两个人脸上都油乎乎的，笑个不停。  
烤鱼被吃进肚子里后，小蜘蛛依偎在男友怀里心满意足地打嗝，他好奇地问托尼：＂史塔克先生，您找我有什么事吗？＂  
眼睁睁地看着自家养子和男朋友吃又嫩又香的烤鱼还当着自己的面秀恩爱的钢铁侠面无表情地回答：＂不，我没有任何事，你们自己好好玩吧。＂然后便泄愤般＂啪＂地挂掉了电话，心里暗暗决定三个月之内都不为睡衣宝宝设计新的蜘蛛战衣了。  
托尼史塔克是个坚强的人，虽然在小蜘蛛这里碰了壁，他还是决定去绯红女巫那里试试，于是托尼去了巴恩斯家姑娘们住的房间，旺达正在那里向丽贝卡与卡洛琳学习缝纫技巧，莉莉安则在专注地读书。托尼在门上敲了几下，听到丽贝卡的一声请进之后才打开门走进去，四个姑娘同时抬起头看他。  
＂旺达，我需要你的帮助。＂托尼向小女巫求助说，＂贾维斯给我夹了太多的蔬菜，我吃不了那么多，你可以帮我吃菜吗？正好你现在还没有吃东西。＂  
旺达摇摇头，不好意思地道：＂托尼，不是我不帮你，只是我马上要和小幻去外面一家披萨店吃水果披萨。我现在要是吃饭的话，等会就吃不下了，那样小幻可能会以为我是不想陪他吃饭，说不定会很伤心的，我可不想让这个小傻瓜难过。＂丽贝卡羡慕地对旺达说：＂听起来你和你男朋友感情很好的样子，他一定对你特别好吧。＂旺达高兴地回到：＂那是当然，小幻是我遇到过的最可爱也是对我最好的人，我和他在一起时总是心情很好，这个小傻瓜太可爱啦。＂  
猝不及防再次被秀一脸的托尼：...拜拜了您嘞！我要和你们这些家伙绝交！  
一想到小蜘蛛的男朋友陪着他吃烤鱼，旺达的男朋友陪着她吃水果披萨，自己的男朋友却逼着自己吃一点都不好吃的蔬菜，托尼就深刻理解了什么叫＂人比人，气死人＂。他回到饭桌边对着贾维斯和詹姆斯生气地喊道：＂我是不会吃掉这些蔬菜的，除非老冰棍从天花板处掉下来！＂  
贾维斯还没来得及接住托尼的话头，詹姆斯先翻个白眼吐槽道：＂人怎么可能凭空出现在天花板处然后掉下来啊，那我还说如果我家史蒂维从墙壁钻出来我就帮你吃掉全部的西兰花和胡萝卜嘞。＂  
詹姆斯话音刚落，天花板处和餐厅左侧墙壁处忽然出现两个很大的漩涡。紧接着美国队长从天花板处漩涡掉下来，詹姆斯的小史蒂维从墙壁处漩涡钻出来，十五岁史蒂夫出来之前还是豆芽形态，出来之后就变回人类形态，史蒂夫看到自己失而复得的人类身体时激动万分地喊到：＂哇塞太好啦！我的手终于回来了！＂然后他欢快地绕着房间跑来跑去，又一把搂住高兴过度以致动不了的恋人詹姆斯狂亲，幸福地喃喃：＂巴基，我终于回到你身边啦。＂詹姆斯反应过来之后也紧紧抱住他的史蒂维，半关切半责怪地问：＂你这臭小子这些天去哪里了？都不和我说一声，害我为你担心了这么久！＂史蒂夫不说话，只是埋在詹姆斯怀里像小猫咪一样蹭个不停，詹姆斯只好揉着自家小豆芽淡金色软乎乎的头发。  
这恋人重逢的一幕让托尼和贾维斯都非常感动，于是他们含情脉脉地凝视对方，眼中盈满无限爱意。  
没有人开口说话，他们只是弯着眸。  
良久，贾维斯深情地对托尼道：＂sir，现在罗杰斯先生从天花板处掉下来了，您也应该履行刚才的承诺吃掉所有蔬菜。＂  
托尼温柔真诚地对他的爱人道：＂詹姆斯的史蒂维还从墙壁钻出来了呢，你怎么不让他履行诺言啊。＂  
贾维斯笑得风光霁月：＂亲爱的sir如果不吃完蔬菜的话，就三个月没有饭后甜点喔~＂  
托尼风情万种地弯起嘴角，巧克力岩浆般的眸中繁星盛放：＂...贾维斯我的爱，你想要我死就直说！＂  
贾维斯：保持AI所能达到的最撩的微笑。  
托尼低头小声骂了句脏话，拎起叉子气呼呼地嚼起了一整碗的蔬菜。  
一旁的史蒂夫小声问詹姆斯：＂巴基，那两人刚才明明在笑，可我怎么总觉得瘆的慌呢？＂詹姆斯亲亲他的侧脸，让自己的小豆芽别害怕。  
从天花板处掉落在地开始便一直无人理会的罗杰斯：史塔克他们秀恩爱也就算了，怎么连我自己都要喂我狗粮？还喂得这么多，自闭了。  
...  
震惊！一众儿女竟同时喂他们的老父亲吃狗粮，不孝恩爱的背后究竟是道德的沦丧，还是贾维斯不值得？（其实蛇队吃的狗粮更多，但我不同情他hhh）  
詹花+妮妮闺蜜组真是越想越觉得好吃，下次多写点QwQ


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
戴着帽子蒙着脸的冬兵走进一家教堂，这里几个小时前见证了史蒂夫罗杰斯与巴基巴恩斯的结婚典礼，现在这个时候宾客们已经走得差不多了。他围着婚礼现场转了几圈后，目光停留在地面处那对幸福的新婚夫夫之前抛向宾客们的花球，然后冬兵走过去拾起花球，撕下其中一小撮花瓣装进随身携带的透明小袋子里，又掏出一本小记事本在上面写下几个数字，这才慢慢地踱步出教堂。  
＂詹姆斯，这次是你收集的第多少份平行世界你和史蒂夫的结婚证物啊？＂留着小胡子的年轻男人手里捧着果汁，吊儿郎当地冲冬兵眨眨眼＂拿一千份各个平行宇宙你们俩的结婚证物作为以后送给你家史蒂维的见面礼，这主意可真够绝了，不愧是当年泡遍军队里所有姑娘的巴恩斯中士，比我还会撩！＂  
冬兵还未开口回那人的话，年轻男子身边一位身材娇小眉眼温婉的姑娘便冷笑着揪住那人的耳朵使劲拧：＂霍华德，你给我老实交代，当年你是怎么个会撩法，嗯？居然还嫉妒人家比你会撩妹？＂霍华德史塔克—即这位留着小胡子的年轻男人—自知失言，连忙向冬兵和旁边一位正坐着涂指甲油的红衣女士求救：＂詹姆斯！佩姬！我惹到我媳妇生气了，你们快帮我劝她停手，不然我的耳朵就要被拧下来了！＂  
可惜冬兵被一群荧光气球吸引住了目光，走过去聚精会神地观看。而作为霍华德的多年挚友兼同僚，神盾局创始人之一的佩姬卡特将涂好指甲油看得远比正在遭受非典型家暴的某二货的呼救重要，所以直到霍华德的耳朵在其妻玛利亚的反复捏拧下颜色变得红红火火，涂完指甲油的卡特特工才抬起头漫不经心地劝慰自家闺蜜：＂停手吧玛利亚，跟你说过多少次拧耳朵对这家伙根本没用，他疼一会儿就忘了，还是回家罚他抄几本辞典比较有效果。＂  
玛利亚若有所思地点点头松开丈夫的耳朵，霍华德惊恐地嚷了起来：＂佩姬，咱俩七十多年的交情在你眼里不值一提吗？你居然这么坑我！＂佩姬走过来挽起玛利亚的胳臂，戏谑地撇了一眼霍华德：＂抱歉了兄弟，不过我现在和你媳妇才是好闺蜜，你这家伙整天就知道捣乱。玛利亚我刚才看到一家烤肉店，看起来肉质很新鲜细腻而且调料品种非常丰富，你愿不愿意陪我去那吃午餐？真是我的好姑娘！我们吃饭前先去逛逛街，这个世界的物价相当便宜。＂佩姬和玛利亚向远处站着看气球的冬兵挥挥手＂我们先去逛街啦詹姆斯，再会！＂然后便直接无视霍华德地潇洒走远。  
＂天啊，这算是什么事嘛！＂霍华德咬着果汁吸管，郁闷地蹲在地上叹气，好在冬兵见到他如此失落的模样就走过来摸摸他的头以示安慰。霍华德站起身时忽然听见冬兵询问道：＂这次是第六百八十二份，之前那些你全都保存好了吗？它们对我非常重要，一定要收好，不然等我见到我的史蒂夫的时候凑不齐一千件我们的结婚证物送给他。＂  
霍华德将喝完的果汁瓶随手丢入垃圾桶，搂住冬兵肩膀扶着额头叹息到：＂詹姆斯啊詹姆斯，你看兄弟我现在都这么丧了，你怎么还忍心当着我面秀恩爱呢？＂  
冬兵歪了歪脑袋，忽然往霍华德嘴里塞了块洛基送的甜食。  
＂饿货，来条士力架吧！＂冬兵认真地道。  
霍华德现在郁闷到连吐槽詹姆斯说出奇葩电视广告台词的力气都没有了，只是一边嚼着士力架一边顺手拿出一架模样古怪的小机器在半空中晃了几下，然后疑惑不解的神情极为罕见地出现在这位神盾局创始人脸上。  
＂真是见了鬼了。＂霍华德紧盯着小机器上浮现的几道颜色不同细线，快速小声地自言自语＂按照我之前计算的路线穿越平行宇宙的话，我们几个经过五百多个世界的时候，这上面红色细线就会连成一片。现在都快要到七百个平行宇宙了，怎么红线反而越来越少？难道是我计算错误？可是几百次的测算结果都显示这是通向史蒂夫所在世界唯一安全准确的路线图啊...＂  
＂是姑娘们悄悄把路线图改了。＂正当霍华德对自己的穿越时空科技水平产生怀疑时，冬兵忽然没头没脑地冒出一句话。  
＂你说什么？＂霍华德侧过头。  
冬兵犹豫了一会，对霍华德说；＂你答应以后再也不跟我抢零食，我就全都告诉你。＂  
霍华德敷衍地点点头，于是冬兵道：＂佩姬和玛利亚从其他能穿越平行宇宙的外星姑娘那里知道了这条【钻石购物穿越路线】，路线上所有平行世界的货物都又便宜又好，还特别稀有。所以她们把你时空导航仪原本的路线换成钻石购物这条。佩姬说反正我们要经过一千多个平行宇宙才能到史蒂夫那边，也不在乎多逛几十个＂  
霍华德捂住脸深呼吸几次后终于从【我居然被我媳妇和我闺蜜联手坑了这么久还不知情】的巨大冲击中恢复过来，状似漫不经心地问冬兵＂那你是怎么知道这件事的？还有之前你可从没告诉过我这些。＂  
＂我是意外听到的，本来想直接告诉你，不过玛利亚和小佩说只要我不告诉你这件事，就把你珍藏的零食全部给我，我觉得还行，就同意了。＂冬兵回答，顺便又从怀里拿出一包桂花甜味酥。  
霍华德震惊石化几秒后猛然扑向冬兵，抢过桂花甜味酥整袋往嘴里到，甜酥一下子就被他吃到快要见底，冬兵见状连忙过来阻止。  
＂你刚才明明答应过再也不会和我抢零食的！怎么这就反悔了？＂冬日战士拎着已经被霍华德吃掉五分之四的桂花甜味酥十分心疼，这可是他在上上个平行世界排好长时间的队才买到的呢，一直舍不得吃，没想到被霍华德抢吃了。  
史塔克集团初代总裁抓了抓头发，边打嗝边道：＂反正我们马上就要找到你家史蒂夫了，到时候你想吃什么都可以向你男人要啊，我媳妇平时可不让我多吃甜食。＂  
.........（三个月前）  
在帮助九头蛇们拉走因为偶像被传送消失而扬言要手撕神盾局前局长的泽莫男爵之后，雷霆之神见眼下复仇者联盟已无任何队友在复仇者大厦敬工职守，觉得自己要是还待在这鬼地方而不去姐姐那里陪着洛基和小耶梦加得的话，简直对不起山姆和莱利每天在桌子上放的那些零食。除了去陪伴丈夫与女儿外，索尔其实更想做的是见识见识这些天来跟自家怀孕的丈夫好到蜜里调油的铁胳膊先生到底是何方神圣，他倒不是想找人家打一架（因为洛基肯定不让），只是想暗中请教铁胳膊先生是如何做到让生性冷漠孤僻的洛基如此宠溺他的，说不定自己也用得上。  
和雷霆之神一同到达死亡女神海拉宫殿的还有骑在芬里尔背上的奇异博士和他的男朋友小玫瑰。埃弗雷特直到到达目的地时还在拿着个本子写写算算，嘴里小声念叨着：＂这几种点心卖的最好，这几种基本上没有人买，我下次和莱利见面得告诉他这些，让他做些销量好的点心。＂史蒂芬见男友沉迷点心铺经营却不知道已经到达目的地，只得用红斗篷将男朋友抱下来，结果红斗篷直接把埃弗雷特送到史蒂芬怀里来了个公主抱，正在陪冬兵玩填字游戏的洛基见此情景，优雅地吹了个口哨。  
史蒂芬和埃弗雷特每次穿越平行世界或者宇宙各处，小玫瑰总是会留意当地是否有什么不错的点心，买上几十块装好后带回地球。史蒂芬原本以为自家恋人是要带回家慢慢吃，后来发现小玫瑰将这些点心全都送给他的最佳助手兼闺蜜莱利。AKA猎鹰的爱人莱利加里克斯于烹饪点心方面天赋极高然而一直苦于没有更为丰富的甜点类型，而且莱利还有个极为了不得的本领，即任何一种点心只要吃过几次就能丝毫不差地分析出这种点心是如何制成的，简直是人形分析仪。  
为了满足自家闺蜜对烹饪出更多甜品的追求，同时也为了更好地满足自己的口腹之欲，埃弗雷特每次回地球都会给莱利带去一种或几种外星点心，天赋卓绝的莱利小天使吃过几次外星点心之后就让点心铺的菜单上面多了一种新甜点，并且送一大盒给埃弗雷特.吃货计划通.罗斯。有时候点心所需的原材料难以从地球上取得，埃弗雷特在闲谈时听过几次自家闺蜜柔软的抱怨后便会和男友史蒂芬商量是否可以在那个外星球种植所需原料，再通过特定魔法阵直接传送到莱利与山姆的点心铺后院，一切以小玫瑰马首是瞻的奇异博士当然是连声答应。  
就这样，宇宙各处出现无数魔法传送阵，大批当地植物凭空消失，当地居民都很惶恐，觉得自己也可能像那些植物一样被传送走。好在一些有经验的热心外星旅客过来安慰他们，说这些植物大概是因为长得过于漂亮所以被华农村霸摘走了（*1），而贵星球的诸位长相如此随心所欲，完全没有被华农村霸看上的风险。本地居民听闻此言十分感动，于是聚集起来把热心外星旅客暴打一顿。  
也有些见过世面的大人物向黑暗纬度的统治者多玛姆报告此事，请求多玛姆稍稍费心给这些无处不在吸走植物的传送阵施法者，让无数生命体提心吊胆的始作俑者一些教训，最好直接让他灰飞烟灭。然而深不可测的黑暗神灵在知道这些魔法牛皮癣来自某位曾经逼着自己拍鬼畜视频的地球法师之后，惊恐而愤怒地向那些大人物吼道：＂我给予你们这么多年的寿命，想不到你们这几个白眼狼居然暗中谋划，想要逼的我精神分裂！你们快走吧，我这小小的黑暗纬度容不下这么多心机婊！＂说完就将这群一脸懵逼的大人物扔出了黑暗纬度，并且在黑暗纬度最醒目处记下这些人的名字，下次再敢来直接当成垃圾扔出去。  
不过这一切史蒂芬与埃弗雷特毫不知情，奇异博士代替小玫瑰养护埃弗雷特种下的那些植物。点心原料就由埃弗雷特带到地球上莱利和山姆的点心铺那里，然后埃弗雷特得到一大盒莱利亲手烹饪的美味点心，同男朋友一边周游宇宙一边品尝。  
莱利和山姆都对埃弗雷特与史蒂芬送给他们的这些点心原材料表示非常感谢，然而有一天山姆拉住来点心铺吃东西的史蒂芬的袖子将他拽到储物间，AKA猎鹰抱住至尊法师的腿大声恳求道＂奇异博士，至尊法师，求求你让你家小玫瑰别再把外星植物传到我和莱利的房间里了！好几次我和我媳妇正准备【屏蔽】呢，忽然天花板上冒出几个漩涡，几麻袋东西掉下来，直接在地板上面砸出一个大坑！我家莱利胆子小，差点没给吓晕过去，再这样下去，我们俩做点情侣间该做的事情还得担心会不会被砸死！我媳妇为这事现在都不愿意在房间里睡觉，再这样下去我们夫夫就没法正常生活了！＂  
奇异博士听过AKA猎鹰的血泪控诉后感到非常羞愧，于是他真心实意地向山姆道歉。＂威尔逊先生，对于我们给你和莱利造成的困扰，在下表示非常愧疚，不过请放心，以后不会再有类似情况出现了＂见山姆面色稍有转霁，史蒂芬决定再安（嘴）慰（欠）几句＂在下纵观无数平行宇宙，发现山姆威尔逊先生您拥有伴侣的几率低于万分之三，而拥有伴侣的威尔逊先生中上过本垒的不到千分之一，所以说您和莱利得以成为恋人并且做过恋人该做的事实在是幸运至极啊！＂  
＂...斯特兰奇先生，您不会说话就多说点，争取早日被人打死＂喜闻自己在各个平行宇宙单身🐶宿命的山姆温（面）文（目）尔（扭）雅（曲）地笑着回到。  
...  
（*1）华农视频铁律之一：被华农夸长得漂亮的十有八九都成为村霸盘中餐hhh  
你们写猎莱大多是清水，我文里的猎莱可是正儿八经开上车的！（虽然只有几句话）  
本章霍爹出场，连带佩姬和玛利亚麻麻，奇玫夫夫鱼肉全宇宙实锤（？）多玛姆一如既往地视马博士为恐惧本源233


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
现在位于冥界之主、死亡女神宫殿的埃弗雷特仍然在专心算账，史蒂芬拉着男友坐下询问冬兵和洛基忽然叫他过来是不是有什么事。冥界的时间流逝极慢，洛基肚内胎儿成型的速度几乎是外界三倍多，查出怀孕后才过去四五十天已经是相当显怀了。  
洛基现如今情绪波动极大，连对姐姐海拉都经常使小性子，只有好朋友冬兵和女儿耶梦加得能让他展现出温柔体贴的一面。所以面对曾经让自己自由落体半个小时的某中庭二流法师，阿斯加德现任神后摸摸肚子翻了个白眼就躺倒在冬兵大腿上睡着了，冬兵捏住洛基一缕发扎细辫子玩，同时向史蒂芬说明了豆芽失踪事件始末以及吸走豆芽的那种极为罕见的透明漩涡。史蒂芬听完皱起眉头思考了一会，告诉冬兵自己会尽力帮助他们查出透明漩涡是何种来头。只是他需要特殊仪器检测出豆芽被传送的空间碎片轨迹并据此追查到豆芽被传送到的那个世界。  
冬兵若有所思地歪歪头：＂要能够检测出空间碎片的特殊仪器啊，听上去很神奇的样子，那么【哪里才能买得到？】＂  
史蒂芬有点尴尬：＂詹姆斯你最后一句话听着怎么这么像电视广告的台词呢？其实不用买的，找霍华德就可以，检测空间碎片相关仪器他肯定做过不少，说不定比我说的这种更加智能化。＂经历过一同穿越几十个平行宇宙的朝夕相处，四人一芽彼此之间都成为了很谈得来的好朋友，神盾局创始人之一的天才头脑更是令至尊法师惊叹不已，然而当霍华德作妖的时候史蒂芬又会遗憾于如此天才居然是位脑回路清奇的二货。  
从冥界与现实世界交接口一路飞奔过来的索尔刚来就看到自家丈夫和其他男人搂搂抱抱（？），妒火中烧的他踏着大步走过来将已经睡着的洛基打横抱起，示威般瞪了冬兵一眼后将自己的丈夫抱到他们经常住的卧房床上睡觉。冬兵不明所以地看着索尔的背影，问小耶梦加得她papa这是抽了哪门子风，小女孩抱着咩叭认真想了一会后回答冬兵：＂我也不知道，不过daddy说过papa是被醋精附体就会变成这样。  
霍华德跟在他的妻子玛利亚与美国队长，巴恩斯中士与史塔克集团初代总裁皆是多年挚友的佩姬卡特身后。两位女人手牵手开开心心地交流化妆经验，自觉被媳妇和闺蜜同时冷落的霍华德不高兴地翘着小胡子，看上去气鼓鼓的。  
佩姬看到自二战火车落下便杳无音信的挚友詹姆斯的一瞬间先是震惊石化，随即激动地扑上前按住冬兵的肩膀，过度的喜悦使她热泪盈眶。而玛利亚听佩姬说眼前这位棕发绿眼的年轻男子居然就是丈夫和闺蜜提到过无数次的巴恩斯中士时，很高兴地以好奇而善意的目光打量了冬兵一会，忽然握住冬兵的手恳切地问道：＂巴恩斯中士，百闻不如一见，您的脸实在是圆得精彩，圆得无与伦比！我可以冒味的请问您是如何拥有如此完美无缺的圆脸吗？＂  
冬兵不知道如何回话，毕竟他实在不明白为何所有人都把关注重点放到他的脸型上面，就好像圆脸比铁胳膊还要罕见似的。  
霍华德和冬兵打了声招呼后便从随身携带的工具包里拿出几件奇奇怪怪的仪器，他之前已经在电话里知道豆芽失踪事件始末了。冬兵带着史蒂芬与霍华德来到透明漩涡出现的地区，至尊法师和天才科学家一位画着魔法探测光圈一位调试好仪器就开始四处检测。冬兵走回沙发处，从沙发缝里扯出半袋妙脆角和小耶梦加得分着吃，对面沙发上佩姬与玛利亚两位女士互相为对方卷头发。  
＂查出来了，这些空间碎片和透明漩涡是来自你和史蒂夫的老家布鲁克林，而且我们演算了一下那边的时间线，不出意外的话那株豆芽应该现在已经见到十六岁的你了。＂专心致志地工作了七八个小时后，霍华德终于站起身来撑了个懒腰，疲惫不堪的面容上浮现出胜利的喜悦，史蒂芬抱着一本厚厚的魔法书籍，累到直接坐在地上睡着了。  
冬兵听闻此言后，这几天来的忧虑神色终于从面上褪去，他生涩却温柔地笑了起来：＂这样啊，看来小豆芽已经和他的男朋友重新见面啦，那我就不用担心了。＂  
＂还有另外一个消息，我想你会对它更感兴趣＂霍华德（踮起脚尖费力地）揉乱冬兵的发丝＂那边传过来的空间碎片显示那一边的布鲁克林时间段上同时有两位史蒂夫，而且马博士之前说过这几个月来没有发生史蒂夫罗杰斯的平行宇宙穿越事件，当然了那只大豆芽不算在内。这样说来，说和你同一时间段的史蒂夫罗杰斯很可能就在七十多年前的布鲁克林，说不定现在正和十六岁的你还有十五岁的他自己同桌吃饭呢。＂  
冬兵激动到直接将霍华德抱起来往天上一扔又接住（霍华德：！），快乐地问道：＂那你现在有没有办法让我到那里去呢？我很想立刻同属于我的那个史蒂夫见面，或许我应该送给他一些见面礼，送什么好呢？＂冬兵低头认真思考起来。  
霍华德不得不有些遗憾地告诉他的朋友：＂詹姆斯，精准到达特定时间点和特定地点其实是很难做到的，虽然你是异空间钥匙，还是得穿越许多平行宇宙，直到找到一个与目的地对应的穿越点才能到达想去的地方。＂冬兵并没有因为这句话而失落，他依然高兴地表示自己以前穿越各个平行宇宙的时候看见过许多世界的自己和史蒂夫结婚了，这样的话他就可以一边寻找对应穿越点一边收集他和史蒂夫的结婚证物，以后见面了可以当成表白礼物送给史蒂夫。  
＂我要收集一千份结婚证物！＂冬兵兴高采烈地道。  
＂可是你不知道如何寻找对应穿越点啊，我倒是知道，可是我要陪玛利亚，她最近不想动。＂霍华德无奈地耸耸肩。  
冬兵思考了几分钟，忽然想起洛基之前教过自己的一个道理，于是走到玛利亚和佩姬身边告诉两位女士：＂我要带着霍华德穿越平行宇宙找属于我的史蒂夫，知道你们不一定想去，我也不勉强。不过我是穿越过五十多个平行宇宙的，记得许多平行世界的商品都比我们这个世界便宜而且质量更好。＂  
＂还等什么？我们现在就出发！＂女士们眼中闪烁着对疯狂抢购的热爱，摩拳擦掌地就要去平行世界大买特买。然后冬兵在霍华德【厉害了兄弟】的敬佩眼神中划出一个圈带着他和两位女士开始了穿越时空之旅。  
...  
诡计之神无奈地看着他的丈夫在地上滚来滚去，索尔喝得酩酊大醉，像小孩子一样抱住洛基的腰撒娇。大概是因为自己这些天来对索尔过于冷落了，堂堂阿斯加德国王在喝下十几瓶死亡女神珍藏的冥界陈酿后变成了心理年龄只有三岁的大型婴幼儿，抱着洛基不撒手，一会儿傻乎乎地笑一会儿万分委屈地哭起来，嘴里嘟嚷着＂小洛，你是不是不喜欢我了？为什么对圆脸铁胳膊那么好，对我却那么凶？我好伤心啊呜哇呜哇...＂  
虽然不想承认，然而洛基被他蠢乎乎到可爱的丈夫激起了爱怜感，只得温柔地抱住索尔的脑袋，轻柔地吻着爱人的脸颊与双唇＂我当然是永远喜欢你的啦，要不然我为你生孩子干嘛，还是生两个，超级疼的好不好？！巴基和托尼只是我的好朋友，你才是我永远的爱人呀，小傻瓜。＂  
索尔高兴地握住洛基的手：＂索尔也喜欢洛基！索尔要洛基的一百个亲亲，还要给洛基扎漂亮的小辫子！＂说完他捧住洛基的脸吧唧吧唧，留下许多大大的口水印子，又从怀里拿出一些耶梦加得平时扎头发用的五彩细皮筋，将洛基的头发一束一束地扎成细小可爱的小辫子。洛基眼神嫌弃地白了自家蠢乎乎的丈夫好几眼，然而他并没有推开索尔，洁癖如他甚至没有抬手擦去脸上的口水，只是一直安静地靠在丈夫怀中，感受着肚子里婴儿的手舞足蹈。  
二十分钟后海拉过来看喝醉酒的索尔是否闹得太厉害，结果目击到她向来高贵典雅的幺弟这副满头五彩脏辫与满脸口水印子的神奇造型。死亡女神站在门口同尴尬到极点的诡计之神与傻笑着的雷霆之神对视五秒后，捂住脸狂笑着逃离了这两个想要继承她的蚂蚁花呗（*1）的智障弟弟。  
...  
霍华德觉得他兄弟詹姆斯可能对相爱\结婚证物有什么误解。  
同行两位女士在霍华德多次恳求后大发慈悲地抑制了她们的购物欲，勉强答应走霍华德之前规划好的近道。于是他们四人沿原路穿越，詹姆斯在每个世界都会收集他和史蒂夫罗杰斯的爱情信物，到这个世界时已经收齐了一千件。詹姆斯将所有信物放到草坪上，请霍华德帮忙清点一下。  
这个世界是很难得的田园风，景色优美柔和，人们性格单纯朴素。佩姬刚到这里就向这个世界作为果园主的奥丁森夫夫租了一套三卧房给四个人住，霍华德和玛利亚住一间大卧室，佩姬与詹姆斯住两间小卧室。这个世界的索尔和洛基有一对可爱的儿女，如很多世界的他们一样过的非常幸福。史蒂夫和巴基以及霍华德的儿子儿婿则是一家小型农场的主人与一家杂货铺的老板。  
奥丁森夫夫家的草坪很软，温度暖而不热，风吹拂在脸上的感觉非常舒适。然而清点结婚证物的霍华德内心一直马景涛式吐槽，毕竟这些信物中的某些实在是太——  
你收集史蒂夫和巴基的婚礼花球当然没问题，收集史蒂夫和巴基互相表白的旧情书也当然正常，收集情侣互送的那些小礼物小饰品更是没有任何可以吐槽的地方。  
但是你为什么要收集某些史蒂夫黑化的平行宇宙里史蒂夫为了得到只把自己当挚友的巴基而下给巴基的春💊啊！会被你的史蒂夫当成变态的好不好！  
这团黑乎乎的东西是什么？让我看看它的标签——卧槽！史蒂夫和巴基头生子的胎盘！这东西你是怎么搞到的啊！那两位肯定会吓得不轻吧！  
还有这些用过的避。孕。套是怎么肥四？以及这些千奇百怪的道♂具...  
詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，没想到你作为美国队长的竹马兼一生所爱，布鲁克林芳心纵火犯，二战联盟军无人不知无人不晓的超级神枪手巴恩斯中士，教科书级别的幽灵杀手，九头蛇毫无争议的第一团宠，竟是如此的深藏不露！如此的口味清奇！  
说好的天真纯情软冬兵呢？人设崩啦！  
霍华德看着几大箱或正常或诡异的相爱\结婚证物，百感交集地心想。  
另一边四个人新租的房子客厅里，正吃着零食看动画片的冬兵很开心地想着自己从某些平行世界焦糖色大眼睛送给那个世界的巴基巴恩斯的新婚贺礼中精心挑选了一些看起来十分有趣的绳子和罩子，史蒂夫看了一定会很喜欢。  
...  
（*1）来自【你怕不是笑死我然后继承我的蚂蚁花坝】这句话。  
本场最好运：喝醉了的锤哥  
本场最佳：虽然没有出场但是给盾冬送品如衣服礼物的骚操作妮妮  
本文字数终于超过十万字，没想到我一个懒癌晚期写手居然写了这么多字😂


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
＂当时的情况真的非常危急，七八十个外星壮汉围着我们几个，说要跟我们比吃一种味道很怪的烤肉，如果我们输了就留在那里做工。＂身材瘦弱的十五岁史蒂夫坐在七十年后的自己与另一位金发浅蓝眸、管家模样男子面前，表情严肃地讲述自己及冬兵一行人穿越平行宇宙时遇到的一次危机事件。  
而史蒂夫背后他的竹马兼恋人詹姆斯巴恩斯与管家模样男子—即七十年后全世界最为先进的超智能AI贾维斯—的造物主，同时也是情深意笃的爱人托尼史塔克正在为他们俩第二十三次联手举办的聚会演奏音乐，詹姆斯脚下弹着钢琴手指弹着弦乐器，托尼站在詹姆斯身旁的圆凳上面大声唱着欢快的歌曲，所有人一边饮酒进食一边为布鲁克林一枝花与钢铁甜心侠的精彩演奏欢呼叫好。  
尽管詹姆斯的小豆芽史蒂夫归来不过半个多月，詹姆斯与托尼这两位爱玩爱闹的大可爱已经以惊人的频率举办了二十几场聚会，托尼和他的AI家族以及巴恩斯家的女孩子们自然是每场宴会的焦点。托尼在复仇者大厦那边就特别喜欢热热闹闹的聚会，因为每次都可以玩投掷甜食的游戏和喝许多甜味气泡酒。托尼喝醉之后还会向贾维斯求婚，每当那时钢铁侠的AI恋人便温柔又宠溺地抱住自家sir满含爱意地说【我愿意】，第二天清醒过来的托尼就会很得意地向闺蜜洛基炫耀说自己和贾昨天晚上又结了一次婚，换来诡计之神嫌弃地揪鼻子和捏脸。  
而作为迷倒大半个布鲁克林的人形荷尔蒙，詹姆斯以前也几乎天天举办宴会，邀请朋友们来快乐地吃吃喝喝唱歌跳舞。不过詹姆斯举办宴会的主要目的倒不是为了自己吸引姑娘，反而是帮助他亲爱的史蒂维找女朋友，因为以前詹姆斯虽然对他的史蒂维喜欢得要命，但由于不知道小豆芽对自己的感情是否包含爱情成分，向来无所顾虑的布鲁克林一枝花竟是一直将这份爱意深藏心底，从来不对心上人宣之于口。直到那天意外在史蒂夫房间里看见厚厚一叠描画着自己面容的素描像，这才明白他和史蒂夫皆是被爱着却不自知的大傻瓜。于是几天后詹姆斯顺理成章地接受来自自家竹马的笨拙表白，从此和史蒂夫从挚友转变为恋人。  
之后每次聚会詹姆斯还是像以往那样亲密地搂着史蒂夫的肩膀，介绍低调的竹马给参加宴会的少年少女们认识。只不过以前詹姆斯是违心地帮助挚友介绍女友，现在却是满心欢喜和骄傲地要让全世界知道自己有了位最棒最可爱的甜心男友。豆芽菜般瘦弱的史蒂夫被他的恋人搂在怀里，虽然人们的目光大多聚集于他男朋友身上，衬得史蒂夫像个不起眼的陪衬。然而十五岁男孩丝毫没有感到遗憾或嫉妒，只有满到快要溢出的温柔喜悦，毕竟他正被所爱的人拥抱倚靠着呢，与此相比，旁人的冷淡与忽视又算得了什么呢？  
...  
史蒂夫失踪之后，托尼等人随即来到詹姆斯这边，由于担心自己的恋人，布鲁克林一枝花完全无心举办宴会。而钢铁侠也决定同贾维斯一起找出回到他们原本时间线的方法，至少是能与七十年后通上话。所以刚来这里的十几天里詹姆斯和托尼都没有提起过举行聚会这类事情，托尼虽然不是在自己的实验室，没有太多的高科技辅助，好在AI家族本身就是最逆天的科技产物。  
托尼和贾维斯设计方案画出图纸，奥创幻视星期五凯伦一众AI负责提供所需工具与进行具体操作。旺达这位混沌魔法拥有者则尝试使时间机械与七十年后联通起来达到正常运行态，绯红女巫新认识的朋友们，也就是詹姆斯的三位妹妹好奇地看着她手心流动的红色光团，旺达信口雌黄地告诉巴恩斯家的姑娘们这是吉普赛人特有的魔法，换来姑娘们六道羡慕的目光。  
为了不引起民众恐慌，托尼除了向十六岁的巴恩斯中士如实告知他们的真实身份之外，对其他所有人（包括巴恩斯家和罗杰斯家几位亲属）的说辞都是他们是来自远方的吉普赛人，所以会各种有趣的法术。詹姆斯虽然知道这些人所做之事并非依靠法术而是七十年后的科技，心中仍不免惊叹科技发展之迅速，不过七十年时间人们居然已经可以实现跨空间对话了（当然托尼没有告诉过詹姆斯这些都是史塔克集团才有的世界最顶尖科技，不然他绝对不至于如此惊异）。  
由于性格都非常活泼开朗，托尼与詹姆斯成为非常合拍的好朋友，钢铁侠在贾维斯的协助下做实验的时候，经常邀请布鲁克林一枝花在旁边观看，并耐心地向詹姆斯解释所有原理和步续。在新闺蜜佩服的目光中，托尼把脸埋到贾维斯怀里，悄悄又很得意地弯起了嘴角。詹姆斯则带着托尼吃遍布鲁克林所有美味小吃，两位好友最喜欢坐在巴恩斯家院子里高大枫树的树杈中分享水果糕与糖浆派，柔和的风吹乱他们的头发。詹姆斯作为运动天才自然是自己爬上树的，托尼却是被贾维斯抱上去的，钢铁侠表示有个AI男朋友就是好，詹姆斯则用实际行动表示原来翻白眼确实是个简单易行的吐槽办法。  
等到两位史蒂夫罗杰斯来到这条时间线那天，托尼已经可以和班纳博士通上话了，同时洛基也从冥界向这边开了个传物通道，钢铁侠和诡计之神通过传小纸条的方式进行交流。虽然尚且还未达到回归他们原本所在时间线的地步，不过也不远了。  
詹姆斯在自家小豆芽回来之后就不再整天和托尼待在一起玩幼稚游戏，不过托尼有贾维斯陪着也丝毫不觉寂寞，只有打过血清的大罗杰斯没有人陪，十分孤独寂寞。  
钢铁侠有贾维斯，奥创有星期五，幻视有绯红女巫，死侍有蜘蛛侠，连十五岁的自己都有十六岁的巴基陪着，只有我家巴基不在这里。九头蛇队长万念俱灰地托着腮，罗杰斯经过和这个世界的九头蛇几次交锋后，对自己曾经身份产生了强烈的迷茫感——  
这种画风清奇，组织全员从高层领导至底层士兵都跟闹着玩似的大型非正常人类聚集地，我当初是因为什么而加入它的？  
居然还当上了九头蛇高层，真真是可（悔）喜（不）可（当）贺（初）！  
早知如此，我还不如当个纯粹的美国队长呐，虽然美国精神领袖什么的无聊又虚伪，不过神盾局三餐免费，九头蛇每餐十块钱，神盾局五险一金，九头蛇三险一金，罗杰斯非常务实地心想。  
...  
少年时代的自己的说话声将罗杰斯从胡思乱想拉回现实世界中，史蒂夫自从回到詹姆斯身边就经常对着自家男友，自家男友的焦糖色大眼睛闺蜜，焦糖色大眼睛闺蜜的男友，焦糖色大眼睛的一众看起来与其父年龄相仿的儿女，以及许多年以后泡发了的自己讲述他与冬兵一行人四处探险的故事。  
托尼知道父母在好朋友洛基的长姐的地盘每天过得闲适又开心后，心情好极了，拉着詹姆斯和六位姑娘（分别是星期五旺达凯伦与布鲁克林一枝花的妹妹们）一天之内三遍布鲁克林。罗杰斯也从史蒂夫这里得知属于他的巴基经历过种种奇妙有趣的探险后来到冥界，并被阿斯加德神后，诡计之神洛基当做亲弟弟那样温柔对待，生活的很幸福。  
尽管有些嫉妒让巴基幸福的人不是自己，不过由于洛基和索尔已经快有两个孩子，而少年时代的史蒂夫罗杰斯也天天看着十六岁巴基与钢铁侠整天聚在一起玩—自从代表几十年后地球最高科技的史塔克AI家族来到这条时间线，十五岁史蒂夫的身体素质虽然无法同血清后相提并论，不过巴基哥哥再也没有为自家瘦弱的小史蒂维的病情担忧过—所以罗杰斯还是很欣慰的，只不过——  
这个十五岁的自己说起话来要不要这么粉不如黑啊！不知道的还以为你是在骂巴基呢！你这话要是被九头蛇听到了肯定会被打成振动的吧毕竟那边全员冬吹呢么么哒！  
让向来沉稳冷静（然而每个星期情绪失控一次以上）的罗杰斯先生内心活动化身马景涛的，自然是史蒂夫对吃怪味烤肉事件有关冬日战士版巴基的描述＂当时巴基二话不说，伸长粗壮猿臂（？）抓起七八根大骨头，张开血盆大口（！）大吃大嚼，然后半桌烤肉都像被冲水马桶（？！）冲走的【屏蔽】一样进到巴基的肚子里去了！巴基吃完烤肉后放声长啸（...），吓得那群外星壮汉花容失色（罗杰斯不想吐槽了他现在只想保持微笑），于是我们成功逃离了那里，这些都是巴基的功劳啊！＂史蒂夫神情激动地还原着当时的情景，其用词生动形象地诠释了何谓一粉顶十黑。  
＂你是不是也觉得铁胳膊巴基非常了不起？＂史蒂夫高兴地询问罗杰斯和贾维斯。  
＂巴恩斯中士向来是极为出众的人物，在下从被sir制造出来那天起经常在史塔克集团核心数据库中看到中士当年和老史塔克先生友好交流（其实是詹姆斯和霍华德为争夺甜食而互相挠痒痒被佩姬拍照留念）的相关资料，对于中士一直非常敬佩。＂贾维斯真不愧是钢铁侠的得意造物，当罗杰斯只能面带微笑【红红火火恍恍惚惚韩红会画画韩寒很旱河】的时候，超智能AI一本正经地胡说八道的功力让干这行出身的美国队长先生都敬佩不已，果然是托尼史塔克的男人，于严肃胡扯一道深得其爱人之精髓，可谓炉火纯青、精妙入微。  
不过会一本正经地胡说八道也没多大用场，史塔克不还是一直和十六岁的巴基玩玩闹闹，你看你看，钢铁侠都坐到十六岁巴基大腿上去了！巴基还给他喂冰淇淋吃，看起来好亲密的样子！我家巴基虽然不在我身边，不过他肯定不会跟除我之外的人如此亲密，贾维斯还有十五岁的我自己，你们两个就好好嫉妒本人吧！  
幸好罗杰斯先生不知道洛基是拿他家巴基当婴儿对待的，喂食揉肚子捏脸晚安啵唧一应俱全，比詹姆斯对托尼亲密多了，不然估计笑不出来。他只是活在无知的喜悦中，挑衅地看着贾维斯和史蒂夫。  
贾维斯微微一笑，站起身来走向正坐在詹姆斯腿上笑出眼泪的钢铁侠，宠溺至极地柔声道：＂sir，您现在该去上床睡觉了，让我抱你回去吧。＂一听到自家AI男友的说话声，托尼立即从詹姆斯身上跳下来，飞扑到贾维斯怀中，搂住自己最亲爱的贾的脖子和肩膀一边带着酒气不停傻笑一边包含爱意地热情亲吻贾维斯的面部与脖颈，迷茫却亲昵地大声嘟嚷到：＂贾，今天晚上我要和你一起睡！＂  
与此同时，詹姆斯打横抱起史蒂夫，在自家小豆芽的额上重重吻了一口后当着罗杰斯的面将史蒂夫抱着走上楼梯，那里是巴恩斯家独子的卧室。  
罗杰斯：...红红火火恍恍惚惚韩红会画画韩寒很旱河，情侣们手动再见🙃。  
...  
旁友们，你们以为欺负蛇盾真的像你们想象的那样快乐吗？  
告诉你们吧，欺负蛇盾的快乐是你们根本想象不到的！  
詹铁闺蜜组真好恰！  
詹铁闺蜜组真好恰！  
詹铁闺蜜组真好恰！  
（重要的事情说三遍）  
詹吧唧和妮妮的闺蜜组简直比霜冬闺蜜组还要带感啊！两个活泼开朗又孩子气的天使聚到一起简直萌杀我！他们真可爱٩( 'ω' )و


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
旺达坐在墙角边的矮凳上专注地做着刺绣，幻视靠在女友身边仔细阅读菜谱。幻视的两位姐妹—星期五与凯伦—于房间的另一角落处挑织着细巧针线活。小女巫不时将刺绣举至男友嘴边，于是幻视心领神会地张口咬下刺绣上的线头，然后与旺达对视微笑。这对年轻的爱人没有任何语言交流，只是眼神中的默契与情意绵绵足以令无数成婚多年的老夫老妻都自叹弗如。  
为了提升自家男友的烹饪水准，旺达以帮助丽贝卡她们变出想要的饰品为交换代价让身为料理天才的巴恩斯家独子亲自教授幻视烹饪，她与其他几位姑娘则学着做起了针线活。詹姆斯经过上次的惨痛教训后再也不愿吃幻视做的菜，不过由于旺达送给妹妹们许多精美饰品，他还是为幻视编写了一本极为详尽的菜谱，就连于黑暗料理界一骑绝尘的幻视在这本菜谱的帮助下居然都能做出几个有模有样的菜肴了，这令旺达喜出望外。于是她每天下午都会和男朋友靠在一起，幻视钻研菜谱，旺达穿针引线，小情侣之间的气氛安静而和谐。  
这几天旺达和幻视每天傍晚都会绕着布鲁克林的街道走一圈，他们会沿路买下所有看起来美味的甜食，依偎在月光下慢慢吃。旺达嚼着糖浆雪饼的时候会忽然用一个吻将自己品尝到的甜蜜滋味传至男友口中与心里，于是幻视与正常人类无异的白皙双颊显现出脆红枣的害羞色泽，看得绯红女巫更想吻自家傻到可爱的男朋友了。  
这是我想要过的日子，旺达幸福地心想，平淡安稳的生活，活泼友善的家人，最重要的是有可爱的幻视大宝贝陪着我。突然死侍抱着小蜘蛛从窗户处闯进来，打断了绯红女巫的小确幸，奥创光球还未指责死侍把他媳妇小五都惊吓到面无表情了（虽然星期五一直都是面无表情），死侍率先极为焦急担忧地向他们寻求帮助＂大家帮帮忙，彼得宝贝被求婚戒指卡住喉咙了！＂  
＂什么！睡衣宝宝的食性已经杂到连金属都要吃了吗？＂正好走入房间的托尼拉着贾维斯的手，惊讶地感叹道。  
＂...史塔克先生，您的脑回路居然比哥还要清奇！＂  
...  
上个世纪二十年代的布鲁克林是座静谧优美的小城，森林里夹杂着野果芳香的清风与倒映着日落星辉的湖水无不是令一对恋人感情升温的好地方，更别提韦德与彼得本身就是命中注定的灵魂伴侣。来到布鲁克林的几十天里，他们大部分时间待在野外，韦德将他的小蜘蛛照顾的很好，男孩躺在雇佣兵怀里安然入梦的时候，唇角幸福的浅笑足以让最好运的神灵心生妒意。  
一个湿润而温暖的午后，内心排练过无数次的死侍终于下定决心向小蜘蛛求婚。作为相处多年的恋人，他知道彼得一定会害羞却坚定地回答【我愿意】，这场求婚的结果无需多疑，真正重要的是求婚过程。死侍在七十年前的布鲁克林没法制造出什么富丽堂皇的求婚场面（而且小蜘蛛也不吃这套），只能在送求婚戒指的形式上别出心裁，于是死侍将由自己亲手雕刻的，圆环内侧刻着【韦德❤️彼得】的一枚求婚戒指藏到小蜘蛛的午餐烤肉卷饼中，准备当蜘蛛宝贝惊异地从嘴里吐出一枚戒指时就向彼得求婚，从此让彼得帕克改名彼得威尔逊。  
然而实际情况与死侍先生所料想的有着相当大的差异，甚至可以说是截然不同。  
凭良心说，小蜘蛛并不是那种吃饭囫囵吞枣的家伙，这孩子一项信奉细嚼慢咽才是真吃饭，对韦德快到惊人的进食速度不知吐槽过多少次。只是那时候的小蜘蛛可能确实非常饿了，接过卷饼后大口大口地往嘴里塞，又如一位真正的饕餮那样吞咽入肚。  
然后男孩便被细薄的戒指卡住了喉咙，而且怎么都弄不出来，眼看彼得脸都憋红了，死侍连忙抱着小蜘蛛过来寻求帮助。  
托尼批评了几句死侍之后，就同AI家族一起采用各种办法帮助养子取出位于喉部的戒指。他们尝试过拍打小蜘蛛，使小蜘蛛倒立，摇晃小蜘蛛，旺达施展混沌魔法，最后还在闻声赶来的詹姆斯和史蒂夫的建议下喂小蜘蛛喝下半杯鸭口水与白醋的混合液（*1），然而求婚戒指似乎打定主意要在它主人的心上人喉咙处安家落户生根发芽，纵使托尼他们使尽各种手段，它依然坚守在原地。尽管彼得有源自蜘蛛毒素的身体素质加成，此刻也憋得够呛，韦德紧张到手足无措，姑娘们围住小蜘蛛继续努力取戒指，虽然这几乎没什么效果。  
＂唉，看来只有这个办法了。＂托尼下定决心似的用力叹口气，对着闺蜜詹姆斯耳语了几句。布鲁克林一枝花眼睛一亮：＂好主意，就这么办！＂就跑了出去。然后托尼又附在贾维斯耳边嘀咕了几句，AI家族长子立刻通过数据传信向弟弟妹妹们宣告托尼的计划，于是所有AI与旺达托尼两位人类都离开房间，二十秒钟后他们带（绑）领（着）罗杰斯来到房间。  
＂巴基，你们这是要做什么？＂史蒂夫见高大健壮的自己被这么多人齐心协力绑过来，不禁好奇地询问他的男友。罗杰斯大概是因为担心伤到十六岁的巴基，挣扎力度几乎为零，只是一脸不明所以地看着这群人，刚要向詹姆斯他们询问到底发生了什么，结果托尼和詹姆斯带着（毫无诚意的）歉意异口同声地率先开口：＂抱歉了老冰棍\大史蒂夫，我们知道这很伤自尊，不过我们真的需要你这样做。＂  
托尼像个黑山老妖那样大喝一声：＂小妖们！只要大家捉住这唐僧吃他的肉，我们盘丝洞所有的妖怪就都能长生不老了！＂  
咳，不好意思拿错剧本了，诸君见谅。  
托尼像个黑山老妖那样大喝一声：＂孩子们！快点把队长按住，我和小吉米（*2）要把老冰棍化妆成表情包！＂  
于是一群忽然出现的奥创机器人如之前给罗杰斯穿女装（*3）那样将九头蛇队长牢牢按住，钢铁侠和少年巴恩斯面带没有人性的微笑，分别从怀里拿出一包化妆盒（托尼是从旺达那里顺的，詹姆斯取自妹妹们的化妆盒），抄起化妆笔睫毛膏粉底液十六色眼影等就往罗杰斯脸上涂去...  
面对来自不孝大侄子和少年竹马联手形成的的女装攻势，罗杰斯先生目前情绪稳定，并未表现出惊慌厌恶。毕竟严格来说，九头蛇队长对于涂脂抹粉之事是有一定经验的，虽然他一点都不想拥有此类经验。  
约莫五分钟之后，托尼和詹姆斯从罗杰斯身边退散，托尼拉着养子的手来到美国精神领袖面前。小蜘蛛看到罗杰斯脸部妆容的一刹那，耳畔响起一阵惊雷，然后：＂啊呜！呕，呕...咳咳咳，太好了我吐出戒指啦！哈哈哈哈哈哈史塔克先生你给队长画的是什么妆啊，太有毒了吧哈哈哈哈哈＂小蜘蛛看着曾经出现在美国队长的盾牌上面【怀春队长】表情包（*4）同款妆容，笑得满地打滚，死侍见小蜘蛛喉咙处不再卡着戒指后放下心来，和小蜘蛛一起大笑。  
＂韦德，我愿意。＂小蜘蛛笑累了，脑袋靠在韦德肩膀上休息时，忽然害羞却坚定地向他的男朋友说道。  
＂什么？＂韦德一时没有反应过来。  
＂你送我戒指，难道不是想求婚吗？我说我愿意跟你结婚＂小蜘蛛捡起地上的戒指套在自己的左手无名指处，＂不过以后你可不能把东西藏在食物里啦，会卡住我的。＂  
＂蜘蛛宝贝，你是不是也觉得彼得帕克不如彼得威尔逊好听？＂死侍向着他的新婚丈夫眨眨眼睛，小蜘蛛嫌弃地翻了个白眼，随即却重重地点了点头。  
＂这样就算结婚了？也太不正式了吧！＂托尼睁大漂亮的焦糖色眸子看着死侍＂韦德你怎么说也不能这样草率地向彼得求婚啊，好歹弄个大一些的排场吧。＂  
＂史塔克先生您是不知道，我本来也准备给蜘蛛宝贝一场最盛大最完美的求婚现场的，可是写这篇文的作者极度缺乏智商，只能写出这种草率到没有人性的婚礼现场，所以哥送给彼得一枚戒指就算求婚了。＂死侍的声音里满是对某位智障写手的鄙视，因为辣鸡文手活该挨骂。  
＂旺达，幻视，我说你们两个也该抽空去趟教堂了。小幻你二哥三姐结婚都那么长时间了，你跟你女朋友怎么还不领证？＂托尼见睡衣宝宝和某雇佣兵已经生米煮成腊八粥，家长特有的催婚心态发作，催完自家四儿子和小女巫后又转向男朋友贾维斯＂贾，你说我们...＂  
贾维斯表情温柔到犯规：＂sir，如果我没有记错的话，您喝醉酒之后向我求过四百七十七次婚，而我没有一次不是回答您【我愿意】的。＂  
托尼不太满意地鼓鼓嘴＂可那些求婚都不正式啊，不能算数的。＂  
超智能AI用带着薄茧的食指轻抚过其造物主柔软唇瓣，向来浅到极致的蓝眼睛此刻变为偏墨色的暗蓝＂就算那些求婚不正式，不过sir请别忘了，合法夫夫应该做的事，我和您可是一，件，都，没，少，做，呢🙂＂  
托尼的脸一下子变得通红：＂贾！这里还有小孩子呢，你别这样！＂  
＂史塔克先生您说的是哪个小孩子？是已经嫁给哥的蜘蛛宝贝还是正在墙角接吻的詹姆斯和小个子史蒂夫？＂  
＂闭嘴韦德，不然我不出钱给你和睡衣宝宝买新婚房子了！＂  
＂怎么办巴基，现在他们都知道我和你是一对了，我们不会被捉起来吧！＂  
＂放心啦我的爱，这些人里有对象的除了幻视外全都是男生喜欢男生，小蜘蛛和雇佣兵刚才还结婚了呢！＂  
虽然被同事们和十五六岁的自己与巴基完全无视，九头蛇队长丝毫没有情绪失控，因为他一直在心里反复默念一首诗【世人好作（一声）不由你，要吵要闹随他去。别人生气我不气，气出病来无人理】（*5）  
...  
（*1）这个好像能消鱼刺，不知道是不是真的（然而戒指并不是鱼刺做的）  
（*2）詹姆斯（James）昵称为吉米（Jimmy），因为妮妮和詹花现在是闺蜜了，所以会叫昵称  
（*3）来自本文第六章  
（*4）来自本文第十章  
（*5）改编自【莫生气】诗集当中一首  
对，没错，贱虫就是这样草率的结婚了，没有鲜花没有热气球，只有一个大乌龙233说起来这还是本文第一次用到死侍打破第四面墙的梗呢，也可能是唯一一次（...）  
蛇队已经完全佛了，下一章安排他和阿冬会面，安慰一下🐍精病史蒂乎。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
在与巴基分离之后，罗杰斯曾经无数次在脑海中模拟关于自己和巴基重逢时会是怎样的情景。他想过自己可能与作为冬日战士的巴基在九头蛇基地相遇，可能与作为无目的游走的流浪汉巴基在街头偶遇，甚至可能与作为复仇者联盟的俘虏巴基在复仇者大厦的审讯室中相遇。  
九头蛇队长在这个世界遭遇过各种黑恶势力的欺压，比如说来自托尼史塔克的欺压，来自钢铁侠的欺压，来自史塔克集团总裁的欺压，来自全世界最智能AI贾维斯的男朋友的欺压...诸如此类。然而罗杰斯从来不为悲惨命运而丧失活下去的信心，因为他知道只要他的巴基回到身边，自己便是灵魂完整的史蒂夫罗杰斯。  
可是罗杰斯完全没有预料到，他与巴基分离之后初次见面居然是在十六岁布鲁克林一枝花家的厕所里，而自己刚刚经历了一场堪称惨绝人寰的呕吐。他的爱人拎着几大包东西，从厕所墙壁里悠哉游哉地出现，然后与扶着墙壁喘气的罗杰斯目光相接。  
与爱人久别重逢的罗杰斯本来想表现得更加激动一些，奈何幻视烹饪的佳肴使得他呕吐至精疲力尽，只好面色发青地向巴基微笑。冬兵善解人意地摸摸罗杰斯的脸，低下头凝视了一会某滩不明物体后再次看向罗杰斯。  
＂史蒂夫＂冬兵的睫毛被罗杰斯的呼吸吹散，他们的目光融化在彼此的眼眸深处，冬兵的金属臂无意识中搂紧罗杰斯的后背，向来冷淡的声线此时如同春风中融化的雪水＂你在这里伙食不错啊？！＂  
罗杰斯温柔地望了望冬兵又尴尬地望了望马桶里的那堆面目狰狞的幻视料理，觉得自家巴克的推理能力真是越发令人捉摸不透。  
...  
托尼作为一位儿女众多的老父亲，膝下共有三子二女和养子小蜘蛛，其中长子贾维斯成为自家爱人，次子奥创与三女星期五内部消化，连小蜘蛛也成了威尔逊夫人（不是猎鹰夫人）。现在除了最小的凯伦尚且单身并很有可能长期保持待字闺中的状态外，也就只有四儿子幻视和绯红女巫的婚事需要钢铁侠操心了。  
由于本文作者没有脑子，小蜘蛛与死侍只是简单地拿出一枚卡住喉咙的戒指就算完成仪式了。托尼觉得这求婚求的也太草率了，不过彼得倒是没什么不满，因为能和韦德结婚这件事本身就足够让小蜘蛛开心了。  
作为AI家族最老实的五好青年，幻视是托尼最喜欢的儿子（贾维斯已经不是托尼的儿子了，是他尚未领结婚证的丈夫），托尼决定为他举办一场比较正式的婚礼。而绯红女巫则是AI家族两位千金的闺中密友，来到二十世纪三十年代的美国布鲁克林之后更是凭着开朗温柔的性格和神奇的混沌魔法让巴恩斯家的三位姑娘对她喜爱至极，每天拉着旺达烤甜饼做刺绣。妹妹们是詹姆斯除了爸妈和男朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯以外最关心的人，见旺达与丽贝卡她们相处的如此融洽，詹姆斯也对这会魔法的小姑娘很有好感。  
另一方面，詹姆斯与托尼由于性格相似成为异常合拍的密友，所以在听到自家闺蜜有关给幻视和旺达在教堂举办一场相对不草率的结婚典礼之时自然是拍手叫好。布鲁克林一枝花撇下自己的小豆芽，带着好友托尼一个上午之内逛遍布鲁克林所有教堂与售卖婚礼所需饰物的店铺，又经历了几十次关于婚礼上吃什么这类连旺达幻视自己都不在乎的无聊问题的争论后，总算定下来有关婚礼上的一切布置。  
巴恩斯家在当时的布鲁克林算是家境相当优渥的存在了，再加上旺达这些天来卖各种带点魔法的小玩具所获收入，他们只用了几天时间便买来婚礼必要的一切物事并且成功租到一座小型教堂作为结婚场所。然而主持的牧师却没法随便找一个，不过托尼当然不在乎这种事，决定以幻视父亲的身份为这对年轻恋人送上祝福，詹姆斯和史蒂夫负责采买食物和制作请柬，托尼和贾维斯充当婚礼主持人，小蜘蛛和死侍负责解决婚礼时可能会发生的意外情况（比如拦住婚礼进行到一半忽然突发奇想要表演做菜的幻视或者拖走因为过于激动而混沌魔法失控让在场所有人变成猫咪的小女巫）。  
至于奥创和星期五以及丽贝卡，卡洛琳和莉莉安这些人则负责一项更为重要的工作，那就是向此次婚礼的两位主角旺达与幻视瞒住消息直到将他们带到教堂门口的那一瞬。  
是的，这场婚礼比起神圣庄严的仪式更像是以托尼和詹姆斯为主导的一场惊喜派对，托尼当然不是视自家四子的婚礼为儿戏，只是十几岁的少女与几岁的机器人对太过正式的婚礼可能会感到紧张，所以在布鲁克林一枝花的提（怂）议（恿）下钢铁侠决定让旺达与幻视直到婚礼前一个小时才知道他们不自觉中被安排的婚事。  
...  
贾维斯有些担心弟弟与旺达会对托尼的欺瞒感到不开心，然而当他向自家恋人说明自己的担心时，史塔克集团总裁捂着肚子放声大笑起来，半分钟后他边打着笑嗝边询问贾维斯：＂我的爱，如果有人忽然告诉你十五分钟之后你就要和我举办婚礼，而之前没有人告诉过你这场婚礼的存在的话，你会因为一直被蒙在鼓里而感到生气吗？＂  
＂怎么会呢？只要能够和sir成为夫夫，我怎么会在乎...您的意思是，旺达和幻视会将重点放在结婚这件事本身，而不会为他们作为婚礼主角却一直被隐瞒而生气对吗？＂贾维斯按着托尼的肩膀，瞬间明白了自家sir敢这样做的原因。  
托尼鼓了下脸颊，站起身抱住贾维斯的后背＂贾，你说的对也不对，小幻的确是只要和小女巫结婚就开心到什么都顾不上了，旺达大概会有一点点不开心，不过只要婚礼现场的美食足够丰盛，这姑娘就顾不上生气啦。＂托尼说到这里忽然显露出有些委屈的神情＂贾，没想到我的孩子们中好几对都要成为夫妻了，我们俩还只是未婚恋人，我也想和你结婚，想让你冠上史塔克这个姓氏。＂  
贾维斯手放在托尼脑后揉了一会软蓬蓬的棕发，忽然给了他的爱人一个漫长而深情的吻，结束后他将下巴搁在托尼头顶，他的造物主兼恋人在他的心口柔软地呼吸＂sir＂超智能AI的声线温柔中带着笑意＂您忘记了吗？我是您制造出来的，从出生起就永远是史塔克家的一份子，我的一切都来自于您，我们的关系并非普通夫夫可以比拟。＂托尼靠在贾维斯胸前安静了几秒，忽然将他的AI恋人推到在床上，随后急切地脱去自己和贾维斯的衣服，贾维斯搂住托尼的身体温柔而热情地吻他，丝毫不反抗即将被自己吃干抹净的钢铁侠。  
＂托尼，贾维斯，你们两个能不能不要在我房间里搞？我和我家史蒂维还没有在这个房间里上过本垒呢！＂詹姆斯牵着史蒂夫的手走进房间时恰好看到这即将成为活春宫的场景，不满地鼓起脸颊大声道。  
已经和贾维斯一起赤裸到只能待在被子里的托尼现在无暇他顾，只能从被子里向外伸出一只手，冲着自家闺蜜做了个手势，意思是房间暂时借我一用，我会帮你们清理现场的。詹姆斯撅起嘴嗤了一声，搂住史蒂夫的肩膀无奈地叹口气道：＂看到了吧史蒂维，托尼和他男友连在别人房间都能自顾自地搞起来，下次我脱你衣服的时候你能不能别反抗的那么厉害？＂  
史蒂夫的脸立刻红到像是要滴血，他结结巴巴地回复自家性观念超前得过分的恋人：＂可是巴克，我们才十五六岁呢，做这种事会不会太早了？虽然我每一天都想和你有更加亲密的肢体接触，但我不想弄伤你。＂詹姆斯还未来得及回话，房间那头气喘吁吁的钢铁侠先替闺蜜回到：＂史蒂夫你没打血清之前根本只有被小吉米弄伤的份吧，既然相爱就要早日上床，我家幻视可是两岁不到就和旺达上过本垒的，你们俩都十五六岁了还怕什么？＂接着传出一些奇奇怪怪的声响。  
詹姆斯与史蒂夫对视一眼，决定先去处理婚礼采买相关，暂时远离托尼这位和自己亲生的AI搞在一起的奇人。  
...  
纸飞机和彩色气球满天飞的婚礼现场，旺达和幻视这对小情侣在草率地说完几句婚礼上必说的固定台词和草率地交换了两枚半个小时前才由丽贝卡交给他们的戒指后就被托尼单方面宣称他们已经成为夫妻。然后旺达与幻视就被一群载歌载舞的姑娘们包围在中间，幻视和旺达有点害怕地抱在一起，毕竟两个小时之前他们还在街头吃小吃，忽然就被一群奥创机器人抬到这里来，又忽然被换上婚服套上戒指，稀里糊涂地便结婚了。  
＂我们这婚结的也太草率了点，小幻，你老爸就那么怕你娶不到媳妇吗？＂身穿白色婚纱的旺达一边随着大家一起跳转圈舞，一边低声对她的丈夫说。幻视思考了一会回答旺达：＂不管怎样，我们比小蜘蛛和威尔逊先生好太多了，韦德只送给彼得一枚戒指，还差点让他窒息，我和你起码是举行过一场正式的婚礼的。＂旺达觉得男友说的在理，也不再过多纠结了，投入到舞蹈中去。  
托尼正坐在贾维斯腿上啃巧克力派吃，忽然小蜘蛛从天花板处倒挂着垂下来，语气略带担忧地对托尼道：＂史塔克先生，我们没有邀请队长，他要是一直没有看到我们可能会很担心的。＂托尼回答小蜘蛛的话之前抬头看了一眼，发现睡衣宝宝不是挂在蛛丝上，而是被他的（经过一场可能是世界上最乌龙最草率的求婚）丈夫死侍提着脚，死侍挂在蛛丝上，嘴里吹出一个类似泡泡糖的泡泡。托尼看到彼得嘴里也在嚼着些什么，也许是某位雇佣兵之前嘴对嘴地分享给小蜘蛛的，托尼心想，这孩子和韦德对于接吻一事情有独钟，在一起时几乎每分钟啵八次嘴。  
托尼摸摸倒挂着的小蜘蛛的下巴，安慰男孩道：＂老冰棍那边没关系的，小吉米走之前写了张纸条放在桌子上，而且幻视煲的甜汤还在厨房里没有人吃，队长要是饿了的话可以直接吃。＂  
＂幻视煲的汤会不会...不太好吃啊？＂小蜘蛛听到队长可能吃到黑暗料理界大咖的甜汤后更加担忧了，他和韦德以前吃过一次幻视做的南瓜粥，之后抱头呕吐了二十多分钟，从此对【幻视+菜肴】这两个词产生了很深的心理阴影。  
托尼告诉小蜘蛛今时不同往日，幻视这些天来在小吉米的厨艺教导下基本脱离了黑暗料理的范畴，而今天做的那碗甜汤看上去色泽正常闻起来甜香鲜美，罗杰斯恐怕是只会嫌太少不会嫌难吃。小蜘蛛听了若有所思地说了声喔，然后身体向上翻起，回到天花板处的死侍那边去了。托尼吃完巧克力派后转过身面对着男友，通过一个吻将巧克力碎末抹到贾维斯唇上，在与AI恋人唇齿相依之时他听见小蜘蛛在和死侍小声谈论关于幻视厨艺接近正常人类的可能性是否大于整个地球在三天之内自行毁灭。  
...  
罗杰斯觉得幻视之所以被誉为复仇者联盟最前途无量的成员，并非是因为他额头上装了心灵宝石或身体刀枪不入，而是幻视掌握了一项名为【能够烹饪出一切完美无瑕只是吃起来惨绝人寰的菜肴】的奇葩超能力。  
晨跑归来的罗杰斯发现一屋子的人全都不见了，而桌子上被钢笔压着一张纸条，是布鲁克林一枝花特有的清秀字迹【我们去参加旺达和幻视的婚礼啦，大史蒂夫要是饿了的话可以吃厨房里的甜汤喔】。罗杰斯其实并不如何饿，不过经过厨房时见到小砵装着的甜汤色泽诱人，气味也相当清甜，于是罗杰斯端起小砵喝了一大口甜汤——  
接着他飞奔至卫生间，扶着墙壁将昨天的早饭吐了出来。  
你妈的，为什么。  
九头蛇队长一边呕吐到怀疑人生一边含着眼泪心想。  
为什么一份看似普普通通的甜汤会让我有吃被崂山白花蛇草水煮过再加三大勺樱桃可乐的鲱鱼罐头的迷之体验？！  
当味蕾接触到液体的那一瞬间，我仿佛品尝到失去巴基的痛苦，它让人肝肠寸断，让人悔存于世。  
如果地狱有味道，那一定就是我喝的这份甜汤的味道。  
我以为红枣卤蛋小黄书和智障九头蛇已经是我能够接触到的最大恶意了，然而它们跟这份甜汤比起来简直不值一提。  
＂史蒂夫？＂正当罗杰斯捂着肚子弯着腰，极为痛苦地清空食管和口腔中所有甜汤的时候，一个他多日未听却仍是熟悉的不能再熟悉的漠然声音在他头顶响起。于是罗杰斯缓缓抬起头，看见他的爱人从墙壁中走出，眼神清澈平静，脸上有柔和的光晕。  
是巴基。  
并非那位十六岁的布鲁克林一枝花，而是独属于他的，受过万千磨难仍然拥有令史蒂夫罗杰斯视作珍宝的神奇魅力的，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。  
那是布鲁克林的小王子，是世界第一刺客冬日战士，是一切不幸与美好的矛盾集合体，是我的一生所爱。  
罗杰斯仿佛置身梦境中，面前的巴基是他思维海最深处的渴求。  
他用尽全力忍住泪，伸手抚上恋人的发梢与脸颊，异常温暖柔润的触感让他的指尖与心灵一起融化，于是他看向巴基的目光深处，深情至极地柔声呢喃：＂我爱你，巴——  
呕！  
一股极其不合时宜的甜汤忽然由胃部冲击至口腔，打断了九头蛇队长的告白，接着他再次大吐特吐起来，整个人欲哭无泪，只恨没有一根麻绳用来上吊。  
冬兵很耐心地看着史蒂夫在那呕心沥血，歪着脑袋思考一会后他抚上史蒂夫的后背，动作轻柔地抚摸，就像小女孩抚摸自己心爱的猫咪。  
＂呼，总算不想吐了，这什么鬼甜汤啊，简直能杀人＂罗杰斯又和马桶深情对望了很长时间，总算可以确定自己不会再吐出什么不明物体了，他很想亲吻久别重逢的爱人那玫瑰花瓣一般的柔润唇瓣，然而现在他口腔中气味感人，担心会被巴基嫌弃。  
冬兵大概看出自家爱人此时所想，从自己拎着的几大包物体中翻找了一阵，随后拿出半瓶可乐递给罗杰斯：＂你可以喝一些这个清清口，史蒂夫。＂于是罗杰斯接过可乐一饮而尽，霎时口腔中怪异的气息消失了，略带薄荷香气的可乐让他重新觉得活着真好。  
然后罗杰斯抱住冬兵，与他的巴基交换一个绵长而温柔的深吻，他们在彼此的唇舌之间寻找到暖而不灼的刻骨爱意。冬兵的金属手指温柔地插进罗杰斯发间，银白色的指尖抚摩金黄色的短发，他们很紧很紧地拥抱着，心跳声达到同一频率。两个人都太幸福了，想要永远留在这美好到不真实的一刻。  
＂史蒂夫，我有一些东西要送给你。＂冬兵终于想起自己一路收集到的一千份来自各个平行宇宙的巴基和史蒂夫相爱\结婚证物，于是他按着罗杰斯的肩膀拉开两人距离，并以舌尖挑断深吻结束后他们唇边相连的那一条银线，看得罗杰斯呼吸一窒。  
冬兵将包裹放在地上，拉开拉链后给罗杰斯展示这些证物。＂这些是——＂罗杰斯疑惑地看向冬兵。  
＂是史蒂夫罗杰斯和詹姆斯巴恩斯的结婚证物，我和不同的几个人去过一千多个平行宇宙，每一个宇宙的我们都会相爱结婚，于是我收集了一千份史蒂夫和巴基相爱的见证物，当成礼物送给你。＂冬兵被明媚清澈的笑意点亮了双眸，捧住爱人的脸吻了一口＂你喜欢它们吗？＂  
＂当然喜欢，我怎么会不喜欢我们的结婚证物呢？何况这些礼物都非常可爱，这风铃，这情书，这婚礼花团，这...欸，这是什么？＂罗杰斯翻到一团透明袋子里的黑乎乎，好奇地拿到眼前看看是什么东西。  
喔，原来是某个世界我和巴基头生子的胎盘啊，还真是有——  
我去！胎盘！！！为什么我和巴基两个男人会有孩子，还会有胎盘？！  
巴基是怎么弄到这种东西的？难道是那里的罗杰斯和巴恩斯没有钱了，只好卖胎盘维持生活吗？！  
＂还有这些，五颜六色的漂亮小袋子。＂恋人震惊石化的表现被冬兵错误地理解为高兴到说不出话，于是他将一袋几十个史蒂夫和巴基用过的避。孕。套拿出来，对着不知显示出何种表情的罗杰斯高兴地晃了晃。  
罗杰斯：...我是不是应该庆幸这些套的尺寸都很大？不过套子上印着五颜六色卡通人物是有什么特别寓意吗？还是那些世界我和巴克有什么特殊情趣，好神奇啊。  
＂这些是一些平行宇宙的托尼送给史蒂夫和巴基的绳子和罩子，我觉得它们看起来很有趣，所以也收集起来了。＂冬兵无知是福地将来自某焦糖色大眼睛赠送的品如衣柜（划掉）情。趣用品怼到罗杰斯面前＂我觉得托尼肯定是想让我们用绳子收束身材，用链子做挥臂运动，用罩子玩盲人摸象的游戏，真是太贴心了。托尼是很棒的朋友，不过我更喜欢洛基，洛基气质高华又很温柔，还有个特别可爱的女儿...＂  
罗杰斯如同丧失了听觉，完全听不到巴基的说话声，此时的他仿佛被第一次看到冬日战士送给九头蛇队长的神奇礼物时的霍华德史塔克附体，面上笑容可掬，内心疯狂吐槽。  
钢铁侠果然是永远的恶魔，无论在哪个平行宇宙都不会停止对我们释放精神污染，这些千奇百怪的道♂具就是最好的证明。  
罗杰斯决定将这一切归结到某品如铁罐身上，毕竟史塔克做过的恶作剧多到令人发指，说这些奇怪礼物都是他送的完全不是没可能。  
罗杰斯努力保持微笑，拿起那几包东西向外走去，忽然感觉到某个男性重要部位发生了非常【you know what】的变化，，于是他惊异地看向冬兵＂巴克＂他压抑着欲念开口＂你刚才给我喝的那瓶可乐...加了什么特别东西吗？＂  
冬兵回忆了一会后认真回答＂没有啊，只是有个宇宙的史蒂夫想让巴基当他男朋友，但是那个巴基只把史蒂夫当成家人和好兄弟，有一次史蒂夫递给巴基一瓶可乐，巴基喝下半瓶之后就被史蒂夫抱进房间去了，然后我就悄悄拿走了剩下的那半瓶可乐，因为它也算是那个世界的史蒂夫和巴...欸！你怎么了史蒂夫？你没事吧！唔~＂巴基被恋人抱到沙发上，罗杰斯一边脱衣服一边吸耳垂。  
【不管了，反正我和我媳妇上本垒也没碍着谁，就在客厅做好了。  
这么久不见面，巴基的nai子越来越软了，摸着真舒服(ಡωಡ)  
唉巴基的呻口今也这么好听，啊~好暖和好舒服💕  
就是牙口太利，【屏蔽】的时候把我【屏蔽】咬下来一撮毛，好疼  
不过他含着【屏蔽】看我的样子真是——天啊，巴基杀我！】  
罗杰斯一边和自家媳妇不可描述一边心满意足地乱想，他看了眼那堆道具，觉得其实用一用也...挺不错的呢。  
...  
我说话算话，🐍队不仅见到阿冬，还上了本垒，算是补偿这么多章对他的欺负（其实我还想继续七五蛇盾的，然而有阿冬的🐍盾没法随便欺负了233）有媳乎就是比没媳乎好啊！  
下一章依旧全员大乱斗，大概会是很混乱邪恶的场面。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
史塔克夫妇和佩姬随着空间探测仪走到旺达与幻视的婚礼现场的时候，在场所有人都已经喝高了。一大堆平时正正经经喝醉酒就原形毕露的，还有平时就魑魅魍魉喝醉酒更加橘里橘气的家伙在婚礼现场群魔乱舞。  
旺达，星期五，凯伦，丽贝卡，卡洛琳以及莉莉安六位女中独秀正当着五六个扎着麻花辫的小姑娘们表演隔空劈砖，一大坨砖头从外边运到室内，小女巫指尖红光一闪，两位史塔克千金眼部激光一晃，砖头们就被安排的明明白白。而巴恩斯家的姑娘们虽然没有异能，倒也丝毫不虚，当场自创了一套劈砖舞，领着几十个黄毛丫头提提踏踏，姑娘们脚尖都快翘到天花板上去了。  
本来幻视作为旺达新婚燕尔的丈夫，是可以拉走旺达，顺便带自家媳妇去隔壁神经病院看看脑子的，然而幻视被他二哥奥创的几十个分身机器人重重包围。  
因为奥创见自己最单纯朴素的弟弟如今也在老父亲钢铁侠的暗度陈仓下订购了婚姻的棺材板，这让已经与三妹星期五成亲多年的奥创料定自家四弟即将成为【AI妻奴集团】的铁杆成员之一（该集团的首领是大哥贾维斯，二把手是奥创，死侍虽然不是AI，不过由于拐跑了托尼最疼爱的养子小蜘蛛，故其勉强算得上是替补二把手）。  
于是奥创拉着自家四弟苦口婆心地传授婚后伺候媳妇的经验，像什么媳妇说的话做的事对是对错也是对，媳妇要是打算拍你左脸你千万不能吝啬右脸，媳妇就是打嗝放屁你也要真心实意夸赞她仙音悦耳令人动容...  
＂幻宝啊，不是哥跟你吹，当年你三姐有许多AI踏破门槛来提亲的！可你三姐谁都看不上，只喜欢哥，为什么？就是因为哥知道怎么让她开心快乐！＂几十个奥创在幻视耳边大声吹牛皮，幻视一边维持着温良恭俭让的得体微笑一边偷偷在心里吐槽：三姐星期五当年可是AI界远近闻名的大魔头，和二哥奥创并称【雌雄双杀（毒软件）】，AI们见到他俩躲都躲不及哪敢有什么非分之想，当时也就贾维斯和托尼能治住这两位混世魔王。  
不过大哥贾维斯是积威深重让弟弟妹妹们不得不服，而父亲托尼则是【你丫要是敢跟爸爸我对着干，我就让你大哥我男人来收拾你】，于是雌雄双杀只好乖乖听话了。  
...  
死侍和小蜘蛛这对嘴炮夫夫喝醉酒之后居然一反常态地安静，一大一小红色紧身衣通过小蜘蛛的蜘蛛黏液牢牢地挂在天花板处打瞌睡。彼得和韦德面对面地侧躺在蛛网上，两人双手皆呈十指相扣的状态，鼻尖挨着鼻尖。韦德温热的呼吸扑到小蜘蛛睫毛上，让睡梦中的男孩唇角绽放出两个曾令观遍世间美景的雇佣兵心头一悸，从此将自己全部爱意锁死在彼得帕克灵魂深处的可爱梨涡。  
不过死侍其实也不算如何循规蹈矩，一只爪子似有意又似无意地往小蜘蛛翘臀上爬。然而小蜘蛛也似有意又似无意地在梦中一抬手，于是一小股蛛丝将蜘蛛侠丈夫的爪子定在原地，惹得韦德在梦里都能委屈地打呼呼，可惜小蜘蛛眼睛一直闭着，看不到自家丈夫的撒娇卖萌。（其实这两货根本就是在装睡对吧！）  
清醒时候就已经搬空了品如衣柜的布鲁克林一枝花喝醉酒之后愈发橘气逼人，将史蒂夫一把抱起抛至半空中，然后精准度极高地捏住男朋友两只脚，让自家小豆芽站到自己肩上。詹姆斯绕着教堂上演极速狂奔，可怜史蒂夫立在恋人肩头被迫体验风驰电掣，吓得双腿发抖却仍不愿拉扯巴基的头发让其停下，毕竟史蒂夫罗杰斯最不愿做的事就是让巴基巴恩斯受到伤害，哪怕只有一点点。  
当然如果是某个特殊场合的话，事情自然是要另当别论的了，毕竟【床下不让巴基受一点伤，床上让巴基多受点折腾】可是史蒂夫罗杰斯的毕生准则。虽然这位罗杰斯只有十五岁还没想过做到后半句，不过前半句他向来身体力行。  
可是巴基跑得真的太快了，我好担心我们会摔到啊，我摔伤了到不要紧，可如果是巴基摔伤了或者巴基为我的伤口心疼自责，那事情可就严重啦。  
史蒂夫在男友肩上站着一边瑟瑟发抖一边抽空想事情，祈祷着有位好心的天使大姐替自己拦住巴基。  
于是芳名唤作佩姬卡特的天使大姐喜从天降，啊不是，喜从门入，一把拉住詹姆斯的手臂使他从速度七十迈瞬间减速至零，詹姆斯不高兴地对着佩姬伸手乱挥，口中还醉醺醺地嚷嚷＂走开，你这个可恶的恶魔，不许阻拦我带着史蒂维奔向自由的远方！＂说完他又作出要摆脱地心引力的姿态。  
曾将联盟军第一军火商和咆哮突击队副队两位混世魔王收拾的服服帖帖的卡特特工见此情景微微一笑，侧手为刃直袭十六岁巴恩斯中士后颈，竟直接将詹姆斯这位人高马大的小伙子敲晕过去。接着佩姬坦然迎着史蒂夫敬佩（其实是惊恐）的目光将詹姆斯扛到肩上，问了旁人巴恩斯家在何处之后便扛着布鲁克林一枝花往外走。  
史蒂夫看到巴基被一位陌生女人扛走了，连忙追上前去阻拦，史蒂夫像头发怒小狮一般拦在佩姬面前目光如刃。结果美艳过分的女特工只弯着嘴角告诉史蒂夫她将詹姆斯送到家里就离开，接下来留在那里的史蒂夫想要做什么都能顺心如意。  
史蒂夫红着脸大声发誓自己对巴基绝无龌蹉想法，然而佩姬冷笑一声道：＂我们四个以前玩真心话大冒险的时候，你可是亲口承认十三岁就想和巴恩斯中士不可描述的，现在你都十五岁了，鬼才信你刚才的话！＂然后佩姬继续扛着詹姆斯快步行走。  
＂喂喂！我们四个是哪四个？还有你究竟是什么人？巴恩斯中士又是谁？＂史蒂夫跟在佩姬身后困惑不已。  
佩姬向眼前这位十年后将同巴基巴恩斯，霍华德史塔克一起成为自己毕生挚友的少年美国队长展示出一个虽极尽妩媚却毫无暧昧味道的笑容，语气轻快俏皮＂你问我是谁？我是你和你男朋友十年后一起认的妹妹呀！＂于是史蒂夫低头沉思十年后的自己与巴基是持着怎样的心态收养一位这么皮的妹妹的。  
...  
身为布鲁克林一枝花最佳玩伴的钢铁侠大概是喝醉之前已经玩得太累，所以当闺蜜詹姆斯顶着恋人四处乱跑的时候，托尼被贾维斯温柔地搂在怀里呼呼大睡。  
托尼睡相不好，一会蹬腿一会磨牙一会流口水，不过贾维斯就如无数次照顾托尼那样无微不至地确保他的sir能够享受到最优睡眠。儿子儿婿如此夫夫恩爱的一幕让史塔克夫妇倍感欣慰，玛利亚高兴地拉拉丈夫的衣袖，低声道：＂霍华德，你看托尼在他男朋友怀里睡得多香啊，他们感情真好。＂  
霍华德也很高兴地附和妻子：＂是啊，而且玛利亚你看托尼他边睡觉边打呼噜，声音那么响，简直像肥猪一...哎呦！媳妇别敲我脑袋，我知道错了还不行嘛！疼疼疼！＂霍华德因为嘴贱，被自家媳妇连赏好几个爆栗，抱着头蹲在地上欲哭无泪。  
＂欸，玛利亚你先停手，我们和詹姆斯联络一下吧，看他是不是到打了血清的史蒂夫身边了。＂霍华德为了从媳妇魔掌下逃生，不惜拿兄弟冬兵当挡箭牌＂这家伙一听到已经到达目的地所在宇宙，就拎起十几个大包跑去找他男人了，也不晓得詹姆斯现在找到史蒂夫没有。＂  
＂那你准备怎么和詹姆斯联络呢？＂玛利亚询问丈夫。  
霍华德解开袖口扣子将衣服向上推，露出手肘处一块暗蓝色极薄的贴肤铁片＂这是我之前闲着无聊做出来的一个小通讯器，可以让通话双方的当前状态以投影形式出现在对方的通讯器上方。＂然后他在铁片上按了几下，一块全息投影出现在霍华德手肘上方。  
于是史塔克集团初代总裁便无比荣幸地亲眼目睹了冬日战士和九头蛇队长的究极豪华火辣PWP现场。  
当时的场面，是只能用AO3或者图链发出来的宇宙火箭；要是它作为小视频播出，就能让外国自行组建一个广电总局；要是发在各大小说平台上，就会由于过度se情被归结为NC_71（我没打错字）那一类；随便拍一张他们俩的脸都能轻松胜过百分之九十八以上的某类特殊片儿。  
其实客观来说，这种火辣至极的不可描述对于身为纯情担当的布鲁克林老冰棍们应该是相当OOC的。不过考虑到这两位并非普通的老冰棍，而是方便广大写手在PWP里放飞自我的九头蛇队长和冬日战士，如此火热到连向来是黄。暴担当的阿斯加德神兄弟都自愧不如的场面到也正常。  
我滴个娘唉，这么劲爆的么。霍华德虽然两秒之内就极快地关闭了通讯器，然而这令人目瞪狗呆的场景还是令大军火商于接下来的一分钟左右失去正常思考能力。  
不愧是当年让军营里一堆人睡不好觉的美国队长和巴恩斯中士，干这档子事时火辣到令人发指，霍华德面无表情地磕着瓜子腹诽。不远处玛利亚正为他们熟睡的孩子剥橙子皮，准备留给托尼醒来后吃。  
...  
一家装潢古朴的小酒吧里，朗姆洛和泽莫坐在店内硬度适中的沙发椅上一杯接着一杯地喝着纯麦黑啤。这对欢喜冤家小情侣此时一反常态地没有就着某话题拌嘴，只是满心忧伤地盯着眼前酒杯中的液体，不时转过头看向对方，交换一个唉我男神没惹我好难过呜呜呜的眼神。  
＂赫尔，你估计理解不了我现在有多郁闷。＂朗姆洛倾身靠向男友，＂阿冬失踪这么多天了一点消息都没有，红骷髅之前让九头蛇所有成员尽全力去找这孩子，可是整个地球都快被那些家伙犁过一遍了，阿冬却半个影子也没找着。我倒不是怕阿冬会出什么意外，毕竟这孩子可是刺客界教科书级别的人物，只是这孩子在我们这里事事都不用自己操心，在外面可能被些坏心人欺骗利用，太单纯的人总容易被骗，九头蛇里有我们护着他，可是九头蛇之外就...唉，我现在还真心希望阿冬是和美国队长在一起呢，至少某位马戏团英雄勉强算个老实人，不会欺负我们阿冬。＂向来将【把冬日战士宠上天】和【永远深爱赫尔穆特泽莫】并列为人生第一信条的特战队队长忧郁地絮叨着。  
泽莫起初并未认真听自家恋人的絮叨，因为朗姆洛暂时吸引了他全部注意力。或许是两个人都喝得有些多了 ，原本正常的语句从带着黑啤香气的薄唇飘入泽莫耳中时竟令后者耳根发烫起来。  
只是当听到美国队长的名号时，这位与寇森齐名的美队迷弟也不禁深感怅然，将脸埋在靠在朗姆洛的肩头声调苦闷＂我当然理解你布洛克，和冬兵一样，我队也被皮尔斯召唤出的怪物传到其他世界了，还是当着我的面消失的，我只能眼睁睁地看着我男神被吸走！皮尔斯那个老王八蛋，要不是你们拦着我，我非得剥了他的皮不可。（*1）＂泽莫男爵又气又醉地埋首恋人胸前嘟嚷着抱怨。  
于是这对苦命鸳鸯（？）交换一个同病相怜的亲吻，又一杯接着一杯地往嘴里灌黑啤，以热辣的酒液与亲吻抚慰郁闷的内心。  
＂说真的，只要阿冬能回来，哪怕他说要和美国队长结婚我都能接受。＂朗姆洛搂住泽莫纤瘦的肩膀醉醺醺地宣称随即倒头就睡，他的男友拍了几下手掌表示赞同此言论，脖子一歪也打起呼噜来。  
...  
与朗姆洛和泽莫相邻的座位处，莱利双手托腮，白净的脸此时红的不像话，小天使双手分别持着一杯蓝色夏威夷和葡萄酒，皱起眉头交替着饮用。他的恋人山姆威尔逊脑袋靠在莱利腿上，脸贴着莱利的肚子，高举着的手中拿着一瓶啤酒，凉滑的酒液从半空处哗啦啦地流入AKA猎鹰的嘴中。  
＂莱利，你得劝劝你闺蜜罗斯探员别发雷神他小儿子的照片了。他现在一天能在推特上发四五十条阿斯加德小王子的各种照片，吃喝玩乐啼哭嬉闹无所不包，不知道的还以为我这里混进来一个卖婴儿用品的微商哩。＂山姆迷迷糊糊地嘟嚷，顺便起身靠向莱利，幼稚地向自家小天使索吻＂索尔和洛基都没有发多少他们俩小儿子的照片，埃弗雷特倒比奥丁森夫夫还喜欢炫娃。＂  
莱利在男朋友的额头上柔软地印上带着鸡尾酒气息的吻，鼓起脸颊为闺蜜辩解：＂其实那些照片是洛基请小玫瑰发的，毕竟洛基那里连不上地球的网络又暂时不能离开，只有埃弗雷特和史蒂芬地球冥界两边都可以去。埃弗雷特告诉我索尔为了表示感谢，答应他们以后阿斯加德的皇家公厕（？）可以随便上。＂山姆听了这话一口酒喷了出来：＂噗！这这这...这特么的算哪门子的感谢啊！＂  
莱利伸手替男友擦干净被酒液沾到的衣服＂小玫瑰还说索尔对自家幼子宝贝得不得了，天天抱在怀里逗着玩，洛基和小耶梦加也都特别宠这小家伙，不过死亡女神似乎更偏爱他姐姐。＂他伸了个懒腰，结果差点把靠身上的自家山米给甩出去，好在某只猎鹰紧搂着莱利的腰，半醉半醒地听男朋友说话。  
＂这孩子除了阿斯加德名马格尼（magni）（*2）之外，洛基还将自己在地球上最亲密的两位朋友的中间名合在一起，为幼子另取了个地球名：爱德华布坎南奥丁森（*3）＂  
莱利打着哈欠道＂爱德华我觉得应该是钢铁侠的中间名，史塔克先生和阿斯加德神后之间向来关系极好，这个是人尽皆知的。可布坎南又是谁的中间名呢？而且也没听说诡计之神在地球有除了史塔克先生以外的好朋友啊，山姆你觉得...欸欸，山米！你怎么又睡着啦，我一个人可背不动你！  
小天使边打着樱桃味的酒嗝边推了推男朋友，然而AKA猎鹰持续打呼，最后莱利又累又困，只能和自家恋人一起暂眠于有柔软沙发椅的小酒吧了。  
...  
（*1）来自第十七章的逗比九头蛇和更加逗比皮尔斯  
（*2）北欧神话中锤哥和阿莫拉小姐姐生的的鹅子  
（*3）妮妮全名安东尼爱德华史塔克，吧唧全名詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯  
本章继续夹带霜冬铁闺蜜组私货，后半段叉泽立了一个大flag，猎莱一边打酱油（不是）一边交代剧情。一直以为锤基只有基妹有三个孩子（而且漫威世界一个成了他姐姐，一个成了他姐姐养的狗子，就剩耶梦加得这名字可以用），后来查了百度百科才晓得锤哥也是有鹅子的，还是和阿莫拉小姐姐生的...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
托尼在做一个奇怪的梦，梦中他回到了自己五六岁的时候，父亲霍华德整天在外打捞海底捞（划掉）美国队长和处理神盾局相关事务，只有母亲玛利亚陪着他玩耍。更过分的是，霍华德每次回来都要欺负自己，特别是抢吃玛利亚烹饪的美味菜肴。  
在梦里妈妈买回几个大橙子剥给托尼吃，小托尼很开心。然而玛利亚剥完水果后出去一趟，霍华德立刻跑过来把儿子抱到衣柜上面，开始快乐吃橙。托尼想下来吃水果然而衣柜太高了，眼看大橙子要被爸爸吃光了，托尼晃悠着胖胖的小短腿急得哭了起来，然而霍华德置若寡闻，仍在慢条斯理地吃托尼的橙子。（钢铁侠：这梦中的场景竟如此写实！）  
忽然一只冰凉白皙的手抚上梦境中五岁托尼的小胖脸，英伦绅士特有的优雅音色中有枫糖浆般的宠溺意味＂小小sir别哭啦，我请你吃比这些还要好的橙子。＂接着他嘴里被那只漂亮的手喂了一瓣清甜过分的水果，瞬间让幼年钢铁侠破涕为笑。  
小托尼好奇地转过头，想看看这个喂自己橙子的好心人是谁，然而他转过头的一刹那重新变为现实世界钢铁侠的模样。两瓣软而冰的唇贴上了托尼令人心悸的焦糖色眸子，接踵而至的是极度温柔的浅吻，钢铁侠听见他此生的得意之作和一生所爱，全世界最顶尖的超智能AI贾维斯的声音于耳畔萦绕＂for you，sir，always＂  
于是托尼从贾维斯的怀中清醒过来，满心欢喜与幸福。他正欲扭头在自家恋人脸上啵唧十几口，结果看到梦中抢吃妈妈剥给自己橙子的罪魁祸首又在趁妈妈和佩姬阿姨读报纸，偷偷摸摸地吃本来剥给自己的橙子。  
别问刚刚醒来的托尼是怎么知道那些橙子是玛利亚剥给他的，他就是知道。  
爸爸妈妈和佩姬阿姨怎么会出现在这里？我一定还在梦中，托尼心想。然后他又看到不远处的沙发上某位复仇者联盟万年狗粮接收者，美国队长腿上坐着巴恩斯叔叔（有铁胳膊的那位），老冰棍在给巴恩斯叔叔扎幼稚可爱的丸子头，有铁胳膊的巴基眼睛与唇角弯成漂亮的弧度，眼神清亮地望向前方。  
...  
＂额，所以说七十年后的这位巴恩斯叔叔其实是可以自由穿越各个平行宇宙的异空间钥匙，他之前和小吉米的男朋友，我老爸还有马博士和小玫瑰组队四处穿越。后来在小洛那里待了四十多天，又因为知道老冰棍在我们这里，就带着我爸我妈和佩姬阿姨又穿越了一千多次，终于来到这个有巴恩斯叔叔的美国队长和有我们几个外来者的古早布鲁克林，是这样吗？＂  
在霍华德和冬兵一番联合解释（实际上只有霍华德向托尼解释情况，冬兵一直躺罗杰斯腿上眯着眼休息，偶尔补充几句霍华德未接触到的事情）之后托尼明白了这几位是怎样出现在此的，他忍不住感叹道：＂别人再痴情也不过千里寻夫或者十年寻夫，巴恩斯叔叔你这样穿越千多个世界只为找到老冰棍的事迹不知道比他们高到哪里去了！果然无论哪位巴恩斯中士都是痴情得可怕！＂  
昨天晚上同久别重逢的爱人缠绵整夜的冬日战士慵懒地枕着恋人大腿补眠，罗杰斯修长的手指插入冬兵柔软的棕发缓慢梳理，抚摩着冬兵嫩豆腐般软和的后颈。两位超级士兵虽然不像少年时期的自己那样整日如蜜糖一般卿卿我我，然而他们的相处模式再清水也有着十五六岁的自己无法比拟的欲念气息，那是成熟情侣褪去酸甜青涩之后才会拥有的成人爱情，平平淡淡，缠绵入骨。  
佩姬将史蒂夫拉到一边，八卦地悄声问道：＂史蒂夫，你昨天晚上回去之后，有没有对你的詹姆斯...＂美女特工狡黠地眨眨眼睛，然而史蒂夫过分害羞地回答他未来的闺蜜＂我把巴基抱到床上换完睡衣后，还没下定决心做我想做的事情呢，巴基他就...额，先扑了过来扒掉了我的裤子，还...那个我，我其实不太敢那个的，只是巴基太主动了，所以我们就那个，那个还有那个了。＂说完这一连串的【那个】之后，十五岁史蒂夫的脸红得像是要烧起来，害羞到快要晕倒。  
＂我去，十几岁的史蒂夫也太纯情了吧，人家詹姆斯都没怎么脸红，他倒是害羞到快要晕倒了。＂正在同自己的鹅子，自己作为冬日战士的兄die巴基巴恩斯，还有自己作为布鲁克林一枝花的兄die巴基巴恩斯面基的霍华德见此情景，忍不住吐槽了几句。詹姆斯听闻此言，揉着腰冷笑道＂史蒂维也就是床下挺纯情，干那档子事儿的时候可是一点儿都不知道害羞，我直到现在腰还疼呢。＂  
冬兵安慰十六岁的自己：＂没关系的，你们做着做着就会习惯了，我和我的史蒂夫就是这样，做到后来就不容易腰疼了。＂布鲁克林一枝花挑眉看向有一条铁胳膊的自己，忽然伸出手捏住冬兵肉乎乎的脸，一番揉圆搓扁之后詹姆斯满意地道：＂看来几十年后的我有个非常棒的脸呢，又圆润又滑软，摸起来感觉好好喔！＂  
托尼拿胳膊肘捅捅老爸霍华德的肩膀＂老头子，你说小吉米这算调戏了七十年多后的自己吗？有铁胳膊的巴基看起来比小吉米纯情多啦。＂霍华德不动如山地保持微笑，嘲笑自家鹅子的无知＂托尼你小子真是一叶障目不见泰山，这位詹姆斯可一点都不纯情，你不信的话，去看看他送给当美国队长那位史蒂夫的一千份礼物就知道我为什么这样说了，真的是...唉，深藏不露，深藏不露啊！＂  
詹姆斯和霍华德初次见面不到十分钟，就从对方身上与自己极为相似的气质中明白自己找到同类了，正所谓【确认过眼神，是一起兴风作浪的人】。詹姆斯如十年后的自己一样，整天和霍华德四处闷声作大死，结果一个被媳妇玛利亚花式揪耳，一个被男朋友史蒂夫皱着眉头批评教育。  
无所畏惧的布鲁克林一枝花对于他心尖上的史蒂维这种严肃的样子简直一点抵抗力都没有，才被训几句就带着笑撒着娇，抱住小男友乖乖认错。  
虽然闺蜜詹姆斯抛弃自己去和自家老爹一起玩，托尼却丝毫不觉得空虚，毕竟如此一来，脸超软超好捏的冬兵就是他的囊中之物（？）了。如二人共同的密友洛基劳菲森那样，托尼也很喜欢揉捏冬兵的圆脸和喂冬兵吃东西，一旁的罗杰斯看着史塔克大魔王蹂躏（？）自家媳妇，敢怒不敢言。  
不过冬兵总能看出自家爱人有没有在吃醋，他从托尼身边站起来走到罗杰斯身边，亲密地依偎在男友怀中，脑袋靠在他的史蒂夫胸前。然后托尼对以【看到了没我家巴克永远把我排在第一位】的挑衅眼神看着自己的老冰棍翻了个白眼，坐到了贾维斯的腿上气鼓鼓地嚼旺达和卡洛琳她们烤的小甜饼。  
＂岳父大人你好呀，太岳丈和太岳母你们也好呀！＂死侍背着打瞌睡的小蜘蛛忽然从窗口出现，向屋内的钢铁侠与史塔克夫妇打了个招呼＂奥创幻视他们几个正向这里赶来，说要拜见一下祖父祖母，哥作为您二位的干孙婿，也带着我家彼得过来拜见二老。＂  
...  
＂妈，佩姬阿姨还有偷吃我水果的某个家伙，我给你们介绍一下＂托尼将贾维斯拉到几位家长面前＂这位是我男朋友，也是你们的大孙砸，天下最棒的贾贾贾贾维斯！＂  
玛利亚与佩姬尚未做出回应，霍华德先热情地拉住自家儿婿兼长孙的双手，由上至下打量一番后惋惜地道＂唉，多好一小伙子，怎么就看上我家托尼了呢，就因为他是你广义上的daddy吗？＂随后他看向儿子＂我和你妈早就知道你有个AI男友了，要不然你以为那条写着你和贾维斯名字的同心结（*1）是谁送的？＂  
＂这几位你肯定不认识，这位是奥创，娶了我家三闺女星期五的一只人工智障，勉强算我二儿子。这姑娘就是老三星期五，她是贾的妹妹兼继女兼弟媳。还有一个叫幻视的排行老四，有位掌控混沌魔法的小女友，他是五只AI里面唯一没有找自家人成亲的。＂托尼将一众关系混乱的AI们一个接着一个地介绍给老爸＂这位老幺凯伦，是我养子蜘蛛侠的AI，唔，就挂墙上的那位。蜘蛛侠真名彼得帕克，有位名叫韦德威尔逊的雇佣兵丈夫，刚才喊你太岳丈的就是他。＂  
＂...史塔克家的智商从来是世界顶尖级别的，可我现在怎么感觉有点混乱呢？＂霍华德听完儿子关于几位AI孙砸孙铝的介绍，不禁为这其中混乱至极的人物关系感到云里雾里，于是他问玛利亚：＂媳妇，你是怎么分清托尼这些孩子相互关系的？＂玛利亚奇怪地转过头看向丈夫＂分那么清干什么，又不用制作家谱。＂她站起身摸摸托尼的脑袋，高兴地道：＂托尼，你现在长得比几年前高多啦，是史塔克集团研发的增高药剂的功劳吗？＂  
钢铁侠无奈地摇摇头，指了指脚下＂妈，我只是鞋子里垫了八层内增高，另外我从十五岁之后就没再长个儿了。＂  
霍华德和詹姆斯同流合污地放声大笑起来，其他人要么敢笑不敢言（代表人物罗杰斯和奥创）要么不知笑点何在（代表人物冬兵和史蒂夫）要么为了晚辈的尊严努力憋笑（代表人物佩姬和玛利亚）。于是神盾局元老与布鲁克林一枝花的笑声显得分外响亮，它重重地损伤了AKA钢铁侠关于身高方面敏感的自尊心。  
托尼愤怒地瞪向詹姆斯＂小吉米，你居然敢嘲笑我身高！我再也不和你一起玩啦！＂  
＂别呀托尼，我不笑你了还不成吗？！＂布鲁克林一枝花见好朋友不理自己了，连忙向托尼道歉，他从怀里取出十来块用纸包好的自己亲手烤的爱心饼干，托尼撅撅嘴后接了过来，算是接受了詹姆斯的求和礼物。  
史蒂夫看了看托尼手中的爱心饼干，舔了下嘴唇正欲说话，结果詹姆斯搂上自家小豆芽的肩膀，附耳悄声到＂放心啦史蒂维，这些饼干是我在路上买的，我烤给你吃的那些还待在烤箱里呢，我烤的爱心饼干只有我男朋友可以吃。＂  
他又鼓起脸颊瞪向霍华德，然而霍华德好整以暇地看着儿子，保持史塔克特有的迷人而欠揍的微笑，于是托尼转向母亲大声告状＂妈，老爸刚才把你剥给我吃的橙子全部抢吃了，他还（在梦里）打我，可疼了，妈你要为我主持公道呀！＂  
接下来的几分钟里，钢铁侠依偎在贾维斯怀里，保持着史塔克特有的迷人而欠揍的微笑，好整以暇地观赏老爸被老妈花式揪耳朵。霍华德边被打边向托尼嚷道＂儿砸你别乱告状行不行，我吃了你妈剥给你的橙子是真的，什么时候打你了？！＂  
啊，我感觉好多啦！钢铁侠愉悦地心想，向着墙上挂着的小蜘蛛与死侍飞了一个wink。小蜘蛛不知史塔克先生是何意，只好傻乎乎地回了个wink，韦德根据自己对各宇宙的护儿钢铁侠的了解，推测史塔克先生的意思大概是【婚后敢对我家睡衣宝宝不好的话，你太岳母就会像揪你太岳丈耳朵那样把你的耳朵揪下来喔】。  
对此雇佣兵丝毫不慌，毕竟每一位死侍都永远不可能忍心伤害自己最爱的蜘蛛宝贝，另外他整个脑袋都蒙在面罩中，太岳母想揪也揪不到啊。  
...  
或许是之前各类狗粮吃得太多，罗杰斯在与他的巴基重逢之后对冬兵黏糊得要命，两个人每分钟有三百八十四秒是黏在一起的。对此冬兵表示正中下怀，毕竟冬兵对罗杰斯的依赖性丝毫不比对方少，二人现在每天晚上皆会充分利用一千份礼物当中的某些特殊用品，恋人之间该做的事他们花样百出地搞，真可谓是搞出了风格，搞出了个性。  
对于罗杰斯和冬兵的这股黏糊劲儿，大家都能理解，毕竟是分隔了七十多年的爱人，再怎么黏糊也正常。不过死侍和钢铁侠对此稍有微词，原因无他，只是托尼和贾维斯的卧房与韦德和彼得的卧房正好在两位超级士兵的上下楼，于是每晚楼上楼下传出的动静吵得让这两对情侣都没法做❤️做的事了。  
于是钢铁侠和死侍决定联合起来，共同谴责美国队长与其媳乎的严重扰民行径。不过托尼觉得他们两对情侣的控诉大概不够让两只老冰棍警醒，于是几个人四处找水军。  
他们先去了丽贝卡与旺达几位姑娘新开的一家零售铺，这件小店原本是詹姆斯的妹妹们为了赚点零花钱租的一间废弃房间，经过几轮改装之后成了卖各种小零食与小饰品的小店。后来旺达利用混沌魔法制作出几种既好看又有趣的奇特玩具，布鲁克林的姑娘与小孩子们争着购买，毕竟其他零售店可买不到这些怪怪奇奇的小玩意儿。  
结果当托尼他们走进零售铺时，发现原本只卖小巧玲珑的饰品或女孩子们爱吃的小点心的店内堆满了各种大只货。风格各异的衣物鞋帽，整袋整袋的调料或者滋补品，雕刻华美的木制家具，以及其他一些叫不出名字不过看起来很厉害的东西。不知道的人看了会以为这是某搬家公司的运货现场。  
＂怎么回事？＂托尼拉住贾维斯的袖子四处张望＂这些东西是从哪来的？＂正好巴恩斯家的幼女莉莉安端着箱子路过，于是托尼拉住她询问情况。小姑娘有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，抓了抓头发道＂托尼你不知道吗？前几天我大哥和旺达带着两位女士加入小店，这些物品都是她们带过来的。它们很便宜而且质量很好，现在这里不光是小姑娘们的主场，太太们也喜欢进店采买。＂  
托尼低头认真思考了一会那两位女士是何方神圣，结果抬起头时看到自家老妈站在面前吃水果，身上还穿着巴恩斯小店（丽贝卡为零售铺取的名字）的文化衫。玛利亚伸手揉乱儿子的一头棕发，又捏住托尼的脸道＂托尼，我和你佩姬阿姨在穿越平行宇宙的时候买了许多不贵又质量好的东西，打算让旺达她们带回去。不过佩姬说你们可能带不了这么多，所以直接在布鲁克林卖啦。＂  
＂那你和我爸在这里待多久？总不能一直在这里当零售铺店员吧＂托尼问  
玛利亚将橘子皮扔进废纸筒，拿出纸巾擦了擦嘴＂这里挺好的，风景不错人也挺和善，反正我和你爸在冥界整天都没什么事情可干，倒不如在几十年前的布鲁克林多待一段时间。霍华德之前在这里和冥界之间建了个空间跳跃点，我们随时可以回去。＂不远处星期五和凯伦姐妹俩向玛利亚挥了挥手，然后她便走过去和AI姑娘们一起做编织了。  
小蜘蛛和死侍被幻视夫妇拉到院子里的打游戏，四位年轻人端着游戏机吃着小甜饼，不时发出无拘无束的笑声。他们看上去就是几位十来岁的大孩子，谁能想到这些年轻人实际上是一对夫夫与一对夫妻呢。  
旺达将一根彩色细皮筋套在手上，和幻视玩起了翻花绳的手指游戏，结果幻视玩着玩着就把自己的手指和女友用皮筋缠到一块去了，他们只好维持着一只手被绑的状态吃饭喝水打游戏，旺达素白纤细的手与幻视骨节分明的手一直紧握着，看起来说不出的温馨。  
然而死侍以一句话打破这份温馨＂有种体育类游戏叫两人三足，我觉得你们这样可以叫两人三手＂于是两人三手的旺达和幻视一起拿开心果砸他，小蜘蛛将韦德衣服上挂着的开心果拿下来吃掉了。  
托尼观察了一段时间，认为现在唯一能让自己和贾不受【可能是之前吃我们的狗粮吃的太多导致心理扭曲所以找到媳乎后整天往死里腻歪】的某冰棍与巴恩斯叔叔的狗粮袭击的方法，就是——  
把他们俩送回现代，要秀当着弗瑞老贼的面秀去，少在这里祸祸无辜群众。  
回到现代的空间传送门的建造已经在托尼与洛基两位于科技界和魔法界翘楚的共同努力下基本接近尾声，霍华德来到这里后更是拿着工具刷刷几下便将复仇者大厦，布鲁克林詹姆斯家，冥界海拉的撸狗场三个地方全部以异空间传送路线联系起来，现在大家在这三个地方来回穿越很方便。  
...  
...  
罗杰斯将他的爱人抱在怀里，巴基的半长棕发如流瀑一般流淌在他的胸前，他们刚刚于素色床铺上进行了几场灵与肉的深度交融，现在两个人累到融化。巴基大概有些困了，美丽的绿眸起着雾，几分钟前被他温柔吮吸的玫瑰唇瓣贴着他的左胸处微微颤动，有极细微的水流润湿了他的心脏。  
他抚摸着巴基光滑的脊背与细软的棕发，整颗心被巴基清澈纯粹的笑靥占据，温暖安详到不可思议的地步。曾经作为冬日战士的詹姆斯巴恩斯是无法做出正常人的表情的，而如今作为【钢铁侠和诡计之神的闺中密友+九头蛇第一团宠+AI家族与史塔克集团初代总裁的好朋友】的圆脸巴基不仅表情丰富，性格也活泼了不少。总而言之，巴基如今是一位传统意义上的【普通人】，普通地吃饭，普通地睡觉，普通地爱着他的史蒂夫。  
这几天罗杰斯听自家巴克讲了不少巴基穿越到这个世界后发生的事情，然后他得出结论：自家媳乎穿越之后自带超级团宠体质。  
在九头蛇被所有人（尤其是布洛克朗姆洛）往死里宠溺，要月亮不给摘星星那种；  
在冥界被阿斯加德现任神后当做亲生弟弟来宠，向来孤僻冷漠的邪神洛基在又圆又软的巴基面前简直暖的不能再暖，高冷男神秒变邻家小哥；  
在布鲁克林被十六岁的自己和钢铁侠捏脸喂食当猫撸，绯红女巫等一群姑娘们更是将铁胳膊巴基的圆脸视为上天赐予的宝物，每次看到巴基时都会露出重度猫瘾患者进猫咖的迷幻神情。  
钢铁侠虽然以让老冰棍觉得人间不值得作为人生一大乐事，然而一对上有着圆软脸颊与清澈猫儿眼的冬日战士，气死人不偿命的小恶魔立刻变得优雅风趣魅力十足。若不是罗杰斯经常吃钢铁侠与其AI管家的狗粮吃撑到怀疑人生，真要怀疑自己是不是多了一个情敌，还是很强劲的那种。  
这个世界的最强铁律：反正不管怎样，宠着詹姆斯巴恩斯就完事了。  
罗杰斯如今完全不必担忧他的爱人被洗脑被冰冻被折磨了，他唯一要担心的是某些极端冬兵粉认为他对自家男神不够好，从而做出失智行为。虽然他现在也是个脑回路奇诡的蛇精病，不过也不希望有天自己和巴基啵嘴时忽然从窗外飘过一条横幅【混蛋美国队长，亲我男神之前竟敢不吃槟榔清口！】这种事情发生...  
罗杰斯抱着冬兵安稳地睡着了，他们均匀有节奏的呼吸声正好为另一个房间不可描述的少年自己打掩护。在冬兵的梦里，他看到漫山遍野的女装史蒂夫（？）优雅华贵地翩翩起舞，而在罗杰斯的梦里几十万只冬坨将他淹没，这群冬坨以巴基的声音软软地喊着他的名字，让他不知所措，让他被坨淹没。  
...  
＂我们可以回去了？＂罗杰斯牵着冬兵的手看向面前巨大的空间传送门，他们俩现在对布鲁克林的散漫生活有些上瘾，还想多待几天，没想到空间传送门完全建造完毕了，而罗杰斯作为复仇者联盟的领袖当然应当早日归去，至于其他人——  
托尼表示自己要帮老妈和佩姬阿姨售卖来自各宇宙的优质商品，贾维斯要陪着自己，幻视奥创小蜘蛛他们先跟着队长回去好了。  
小蜘蛛表示，布鲁克林郊外的风景很美，他和韦德要在这里度蜜月。  
旺达表示，她听彼得说布鲁克林郊外的风景很美，所以她要和小幻在这里度蜜月。  
奥创表示，他听彼得和旺达说布鲁克林郊外的风景很美，所以他要和爱妻小五在这里纪念他们结婚半周年。  
贾维斯表示，他听彼得和旺达和奥创说布鲁克林郊外的风景很美，所以他要和sir在这里纪念一人一I相爱二十周年。  
最后除了要回冥界拿学术资料的霍华德和待字闺中的凯伦小姐，没有人跟着罗杰斯和冬兵进空间传送门。罗杰斯看到巴基的圆脸上满是口水印子，不用问也知道这些是某布鲁克林一枝花和某钢铁侠送给好闺蜜的临别礼物，巴基口袋鼓鼓攘攘的，里面装着姑娘们送他的各类甜食。  
＂巴克，我们回现代后先去哪里？＂被蓝色光晕包围的瞬间，罗杰斯拉住恋人的手轻声询问。  
眼前被蓝色光雾变得朦胧一片，然而罗杰斯清晰地看到他的爱人勾起动人的唇角，微笑着回答＂我们先去找布洛克他们吧，我要告诉这个世界的家人们一个重要消息——我和史蒂夫罗杰斯要结婚了。＂  
...  
（*1）来自第十三章的贾尼过去经历  
清明节放一天假，连续两天加班加点的把这段剧情肝了，我知道剧情过的很快，然而实在是写不动，毕竟大家知道的，十八天后...咳！  
盾冬终于要回家啦，蛇蛇被七五了这么久，总算可以过上老婆盾牌热炕头的日子了！


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
一条极具爆炸性的传闻在全世界范围之内的九头蛇暗网中传播开来：【失踪多日的冬日战士，可爱值爆裂的超级无敌大甜心，让每一位九头蛇成员发自内心地疼爱宠溺的奶凶男神，海德拉永恒不变的第一团宠詹姆斯巴恩斯目前已经回归九头蛇高层基地...  
这本来应该是个令无数冬兵迷弟喜大普奔的绝好消息，在冬兵失踪的这些天里，上至九头蛇至高领袖红骷髅，下至随便一位普通士兵都处于类似孩子走失多日毫无线索的家长所感受到的那种极其焦虑担忧的心态当中。整个九头蛇的地下联络网站一片愁云惨雾，甚至有些人提前抱着冬日战士形态的坨坨担心地哭了起来，而如今冬兵毫发无损地回归组织，实在是值得这群冬日战士的妈妈粉姨母粉大哥粉们开场party庆祝一番。  
如果没有后面几句话的话。  
目前已经回归九头蛇高层基地...以和美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯恋人式挽手走进来，两人一路卿卿我我的形式。同时这位九头蛇无数成员心中的高岭之花，百分之九十五以上的海德拉愿意以双唇亲吻其鞋面的人形荷尔蒙向全体九头蛇高层宣称自己决定和史蒂维（即某位名史蒂夫姓罗杰斯的形容粗鄙胸大无脑还罪大恶极地拐跑了九头蛇第一团宠的马戏团英雄）结为夫夫，冬兵还表示他希望九头蛇作为自己没有血缘关系的家人们可以为他和史蒂夫的婚姻送上祝福。  
于是九头蛇成员之间忽然流行起一个梗，只要有人于暗网上发了某个笑话或者值得欢喜的事情，并配上类似【真是乐死我了哈哈哈哈】这种字样，便会有一堆人在下面评论【这有什么可高兴的，有本事你在我们九头蛇的大宝贝阿冬冬和姓罗杰斯的某位的结婚典礼上笑去啊】。然后发段子的人就会依次回他们一句【你们这群魔鬼！我好不容易忘记残酷的现实，你们为什么非要提醒我，我现在笑不出来了QAQ】  
不过话说回来，九头蛇们并非是对美国队长本身有什么敌视，尽管美国队长和整个海德拉是不死不休的宿敌在很多宇宙都是无需怀疑其正确性的公理。不过这个宇宙的九头蛇们早就在特战队队长朗姆洛与其恋人兼日常互怼对象泽莫男爵每周举办一次的【究竟谁才是最有魅力的男人，美国队长还是冬日战士？】的网络辩论赛中，渐渐将美国队长看作某位不如冬兵男神英俊又不如冬兵男神可爱的金发傻大个，而非所谓的组织宿敌。  
比起视美国队长若仇寇，全世界最大的冬兵粉丝集中地更喜欢编段子来调侃这位全美道德标杆。不过现在九头蛇们可是真心实意地敌视复仇者领袖了，毕竟大家都是拿组织团宠当幺弟或者幼子来宠，你罗杰斯却是拿阿冬当媳妇对待。我们家阿冬还是个没长大的孩子呢，哪里懂得结婚这种事，肯定是美国队长诱骗阿冬跟自己结婚的，史蒂夫罗杰斯真是个道貌岸然的伪君子！  
...  
关于自己正在被九头蛇全体成员疯狂diss这件事，罗杰斯虽心知肚明却无可奈何，而且比起远在网络世界的万人唾沫，目前的他所面对的更具有杀伤力。  
罗杰斯和他的爱人冬兵正坐在九头蛇旗下某家咖啡沙龙正厅的藤椅上，正前方一米处是咬牙切齿地怒视着自己的九头蛇特战队队长朗姆洛。而朗姆洛的男朋友泽莫男爵，边小口饮咖啡边以眼神传递给自己【美队不好意思，我家死鬼这几天心情不太好，因为你要和布洛克当幺弟养了许多年的九头蛇第一团宠结婚】这类信息。于是朗姆洛就因为媳妇盯着美国队长看而更加愤怒地瞪着罗杰斯，让罗杰斯觉得非常无奈。  
左前方是似笑非笑望着闺蜜男友的诡计之神和他保持诚恳笑容的丈夫雷霆之神以及他们的一双儿女，马格尼在洛基怀中打瞌睡，耶梦加得抱着咩叭伏在母亲腿边，眼神发亮地看着铁胳膊先生。有时马格尼睡梦中会流口水沾湿洛基的衣服，索尔会抽一张纸巾细心擦净丈夫的衣面和幼子的嘴角，于是洛基线条优美的双唇温暖地弯了起来。罗杰斯冷静地心想，为什么我有了巴基还是经常有吃狗粮的感觉呢？  
右前方是脑袋枕在贾维斯腿上舒舒服服抖腿的钢铁侠，托尼被自家AI男友一粒接着一粒地投喂大松子，还不时丢一粒格外大的松子到好友巴基嘴里。尽管托尼没有如洛基那样对着拐跑自家闺蜜的家伙冷笑连连，然而整个人都散发着一种名为【哦呵呵姓罗杰斯的你丫很有种啊，重逢还不到一个月就要和巴基小可爱锁死了，真的很棒棒喔🙂】的神秘气场...  
曾经情感波动几乎为零的九头蛇队长此时紧张到连呼吸都有些不稳，好在巴基温暖的手心捂在他的膝头，恋人绵长的爱意隔着薄裤与肌肤流淌进他的血管，左胸某处浸泡于巴基送给自己的微醺糖液之中，这使得罗杰斯感觉到温暖与安心。  
...  
回到现代社会中之后，为了向史塔克这个以前花式向自己传输精神污染的大魔王施行打击报复，美国队长找到了佩伯波兹女士。  
罗杰斯如实告诉这位由于史塔克集团总裁和AI家族集体失踪而忙到找不着北的史塔克集团总裁的女秘书，托尼和一众AI二十天前便可以回来处理公司事务的。然而托尼贪玩不想回来，贾维斯要陪着自家sir，其他AI跟着父亲和大哥行动，这才导致小辣椒多忙碌了半个多月，另外钢铁侠或许还要在外旅游一段时间，也就是说小辣椒还得再维持这种忙成狗的状态一段时间。  
于是世界上除AI贾维斯和玛利亚史塔克之外唯一能够镇住AKA钢铁侠的AKA辣椒侠出离愤怒，向来温柔镇定的波兹女士拍了一张自己左手持刀右手持锯的巨型照片，配上文字【托尼，你丫三小时之内再不回来的话就永远别回来了！】并托请携长女耶梦加得与幼子马格尼暂住于史塔克大厦的奥丁森夫夫通过魔法通信的形式，将此照片发送给远在七八十年前的美国布鲁克林游山玩水的某位超级幼稚鬼。  
于是半个小时之后，原本沉醉小城生活不愿归家的托尼携AI恋人贾维斯乖乖巧巧地出现在小辣椒面前。波兹女士以托尼幼时闯祸之后玛利亚的神情盯着某位幼稚鬼看了一会，又恨铁不成钢地揪捏了一阵她名义上的上司实际上的干儿子的脸，在托尼的求饶声里地扔下一句【我这些天快忙死了托尼你看着办吧】就踏着高跟鞋走回房间睡觉了。  
托尼捅了捅贾维斯的胳膊，低声问道＂贾，我是不是惹到小辣椒生气啦？可我只是想和你多过几天不用拯救世界和管理公司的平淡日子啊，二十世纪初期的布鲁克林郊外是个适合纪念相爱二十周年的好地方，可惜小辣椒急着把我们喊过来了，而且她看上去好不高兴的样子＂贾维斯捋了一把自家sir软绒绒的棕发，贴着恋人的头顶柔声回应＂波兹女士只是这些天太忙了，您下次可以让奥创和小五留在史塔克集团协助波兹女士工作，这样她就不会生您的气了。＂（远在布鲁克林的奥创和星期五忽然打了一个不属于AI的喷嚏）  
托尼尚未向小辣椒表达歉意，便被由九头蛇传到整个网络世界的关于冬日战士亲口表示要帮助其发小竹马，美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯摆脱未婚状态的消息震惊到了，他虽然知道巴恩斯叔叔和老冰棍之间情深意笃，只是想不到他们这么快就要步入婚姻的殿堂。  
于是钢铁侠跑去复仇者大厦找好朋友洛基，诡计之神当时正同丈夫索尔一起教小儿子马格尼拼拼图，洛基看到自家气喘吁吁的闺蜜时吓了一跳。洛基一边拉着托尼坐下一边询问情况，托尼气还未喘匀，先扔出一句＂小洛，大事不好了！九头蛇的冬日战士，也就是我们俩上次在多克商场遇到的那个圆脸小可爱巴基要被史蒂夫罗杰斯拱（？）啦！＂  
＂看什么国际玩笑？巴基还是个孩子呢，而且他和罗杰斯重逢还没多久，怎么这么快就要结婚了？＂邪神怀疑地望向自家闺蜜。于是钢铁侠以贾维斯的核心代码起誓自己说的绝对属实。  
洛基当初可是以养弟弟的心态对待冬兵的，冬兵在阿斯加德神后这里就是个需要人照顾的孩子，如今自家丈夫的金发大胸战友一声不响地就要同圆脸小可爱巴基结为连理，这令以冬兵的哥哥式密友自居的诡计之神有些无法接受。  
托尼和洛基原本还存着这句话只是九头蛇散布的网络谣言（实际上九头蛇造什么谣都不可能拿组织团宠的终身大事开玩笑）的想法，然后这对好朋友查询了几十次了此条消息的来源并（极度不情愿地）确认这句话确实是出自冬兵之口。  
于是洛基一手牵闺女一手牵丈夫（索尔及时将地上乱爬的小儿子背到背上）乘坐妙尔尼尔派飞行器，托尼穿上由AI男友贾维斯控制的战甲飞到空中。诡计之神和钢铁侠带着自家爱人飞速赶往他们的小伙伴圆脸巴基所在的九头蛇基地，超级英雄钢铁侠托尼史塔克和超级英雄雷神的丈夫洛基劳菲森这次并非是去剿灭邪恶组织九头蛇，而是要和九头蛇的朗姆洛夫夫一起对意图拐跑阿冬的罗杰斯先生施行无声的谴责。  
...  
我可喜欢这种霜铁闺蜜和九头蛇娘家人一起去diss拐跑阿冬的猪蹄子史蒂乎的沙雕情节了23333  
估计下一章就是完结篇了吧，写了这么长时间总算快要完结了_(:3」∠_


	28. 【完结章】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗黑文的九头蛇队长魂穿逗比文的美队，蛇队本想披着美队的皮暗中搞事，结果不幸被这个世界的画风同化，最终变成一只蛇精病队长的故事。  
> 涉及CP:主盾冬，副锤基，贾尼，幻红，奥五，贱虫，奇玫，猎莱，叉泽，红枣卤蛋（...）  
> 避雷预警:此文文风极其制杖，文笔极其辣鸡，情节展开神出鬼没。因为是逗比向的文所以全员萌化，OOC到没边，不喜勿入。

——————  
洛基低头凝视怀中呼呼大睡的小马格尼，修长的小腿边趴着和紫色小羊咩叭小声聊天的耶梦加得，上半身被他的丈夫索尔搂在怀里，不时优雅却别有深意地抬起眼看看罗杰斯。洛基的神情与那些看到自家上初中的妹妹的小男朋友的长姐们别无二致，于是罗杰斯也像个拐跑了别人上初中的妹妹的十多岁小男生那样提心吊胆地正襟危坐。  
索尔同情地看了眼被自家媳妇吓得不轻的好战友，作为和洛基相处一千多年的兄弟兼爱人，雷神深知自己的丈夫是开玩笑作势都能让一群人信以为真，更何况洛基现在确实对罗杰斯拐跑圆乎乎的好友冬兵感到不满，让没怎么见过世面（？）的队长吾友心生愧疚实在是再简单不过了。  
托尼一面枕在贾维斯腿上玩自己手指，被他的好管家剥松子喂进嘴里顺便啵唧几口AI恋人的指尖和手心，一面模仿邻座洛基的谜之眼神看向罗杰斯，试图让美国队长为拐跑巴恩斯叔叔这件事产生更多的愧疚感（虽然罗杰斯准备结为连理的对象是自家竹马兼多年恋人，冬兵的两位闺中密友依然坚持认为是罗杰斯诱拐了巴基，毕竟对于想要睡自家闺蜜的家伙就是要戴上有色眼镜看待）  
朗姆洛以看拱了自家水灵白菜的大蠢猪的愤怒眼神盯着罗杰斯猛瞧，泽莫虽有些不满于布洛克小冤家这样瞪着男神美国队长，不过考虑到男朋友对组织团宠的宠溺程度，泽莫决定不和因为视作亲弟弟的冬日战士被自己对象的男神拐跑而出离愤怒的恋人计较。  
不过两位闺蜜和朗姆洛尽管对罗杰斯有千般不满，碍于巴基\阿冬在场，还是很给面子地没有对圆脸铁胳膊口头承认的未婚夫评头论足。只是以难以形容的眼神瞅着美国队长，罗杰斯也只好表情僵硬地瞅回去，场面一度非常尴尬。  
＂布洛克？布洛克！＂冬兵圆溜溜的绿眼睛转了几转，伸出一只手在朗姆洛的脸前挥了挥，一脸疑惑地对朗姆洛道＂布洛克你看上去很生气的样子，你是因为我说要和我史蒂夫结为夫夫所以不高兴的吗？＂  
朗姆洛略微愣了一下，然后他眼中的怒火瞬间消失，特战队队长对着自己照顾疼爱了几十年的组织团宠显露出一个亲切过分的笑容，以对待幼儿的温和口吻轻声对冬兵道＂阿冬冬你想太多啦，你这么可爱，我怎么会对你生气呢？只是阿冬你和美国队长认识还不到两个月，他是个什么样的人你大概还没有完全了解，你们这么快就举行婚礼会不会有点...太早了？＂  
由于刚穿越到这个世界的时候，冬兵被九头蛇全体高层，尤其是布洛克朗姆洛捧在手心里宠溺疼爱，使得他从曾经的人形兵器初步蜕变为一位普通而幸福的平凡人，所以冬兵对这个世界的九头蛇们都是很有好感，也很听他们的话。  
只是现在冬兵忍不住对着最疼自己的特战队队长翻了一个钢铁侠式白眼，他抱着手臂无奈地吐槽＂额...我和史蒂夫怎么会是刚认识两个月的陌生人啊，我们俩从八岁到二十七岁一直陪伴在对方身边的，说我们是世界上最了解彼此的人也不为过。另外你没有去过纪念美国队长的二战博物馆吗？那里有几块板，全都写着我和史蒂夫的过去经历，我要是称不上了解史蒂夫的话，这世上就没有人了解史蒂夫了，哪怕是他自己。＂  
托尼觉得有铁胳膊的这个巴基虽然不复他少年时期的那种橘气逼人的坏小子气质，不过真要嘲讽起人来还是挺有杀伤力的。以桀骜阴鸷闻名雇佣兵界的朗姆洛被组织团宠堵得说不出话，双手扯着外套下摆，有些不好意思地站在那里向着冬兵微笑。泽莫男爵见自家男友这么怂的样子，气不打一处来，掐着朗姆洛的腰将他重新按回凳子上。  
＂可你们毕竟分别了七十多年，我的小猫咪＂诡计之神嘴里嚼着薄荷片，带着笑意的柔和目光望进冬兵一双翦水秋瞳＂你或许很了解二十几岁之前的史蒂夫罗杰斯，但你怎么能保证已经快到一百岁的美国队长还是你熟悉的那位史蒂夫罗杰斯呢？＂  
冬兵恼怒地撅起艳红的喵喵唇，明净的浅绿潭水中翻起波澜＂史蒂夫永远是我的爱人，我去过几千个平行宇宙，每一个宇宙的我们都会相爱结婚，这是宇宙法则之一。＂冬兵气鼓鼓地冲着洛基大声嚷道，冬兵虽然极其濡慕与喜爱洛基这位曾经温柔地照顾过自己的北欧神祗，但巴基永远不能容忍别人在自己面前说他的史蒂维一句坏话。罗杰斯见自家媳妇如此维护自己，幸福到差点原地飞升，他伸出双臂紧搂住站着的冬兵，金灿灿的脑袋埋在自家恋人腰腹部位蹭个不停，一副十足的恋爱傻瓜模样。  
洛基没有为冬兵的指责而感到恼火，正相反，他抱歉又优雅地笑了起来。邪神将马格尼抱到丈夫怀中，走至冬兵面前轻按住他的肩膀＂你误解我的意思了，亲爱的铁胳膊。＂洛基揉了揉冬兵柔顺的半长棕发，唇角勾起一点温柔而无奈的笑意＂我并没有怀疑你和罗杰斯先生的相爱程度，只是再如何相爱的两个人也未必能拥有美满的婚姻，你们重逢不过两个月左右，可以谈一段时间的恋爱之后再结婚。这样你们对彼此在一些生活细节上的改变也会更熟知一些，日常相处起来就能少许多鸡毛蒜皮的小摩擦了。＂  
＂嗨呀，巴基你是不知道，你男朋友虽然是美国道德标杆，不过在复仇者大厦这边，美国队长可是出了名的扰民公敌！＂托尼被贾维斯整个地抱在怀里，兴高采烈地为洛基帮腔＂这家伙上厕所不冲马桶，吃饭时总是大声bia唧嘴，肥皂洗手液每次用都撒的到处都是，还总是拿养生文章对我们造成精神污染。最过分的是，这货一睡着就呼噜震天响，整个楼层都听得到他的呼噜声，有好几次我和贾被这家伙的呼噜吵得都没法好好做❤️了！巴基你说这种怪毛病一堆的家伙，怎么不应该多晾他几天？＂  
钢铁侠一本正经地胡说八道，深知史塔克秉性的罗杰斯无可奈何地捂住脸，心道怎么这小子对上巴基就是特别讨喜乖巧，对上自己就是由着性子可劲儿黑，同样是霍华德史塔克的兄弟，托尼大侄子怎么这样区别对待他和巴基呢。  
...史蒂夫，你现在睡觉真的打呼噜吗？还有吃饭bia唧嘴和上厕所不冲马桶什么的，史蒂维你还真是...挺豪放啊。  
冬兵沉默地看向罗杰斯，绿眼睛中写满密密麻麻的吐槽。  
巴基，你觉得托尼史塔克的闲话有几个标点符号是能信的？这小子一天不黑我就浑身不得劲儿，贾维斯也不管管他家sir，就知道宠着这熊孩子。  
罗杰斯将冬兵的右手握住，将左手按在自己心口处，面无表情地以眼神回话。冬兵看懂了恋人的无声语，他同情地眨眨眼，歪着头感受了一会男友心脏在自己的手心下跳动。几秒钟后又将耳朵贴了上去，闭着眼听清让曾经作为纯粹九头蛇兵器的自己得以触碰温暖，不至于彻底与尘世隔离的生命之音。  
＂托尼，洛基，你们对我非常好，我很喜欢你们，你们是我的好朋友。＂冬兵忽然一字一顿地开口，正在和自家爱人小声聊天的三对恋人被小小地吓了一跳，不明所以地看向冬兵＂布洛克，赫尔穆特，你们还有其他那些九头蛇一直都非常照顾我，是我没有血缘关系的家人。＂  
＂但是...很久之前的我从来没有遇见过任何一位像你们这样温柔的好心人，我被整个九头蛇只当成一件好用的武器，那时的我唯一拥有的就是史蒂夫。＂冬兵眼底布上极细的灰霾，即使过去那么久，被组织冰冻洗脑的感觉依旧令他感受到刺痛。朗姆洛惊讶地看向冬兵＂阿冬你不会是发烧烧糊涂了吧，九头蛇几十年来只听说过有喜欢冬日战士的人和特别喜欢冬日战士的人，怎么可能有人将你物化成劳什子的人形兵器呢，更别说是整个九头蛇都在物化你了。＂  
冬兵弯起唇角笑了笑，眼神飘的极远＂我做过一个很长又很真实的梦，梦里的我是九头蛇的最强资产冬日战士，清醒的时候就被派出去杀人，完成任务之后就被冻到冷冻仓里，如果任务失败或者惹到管理者不高兴的话，还会被绑在椅子上大电流洗脑。  
我只是一件组织的人形兵器，活着就为执行任务，生命的气息从来不属于我，直到史蒂夫陪在我身边，他是热的。  
在我的梦里，史蒂夫也是九头蛇的成员，而且是高层之一，他除掉了好几个曾经折磨过我的资产管理者后，成为了冬日战士唯一的管理者  
...和我巴基巴恩斯的恋人。  
只要史蒂夫在，我就不会被电击洗脑或者送入冷冻柜，他对九头蛇其他人都很冷漠，只有看着我的时候眼睛是烧着的，史蒂夫对我独占欲很强却总是温柔小心。  
他很喜欢和我做那种事情，我们在基地的各种地方用各种姿势一遍遍地感受对方，他会很用力地拥抱我，占有我，嘴唇灼烧过我的每一寸肌肤。只有这时的我，才会作为人而非武器活着，他让我知道自己还能燃烧，为他的爱意和占有欲而燃烧。  
史蒂夫是唯一让我感觉到温暖的存在，没有他的冬日战士只是一块冰，有了史蒂夫的巴基才是一汪温温的水，每次他抱住我的一瞬间，我就为他融化。  
现在的我醒过来了，遇到过很多非常好的人，可是史蒂夫是唯一一个当我身陷噩梦时拉住我手的那个人，巴基完全不可能不全心全意地将他的史蒂夫放在心上，毕竟只有他在那场梦中抱住了我。  
几千个平行宇宙的我们都结为连理，我和我的史蒂维不想落后于人。＂  
几个人被冬兵的一番话震惊到变成静音模式，两位好友担忧地拉住巴基的手，朗姆洛摸摸阿冬的头。虽然冬兵说这些经历只是一个梦，他面容上浮现的苦涩神情暗示着这些或许是冬兵的真实经历，压抑灰暗毫无生机，令人窒息且绝望。  
即使无法完全猜透事情的真相，曾经穿越到二十世纪初期的托尼还是隐约猜到了一些事实，于是钢铁侠给了他的朋友一个温柔的拥抱。洛基从口袋里拿出一颗奶糖，撕开包装喂到冬兵嘴里，然后如同对待一只小猫一样揉了揉巴基软绵绵的棕色半长发，同时拥抱了圆脸铁胳膊。  
冬兵感激地回抱了洛基和托尼，随后他蹲下身伏在小耶梦加得身边耳语几句，于是小女孩开心地弯起双眸，小手挥出一道蓝光，一枚泛着浅蓝色光晕的半透明戒指落在冬兵手心。这枚戒指表层分外光滑，内部却有几个玫红色的字体【S❤️T❤️U❤️C❤️K❤️Y】，冬兵捏住那枚戒指瞬移到罗杰斯面前往男友无名指处一套，奶油般甜浓的笑意于巴基圆软的脸上飞速扩散。  
＂亲爱的史蒂维，请问你愿意...＂冬兵面带生米煮成熟饭的狡黠笑容，捏住罗杰斯刚刚被戴上婚戒的无名指，两汪清亮绿潭流动着最纯粹的喜悦和爱意。他的爱人静默几秒之后，眼眶瞬时被幸福到飘渺的泪水润湿，罗杰斯如对待稀世珍宝般捧起冬兵的脸颊，两双深爱着彼此的唇瓣缓慢向对方靠近。  
＂太感人了！想不到这世上还有比我和蜘蛛宝贝的感情更深的小两口，真是世界之大无奇不有啊。＂死侍牵着小蜘蛛从衣柜里（？）走出来打断了这对恩爱夫夫的婚后初吻，并为美国队长和冬日战士的爱情大声喝彩。多愁善感的小蜘蛛甚至被他们的故事感动到流下眼泪，于是韦德将他的小丈夫搂进怀中，拿自己的裤腰带（？）给蜘蛛宝贝擦眼泪，结果被小蜘蛛嫌弃地推开了。  
幻视抱着旺达从沙发里（！）钻了出来，小女巫举着手机感动而快乐地对冬兵道：＂詹姆斯，你刚才向队长表白和求婚的全程都被我拍下来了，我把这视频传到推特和海德拉的暗网上去，那群九头蛇一定会被你们的故事感动到的！这样就不会有人反对你们俩结为连理了，哦不对，他们反对也没用，你和队长现在已经是夫夫啦！＂  
奥创背着星期五从厚厚的地毯里（？！）钻了出来，奥创兴高采烈地向着自家四弟和弟媳挥手＂幻视，旺达！你们俩刚刚上传的那个视频现在已经在stucky超话那里霸榜啦，播放量一分钟之内增加几百万次，果然求婚永远是大家最喜闻乐见的大糖！＂  
＂真的吗？真是太棒了！＂从沙发里钻出来的幻红夫妇和从地毯里钻出来的奥五夫妇为他们刚萌上就被正主丧心病狂地撒糖浆的CP高兴到手拉手转圈圈。额其实只有幻视旺达和奥创三个人在转圈，星期五在一旁一脸冷漠地抱着手臂，以看智障的眼神看着自家丈夫和弟弟弟媳。  
＂！＂托尼被突然从四面八方冒出来的几位儿女吓到往贾维斯怀里一扑，搂住AI恋人的脖子惊讶至极地问道＂这是怎么回事？谁来给我解释一下情况？＂  
＂霍华德先生和詹姆斯先生喝醉酒之后打打闹闹，结果他们不小心按了操控空间传送门的几个按键，于是我们就被这么乱七八糟地传送过来了。＂凯伦的声音从垃圾桶（...）中响起，五秒钟后史塔克幺女的全息投影出现在她父亲面前。  
托尼揉了把脸，看向冬兵和洛基＂既然大家基本都到齐了，我提议我们为庆祝巴基和老冰棍喜结连理举办一场超级party，没有仪式没有走程序，所有人开开心心玩就行！＂  
面对自己身为派对狂魔的好朋友的这个提议，素来喜静的阿斯加德神后和性格内向腼腆的罗杰斯夫人自然是选择...  
＂绝对同意！＂洛基和巴基异口同声地说道，随即一起开心地笑了起来。  
...  
＂罗杰斯先生，虽然你现在是阿冬的丈夫，不过我们九头蛇永远是他的家人，如果你敢在婚后对我们家阿冬不好，那你就是整个海德拉的敌人！＂热热闹闹的庆婚派对上，红骷髅领着一众嗨爪高层将拐跑阿冬的美国队长团团围住。  
然后朗姆洛语气不善地对着组织团宠的丈夫说出这几句话，泽莫男爵恼怒地斜了自家男人一眼，正要替布洛克的无礼对男神道个歉，不想罗杰斯真诚地道＂谢谢你们之前替我照顾巴克，你们是我家巴基的家人，也就是我的家人，希望以后能多往来。＂  
＂行了行了，罗杰斯你丫酸不酸呐，你们超级英雄都这么奇葩的么？＂朗姆洛揽住泽莫的肩膀嫌弃到翻了一连串足以媲美史塔克集团总裁的白眼，眼睛里却满是笑意。毕竟这个名叫史蒂夫罗杰斯看来是个挺适合做丈夫的男人（当然比起他朗姆洛还是差了一点），和阿冬的感情也非常好，阿冬和这家伙结婚大概是个很不错的选择。  
罗杰斯一边闲逛一边品尝桌子上摆放的各式甜点与饮料，几乎所有他认识的人都参与了这场宴会，活泼的笑声与谈话声充斥于史塔克大厦的每一个角落。  
耶梦加得和马格尼姐弟俩跟斯科特的女儿凯西和克林特的三个孩子坐在地上揉小羊，一群小不点围着咩叭叽叽喳喳。蚁人和鹰眼则陪着自家夫人聊天，这些孩子都是在同一个班极上学的，父母们聊起自家孩子的学习情况自然有说不完的话题。  
霍华德和詹姆斯窝在沙发上打游戏【保卫萝卜】，史蒂夫脑袋靠在詹姆斯肩膀上翻看漫画。玛利亚和佩姬在教旺达做刺绣，幻视陪在他的小女巫身边安静看书。旺达用混沌魔法将几块点心从餐桌移动到自己这里，没想到运到半路上被另一位容貌美艳却十分馋嘴的女巫抢吃了点心。  
旺达不高兴地瞪了几眼那位名字是【阿莫拉】的女巫（*1），附在男友耳边小声说＂小幻，你说那个阿莫拉是怎么做到天天吃零食还长那么瘦的，难道魅惑女巫掌握了能燃烧脂肪的魔法吗？＂幻视表示阿莫拉有没有能够燃烧脂肪的魔法他不知道，不过他可以为旺达烹饪出能够燃烧脂肪的料理。（旺达：你确定那些不是燃烧生命值的料理，吃一次减寿半个月的那种？）  
黑寡妇和黄蜂女一起看剧，两位女超级英雄人手一包芝士薯片，嘎吱嘎吱的嚼薯片声和电视中人物的说话声相互交织。热爱学术到连在宴会上也要抱着笔记本电脑打字的班纳博士不得不带上耳塞，不然他没法专心思考问题。  
AI家族的两位姑娘和巴恩斯家的丽贝卡，卡洛琳和莉莉安聚在一起编花绳，最小的凯伦和莉莉安编的又快又好看，小姑娘们的姐姐们反倒编了半天结果编出一连串死结。最后星期五决定放弃对她来说过于困难的编织，将自己的意识体转移到天花板上，然后就和另一团意识体奥创以及身为每场宴会时的天花板常客的死侍和小蜘蛛玩起了小猫钓鱼和斗地主。  
扑克牌自然是韦德提供的，雇佣兵的袋子里总是什么都有。史塔克三女虽然是个编织苦手，在牌术方面却有着不逊色于罗杰斯夫人的本领，贱虫夫夫输牌输到满脸小纸条，密密麻麻的纸条把红色的头罩都盖满了，白花花一大片，看上去怪瘆的慌。然后小蜘蛛和死侍深情专注地凝视着对方——盖住头罩正面的一大群纸条，沉默几秒后很有默契地放声大笑起来。  
什么是真正的恩爱情侣？就是如韦德和彼得这样面对面傻笑几分钟而丝毫不会觉得不好意思的，毕竟他们知道自己无论多看起来有傻气，对方都不可能不把自己放在心尖。  
奥创身为一个不要脸，啊不是，没有脸的人工智能本可以逃过一劫，然而星期五在丈夫的数据体上也刻上了类似【开锁办证】【重金求子】之类的奇怪文字，使得路过的九头蛇AI佐拉看着奥创数据体上的字哈哈大笑起来，于是奥创第无数次地抓住佐拉殴打一顿，又将可怜的九头蛇AI扔进了复仇者大厦的数据回收站。  
山姆和莱利，史蒂芬和埃弗雷特两对情侣围成一圈搓麻将，边搓边聊天。埃弗雷特向莱利宣告一个好消息，曾经入侵地球又被复仇者联盟打跑（其实是被托尼的脸吓跑）的摩卡咚喱（*2）在又一次的入侵某星球时被史蒂芬以当年对抗多玛姆的法子收服了，然后一群蓝色外星人就被马博士和小玫瑰夫夫俩收编为外星特产运货员，天天帮着他们搬运外星植物。  
山姆将麻将往桌子上一顿，感叹说现在的外星侵略者真是越来越不好当了，一不注意就被披着超级英雄外衣的星霸夫夫抓去做苦工。埃弗雷特表示你肯定没有见识过我男人之前怎么对多玛姆的，跟黑暗纬度之神比起来，摩卡咚喱们根本就算不上奇异博士的苦工，顶多算临时工。于是善良的莱利小天使和其男友AKA猎鹰低下了头，在心里为不幸的多玛姆和摩卡咚喱默哀一秒钟。  
罗杰斯在大厅的一角发现了醉醺醺的巴基，醉醺醺的洛基以及醉醺醺的托尼，邪神和钢铁侠的丈夫在不远处聊着天。洛基和托尼一左一右地靠着自家闺蜜的肩膀，三位幼稚鬼脸上沾满奶油和糖浆，带着醉意嘟嘟嚷嚷个不停，巴基甚至还流口水了。  
＂听说我老爸本来准备在宴会上献唱一曲（*3）的，不过被我妈严词拒绝了。＂托尼看似惋惜实则庆幸地道。  
＂听说幻视本来准备为宴会上的甜点烹饪出一份力的，不过被他全家一起拒绝了。＂洛基看似庆幸实则也是庆幸地道。  
＂呼呼呼，吧唧吧唧，zzz＂巴基不庆幸也不惋惜，因为他正在呼呼大睡，不过睡着了的冬日战士对自家恋人的气息还是相当熟稔的，罗杰斯一靠过来他就扑到丈夫怀中，舒舒服服地扭动几下后继续睡，口水流了罗杰斯一脖子。洛基和托尼看到这一幕，异口同声地发出：＂噫——＂的声音。  
天色已晚，索尔走过来带洛基回家睡觉，贾维斯也走过来喜提自家sir。结果一神一I距离洛基和托尼半米远处时，钢铁侠和诡计之神主动向着自家男朋友扑了过来  
＂索~尔~＂喝醉酒的洛基明显比平时奔放多了，热情洋溢地向着他第一次面对如此主动的弟弟于是激动到手足无措的兄长扑去。  
＂贾~维~斯~＂喝醉酒的托尼明显没有平时那么奔放，扑向AI恋人的动作幅度比清醒时小了不少（所以钢铁侠平时到底是有多奔放啊），不过贾维斯仍是面带微笑恭迎他的巧克力味钢铁甜心。  
结果托尼由于后劲不足扑倒了地上，洛基由于后劲过足直接从索尔头顶飞过去了。  
因为sir扑的太近导致没有接到人的贾维斯：...  
因为弟弟扑的太远所以也没接到人的索尔：...  
摔倒地上的托尼和洛基：呜哇，好疼QAQ  
抱着睡着的巴基目击这一切的罗杰斯：...这个世界和成熟稳重的我果真是八字不合，所有人都孩子气的要命：钢铁侠是幼稚鬼，钢铁侠他爹也是幼稚鬼，蜘蛛侠是幼稚鬼，绯红女巫是幼稚鬼，连上个世界的反派邪神也是披着优雅外壳的隐藏形幼稚鬼，一喝醉就原形毕露，而且钢铁侠和邪神还把我的巴基也传染成幼稚鬼了，唉，心好累！  
成熟稳重的罗杰斯先生决定亲吻他被两个孩子气的闺蜜传染成幼稚鬼的丈夫一会，希望能将巴基的孩子气吸到自己身上，要幼稚就得夫夫一块儿幼稚嘛。  
然而成熟稳重的罗杰斯先生刚刚触碰到他孩子气的爱人那双精致柔润的唇瓣，就被从窗外飘过一条在风中猎猎作响的横幅打断了这个吻，横幅上龙飞凤舞一行大字【混蛋美国队长，亲我男神之前竟敢不吃槟榔清口！】（*4）  
罗杰斯：＂...九头蛇是在我身上安装了监视器吗？怎么我都到这么偏远的地方了，这群家伙还能看到我在做什么？＂然后他半搂半抱着巴基走到窗户边，推开全部的窗子往楼下看去。  
...  
一群九头蛇士兵和一群衣服上印着【strangerose】（*5）的蓝色外星人（罗杰斯认出这些是之前入侵过一次地球的摩卡咚喱）三三两两地聚着，吃烤串的吃烤串，喝啤酒的喝啤酒。  
红骷髅怀里抱着个吉他，一脸陶醉地边弹边唱，九头蛇和摩卡咚喱中的大叔大妈们伴随着悠扬的音乐声跳起了广场舞。年轻的九头蛇和外星人们则围着几台佐拉，兴高采烈地用脚玩节奏大师，把地上的光点踩的啪嗒啪嗒直响。  
斯特拉克和皮尔斯面对面坐着，斯特拉克手里拿着个账本，皮尔斯手里拿着个计算器，神情庄重异常地讨论着什么，似乎在商议非常重要的组织机密。然而罗杰斯凭借超级士兵的四倍听力，发现他们谈论的是——  
＂最近基地食堂的浪费情况越来越严重了，一半以上的饭菜被倒掉，现在连九头蛇开办的农家乐里养的猪都开始挑食泔水了＂  
＂唉，是啊。而且有次不知道哪个王八蛋改装了食堂饭卡，三个月免费刷掉几十万块钱的饭菜＂  
＂我去！什么神仙这么能吃？！肚子里怀了个饕餮么？＂  
＂好像是朗姆洛手下的一个单身副官，因为天天被上司和泽莫男爵恶意喂狗粮，于是化悲愤为食欲，化身饕餮祸害食堂...＂  
＂所以说一切都是朗姆洛和泽莫的错？＂  
＂哪次不是这样，自从这两货谈恋爱之后，九头蛇对眼科和精神科医生的需求就飞速增多。＂  
被同僚cue的两位正主—特战队队长布洛克朗姆洛和赫尔穆特泽莫男爵—此时正围在烤炉旁边斗嘴边腻歪。朗姆洛一手搂着自家男友纤纤窄窄的腰部，一手端着个将望远镜和扩音器合二为一的怪机器（罗杰斯现在知道那条横幅是谁发的了），泽莫靠在恋人身侧皱着秀气的眉毛小口喝鸡尾酒，朗姆洛也不时侧头饮一口。  
看到美国队长推开窗子看向自己这边，朗姆洛醉醺醺地举着扩音器大喊起来＂罗杰斯，你亲我家阿冬之前居然不吃槟榔清口，要是把你的嘴里的奇怪味道熏到我们家阿冬怎么办？！＂  
泽莫用手肘撞了一下男朋友的腰子，不高兴地说＂布洛克你胡说八道什么呢，我队身为美国道德标杆，嘴里怎么可能会有奇怪的味道？＂  
＂可是我今天下午还看见这货带着阿冬在路边摊吃烤大蒜＂朗姆洛立刻反驳＂难道二三十串烤大蒜还不足以让罗杰斯的口气带上味道吗？＂  
泽莫坚持到＂你不懂，我男神是打过血清的超级士兵，自我净化能力远非常人可比，至少要几百串烤大蒜才会让他直到现在嘴里还带着奇怪味道。＂  
＂那...你怎么知道他吃的大蒜不是打过超级血清的超级大蒜，导致口腔异味的能力远超寻常大蒜呢？＂  
＂停停停，我求求你们俩别谈论我嘴里的味道了行不？＂罗杰斯终于忍受不了地站在窗台边高声喝止了这对九头蛇高层情侣的智障对话，然后为了证明自己口气清新，他从口袋里拿出一瓶喝了一大半的藿香正气水＂看到没有？我亲我媳妇之前先喝了好几口这个饮料，喝完之后神清气爽唇齿留香，比你说的槟榔还要有效果。＂  
朗姆洛将望远镜移至眼边看了一会，确认罗杰斯手里拿的确实是藿香正气水，于是沉默了一段时间，搂着泽莫喝颜色红红蓝蓝的鸡尾酒。  
正当罗杰斯以为他们终于要放弃谈论自己的口气，抱着巴基准备离开窗边时，朗姆洛突然把头一抬，义正辞严地道＂你确定你喝的那瓶藿香正气水没有过期吗？我听说过期很久的这种饮料也会导致口腔异味。＂  
＂...啪！＂九头蛇团宠的丈夫啪的一声关上窗户。  
唉，我媳妇怎么会有这么一群脑回路清奇的娘家人，看来以后的日子可有的折腾了，罗杰斯忧忧郁郁地心想。冬兵没有体会到丈夫的悲伤，只是在梦里舒服地吧唧嘴，大概是梦到吃烤大蒜了吧。  
罗杰斯回想起自己刚穿越到这个世界的三大雄心壮志：分裂复联，找回并留住巴基，带领九头蛇统治世界。  
而如今这个画风清奇的复仇者联盟不仅没有遭到分裂，组织里的某些成员，尤其是某个跟自己的AI管家谈恋爱的有钱矮子，还将自己这样原本前途无量的九头蛇大好老年通过精神污染改造成了跟他们一样脑回路奇诡的蛇精病。  
九头蛇也一点都不可靠。不，岂止是不可靠，这个世界的海德拉简直就是唯一能在画风清奇方面压制住复仇者联盟的存在啊！组织内部不是在谈恋爱虐狗（比如朗姆洛和泽莫），就是沉迷各种鬼畜拉郎（比如斯特拉克和皮尔斯），以及身为组织首领的左膀右臂却屡遭团欺的世上最惨AI佐拉博士。  
有组织高层珠玉在前，下面的普通士兵自然是各个争奇斗艳，而关于他们做过的那些令普通人高山仰止的神奇事件，全都可以总结为一句话【冬日战士是世界的宝物！】  
总而言之，在九头蛇你可以干嘛嘛不行吃嘛嘛香，这并不会导致你被驱逐出组织，不过若是你胆敢对冬兵男神不敬——  
全世界的海德拉将会联合起来让你知道什么叫饭可以乱吃，话不能乱说！  
如此毫无志向，一心只顾把冬日战士捧在手心的闲散组织，别说在自己的带领下征服世界了，就是把世界送给他们统治，所有人会做的第一件事想必也是先给自家巴克买一大堆好吃的好喝的好玩的，反正统治世界什么的先放一边，让团宠阿冬开心快乐才是组织第一要务。  
正派傻乎乎，反派傻乎乎 ，自己当初制定的三个＂小目标＂中有两个是连边角料都实现不了，多年谋划的雄图大业，毁于一群蛇精病和幼稚鬼。  
然而曾经的九头蛇队长，现在的美国（蛇精病）队长兼九头蛇团婿（即组织团宠的丈夫）丝毫没有计划落空的郁挫之感。罗杰斯从背后抱住冬兵站在大厦的落地镜前，看着他的爱人由于得到无数人的善待而圆圆软软，闪耀着幸福红晕的脸，唇角绽开一个毫无血腥气反倒相当蠢乎乎的金毛式笑容。  
我不会再关心以九头蛇的理念改造世界这些无关紧要的小事，毕竟如今对我来说重要于全世界的存在—詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯—就在我的怀中无忧无虑地打呼噜，我的挚爱在这个傻乎乎的世界里得到的满是柔软甜蜜的善意和宠爱。巴基不再是只有我独自了解并爱着的人形兵器，他成为了有无数家人和密友的可爱普通人，笑意温暖清澈。  
而我和他不会再作为九头蛇队长和冬日战士潜行于杀戮和黑暗之中，只作为千千万万个世界中的一对相爱相守的史蒂夫和巴基，拥有属于我们的厮守一生，平淡安稳。  
尽管罗杰斯现在心态如此阳光，气质如此佛系，在被托尼放在房间门口的尖叫鸡绊倒在地并被那撕心裂肺的尖叫声吓了一跳之后，他还是忍不住连骂三声MMP。  
...  
（*1）阿莫拉小姐姐之前在第十章那里打了个酱油，就是她把阿冬送到异空间的  
（*2）第十三章到第十五章的一次性反派  
（*3）霍爹的歌声杀伤力很强出自第十三章，外星人被托尼吓跑出自第十四章  
（*4）出自第二十六章史蒂乎对逗比嗨爪的一语成谶式吐槽  
（*5）摩卡咚喱们不是被奇玫夫夫收编了嘛，所以衣服上就印着奇异玫瑰（这个cp的英文名是这个吗？）  
写了两三个月，将近十四万字之后总算把这篇完结了，感觉越写到后面越心里没底，想不出梗又编不出剧情，也没有人理我，就不太想写了。多亏强迫症作崇，我还是坚持完结了这篇沙雕233  
写这篇的初衷是发泄我内心长久以来对各种蛇盾文里蛇盾欺负巴基的不满，其实我的文蛇盾对巴基的爱还不怎么扭曲，不过其他蛇盾文就emmm洗脑和囚禁真的不是我能接受的爱情表达方式啊！巴基哥哥应该是有独立思考能力的个体，而不是被蛇盾控制束缚的傀儡娃娃！  
本来想把蛇盾写得更dark一些，盾冬穿越的世界写的更加荒谬而非单纯的沙雕，这才是我真正想写的。可惜文笔太烂，写出来的永远没有脑出来的带感，所以这篇就沦落为彻头彻尾的沙雕傻白甜了orz  
我写文从来没有大纲，就是流水账，所以每一章的剧情我都是边写边脑，结果意外发现了詹铁闺蜜组的好吃之处和会照顾人的洛基+乖宝宝阿冬组成的非典型霜冬闺蜜组，也算是意外之喜吧。  
总之这篇文就到此完（烂）结（尾）了，谢谢坚持看到这里的小伙伴们  
然后就很抱歉地通知一下，因为lo主最近学业非，常，繁，忙，再不专心学习就真的要凉了，所以这个号一段时间之内只有不定期发出的脑洞和极短番外，正常连载大概不会有了（写连载是真的肝，我更新慢又写得烂还为这篇文掉了不少头发），小天使们取关随意。而且我最近专注啃AO3上的优质旧粮，老福特上可能就处于半隐身状态～(￣▽￣～)~


End file.
